


A Little More Alive, Far Less Lost

by MGL_Dramione_Lover



Series: Far Less Lost Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Romance, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy and Rubius Hagrid Friendship, Drinking Games, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, HEA, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I Love You, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance, Sex, Smut, Soul Bond, Supportive Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 84,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGL_Dramione_Lover/pseuds/MGL_Dramione_Lover
Summary: After Draco's post-war trial, he finds himself attending his 8th year at Hogwarts with Hermione. As remorse and acceptance replace anger and hate, the old enemies begin a friendship that sparks into much more than they ever hoped for.  Hermione's goal as Head Girl is to banish old prejudices and unite the school while Draco's only wish is to become a man worthy of her love.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Series: Far Less Lost Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914562
Comments: 506
Kudos: 810





	1. Prologue: A Hearing

**Author's Note:**

> a/n - Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction. Please review and give me some constructive criticism.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, and these characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Please enjoy my version of events post-war.

**Prologue: A Hearing - June 22, 1998**

"Mr. Malfoy and I are not friends," Harry Potter addressed the Wizengamot. "Most would consider us enemies, and I gain nothing by speaking for him today," Harry continued confidently.

Draco inwardly cringed at Potter's words. _Most? Really, Potter? EVERYONE would consider us enemies, including me!_ Why would Harry fucking Potter and Hermione know-it-all Granger volunteer to be character witnesses at his trial? Draco knew he was a lost cause, so it didn't make sense that two-thirds of the Golden Trio, or whatever-the-fuck they call themselves, would tarnish their reputation for him.

"While Mal-," Harry paused and corrected himself, "Draco. While Draco and I did not get along, I do not believe he is an evil person. By lying about Hermione, Ron, and my identities to his father and aunt, part of Voldemort's inner circle, mind you, he prolonged our lives, which eventually allowed us to escape. When it comes down to it, he put himself in great danger to save us." The former Death Eater held himself back from rolling his eyes. It would do no good to appear insolent while the Golden Boy tried to save his pathetic life. _Fuck! I can't go to Azkaban!_ _Would suffering the dementor's kiss be better or worse than being forced into the Dark Lo-...Voldemort's war?_

For the first time during the trial, Draco's eyes shifted to Granger as she nodded emphatically to Potter's words. If they only knew that lying for them that night wasn't selfless; it was a means to an end for Draco. He caught a glimpse of his mother clutching Hermione's hand but quickly looked away. He wouldn't look at his mother now or even begin to contemplate a world where she was holding onto Hermione Granger for dear life. Flashes of his life in Malfoy Manor during the war began to attack Draco's mind, but he sucked in air and attempted to push those thoughts away. _Now is not the time. Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Fuck!_ He couldn't get enough air in his lungs. His heart. It was out of control. It felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. Suddenly, he felt a cold sweat claim his entire being. He tried to discreetly wipe his clammy hands on his prisoner robes. _Focus. Focus. Focus._ He repeated the mantra in his mind until he felt his heart begin to slow down. Though his hands still had a slight shake, he was finally able to control his face. He stared straight ahead, trying not to think of anything but Potter's words.

"...and he was forced into this life," Harry announced.

 _What? How would he fucking know?_ Harry produced a vial from his blazer pocket. Draco stared at the wisps of floating memories inside the little glass container as his once-nemesis handed it over to the chief warlock of the Wizengamot.

The room was captivated by Harry's memories featuring Draco. They were mostly of Draco and his father, disappointment etched onto the elder Malfoy's face whenever he interacted with his son. The memories bounced from Draco with his father buying school supplies in Diagon Alley to Lucius easily dismissing Draco in the halls of Hogwarts, father and son inside a shop in Knockturn Alley, the night on the Astronomy Tower when Draco was supposed to kill Dumbledore, and finally to memories from the Dark Lord's point of view as Draco looked terrified in the background. While Draco's first question should have been about how Harry obtained some of these memories, it was not the first thing that crossed his mind. The main theme he saw in those memories was himself worshipping Lucius's every word, while from an outsider, an enemy, he could clearly see his father's constant contempt for his only son. Draco was disgusted with himself in these memories which stirred the unadulterated anger he had been harboring toward his father since Voldemort decided to take over the Malfoy family home. There wasn't one memory where his father looked proud of him or saw him as any more than a common house elf. Draco felt silly thinking about the boy he once was, who longed to please Lucius more than anything in the world. To think he had once wanted to be just like this man was embarrassing, especially now he could see it through the viewpoint of others.

Draco had subconsciously started questioning his father's pureblood prejudice long ago. As a first year, it seemed impossible for a mud- er...Muggleborn like Granger to beat him in every subject. His first few years at Hogwarts coming in second to her made him hate everything about her. His father fueled that hatred, jealousy really, with the constant reminders of Granger's blood status. Even many of the half-bloods he knew were more than competent, including Potter, which Draco loathe to admit. As he sat in front of the Wizengamot as a prisoner, everything seemed to come together like a puzzle in his mind. _It all was bullshit. His life, his beliefs, his jealousy.., all of it!_ If he wasn't such a coward and spoilt little git, he might have actually respected Hermione and Harry. _Not the Weasle, never him._ Draco felt embarrassed by his inner revelation. He knew he deserved to suffer, yet part of him was desperate for a second chance.

* * *

As the memories cycled through, Mrs. Malfoy's fingers steadily gripped more tightly until Hermione had to gently pat her hand. The older witch mouthed an apology and loosened her slightly loosened her hold. Hermione studied Draco's face as it jumped from the scared, young 18-year-old man he truly was to his usual schooled mask of indifference. His eyes occasionally grew wide as he sucked in deep breaths like he couldn't breathe. His mouth would occasionally drop, momentarily agape while Harry spoke to the Wizengamot about Draco's life like he wasn't sitting there bound to a chair. His entire life was on display in front of the fifty members of the Wizengamot, his mother, and his two perceived enemies. Hermione's heart clenched for him. She never thought she would feel sorry for the boy that once made her life hell, but here she was wishing she could do something to comfort him.

His life. It was almost unbelievable the amount of neglect one person could endure. With the exception of the late Professor Snape, the boy hadn't had one single adult in his life that he felt he could count on. Though she wanted to blame Narcissa for her inaction, the woman had confessed during her own trial that she was paralyzed from fear of what Tom Riddle would do to control and punish her family. Tears drowned her face when she described the desperation she felt to protect both her husband and son. She even shared a memory of an afternoon tea with Mrs. Parkinson and Mrs. Greengrass where they covertly discussed plans to escape the country with their children under the guise of a conversation about gardening. Should Harry Potter fail to defeat Voldemort, the three mothers had a tentative way to escape. Narcissa was plagued with guilt that she would flee with or without her husband to save her son because she knew Lucius would be killed either way.

Hermione understood this sort of sacrifice. She herself had wiped her parents' memories to save them and was also consumed with guilt. Her parents had never been anything but proud of her. They loved her and showed it any chance they could. She couldn't imagine growing up like Draco. Just Harry's memories, an outsider to the Malfoy family, painted a picture of his terrible upbringing, so how bad were Draco's own memories of his life? The thought made Hermione's heart sink further in her chest.

* * *

Draco watched in a daze when Harry squeezed Hermione's shoulder as it was her turn to testify. His eyes were wide as she slid her chocolate brown eyes to him. After a moment held in her gaze, he swallowed hard and looked away. He couldn't stand her pity. He felt his face flush as he fought off another panic attack. _Not now. Fuck! Not now! Breathe, breathe, breathe! Bloody hell! Focus!_ Draco closed his eyes, trying to control himself. It was all too much. And on top of everything else, now he had her fucking pity.

"...if he continues his eighth year at Hogwarts, I volunteer to dedicate my time rehabilitating him toward a new wizarding society free of old prejudices."

 _What? Eighth year? Rehabilitation?_ Draco steadied his features while he internally imploded. He missed Granger's entire testimony with his weak show of anxiety. Some Slytherin he turned out to be. _What the fuck was she on about 'volunteering her time' to him?_ He didn't know if he should feel grateful or petrified. _Azkaban or Granger's fucking pity project?_

Hermione finished her speech, seeming quite proud of herself like she did when she answered a question correctly in school. Harry smiled at her while Narcissa Malfoy, eyes brimmed with tears, looked gratefully at the girl he'd spent his school years hating. Draco allowed himself to search the faces of the members of the Wizengamot. Most were nodding their approval down at the two heroes that stood up for the poor Death Eater, while some glared at him with the hatred he deserved.

The room was silenced as the Chief Warlock announced his sentence.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you will serve a one year sentence on a modified house arrest. This afternoon, you will begin your sentence at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry under the watch of Headmistress McGonagall and will be stripped of your wand until you begin the school year on September 1st. You will sit for your N.E.W.T.s with the seventh and eighth-year students in the spring. An Auror from the Ministry will serve as your parole officer during this time, and Hermione Jean Granger will serve as your sponsor while you attend school. Though your mother has been cleared of her own charges, you will only have limited contact with her via owl once a month. If you don't agree or violate the terms of this contract in any way, you will be sent immediately to Azkaban to serve out the maximum sentence for your crimes. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I understand," Draco whispered, nodding his head. He sat up straight and made direct eye contact with the chief warlock, attempting to show some semblance of composure and dignity.


	2. Respect

**Chapter 1: Respect - June 29, 1998**

"After yeh've fed Fang, meet me by the tree line," the large oaf said. "We'll be goin into the Forbidden Forest today, Mr. Malfoy,"

Draco stared hard at Hagrid. Last time he'd followed the half-giant prat into the Forbidden Forest, they'd found the vile half form of Voldemort drinking unicorn blood. He hardly wanted to return to the place of this terrifying scene from his first year.

"Don' yeh worry now, boy. Ey'll pertect yeh...if yeh'll listen to me this time," Hagrid winked at the blond wizard.

Rolling his eyes, Draco turned his attention to feeding the beast that Hagrid called a pet. The thing ate raw meat that Hagrid wanted to be chopped up and placed "delicately" in a bowl, whatever that meant. Draco had been staying in a transfigured room extended off of Hagrid's small hut since the day of his trial. Professor -er Headmistress McGonagall had explained the rules of his house arrest upon his arrival. He was to stay on Hogwarts' property at all times, obviously. He was under the tutelage of the Care for Magical Creatures professor for the summer though some of the other faculty may require his assistance. He gathered in the Great Hall for meals at a small table with the staff rather than the house tables he was used to. Essentially, he spent his days working for Hagrid and his evenings in the library or reading in his tiny room.

Fang sniffed at the bowl placed by the stove and awaited Draco's command to eat. The wizard had the sudden urge to pet the giant dog. He tentatively reached out his hand to the monster's head and rubbed. Fang pounced on Draco knocking him to the ground and licked his face like a child lapping up an ice cream cone.

"I see yeh've finally made a friend!" Hagrid boomed from the doorway of the hut, laughter filling the tiny space. Fang ran over to Hagrid and sat, leaving a slightly embarrassed Draco to scramble to his feet

"I find him _tolerable_ ," Draco declared with his nose in the air. His face was slightly pink, but he refused to feel shame in front of this jolly man.

"Ah, well, people can be stupid abou' their pets," said Hagrid wisely. He smiled at Draco and beckoned the young Malfoy to follow him.

Draco quickly learned that Hagrid did not like silence. He filled any semblance of quiet with his incessant chatter. As they walked, Hagrid pointed out different plants and their uses, animal tracks, and discussed his love for the forest. Draco always had a knack for potions, so he knew about the plants, but was fascinated with the way the old gamekeeper could identify the slightest misplaced dirt and immediately know the animal that disturbed it. Draco nodded politely while the half-giant regaled him with stories and adventures from this forest. Some of his stories included tales of the Golden Trio, and the young wizard found himself jealous of their bravery, adventure, and he was reluctant to say their friendship.

Suddenly a hippogriff came bounding through the clearing where they stood. Its eyes screamed murder at Draco as fear washed down his spine like cold water. His only encounter with a hippogriff was during his third year when he provoked the creature, and it attacked him.

"Give 'im a bow, boy," Hagrid instructed calmly. From the corner of his eye, he saw the huge man bowing to the creature. Slowly, Draco fell into a low bow. His lungs screamed for air, but he couldn't move out of this position. "Will yeh look at thah," Hagrid said in amazement as he nudged the young wizard, almost pushing him over. Draco peeked through his lashes at the proud hippogriff bowing before the pair. Its wings fanned out as wide as the clearing and framed the dip of its head. Draco's breathing slowed to normal now that the danger seemed to have passed.

"Ey thought he'd kill yeh, but it seems he wants to give yeh a second chance too," Hagrid said as he grabbed Draco's collar to stand him up properly and pushed him toward the frightening creature. The blond stared back at his professor incredulously, profusely shaking his head back and forth while the man greeted the hippogriff in his booming voice. "Buckbeak! Ey 'aven't seen yeh in a long while!" Hagrid continued to push Draco closer to the thing that wanted to murder him just a moment ago.

"Don't keep refusing 'im or yeh'll make 'im angry," Hagrid whispered as he yanked Draco's hand toward Buckbeak's head to pet him. "Pretend he's yehr new friend, Fang," the professor chuckled while Draco inwardly cringed. He forced himself to relax and stroke the magical creature's soft body. Buckbeak turned his black eyes to Draco and nodded once before he galloped back into the thick forest.

"Yeh did well, Malfoy!" Hagrid said approvingly as he slapped the young wizard on the back. Draco grunted at the sheer force of the half-giant's friendly acceptance and smiled a genuine smile that rarely graced his lips.

* * *

**July 31, 1998**

Books were neatly stacked on any available surface in Draco's small room. While at first, he felt the room was subpar, he had begun to think of it as cozy after only a month on house arrest. He had a dresser and bed on one wall, a bookshelf that stood by the door, and a comfortable chair with a mismatched ottoman and a side table near a window. After his meeting with Buckbeak a few weeks prior, Hagrid had insisted Draco make the room more to his liking. Their relationship had completely changed. Now that Draco saw Hagrid as a person to respect instead of a giant oaf, the young wizard had earned the man's friendship. He smiled as he remembered coming back from a day of collecting bubotubers with Professor Sprout to find Hagrid painting his room his house colors of silver and green. The half-giant was so proud of the oversized comforter and wall hangings he had nicked from the Slytherin dorms, that Draco didn't have the heart to confess he didn't really care about house loyalty after the war. He made quick work of filling his little bookshelf by ordering books from Flourish and Blotts via owl. Madam Pince had also started to let him check out books from the school library. Most nights, Draco sat in his chair reading until he was too tired and would crawl into his bed, counting down another night until school started.

"Ey ne'er knew how much yeh were like our Hermione. 'Tis a shame yeh weren't friends afore," Hagrid said, startling Draco as he stood in the doorway to the boy's room. Draco had noticed that at some point, Hagrid had started to refer to Hermione as "our Hermione." The friendly half-giant did not extend this possessive description to Harry or Ron, thank Merlin. There was something about the way Hagrid said it that seemed to include Draco, which, for some reason, made his heart clench every time.

"Hmm?" Draco asked as he looked up from his copy of _Fantastic Beasts._ In the past, Hermione was always in the library at the same time as him. She preferred the table in the most secluded table by the restricted section of the large Hogwarts library, and Draco often sat a few tables away. Most times they were there studying, but other times they sat and read for pleasure. Over the years, he recalled racing her to the library on many occasions to check out the latest book in the various adventure series they were both reading. They were in all of the advanced classes together during their sixth year, and Draco's marks always came a close second to her in every class. He remembered how interested she was in potions, in spite of the way the late potions professor treated her. Even Professor Snape had to admit she was as competent in potions as Draco was himself. Aside from Draco's bigotry, the two had a lot in common and it seemed silly that they shouldn't have been acquaintances or maybe even... _friends_? He inwardly cursed his upbringing for the millionth time since his father forced him to take the damned Dark Mark before the start of sixth year.

"Yer both always readin' and improvin' yehrselves. Like her, yeh're quick to study whatever it is yeh're wantin' to learn," Hagrid explained. "Our Hermione has a kind heart...somethin' yeh've been missin' in yehr life, I s'pose." The blond wizard could only meet Hagrid's eyes for a moment before he dropped them to the floor. The half-giant cleared his throat. "Ey'll be seein' her tonight 'smatter of fact. Fer Harry's birthday yeh know," he cleared his throat and continued, "...if yehr wantin' to pass her a message or anythin," he trailed off, looking around the room uncomfortably.

Draco understood exactly what Hagrid meant because he had yet to thank Hermione for her role in the outcome of his trial. He had a chance to shake Potter's hand and thank him after the proceedings of the Wizengamot, but Hermione had been caught in an embrace with his mother when he was taken from the room and sent directly to Hogwarts.

"I actually do have something for her. Could you deliver this for me, professor?" Draco handed him the letter he had been trying to write since his trial. Nothing he wrote on the parchment seemed right. How do you properly thank a person for saving your life? Especially someone you tortured and were cruel to the entire time you knew them.

"Alrigh' then," Hagrid said proudly, winking at Draco before he departed for the evening, leaving the boy alone with his own thoughts.


	3. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to show that Draco is truly grateful to Hermione for his second chance, but he has no idea how to communicate with the girl he has bullied for years. He isn't used to apologizing or having to thank someone, so this is a difficult task for him.

**Chapter 2: A New Beginning - July 31, 1998**

~~_Miss Granger,_ ~~

~~_Hermione_ _,_ ~~

_Granger,_

~~_I appreciate all you’ve done for me_ ~~

~~_I was a coward_ ~~

~~_I regret the way I treated you_ ~~

_Thank you for speaking at my trial. I apologize for_ _everything_ _._

_\- DM_

* * *

Hermione read the note Malfoy sent her for the tenth time. For such a short letter, it was pretty intense. It was as if every last word was dragged from him. The lines that were crossed out were forcefully done so as if the writer couldn't give enough of himself to right his own wrongs or didn't know how to make the words believable. She stowed the worn letter in her school trunk for further scrutiny at a later time.

She spent the next few weeks toying with a response to the letter, but it was so close to the time to return to Hogwarts, that it seemed pointless now. Hermione had permitted herself to think about Malfoy during the summer months when she was alone in her thoughts at night, long after Ginny had fallen asleep in the room they shared. Sometimes Ginny would sneak into the garden at night to meet Harry privately, leaving Hermione all night to ponder the coming year.

She thought about how Hagrid had all sorts of positive things to say about Malfoy. Her old friend reported how many of the faculty at Hogwarts began to rely on the young wizard for gathering supplies or brewing potions for their classes. He winked at Hermione when he told her how Malfoy spent every night reading and had stacks of books all over his room. Madam Pince let him take as many books as he wanted from the library, Hagrid had bragged to the large group gathered at the Weasley's for Harry's birthday party. The wizard Hagrid spoke of sounded nothing like the petulant prat they all knew from school.

"The insufferable git is probably just sucking up!" Ron declared, looking pretty proud of himself. Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron had argued with Harry and Hermione for days before the trial about defending Malfoy. Everything in his world was very black or white and left no room for the gray that was Draco Malfoy. His stubbornness, among other things, was why Hermione felt that a romantic relationship between her and Ron could never work. She told him early in the summer that they should remain just friends. He was still bitter about this and spent most nights drinking his way through wizarding London with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, and the three of them soaked up the attention they received from being war heroes.

"It rather makes me think he's started to change," Hermione argued. Hagrid nodded in agreement, but the discomfort at the table was palpable.

"Are you ready for Auror training to start, Harry?" the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt cheerfully asked, trying to change the subject. He didn't notice Harry avert his eyes to Ginny, whose whole form tightened as her face reddened. Not only would she miss Harry terribly during her last year of school, but she was also afraid of his career choice. The youngest Weasley refused to argue with him about his decision because she didn't want to hold him back, but she was still reconciling with the fact that her life with him would be full of worry. During one of their many late-night talks, Ginny assured Hermione that being with Harry was worth the fear she would carry when Harry was working. They made each other happy, and that was what mattered most.

"I'm looking forward to it, though I still feel a little ashamed that I don't have to sit for my N.E.W.T.s like everyone else before attending the training," Harry shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to be treated differently than the other trainees but would rather suffer the guilt than go through another year of school. After beating Voldemort, Harry couldn't fathom sitting in a classroom instead of chasing the rest of the Death Eaters that had escaped after the war.

"Nonsense, Harry! You've taken down the darkest wizard of our time and trained an army of students to fight on our side in the process. I think those two things, among all of your other accomplishments, are better than any N.E.W.T. scores. I dare someone to say differently!" proclaimed Minister Shacklebolt, tipping his glass of firewhisky to Harry before emptying it. Nods of agreement broke out around the huge table as the rest followed the minister's lead and drained their glasses.

"To Harry!" they yelled just as Mrs. Weasley walked toward the group with a huge birthday cake ablaze with magical candles. Everyone joined in singing _Happy Birthday_ while Harry gripped Ginny's hand under the table and turned slightly pink at the attention. Ginny relaxed under his touch and laughed as she sang louder than the rest to the man she loved. Placing a loving kiss on her cheek, he laughed along with her.

* * *

**August 29, 1998**

"Everyone is leaving me," Ginny playfully whined while Hermione packed her trunk. Professor McGonagall thought it would be best if Hermione came to Hogwarts early. She would have a lot of responsibilities as Head Girl and sponsoring Draco Malfoy. Though he had proven himself invaluable to the staff, going so far as to apologize to each of his professors for his past actions, they were a little unsure how he would get along with Hermione. The headmistress wanted to meet with both of them before school began rather than throw them together on the first day of school. Admittedly, she was both anxious and curious about how her once-enemy would receive her.

"I'm not leaving you! You'll join me in a couple of days," Hermione said with a smile. "Ron is still home, and you can spend some time with George. He'll need all the support he can get to reopen Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," Both girls sat on the bed as tears began filling their eyes. Poor George was trying his best. He knew Fred would want him to continue their legacy at the joke shop, but every day was a struggle when he felt like he was missing half of himself. An anonymous donor had offered to pay for all costs to rebuild the store. The donation came as a great surprise and was just the push George needed to begin to try and live again. His sense of humor started to return, albeit slowly.

"I can't believe Ron is going to stay here and work with George instead of finishing school," Ginny said.

"Really?" Hermione laughed. "You can't believe that he would take any opportunity to avoid schoolwork?" the girls giggled at that. Ron would do anything to get out of being in classes again.

"You're right," Ginny said. "It'll be strange without him and Harry begging you to help them with their work!"

"Honestly, I won't miss that," Hermione smiled, thinking about how her boys wouldn't have made it as far as they did in school without her constant help and badgering. Though it pained her to attend Hogwarts without them, she was happy they both found suitable careers that would bring them joy. "I'm glad that at least we'll be together throughout our final year," Hermione said as she gently hugged Ginny.

* * *

He couldn't believe he would actually miss living with Hagrid. When the headmistress informed Draco that he would be placed in special dorms designed for eighth year students once school began, he had another panic attack. He knew this year would be tough, but the reality of it all bore down on him. Many of the students would hate him because of his father's many crimes and the younger Malfoy's past affiliation with the dark side. Though he never killed anyone himself, he did witness many disgusting things the Death Eaters did to torture their victims. Some of those same victims that suffered in his home were related to most of the student body of Hogwarts. Draco never sought acceptance or popularity from his peers, though it came naturally within Slytherin house, he just realized the burden of being ostracized. His friendless future at Hogwarts looked bleak, but to think he'd face this type of hate for the rest of his life was downright depressing. The irony of Draco feeling others' hate was not lost on him. He was brought up to treat people he considered less than him exactly how he would spend the remainder of his life being treated.

Hagrid had a huge heart and was the first person to truly forgive him for all the wrongs he'd done. The man he'd once tried to have fired was the only person, aside from his mother, to show the young wizard unconditional love. Admittedly, Draco felt comfortable to call Hagrid a friend. He started to really enjoy his time with the gamekeeper. His simple view on life led Draco to some surprising epiphanies. Through his talks with Hagrid, he realized he wanted to work with potions in some way, possibly by becoming a curse breaker, alchemist, or something equally important to the wizarding world. He smiled as he recalled his professor's enthusiasm and support. Though at the time Draco was quite embarrassed, Hagrid even brought it up with the other professors during the evening meal.

"Either of those jobs would be an excellent career choice for you, Mr. Malfoy," the headmistress had complimented him. Later, she pulled Draco into her office to offer her assistance in achieving his new goal. For the first time in his life, Draco was given permission to dream of a future and make his own decisions. He had Hagrid to thank for taking an interest in him. He had cared for him when the former boy Death Eater didn't feel he deserved any support after his part in the war.

On Saturday nights, the half-giant would hand the young wizard some firewhisky and they'd sit outside his hut by a fire, drinking until the early morning. It was on one of these occasions that Draco let it slip that he admired Hermione Granger and had been more than a bit disappointed that she never responded to his letter. Hagrid assured him that Hermione had asked after him several times over the summer.

"I don't know why I care so much," Draco slurred, slumping in his chair while his eyes grew heavy.

"I thought yeh were smart," Hagrid said pointing at Draco accusingly. "If yeh knew any better, yeh'd know that yeh should fancy 'er," Hagrid declared before pausing abruptly and dropping his hand. "I shouldn't 'ave said that," he whispered. He wouldn't make eye contact with Draco the rest of the night, and it sobered them both.

The blonde didn't know what to make of the half-giant's assessment of his feelings toward Granger. All these years, he had hated her because he was told he was supposed to. It's not that he'd never noticed how beautiful and fierce the powerful witch was; he just always thought of her as off-limits. It's not like someone as passionate and intelligent as she would consider a wizard like him. He was just some spoiled ex Death Eater git with nothing to offer but his fortune. He had a feeling there wasn't any amount of galleons in the world that could turn her heart towards him. _Right? Could she ever want him?_ The young Malfoy silently watched the fire burn out as he pondered a world where Hermione Granger could come to care for him.


	4. Friends, Maybe

**Chapter 3: Friends, Maybe - September 1, 1998**

_Bang, bang, bang!_

"Hagrid, are you home?" Draco heard Hermione call excitedly through the door as he was packing his room in nothing but the boxers that he slept in. His entire being froze when he heard her voice. It was only the sound of a startled Hagrid thrashing wildly when he fell out of bed that made Draco quickly move to put a shirt on. The half-giant stumbled to the door and winked at Draco before forcefully swinging it open widely.

"Hermione!" Hagrid shouted gleefully, ignoring the crash of the door. He slammed her into a bear hug while turning to Draco and announced, "Look! Our Hermione is here teh see us!" Her hair cascaded down her back in shiny curls. It looked tame compared to the bushy mane he used to make fun of as a boy. She wore muggle jeans and a fitted green t-shirt. Although he hadn't gotten a good look at her at his trial, she looked thinner than he remembered her from their school days. For a moment, Draco was seized with something akin to hope. He was not delusional enough to think that the new Head Girl was here to see him, nor did he think she even realized that he was living in the hut, but he felt something pull at his chest all the same.

"Who is 'us', Hagrid?" Hermione asked cautiously as the gamekeeper set her down. She looked in the direction Hagrid was turned, perhaps expecting to see Fang or one of the many creatures Hagrid liked to care for. Judging by her pink face, wide eyes and dropped jaw, she was not expecting to see a disheveled Draco Malfoy standing in the home of their large professor in a room that hadn't previously existed before the start of summer. Unsure of what to do, Draco gave her a curt nod and continued folding his clothes and packing his trunk like a muggle. "Uh...Hello, Mal- er Draco," she said weakly.

"What brings yeh so early in theh mornin', Hermione?" Hagrid asked, rousing her from her initial shock. He began noisily making tea over the fire, banging glasses, and dropping things as he bumbled around the kitchen. She sat in the chair around the kitchen table like she'd probably done hundreds of times before.

"To see you, of course," she explained. "I didn't mean to -er interrupt anything," she said abashedly looking back and forth between Draco and Hagrid.

'Yehr not interruptin' anthin'!" the half-giant boomed. "Eh, well...s'matter oh fact, Draco 'ere was sayin' thah he needed some help packing his trunk," Hagrid said, grabbing the back of his neck and refusing to look at Draco. _What? The oaf just woke up for Merlin's sake!_ The young wizard glared at the overgrown man incredulously. "He hasn't got a wand yeh know, and ey was abou' to -uh run an errand. Yeah, an errand," he shrugged, his face pleading for help like a giant oaf child. _Lies! What is Hagrid playing at?_

"I suppose I can help with that," Hermione said cautiously, glancing at Draco to gauge his reaction.

"That won't be-" Draco began, trying to put a stop to whatever it was Hagrid thought he was doing.

"Perfect! Ey'll be leavin' now!" Hagrid yelled over the blond wizard, and he ran out the opened front door still in his nightclothes with Fang in his wake.

"Even for Hagrid, that was odd," Hermione said shaking her head and smiling. She finished making the tea that was left over the fire during Hagrid's genius escape plan. Scooping up a decent outfit, he ran toward the bathroom to make himself presentable while she busied herself with the tea. Once refreshed, he returned to his room to gather his belongings.

Slowly she approached Draco with two mismatching cups of tea, appraising the room as she stood in the door frame. "I didn't realize you lived here... or that you liked green so much," she said with a smirk. She handed him the larger cup and he reached for it apprehensively.

"I didn't have the heart to tell him my favorite color is blue," he whispered as if they were two friends sharing a secret. Hermione smiled. It was a genuine smile. Though it wasn't the first time he'd ever seen the beautiful glow that took over her face, it was the first time it was aimed at him. He smiled back.

"I wanted to thank you for your letter," she said awkwardly. "I apologize that I didn't respond." Draco nodded at her once, set his tea down on the dresser, and continued folding his clothes. Uncomfortable with his lack of response, she went on, "And though it is no excuse, I wasn't really sure what to say." Her hands were folded in front of her and she stared at the ground like she was embarrassed. He was appalled that she thought she had any reason to be ashamed.

"You have no reason to apologize," he told her seriously. "I'm grateful for everything you and Potter did for me, though I deserved none of your kindness." He had grown quite humble over the past few months while apologizing through words and deeds to all of his professors. Most of the staff eventually acknowledged Draco's sincerity, with the exception of the groundskeeper, Filch, who'd snarled at him, " _I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?"_

Hermione's face softened and silence ensued as she wielded her wand to pack Draco's trunk, asking permission to move each item with her facial expression and a return nod from the wandless boy. He was grateful for her help yet ashamed to accept any further assistance than she'd already given him. A slow smile crept over his face as he watched the witch attempt to hide the way she read through his book titles. She stopped herself from grabbing for one particular thick tome before sneaking a side glance at the blond.

"You may borrow it if you wish," Draco said, walking across the room and holding it out to her. It was an old book about bonding powers that his mother had sent him from the Malfoy libraries. One of the few that wasn't seized by the ministry.

"Oh, I couldn't. -er Not to say that I don't want to...it's just so rare. I've..um...read about it when I was ...well researching magical bonds between...," she stammered not meeting Draco's eyes, "...Harry and Voldemort." He cringed as she said the Dark Lord's name so freely. "Well, you see, I never thought I'd see it in person, of course, and-"

"Who knew a book would make the Gryffindor Princess more nervous than spending the year chained to a Death Eater!" Draco said in his usual drawled out sarcasm. He shoved the book in her hands. "Take it for as long as you like," he said a little kinder.

" _Former_ Death Eater," she corrected, smiling down at the prized book. "From the way Hagrid talks about you, I assumed you had renounced that -er way of thinking," she said as she peeked through her lashes to gage his reaction.

"Yes, well I may have," he replied, rubbing his arm where the fading dark mark marred his alabaster skin. "But there are few who will think of me as anything else," he said anguished. With that he spun around and closed his trunk. "Shall we take this to my new room...unless...I can get a house elf...No, I don't need a servant," he stumbled, thinking back to her S.P.E.W. days. She gasped, and he tried to fix his mistake, "Not that _you_ are a servant, of course. I'll carry it. Thank you for your help, I will carry this up to the castle now. You may do whatever you were going to do before being saddled with me." he prattled on, saying one wrong thing after another. _Shut. UP! Why can't I stop talking!?_ Suddenly she pointed her wand at him, and he held his hands up in defense, bracing himself for whatever hex she might throw at him.

"Let's go," she laughed, striding out of the room with his trunk floating behind her and the old magical binding book clutched tightly in her arms. He shook his head at his own stupidity and followed her.

They walked to the castle in comfortable silence. Neither Hermione nor Draco knew exactly what to say to one another, but they both looked wistfully around the scenery, lost in their own thoughts.

"Kreacher will take Mr. Malfoy's trunk to his new room," Kreacher appeared with a pop as they entered the castle.

"Thank you, Kreacher," Hermione said kindly to the older elf. For the first time, Draco admired Hermione's ability to treat all creatures with respect. _Why had he ever thought that was so silly as a child?_ _Why had he shamed her for being a considerate person?_

"Kreacher has a message from Headmistress McGonagall for Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger," the house-elf announced.

"Yes, Kreacher?" Hermione asked.

"Headmistress McGonagall asked Kreacher to inform Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger to take their lunch in the Great Hall then report to the headmistress's office immediately following your meal." Kreacher said.

"Thank you. I shall tell Harry how kind and helpful you are," Hermione cheerfully told the house elf.

"Kreacher is most grateful to Miss Hermione to report to Master Harry," the elf said as he dipped into a low bow. "Kreacher misses Master Harry while he is away at Auror training, but Kreacher is happy to serve Hogwarts during Master Harry's absence," he said proudly. _Master? When did Potter get a house-elf?_ Draco wondered.

"Harry told me to tell you that he misses you too," Hermione said to the grateful looking house elf. She smiled at Kreacher as he bowed once more and popped away with Draco's trunk.

* * *

Draco paced nervously outside the headmistress's office. He glanced at the large door every few seconds, glaring at the stone phoenix that mocked him in its stillness. _She_ was in there right now talking with McGonagall, possibly about him.

"Mr. Malfoy, please refrain from wearing a hole in the floor outside my door and come in my office," the headmistress beckoned him. He heard a giggle from behind the stone door. A giggle. _Did Granger find him to be silly?_ he wondered as he climbed the stairs to the office.

"Good afternoon, Draco," Hermione stood to greet him. Her face tinged pink as she stammered, "Malfoy...or Draco...which do you...prefer I call you?" her voice trailing off. Draco stared at her dumbly. His eyes and mouth rounded as he watched the brave Gryffindor's hands fidget, and she shyly averted her eyes toward the carpet. They stood in silence for a moment as the awkwardness set in. Previous to his trial, hate and anger were the only emotions that fueled their conversations, but now those feelings were gone, and the two didn't know how to interact.

"Oh dear, Merlin. Mr. Malfoy, please answer Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said shortly. "Today, if possible"

"You may call me Draco if you wish, Gra-, I mean, Miss...-er...Hermione...if I may call you that," Draco said quietly. _What is wrong with me?_ _I sound weak. Get. A. Grip. At least she seems nervous too,_ Draco thought. Hermione looked up and finally met his eyes with a nod.

"This is going swimmingly. They spend the first six years fighting each other, and now this," the older witch whispered loudly to herself, rolling her eyes and shaking her head at them. Both students snapped their attention to the headmistress. "Please take a seat," she instructed.

"Thank you, Headmistress McGonagall," Hermione said, sounding confident once again. Draco quickly pulled Hermione's chair out for her before taking his own seat. He could feel Granger's eyes on him, but he didn't look at her for fear he would start staring like an idiot again. _Let her see that I can be a gentleman and treat her like a lady,_ he thought though he didn't know why he was trying to prove his manners to her now.

"As you are well aware, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger will sponsor you during the school year," the headmistress began. Both students nodded. "Your schedules are exactly the same with all advanced N.E.W.T.- level classes, of course," the elder witch eyed them carefully, gaging their expressions. "Thank goodness your intelligence nearly matches Miss Granger's, or I don't know how we would have made this work," she directed at Draco. "You will be spending most of your time together, so I expect the two of you to act maturely," McGonagall warned. "Mr. Malfoy's parole depends on him staying out of trouble, so I beg of you both not to kill each other during this time." Draco and Hermione looked at one another and nodded once in agreement. The heaviness of this discussion settled over the room like a dense fog. Draco Malfoy was dependent on Hermione Granger to keep him out of Azkaban. This fact, on top of his newfound desire to know her better, made Draco really want to show her the man he had the potential to be.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to a new year," Headmistress McGonagall addressed the students of Hogwarts at the Start-of-Term Feast. "Some of you may be returning as war veterans," she said with a nod of acknowledgment to eighth years, who sat at a small table just below where the staff took their meals, facing the four house tables. While 12 students from Hermione's year were attending their final year, the three returning Slytherins, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson, decided to make themselves scarce during the Great Feast. "Most of you sitting here have lost someone or many someones close to you during the last year," the headmistress croaked as she forced back a tear. "And for a few of you, this is your first step into the world of magic," she smiled down at the sorted first years, sitting proudly at the front of their house tables. "I would now like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Miss Hestia Jones." Applause broke out and was silenced a moment later by a stern look from McGonagall. "Miss Jones is a former member of the Order of the Phoenix and a skilled Auror. She will remain with our staff for the year, but will return to her Auror duties at the close of the term." Professor Jones stood confidently and waved to the young witches and wizards. As she sat down, the headmistress continued her speech.

"Now, more than ever, we need to unite the wizarding world, and it starts with all of you, regardless of the roles people played in the war," the older witch continued. A chorus of grumbles broke out among the students, many turned angrily to the Slytherin table.

"I'm sure as fuck that I won't be uniting with any of those slimy Slytherin gits!" Seamus Finnigan whispered harshly to the table. Disgusted with the outright bigotry, Hermione recoiled.

"So you'll treat them like a bunch of _Mudbloods_ then, is that it?" Hermione snarled.

"Don't say that word! It's not the same!" Dean Thomas replied haughtily.

"We will not tolerate hate or discrimination in _any_ way," the headmistress warned before Hermione could reply to Dean's exclamation. "Many of you have the right to be saddened and angry by the recent events of our world, but any of the wizards and witches that found themselves directly or indirectly sided with You-Know-Who have cast away their old beliefs. Isn't that what we all fought for? To be treated equally regardless of parentage, past, or blood! It will be difficult, but a beseech you to try. It starts here with all of us. It starts now, setting an example for both past and future generations of wizards," she pleaded.

A single clap echoed around the great hall as Professor Sprout stood up from the faculty table. Thinking back to the amicable time she'd spent with Malfoy packing his trunk, Hermione quickly stood to join the Hufflepuff Head's cause, pulling the new Head Boy, Ernie Macmillan, up with her. To his credit, he didn't fight her. One-by-one, the professors joined in with Hagrid's booming clap overpowering them all. A Slytherin prefect, like a general gracefully leading her troops, gave a single nod, and the entire Slytherin table stood together boisterously clapping and cheering. Not to be outdone, Ginny Weasley roused the Gryffindor table, smiling at Hermione as she cheered. Slowly the rest of the students began to rise, albeit some less enthusiastic than others, and the entire hall was on their feet. _Maybe there is hope for a peaceful year, after all,_ Hermione thought as she smiled at her fellow students.

* * *

The fire in the eighth year common room crackled softly, warming the area like a gentle hug. The room was inviting in every way. It was designed to encompass designs from all four houses. Each eighth year student had their own quarters, and the twelve doors lined the rounded common room. Written in an elegant script above each door were the occupant's name and house emblem. Portraits of prominent wizards and witches from all four houses throughout history lined the walls between the bedrooms. Though some students were not happy about sharing a space with all of the other eighth years, Hermione thought it was a good way to model house unity for the younger students. She needed to think of a way to get this small group to bond and forget their differences.

Hermione snuggled in a Gryffindor quilt her mother had made reading her new Advanced Potions book on an overstuffed red and gold sofa facing the hearth. Everyone else was in bed by the time she'd returned to the dorm from completing her Head Girl duties after the Great Feast. Even though she was tired, she still wanted to mentally prepare for the first day of school in the morning. She was so lost in her reading that she didn't hear Draco enter the room. He watched her for a moment debating if he should turn around and leave her alone. She looked so warm all wrapped up with her curls spilling over the top of the blanket and framing her face. Draco suppressed a fleeting fantasy of crawling under the quilt with her to hold her in his arms. He shook away the thought.

"I guess what they say about great minds is correct," the Slytherin boy said, smiling as he held up his own copy of the Advanced Potions book. Hermione grinned. "Do you mind if I sit in here?" he asked.

"No, of course not," Hermione said. "It's your common room too, Draco," she reminded him. He sat in one of the sophisticated leather chairs that flanked the sofa and began to read.

He wasn't sure how long they sat there before a feminine snore pulled him from an incredibly interesting chapter on everlasting elixirs. He looked over to find Hermione stretched across the small loveseat with her book splayed open across her chest. A long, tan leg peaked out of the blanket. A beautiful, shapely leg that called to him like a siren. His eyes roamed over it all the way up to where the blanket covered her. He gulped. Looking around to make sure they were still alone, he moved closer to her under the guise of putting her book on the side table between them. His heart pounded in his chest. Draco studied her face. He'd never seen her this closely before. She was mesmerizing. Faint freckles dotted her button nose. Long, thick lashes curled out from her resting eyes. He swallowed hard as he finally appraised her perfect, pink Cupid's bow lips. Then the blond wizard's palms began to sweat and he felt a tightening in his pants. Shaken by his body's sudden reaction to her, Draco pushed himself back. He took a few deep breaths and regathered himself before trying to wake her to go to bed.

"Hermione," he called softly as she stirred, kicking the blanket to the floor. _Sweet fucking Salazar!_ She wore the tiniest blue muggle sleep shorts covered in pink hearts and a fitted pink _meant-to-fucking-kill-him_ tank top. She probably hadn't even meant to look so sexy in her pajamas, which made her even more alluring. Draco needed to wake her before he did something really stupid like kiss her. Suddenly his mouth went dry. He backed up again in a panic and took another deep breath. Quickly he threw the blanket back on her, lest he look like some pervert gawking at her barely clothed body, and called her name a little louder than before, "Hermione!"

Suddenly, she shot up to a sitting position pointing her wand in Draco's face. He immediately raised both of his hands in surrender. Her wide, chocolate eyes stared confusedly at him for a moment before her brain caught up to the situation.

"I'm so sorry, Draco!" she squealed as she took inventory of the room. "I'm usually more aware of my surroundings when I fall asleep," she said timidly.

"It's quite alright," he said, smirking. "I thought you might want to sleep in your bed rather than spend the night here," Draco explained.

"Thank you," she blushed profusely. He nodded once. "Shall I see you at breakfast in the morning?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, I'll need to face the angry mob at some point," he darkly replied. Hermione's face softened.

"Would you like me to…-er...well, that is…" she stammered.

"Out with it, Granger," he sarcastically encouraged her.

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"You don't have to do that," he waved her off. "Blaise and Pansy will have to eat too, so we'll just stick together."

"Oh, I...well, I thought we might go together as... fr- _friends_ maybe, but I understand," she replied, not making eye contact with him as she gathered her things.

" _Friends?_ " Draco asked. The beautiful witch was already walking away from him. "Hermione, wait." he pleaded to her retreating form.

"Yes. Friends." Hermione whispered as she turned around to face him.

"Alright, Granger. Though I can't speak for Blaise and Pansy, I'd like that."

She smiled brightly like she'd won a prize and turned to enter her room, leaving him there to stare after her.


	5. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the part of this chapter where Hermione answers a question in Professor Vector's class, I had to lift her answer right from the wikipedia page about Arithmancy. I don't really understand it, but I'm sure Hermione does.

**Chapter 4: First Day - September 2, 1998**

Nervous energy washed over Hermione as she paced the common room early the next morning. Surprisingly, Draco seemed willing enough to act cordially, but how would Blaise and Pansy react toward her? In the past, Zabini seemed indifferent, but Parkinson was just plain cruel. The Gryffindor hoped for basic civility, but she was prepared to be insulted. She just had to keep telling herself that she shouldn't overreact to whatever nasty words they threw at her. If she wanted unity, it would take breaking down walls and building trust.

"Did you wake up early to gloat, Granger?" Pansy Parkinson snarled from her doorway, pulling Hermione from her thoughts. The once pug-faced witch stood proudly and was perfectly put together without even the slightest wrinkle in her robes. Hermione thought she looked rather regal with her long dark hair cascading like a sleek waterfall down her shoulders and back. She'd grown up a bit since their sixth year too. Hermione doubted Harry and Ron would find fault with her face these days like they had when the girl used to bully them mercilessly.

"I'm waiting to go to breakfast with Draco actually," Hermione replied casually. Turning toward Pansy offering a shy smile.

" _Draco_ is it?" the Slytherin cocked one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"I was hoping you and Zabini would join us," the Head Girl said, her confidence waning slightly. A look of surprise skirted across Pansy's face before it settled into a forced look of indifference.

"Well done, Granger. First, you treat us to dinner and now breakfast," Blaise entered the room with his usual self-assured demeanor, clapping sarcastically. Pansy's eyes scrunched together, and she pointed to Hermione questioningly.

"You- you sent the elves last night to bring us plates from the Great Feast," she said in shock. Hermione nodded slightly, unsure if sending the Slytherins supper was the right gesture. She simply thought they'd be hungry and didn't want them to miss one of the best meals of the year. Knowing the special skills house-elves possess, Hermione told them to bring the three Slytherin eighth-years their favorite dishes.

"For Merlin's sake, send a note next time, Granger," Blaise cut in. "I interrogated the poor elf to tears thinking that someone was trying to poison me," he said with a half-smile. "The little thing nearly beat herself with my school books for giving up your name." Hermione cringed at the thought of a house-elf harming itself because of her. "Wipe that look off your face, Granger. I didn't let her punish herself," Blaise continued to look delighted at the concerned Gryffindor's discomfort.

"Ready for breakfast?" Draco swept into the room. He acknowledged his two housemates with a quick nod before his steel eyes landed on Hermione, and he smiled. She grinned before turning to leave out of the portrait hole, and he followed closely behind her. Blaise and Pansy glanced at one another completely baffled by their blond friend's strange behavior. Draco Malfoy _smiling_ at Hermione Granger of all people!

"What the bloody hell was that?" Pansy whispered. Blaise shrugged, his usual mask of disinterest replaced with absolute confusion. The pair was left with no choice but to follow the former enemies to the Great Hall.

As the foursome approached the Grand Staircase, Ginny eyed the peculiar group skeptically. Hermione had explained to her last night that her goal as Head Girl was to unify the houses, and warned her that she'd be inviting the Slytherins to breakfast. She wasn't worried about Zabini since he had never really talked to the red-headed witch, but Pansy had been an outright bully. Malfoy was another case altogether. All summer, Ginny had noticed Hermione developing a soft spot for the blond, so it came as no surprise that the older Gryffindor would be trying to befriend him. Given his upbringing and the constant threat of harm to his family from Voldemort himself, the youngest Weasley did understand that the young wizard had little choice in his part during the war. Harry had confirmed that he had never killed or hurt anyone. Maybe he wouldn't be a complete tosser this year. Hagrid had come by the Burrow often enough boasting about how the boy had changed. Ginny was anxious to see a pleasant Draco Malfoy in person. Even Mrs. Weasley's heart went out to him. She wouldn't be surprised if her mom had already started making him one of her Christmas sweaters. Ginny giggled at the thought of Malfoy in a Weasley family sweater.

"Ginny!" Hermione greeted the red-headed witch with a hug. "I'm so glad you waited for us."

"Only one Weasley at Hogwarts this year, or are there six more gingers coming after you?" Pansy said crudely. Draco and Blaise had the decency to look embarrassed and unconsciously moved away from the Slytherin witch. Everyone stared at Pansy in disbelief.

"Are you looking for some other pureblood man to love you since you've already slept your way through your own house?" Ginny said, sounding bored as she looked at her nails. "Sorry, my brothers aren't interested in taking Salazar Slytherin's dog for a walk." Blaise's mouth dropped before he had to fight to suppress his laughter. He was impressed with the Gryffindor's witty comeback, even if it was kind of insulting to the boys in his house, he and Draco included.

"Hmm...I don't see your golden boy anywhere around here. Did he tire of you already?" Pansy snapped back.

"You're looking at the only witch that will ever hold Harry Potter's attention," Ginny retorted definitively, pointing to herself. "Unlike yourself, I am useful for more than just one night." Blaise smacked Draco's shoulder, giddy to witness this volley of insults. As long as it didn't include him, the Italian wizard loved to watch the drama unfold. In public, he could appear as stoic as the rest of his house, but amongst friends, the boy was as gossipy as an old hag.

"So you'll be moving into your own hovel and have your first litter immediately after school ends?" the Slytherin girl asked sarcastically.

"Please, Merlin, let them start kissing or something!" Blaise whispered to Draco. The blond rolled his eyes at his immature friend. Leave it to Zabini to twist two witches arguing into some far-fetched fantasy.

"If you mean to insult my large family, you'll be surprised to know that I'd choose my life over yours any day," Ginny declared. "My parents are in love. They had seven children because they literally couldn't keep their hands off one another. We might not have any money, but we sure are happy. They're much better off than your parents, who probably bred once then hardly spoke to each other again. Money doesn't keep you warm, Pansy, love does," the fiery witch admonished, spinning on her heel and heading down the stairs.

"Oh, I love her!" Zabini exclaimed. "I think I just found my new best friend!" he sang as he jumped onto the staircase to catch up with Ginny. Hermione and Draco could only shake their heads in disappointment at Pansy before heading down together, and the Slytherin witch was left to stray behind the rest. Hermione hoped Pansy would follow Zabini and Malfoy's lead and at least attempt to get along with people. After reading some muggle psychology books on defense mechanisms, Hermione refused to give up on Pansy. No one expected everyone to be best friends, but somehow, she knew that unifying the seventh and eighth years was the key to leading the rest of the school to band together.

As soon as the motley group entered the Great Hall, a silence fell over the crowded room. All eyes appraised them as they made their way to the new eighth-year table. Students and faculty alike curiously observed Ginny and Blaise laughing together, Draco and Hermione animatedly discussing the everlasting elixir chapter in their potions book while Pansy trailed pensively behind. Hermione noted the range of looks around the room. Quite a few glared, at the blond wizard especially, but most others simply looked on inquisitively.

With a warm greeting to everyone already seated at the table, Hermione inwardly hoped that breakfast would remain peaceful. Even though Dean, Seamus, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Terry Boot, acknowledged Ginny and Hermione, they stayed at one end of the table in deep conversation. The Head Girl was relieved that their unlikely company didn't deter Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, and the Patil twins from moving closer to the newcomers. They didn't go out of their way to include the Slytherins in the conversation, but they didn't ignore them either. When Blaise would chime in with a comment here and there about their classes, they amicably agreed with him. Draco didn't say anything, but he listened politely. Pansy, however, sat at the end of the table eating her food as if she were alone.

* * *

Advanced Arithmancy Studies consisted of mostly seventh year Ravenclaw students, Hermione, Draco, Padma Patil, and Terry Boot. Professor Vector proved to be as strict as ever, but Draco enjoyed the challenge. In spite of the many ways his father had ruined his life, the impossible standards he set for his heir had shaped the young Malfoy into a man who exhausted all possibilities to complete a task. Reinventing the Malfoy name was a new goal he had set for himself. For hundreds of years, Malfoy heirs fought for pure bloodlines; Draco would fight for a different kind of purity. He wanted to stand for what was right and wouldn't give up until the name Malfoy stood for honor and integrity. An undertaking that would certainly take a lifetime to achieve but worth it in the end. The sudden movement of Granger raising her hand, wiggling in her seat beside him pulled from his contemplation.

"If that is indeed the case, Professor, it is easy to see how this would be of value to curse-breakers, as it would allow them to evaluate the potential success of a curse-breaking strategy without having to actually do it by taking the numerology of a spell that they consider using, thus greatly minimizing the risk of failure and/or injury," The curly-haired witch could hardly contain her excitement to answer the question Professor Vector hadn't finished asking. Draco used to find this type of behavior obnoxious, but now it was endearing. Finally having the opportunity to watch her closely, he realized that Hermione wasn't trying to show off her intelligence like he thought when he was a boy. The brilliant witch was merely excited to share her passion with another person on her level. Many of the students probably didn't even understand what she was saying, but the professor smiled approvingly at her and continued with her lesson.

"You know, I'd like to be a curse-breaker someday," Draco whispered to Hermione, trying to sound casual. He already knew the professors supported his chosen career path, but he'd never told someone in his own peer group. He didn't really care what most of them thought, but he found that he cared what _she_ thought. Through the corner of his eyes, he gauged her reaction. The most beautiful smile broke across her face, and her chocolate brown eyes captured him.

"Oh, Draco, that's wonderful. Arithmancy is my favorite subject," she gushed. "I would love to discuss it further with you...if you don't mind of course…" she cut herself short as if realizing she was talking while a teacher was talking. Her head suddenly snapped to the front, and she frantically started writing notes again. _How was this the same witch who was rumored to have broken into Gringotts and escaped on a dragon?_ Draco mused. _I guess no matter what she'd had to do over the last year, she could never justify disrespecting a professor. Merlin, she is fucking adorable!_ Relief flooded through him as he thought about Hermione's immediate acceptance of his newfound career aspiration. He found that he actually did want to talk with her in-depth about their common interests. His Slytherin friends normally made fun of him if he tried to discuss anything related to academics. He certainly never discussed future goals with his parents. As if his body yearned to bask in her glow, he moved slightly closer like a shadow seeking the sun.

The former enemies moved through their classes amicably over the course of the day, sitting side-by-side per his parole agreement. It didn't feel like a punishment to Draco. He felt free without the burden of having to hate Hermione. The two easily conversed about all of their subjects as they walked from class to class. In the company of the Head Girl, it was easy to ignore some of the glares he received from many of the older students. It hadn't escaped his notice that his fellow Slytherins were traveling in skittish groups around the corridors. Despite the rumors he heard about the headmistress's impassioned speech at the Great Feast, it seemed the other three houses blamed every person cursed to be associated with Slytherin for the war. He expected the hate to be aimed at him alone since he was the only one who bore the Dark Mark. Draco tried his best to throw up some shields around the huddled groups of first and second years that were unable to protect themselves. If anyone tried to jinx the little snakes in his presence, at least he could guard them from afar.

Just as they walked into their last class for the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Jones pulled Draco aside. "Mr. Malfoy, I'd like to use you as an example for my classes if you don't mind."

"An example? No, thank you, Professor, I'd rather not draw more unwanted attention to myself if you please," he said tightly. It was hard not to sneer at the woman, but he had to control himself. Making the new professor angry would not be a wise choice.

"I don't mean to embarrass you, Mr. Malfoy. It would be beneficial to utilize your knowledge of dark magic and the counterspells you learned during ...your time in the war," she explained, tactfully avoiding calling him a Death Eater. "You'd be more of an assistant than a student in my class." _She must have been Slytherin with all her cunning,_ Draco thought. "I would have asked you sooner, but I only had the opportunity to run the idea by Minister Shacklebolt last night."

"The Minister approved of this?" he asked, stunned.

"Yes. He thought it would be a valuable way for you to use the darkness that was forced on you for something good. What do you say?" she asked.

"Alright," he conceded. It wasn't like the student population could hate him any more than they already did, and it would benefit the students to know how to protect themselves against the evil spells the Dark Lord had cast upon this world.

The Auror made quick work of establishing the class designed for seventh and eighth year N.E.W.T. level students. "I hope this year you are given more tools you will need to defend yourselves against the dark arts. Though Tom Riddle is gone, there are still those that lurk among us waiting to strike."

"Like Malfoy, the Death Eater," Dean jeered. Seamus stifled a laugh beside him while the rest of the class looked uncomfortable.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher's aide and an additional ten points for calling out of turn!" Professor Jones exploded in a voice that slung daggers and warned that she was not to be trifled with. Dean sat stunned in his seat. "Mr. Malfoy will be of great use to you this term because he knows things that I, nor the Ministry for that matter, do not." The class was speechless. Outwardly, Draco appeared to be the picture of confidence, but on the inside, he wanted to run from this classroom. "He has agreed to help teach us some counterspells that may save lives one day." She made the students spend the rest of the double period reading a chapter on advanced counterspells and assigned an essay due the following day.

"I'm sorry Dean was cruel to you," Hermione said as they headed back to the dorms. She reached out a comforting hand toward Draco, quickly pulling it back before she touched him. "You didn't deserve that." The blond wizard couldn't believe she was so genuinely concerned for his feelings.

"I think we both know that I deserve much worse than that, Granger," Draco said teasingly.

"A year ago, I'd be inclined to agree with you," she grinned. "But you've changed. I can feel it. Can't you?" This persistent witch was determined to see good in everyone, even people like him.

"Without my father around to tell me how much better I am than everyone, it is a lot easier to _tolerate_ others, I suppose," he grinned down at her, and she chuckled in return.

"Let me speak for the rest of us peasants and thank you for allowing us to be in your humble presence," she said, and the cheeky little witch bowed before him.

"Please get up, Granger, before people think I've imperioused you," Draco said. His eyes darted around the halls for onlookers. Hermione started to laugh, but she instantly stopped when she realized he was seriously distressed. Slightly embarrassed by his overreaction, a tinge of pink slowly crept up his face. "You are right though. I have changed." He suppressed the sudden urge to grab her hand by sticking his own hands in his pockets. She smiled at him again and tucked a curl behind her ear. "It was gradual really, starting with my trial when I realized you and Potter were there to defend me," he explained. Hermione flushed and looked away. "I haven't yet processed seeing _my_ mother clutching _your_ hand for support," he recalled.

"Yes, well, she was so grateful that we'd defend you. She even invited Harry and me to tea a few times," Hermione said. "We had such intense conversations about her pureblood beliefs that I thought she'd kick us out, but instead, she admitted that she wanted to change. You can only imagine my surprise when _the_ Narcissa Malfoy started writing to me weekly after your trial."

"My mother corresponds with you every week?" This news was certainly a shock.

"Yes. Does that trouble you?"

"No, not at all. I'm sort of surprised she never mentioned it in her letters to me. At any rate, at least I'm not the only one in my family trying to evolve."

"What else contributed to your new outlook?" she asked.

"I'm sure you'll laugh when I tell you that actually starting to see Hagrid as a friend is what really changed me the most. He's so pure, you know? He's just this forgiving, caring person who started really believing in me as soon as I showed him the slightest bit of respect." he explained passionately. _Great,_ _I sound like a damn Hufflepuff now!_ But it didn't matter what he sounded like because Hermione was beaming brightly at him.

"Would you like to visit Hagrid with me later?" Hermione asked. "I didn't really get to visit him yesterday when I went to call."

"Yes, of course. Do you believe I actually miss him?" Draco asked thoughtfully. "He was worried I wouldn't make it through the first day without being hexed." _Intuition tells me it won't be long before they start to curse me and the other Slytherins,_ he guessed.


	6. School Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, let me thank those that have commented, followed, or favorited this story. Please keep commenting because it really helps me as I write to see other people's perspectives.
> 
> A reviewer pointed out that the romance might be building too quickly between Draco and Hermione, and I knew some people would think that. I'd like to think that Draco might really think she is attractive without the pressure from his father/family/pureblood friends, especially now that they are grown up and haven't been around one another in a while. Also, Hermione isn't immersed in Harry and Ron's hatred for Draco and can appreciate their similar qualities. 
> 
> Additionally, I hardly see Draco humbled in other fanfics when Harry and Hermione speak for him at his trial, and I think that even a guy like him would be petrified of going to Azkaban. I just wanted their kindness to be a seed for his change, but Hagrid's open heart to really be what opened him up to new possibilities.
> 
> I definitely appreciate the feedback, and I promise to try and work on my pacing. 
> 
> The next chapter is almost ready, but please let me know what you think of this one!

**Chapter 5: School Days - September 15, 1998**

“Your skin is actually bubbling up as you burn from the inside out, and you can’t even scream because the pain is so intense,” Draco explained to the Advanced Defense class. The _peruro ustulo_ curse was one of the many evil spells his father and Aunt Bellatrix had taught him last year. It turned out that the young Malfoy was a wonderful teacher because he was able to describe the curses in great detail and provide examples of situations in which they’d be used. The class found him interesting because he understood the little nuances of each hex and how even the slightest wand movement affected the victims. Even Professor Jones would take a seat and listen intently, asking questions with the rest of the students. 

“I’ve felt bubbling skin before in potions class,” Seamus Finnigan chimed in. Having witnessed many of his failed potions, most of the eighth years snickered. The Gryffindor wizard grinned at his classmates. “Do you think that the counterspell would work on those types of burns, Malfoy?” he asked sheepishly. Draco turned to look at Hermione, his face cocked to the side in question. The class watched curiously as the two stared at each other for a few moments as if they were having a silent conversation. She shook her head from side to side just as Draco mouthed the word no to her. “No, Finnegan. It won’t work the same way, but if you’re interested, Granger can provide you with an extremely thorough answer as to why that is not possible,” the blond said with a smirk. 

“No, thanks,” Seamus said quickly. “No offense, of course!” he said apologetically as he turned to Hermione, but she waved him off knowing he wouldn’t understand even if she explained it to him. Draco and Hermione exchanged a smile before he continued his lecture.

“The counterspell for _peruro ustulo_ must be executed as quickly as possible, or the victim will suffer long-term effects, including internal damage and scarring.” A hand shot up in the back of the room. “Yes, Webb?” Draco asked the seventh year Hufflepuff wizard.

“Listen, Malfoy, I don’t want to be rude, but I have to ask....how could you…-er...how could you do this to people?” Ovras Webb asked. Draco’s ears reddened and he quickly wiped his hands on his robes. “Did you, like... study people as they were being cursed or something? You just know so much, especially when you describe how they feel. If I didn’t know any better, I would think you felt the curses yourself,” Webb finished awkwardly. Draco swallowed hard as every pair of eyes slowly turned to him. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before opening them again. Silence filled the room as the class anticipated his answer.

“I have never...I could not...No, I would never use these curses myself,” Draco stammered, shaking his head in disgust. “I have...felt them,” he nearly whispered, the pain etched in every line of his face. Watching his discomfort made Hermione’s chest tighten. “When I didn’t -er follow orders, I was...punished,” he said as his eyes dropped to the floor. The overwhelming desire to soothe the haunted blond wizard overtook Hermione. A stray tear slid down her cheek and splashed onto her desk.

“That’s enough for today,” Professor Jones said as she ran to the front of the room. No one had expected Draco to admit he’d been tortured; they’d just assumed he was taught all of the spells through some sort of training. He quickly walked back to his desk and gathered his things. Without waiting for Hermione, he stalked out of the classroom toward his dorm. Admitting his failure as a Death Eater and being constantly punished for it was not something he’d planned to reveal to the class. He felt silly because being a shitty follower of the Dark Lord was the main reason he wasn’t in Azkaban right now, but he hated to look weak. 

Once Draco was finally in his room, he closed the door and took a deep breath. It would do no good to dwell on this. Thinking back to his occlumency lessons with Professor Snape, he locked away the old memories in a box just like he’d been taught. With the dreadful memories safely tucked away, he pulled out his books and began to work on his class assignments. 

* * *

A few hours later, he heard knocking. “Draco? It’s Hermione-” 

“And Blaise!” Zabini cut her off, yelling through his door when the blond Slytherin wouldn’t answer.

“Would you like to come with us to dinner?” Hermione asked hopefully.

“No, thank you!” Draco called through the door. He had an apple leftover from lunch, which would be enough to get him through the night. “I’ll see you both in the morning for breakfast.” He couldn’t face anyone right now, especially Hermione. He couldn’t bear the look of pity he saw in her eyes when she realized he’d been tortured. The tears he saw rolling down her face as he walked out were almost his undoing. He didn’t deserve her tears. He, who stood there and did nothing when she was tortured in his own home. All of the suffering he’d endured wasn’t enough punishment for not saving her in that horrific moment. _Fuck! Potter and Weasley stormed in after her, consequences be damned, and I just stood there!_ Draco thought in self-loathing.

“Alright,” she replied sadly. The sound of defeat in her voice almost made him get up to join them. The pull he constantly felt toward the curly-haired witch was inexplicable; he started to rise from his chair and stretch. 

“See you in the morning, you bloody wanker!” Blaise yelled playfully. Shaking his head, Draco sat back down and began to work again. Tonight he would turn in early. He made sure to silence his room before he was too tired to do so. The nightmares were sure to come tonight. He’d been silencing his room every night since his trial, forgetting only once a few weeks into living with Hagrid. A wave of embarrassment swept over him as he recalled the memory.

_“NO! NOOOO!” Draco screamed at the dark wizards pointing their wands at him. He couldn’t take any more of their torturous games. They advanced toward him, and one of them, possibly even his father, shot a spell, casting dark red light as it shot toward him. Suddenly he was in a dark room drowning in his own tears instead of shrieking in his family's dungeon. His breaths were coming hard and fast as the realization of his surroundings slowly dawned on him. The half-giant stormed into his room carrying a pink umbrella like a weapon and screaming threats to whoever he thought was attacking. Draco had shot up in his bed covered in sweat and tangled in his sheets when Hagrid realized there was no immediate danger and sat down on the bed beside him_

_“Are yeh alrigh’?” Hagrid asked cautiously. The young wizard must have looked frightened because the gamekeeper wrapped his huge arm around the boy in a clumsy side hug._

_“Yehr safe now, lad,” Hagrid said soothingly. “Whoever hurt yeh a’fore can’t get teh yeh anymore.” Draco simply nodded. It was the first time someone had tried to comfort and protect him since he was a small boy. His own father had thrown him to the wolves and called him weak, but his former professor, who had every reason to hate him, offered him a safe haven._

_“Alrigh’ get some sleep now,” Hagrid said as he awkwardly patted Draco on the head and left the room. They never brought it up again, but there was a trust between them that hadn’t existed before._

POP! 

A house-elf suddenly appeared, pulling Draco from his memories. 

“Miss Granger sends Rory to bring Mr. Malfoy his favorite dinner of roasted duck, rice pilaf, sauteed asparagus, baked potato with extra butter, and pumpkin pasties for dessert,” the elf said as he placed the plate he was holding on Draco’s desk.

“Thank you, Rory,” Draco said appreciatively. The elf gave the wizard a low bow before disapparating. 

The Slytherin smiled to himself. He liked the feeling he had knowing Hermione was worried about him. She cared. He knew she was kind-hearted and would probably send dinner to any of her friends, but he felt a small pang of hope plant itself into his heart anyway. Hope for what, he didn’t know. All he knew for sure was that he suddenly craved her company and attention. 

* * *

**September 16, 1998**

“Finally, Granger! I thought I’d have to go in after you,” Draco whined playfully as Hermione entered the common room. A bright grin split her face when she saw Draco had waited for her to go to breakfast. A weight lifted off of her shoulders that she hadn’t realized she was carrying. The Gryffindor knew Draco didn’t like to feel weak and thought he might lock himself in his room for another day. It was quite brave of him to face the Defense class today, and she felt a sort of pride for him. 

As they walked down to the Great Hall, Hermione was plagued with so many questions about Draco’s life, but she thought it best to wallow in her own curiosity rather than embarrass him. 

Sensing her discomfort, Draco asked, “What do you see yourself doing when you leave here, Granger?” She let out the breath she was holding and grinned at the wizard for breaking the tension. 

“You’re lucky to have decided what you want to do after we graduate because I can’t seem to narrow it down,” she said. “Don’t laugh, but I want to do something remarkable, something positive that will impact the wizarding world forever,” Hermione said passionately. She glimpsed at him through her lashes, looking slightly abashed.

“Helping to destroy the darkest wizard of our time wasn’t enough of a mark to leave on this world, Granger,?” he teased. She smiled up at him and shook her head.

“That was mostly Harry, I was just the brains. He destroyed Voldemort, not me,” she said, brushing off her actions as if she were a mere sidekick. Draco abruptly stopped outside the entrance of the Great Hall and stared at the humble witch with fascination. _How is this the same witch that was so courageous even while being tortured by my Aunt Bella? So pure and brave, but she can't see herself clearly?_ The overwhelming urge to make her see how truly special is swept over Draco. At that moment, he needed her to know her value more than anything else. They slowly turned toward one another as if they were connected by an invisible string. His eyes were brewing storm clouds as he stared deeply into her endless pools of chocolate, silently willing her to heed his words. 

“Whatever possible thing you choose to do in life will significantly change the world for the better, Gra- Hermione. You will make your mark on this world because you don’t have it in you to fail,” he declared as she started to turn away shyly. The weight of his words were heavy, and she didn’t know if she was ready to hold them. “Look at me, please.” Summoning her natural courage, she let herself be pulled back into the depths of his gaze. He swallowed hard and said, ”It is impossible to be near you without wanting to be a better person because you are everything that is good and right, and I-,” Draco had started to reach for her just as he was unexpectedly interrupted by a strong clap on his back. The intense moment between the two former enemies had disappeared, and she felt bereft of his touch though she had never had the chance to appreciate the warmth of his skin. 

“Are you coming out for quidditch this year, Malfoy?” Rupert Smithe, the Slytherin team captain asked. “We could use a good seeker!” Draco ran his hand through his hair and shook his head.

“Not this year, Rupert-”

“Come on, mate! We have a better chance than ever this year without Potter-” the seventh-year Slytherin started to say before Draco held up his hand and shook his head no. Something in his face must have alerted Smithe to back off because he just nodded once and walked away. Hermione wondered why Draco turned down a spot on the team, but she didn’t want to push it. He held the door open for her as they entered the Great Hall.

When they arrived for breakfast, they noticed Seamus, Dean, Terry, and Justin were sitting in the middle of the eighth-year table instead of at the end that was as furthest away from the Slytherin’s as possible. Hermione and Draco exchanged a puzzled look. 

“Hey, Malfoy, will you be teaching us the counterspell to that _peruro ustulo_ hex today?” Seamus asked. The other three boys looked at the Slytherin in anticipation. Draco quickly controlled his look of surprise. 

“Yeah, well that was the plan,” he answered with confidence. 

“Excellent!” Justin cheered. “Some of us want to join the Auror program after school ends,” he explained.

“Now _we’ll_ be the ones teaching Potter a thing or two,” Dean said cheerfully. 

“Harry told me in his last letter that learning those countercurses might have been worth coming back to Hogwarts,” Ginny said as she and Blaise took their seats with the group. 

“Why would Potter need to learn any of that when all he has to do is disarm every evil wizard he comes across,” Zabini said. “He disarmed this spoiled little git once or twice!” the Italian wizard said ruffling Draco’s hair as the blond smacked him away. The table erupted with laughter. 

“Sod off, Zabini, or I’ll give you a bloody reason to hide at your mother’s Italian villa for another year,” Draco said, glaring at his friend. He ran his long fingers through his hair to fix it. 

“If you’re going to run me off, at least send me to a place that I haven’t become too acquainted with all the eligible witches and muggle women in the town,” Blaise said as he playfully punched Draco in the shoulder. Pansy sat down with a scoff, rolling her eyes.

“Regaling the world with your little conquests again, Zabini?” Pansy sneered at her friend. Blaise wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“Jealous?” he joked. 

“No, I am not,” Pansy said, shrugging away from Blaise’s arm. “As your new best friend pointed out a while ago, I have a line of pureblood Weasley men to get through,” the Slytherin witch said. Everyone at the table held a collective breath afraid to look at Ginny for fear of her response. “Ron was looking pretty fit in the last picture I saw of him in the _Prophet._ Should I start with him, Red?” Pansy smirked, wagging her eyebrows. All of a sudden, Ginny howled with laughter. Tears streamed down her face, and she couldn’t breathe. Bouts of silence passed as her whole body shook before barking out another loud chuckle. Pansy started to snicker too. 

“He’ll be at the popup joke shop in Hogsmeade next month if you’d like to give him a go,” Ginny was finally able to say through her fit of giggles. The others at the table exchanged a look of relief and laughed along with the two witches. For a moment, Pansy looked surprised. She thoughtlessly began twirling her hair, and Hermione thought she saw a tinge of pink sweep across the Slytherin witch’s cheeks. 

Ernie, Hannah, and the Patil twins drifted in, immediately noticing the change in dynamics among the group. For the first time, there was a level of acceptance that hung over the table. Though Hermione knew Draco’s admission in DADA the previous day had embarrassed him, she couldn’t help but wonder if it was the catalyst for change, at least among this small group of witches and wizards. Looking around the Great Hall, she could see many curious stares from the four house tables watching them. 

* * *

**September 24, 1998**

Twice a week, Hermione and Ernie held office hours for students who needed assistance. Both Heads agreed that they should make themselves accessible to students if they needed help, academically or personally. Their small office was located just outside the library and across the hall from the entrance to the eighth-year dorms. Hermione found that she had a lot of extra time this year since she no longer had to run around the castle to and from Gryffindor tower on the seventh floor. As the Head Girl sat in the tiny office finishing a potions essay due the following week, Pansy Parkinson glided into the room. 

“Hello, Parkinson,” Hermione said trying to hide her surprise that Pansy would willingly come to speak to her. The Slytherin witch had slowly started to socialize with her peers since the start of term. Her incessant sarcasm took some getting used to. 

“Calm down, Granger, I’m not here for girl talk,” Pansy said, though her words lacked any malice. Hermione noticed that the Slytherins insulted both people they liked and hated, and the only way to tell the difference was in their tone. The Gryffindor witch didn’t know if Pansy actually liked her now, but Hermione felt like at least the other girl didn’t hate her. Parkinson made herself comfortable in one of the chairs that faced Hermione’s desk. “I want to know what you are going to do about this bullying issue.”

“Are people bullying you, Pansy?” Hermione asked with concern. 

“If it were just me, don’t you think I would have taken care of it myself by hexing the sorry sap into oblivion?” Parkinson said, agitated. “Has it completely escaped your attention that people have started to target Slytherins? You spend every day with one of the most hated wizards in this school, certainly, you must have noticed something,” the dark-haired witch said. Now that she thought about it, Hermione had noticed Draco watching the tightly-knit groups of young Slytherins closely whenever they roamed the halls. She wondered if he felt targeted as well. Of course, there were always stares, but no one had said or did anything to him as far as she knew. “You know, there are still people who hate us outside of our little group of... _friends,_ ” Pansy warned. 

“I have noticed some things, but nobody has dared to attack Draco in my presence. How exactly are they being targeted?” Hermione asked.

“It’s not any one thing,” Pansy explained. “ So far, students have said some rude things in the halls, but it appears to be getting worse like they are getting bolder in the things they say. Some have made threats,” Pansy said with a tone of concern Hermione had never heard in the Slytherin witch’s voice. 

“This is serious,” the Head Girl said. “No one should feel threatened in this place.” 

“Listen, Granger, I understand the irony of me complaining about Slytherins being bullied when we treated you horribly for so many years,” Parkinson said remorsefully, “...but I don’t want these children to pay for the mistakes of their parents or for being sorted into a house that they didn’t get to choose.”

“Of course not, Pansy! I don’t want that either. Do you think it would help to have prefects monitoring the halls in between classes and meals?” Hermione asked.

“It’s a start, but we need more. I’ve heard you prattle on enough about unity since the term began, and I agree,” the Slytherin witch admitted. Hermione smiled kindly at Pansy, who rolled her eyes in return. “I’m not saying we should be best friends or anything, _but_ I’d be willing to work together to solve this problem,” Pansy said as the Gryffindor beamed. “Stop getting so excited, Granger. This doesn’t mean I want to be invited to you and Draco’s boring little study groups, talking about theories or whatever it is that you two endlessly drone on about,” she said, feigning disgust. 

“Thank you for talking to me about this, Pansy. Let’s start with stationing the prefects in the hallways during high traffic times, and maybe talk to the headmistress about asking the professors to have mixed houses assigned seating. What do you think?”

“I think my 11-year-old self hates me for agreeing to that idea, but it might help establish some friendships. Thank you, Granger,” Pansy said with a genuine smile. Nodding once, she stood and left the room. 

Gathering her things, Hermione immediately decided to speak with Headmistress McGonagall to discuss implementing these changes. Merlin forbid anything bad happened to one of the students under her watch. She would never forgive herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the name for the peruro ustulo spell by looking up "burn" in Latin. I also made up some of the characters names that weren't in the books/movies.
> 
> Please review! I love constructive feedback!


	7. Hogsmeade

**Chapter 6: Hogsmeade - October 3, 1998**

“Believe it or not, Granger, I can survive without you for a few hours,” Draco assured Hermione as she was preparing to leave for the Hogsmeade trip. She had to organize the third-years for their first visit to the wizarding village. Part of her was excited to see Ron today while he ran a pop-up shop for Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, but another part of her was worried about the wizard she spent most of her time with these days. Something felt off, like a pull at her magical core or a premonition. “Have fun and enjoy what little free time you have away from me,” he teased. 

“Oh, stop acting like you are a burden to me!” she chuckled. Suddenly, Blaise burst through his bedroom door with a huge grin on his face. The gregarious wizard could hardly enter or leave a room without making his presence known to all who would listen.

“I’m ready for our first taste of freedom, Granger!” Zabini announced. 

“He’s the only one I really ever have to babysit,” Hermione whispered to Draco. Already exasperated, she turned to the other Slytherin wizard and warned, “We’re not getting drunk today, Blaise!” 

“I’m happy to hear that _you_ won’t be drinking, Granger because I need someone to levitate me back to the castle later,” he said mockingly as he ran out of the portrait hole into the hall. Hermione sighed deeply and rolled her eyes. 

“Wish me luck, please,” she said, smiling at Draco. 

“You’ll be back here studying with me before you know it,” the blond said laughing at her. She waved at him in return before disappearing for the day. 

Hermione caught up with Blaise, who was waiting with Pansy and Ginny at the top of the stairs. 

“I hope you two help me with him today,” the Head Girl said, pointing at Blaise.

“Let him pass out and leave him there,” Pansy said conspiratorially to Ginny and Hermione, shrugging her shoulders as if leaving him somewhere in Hogsmeade wasn’t a big deal. “I’m sure some nice old hag will take care of you. Do you fancy making out with a grandma, Zabini?” she taunted. His smile morphed into a grimace. 

“Well that certainly changes my plans,” he said dejectedly. “I’ve decided to only refill my personal stocks today instead of day drinking in Hogsmeade. Happy, Granger?” he teasingly scowled at Hermione. 

They walked the group of third-years toward the small wizarding village with Ernie and Hannah. By the time they got there, Ron’s shop had a line out the door. 

“I miss my brother, but I’m not waiting in that line to see him!” Ginny said. 

“Let me pop over and let him know we’ll meet him for lunch at the Three Broomsticks,” Hermione said. She’d hate for Ron to think they weren’t excited to see him. 

“I’ll go with you,” Pansy quickly volunteered. 

“Excellent! We’ll get a table for all of us,” Blaise said motioning between himself and Ginny. “I can’t wait to see his face when he realizes he’ll be hanging out with some snakes!” the Slytherin wizard sang. 

“It’s not like he doesn’t know,” Ginny said. “Hermione and I have already written to him about the three of you. I won’t say he’s not a little... _skeptical_ , but he shouldn’t be surprised.”

“Way to ruin my fun, spoilsport!” Blaise nudged Ginny with his elbow. She playfully pushed him back, and the two headed toward the Three Broomsticks.

“We’ll meet you there,” Hannah said before heading to Gladrags Wizardwear with Ernie in tow. 

Hermione and Pansy stood in line behind a group of third-years outside of the bright orange and purple pop-up joke shop. The young students’ anticipation was thick as they animatedly discussed what they wanted to buy. Explosions and pops mixed with laughter filled the air while the students waited to get inside to spend their galleons. 

Before long they finally entered the charmed store. From the outside, it appeared to be a tiny little stand, but the inside was nearly as big as the shop in Diagon Alley. Ron was busy ringing up customers but quickly asked Lee Jordan to take over the register when Hermione caught his attention with a smile and wave from one of the aisles.

“Mione!” Ron yelled, grabbing her into a hug and swinging her around. “And who’s your pretty friend,” he said flirtatiously as he pointed behind Hermione to Pansy. The Slytherin witch turned to him smirking. They stared at each other for a moment before Ron realized who she was. “Pa-Parkinson?” he choked, his cheeks as bright as his hair. “I didn’t recognize- well, you look...different, -er not bad,” Ron continued to sputter in disbelief. 

“Nice shop you have here, Weasley,” the dark-haired witch said kindly. He continued to stare at her for a moment.  
“It is?” he asked dumbly. Pansy grinned at him and nodded yes. He swallowed hard as his blush spread across the rest of his face and up to his ears.

“Of course it is, Ronald,” Hermione said trying to break him out of his stupor. She didn’t understand why he was acting like a complete dolt. “Anyway, we came here to tell you to meet us at the Three Broomsticks when you are able to take lunch,” she informed him. He continued to stare past Hermione at Pansy, who was doting over a purple Pygmy Puff. Hermione snapped her fingers in front of Ron’s face, making him jump.  
“Lunch, yes, I heard you,” he said slightly agitated. He hated when Hermione started ordering him around, but she wanted to hurry over to Honeydukes to pick up a treat for Draco before eating lunch. “Give me about a half-hour, and I'll meet you there.”

“Blaise will be there too, so please be nice!” she warned.

“Yes, Ginny’s letters over the past month were quite clear! I know I’m supposed to keep my temper around him and _Malfoy_ because they’re your _friends_ now or whatever,” he said rolling his eyes. 

“Draco won’t be there, of course-” she started to explain as Ron’s face pinched up in disgust.

“ _Draco,_ is it?” he said, pretending to puke. Hermione glared at him. Unexpectedly, Pansy walked over to Ron and gently placed her hand on his arm, which quickly dissolved the wizard’s scowl into a wide-eyed look of shock. He gaped at her hand for a moment before slowly turning his attention to her face.

“He’s changed, Weasley,” she said softly. “We all have,” the Slytherin witch said as she released his bicep and walked out of the shop, Ron’s bright blue eyes following her out. 

“What was that?” he asked as he wiped his hands on his robes. 

“ _That_ was Parkinson being friendly, I suppose,” Hermione replied. “See you at lunch!” she called before heading out the door. 

The two witches walked down the busy street in companionable silence. Hogsmeade was rebuilt immediately after Voldemort’s defeat. Hogwarts alumni from all over Europe came to help restore their alma mater and the wizarding town beside it. With all of the destruction during the war, it was refreshing to see people come together to start over. 

“Did Draco do anything in particular that made you forgive him for... _everything_?” Pansy asked, breaking the silence once they arrived at Honeydukes. She unconsciously grabbed a long lock of dark hair and started twirling it around her fingers.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you two seem to get on really well now, and I was just wondering how you stopped hating him,” the Slytherin witch inquired as she nervously shifted from side to side. Hermione had never seen Pansy nervous like this.

“Hmm...I guess it wasn’t any one thing. Knowing how he grew up with so much pressure to believe certain things and his lack of any real involvement in the war helped, but the main thing he did that made me completely forgive him was being kind to me, I suppose,” Hermione explained. “When all his bigotry and bullying was gone, I found that I actually like the person that he is,” the Gryffindor said before her face turned a bright crimson. “-Er...that is to say that I have grown to like you and Baise as well. We’re all friends now, of course.” Hermione did not like the knowing glint that formed in Pansy’s eyes. “Why do you ask? Who are you waiting to forgive you?” she deflected.

“Did you need something at Honeydukes?” Pansy asked unperturbed. “I thought we were going to the Three Broomsticks.” 

“Yes, -er just a few treats,” the Head Girl said, suddenly feeling a little silly that she was getting something for Draco. She knew he had a sweet tooth and felt bad that he wasn’t able to come to Hogsmeade due to his probation. _Friends do this sort of thing,_ she reminded herself. She wouldn’t have thought twice about picking something up for Harry or Ron; this was no different. Although somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew this was completely different.

While Pansy looked through the colorful displays in the sweet shop, Hermione tried to think about the daily packages of sweets Narcissa Malfoy used to send Draco when he was younger. The spoiled boy used to make such a show of opening his boxes of goodies. Hermione pictured him handing out treats to his friends, but it was always the distinct packaging of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans and the Cockroach Clusters. He must not like those very much because he always gave them away. She grabbed a few chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, and cauldron cakes as she remembered how he used to try to always hide eating them in class. Professor Snape would always overlook it, but the other professors often gave him detentions for breaking school rules. For good measure, she added a couple of her favorites to her order, sugar quills, and licorice wands. 

“Granger! Parkinson! Get over here!” Blaise yelled over the crowd at the Three Broomsticks. Hannah and Ernie had already arrived, sitting at the end of the table and sipping their drinks. Madam Rosmerta quickly brought over two more butterbeers and shoved menus into the girls’ hands as the barkeep moved to the next table. 

“You saved me from spilling all my quidditch secrets to the other team!” Ginny laughed, pointing to the Slytherin chaser across from her.   
“It’s not my fault you Gryffindors can’t keep a secret to save your life,” Blaise countered. Hermione hardly noticed the Slytherin wizard watching her as she shrunk her Honeydukes bag to fit in her purse. “Did you get yourself something sweet, Granger?” he asked. 

“What? Oh, -er, yes,” she smiled shyly. 

“Ronald!” Ginny yelled. She ran through the crowd and hugged her brother hard. “I’ve missed you, you bloody prat,” she said, squeezing him more tightly. He placed a kiss on top of her head. After the Weasleys lost Fred, the siblings became much more affectionate with one another. There had always been love between them, but now it was much more important to show it. She pulled him toward the table, where he sat across from Hermione and next to Pansy. 

“Hello, Weasley,” Blaise greeted politely.

“Zabini,” Ron gave him a curt nod. He turned to Hannah and Ernie and asked, “Any chance of Hufflepuff taking the quidditch cup this year?” 

“Never!” Ginny and Blaise yelled in unison. 

Hermione rolled her eyes as the conversation steered entirely toward the boring sport. She studied the group around her and was pleased to see everyone enjoying themselves. Blaise and Ron actually agreed on a team they thought would make it to the world cup next year, backing each other up as they loudly debated Ernie and Ginny. To Hermione’s relief, Hannah finally changed the subject.

“How do you like working with George at the joke shop, Ron?” the Hufflepuff witch asked curiously.

“It’s great! George has even used some of my ideas for new products,” he said proudly.

“Will you be opening up a shop in Hogsmeade where Zonko’s used to be?” Pansy asked, placing her hand on his forearm as a bloom of pink tainted his cheeks.

“Actually, that’s why I’m out here today. We want to expand, and this was an opportunity to feel out the market,” he answered. 

“That’s wonderful, Ron,” Ernie said. “Although it’ll make mine and Hermione’s job as Heads a lot harder,” he snickered. Madam Rosmerta appeared with their lunch orders and refilled their round of butterbeer. While Blaise entertained the table with stories about his mother’s many husbands over the years, Hermione overheard Pansy start a conversation with Ron.

“Can we expect to see a lot more of you around here?” Pansy probed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Oh, well, -er, maybe, I suppose...yeah,” he stammered. “Yeah. It could be me running things out here for a few months before Lee Jordan takes over,” he said with a little more confidence as the dark-haired witch smiled demurely up at him. Ron seemed to turn to putty looking into her eyes before a grin spread across his face. Hermione was impressed. The only times the youngest Weasley brother had stammered around her was when she was scolding him, he wanted something from her, or he had lied to her. No longer wanting to intrude on their private conversation, Hermione turned her attention back to Blaise’s animated stories. It was nice to see the side of Zabini that he only saved for friends rather than the stone-faced boy he portrayed during their time in the Slug Club. 

The friendly lunch came to an end when Ron abruptly jumped out of his seat after realizing he’d stayed over an hour. He quickly ran around the table to pull Ginny and Hermione into a hug, waved to everyone, and secretly mouthed something to Pansy as he ran out of the tavern toward the joke shop. After another hour, Hermione and Ernie had to round up the younger students to leave, and Ginny, Pansy, and Blaise helped them because they were ready to go back to school too. 

“Am I pretending I don’t know that you hardly eat any treats, but Draco has the biggest sweet tooth of anyone I know?” Pansy whispered to Hermione as they headed back to the castle.

“That depends. Am I pretending I didn’t notice how much you flirted with Ron during lunch?” the curly-haired witch challenged. 

“Fair enough,” Pansy whispered cooly. After a few minutes, she asked, “If I was _flirting_ , as you say, would it...bother you?” 

“It wouldn’t as long as you were not planning to hurt him in any way,” Hermione said. The Slytherin witch slowly shook her head no. They walked silently for a few more minutes

“Just so you know, I wouldn’t mind if you _flirted_ with my friend either,” Pansy said with a smirk as they approached the castle. Hermione felt her face redden and heart flutter at the implication.

“Hermione, yehr finally here!” Hagrid cried as soon as the group stepped into the entrance hall. “Come, now! He’s been hurt,” the hysterical giant said to her in front of the room full of stunned students. Her fluttering heart dropped in her chest.

“Who’s hurt, Hagrid?” the curly-haired witch asked though she had a feeling she already knew. 

“It’s our Draco,” he blubbered. “Come quickly, he’s in the hospital wing!” And Hermione ran as fast as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little cliffhanger at the end! I'll be updating very soon!
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think of the building Ron/Pansy side pairing and of what you think happened to Draco.


	8. Solutions

**Chapter 7: Solutions - October 3, 1998**

“What happened, Hagrid?” Hermione asked as she paced outside the hospital wing. She’d run all the way there, but Madam Pomfrey made her wait outside while she worked to save Draco. 

“Ey don’ know. He was supposed teh meet me fer a visit, and it’s no’ like him to be late fer anythin’,” the half-giant explained as he wiped fresh tears from his eyes. “After abou’ half an hour, ey went teh look for him...and…” he started to wail loudly. “...and ey found him... on the footpath…. cut up and...and... bleedin’ all over,” he said between gasps. “Yeh have to believe ey picked him up as gently as ey could manage and brought him straight to Madam Pomfrey.” Blaise handed the crying man a handkerchief. 

“Oh, Hagrid, I’m so sorry you found him like that, but thank Merlin you found him and probably saved his life,” Hermione said, stopping her pacing momentarily to hug Hagrid. 

“Ey should’ve looked fer him sooner,” the gamekeeper said through a fresh bout of sobs. The door to the hospital opened swiftly, and Madam Pinch stormed out. When she took notice of Hagrid's blubbering, her face softened slightly. 

“Rubeus, I need to be able to concentrate on healing Mr. Malfoy’s wounds. Perhaps it would best if I sent word of his progress to you...and -er some of the others later this evening,” she looked around the group awaiting word on Draco’s condition. “Miss Parkinson, Miss Weasley, and Mr. Macmillan, if you would be so kind as to escort the professor back to his home and bring supper for Mr. Zabini and Miss Granger while they wait,” Madam Pomfrey delegated. “Only two visitors are permitted tonight. Mr. Malfoy requires rest.” The students nodded at the nurse and began to lead the hysterical Hagrid down the corridor. 

“Please allow me more time to clean Mr. Malfoy’s wounds, and I’ll bring you in to see him when I’m finished,” the nurse said to Hermione and Blaise. “He’s lucky that whoever cast this hex was unskilled. Had they known what they were doing, they would have killed the poor boy,” she explained as she closed the door behind her.

“I should never have left him today!” Hermione whispered to Blaise as they waited. 

“How could you have known? It’s not your fault, Granger,” the Italian wizard said, trying to comfort her. “You can’t be with him all the time, you know.”

“I know, but he’s in there hurt, and I could have prevented it if I hadn’t gone on the Hogsmeade trip today, and I just-”

“No! People shouldn’t be throwing hexes around the school. Whoever hurt him is at fault, not you,” Blaise argued. Hermione was taken aback. The charming wizard was rarely serious with his friends. 

“He and Pansy warned me that they thought some of the Slytherins were being targeted, but I didn’t do enough to fix it,” she said. Sure, the mixed house seating assignments in classes seemed to spark some new friendships. Hermione had even spied a few students joining other tables for lunch. However, the prefects patrolling could only prevent so much. They couldn’t be everywhere. “Our Defense class has come to respect him, even Seamus and Dean have come around. How is he supposed to prove himself to everyone in this school? I need more help. It can’t just be me and the other prefects patrolling. How do I unite everyone?” she said defeated. The sound of the hospital door opening cut their conversation short. Blaise and Hermione stood and faced Madam Pomfrey. 

“You two may see him for a few minutes, but he needs his rest,” the wearied nurse said. They followed her to a closed-off bed in the back of the hospital wing. When the nurse dragged the curtain open, Hermione could hardly believe the sight of the blond boy. “I’ll be back when your time is up,” the nurse said as she turned to walk back to her office. 

Draco’s face looked angelic while he slept, but angry, blood-stained bandages covered his arms, legs, and chest. The curly-haired witch cried soundlessly, slowly taking stock of all his injuries. She stood at the end of his bed with her hands held tightly behind her back, uncaring as the tears streamed down her face and dampened her robes.

“At least they didn’t ruin his face,” Blaise said with his usual sarcasm. “You have no idea how angry that arrogant git would be if something happened to his face,” Zabini chuckled. His eyes softened when he looked over to the Gryffindor witch. “Oh. Granger, you know he’d hate to see you making a complete spectacle of yourself like that. Stop your blubbering, Princess. He’ll be back to following you around like a puppy by Monday” he said with mirth.

“He doesn’t follow me around like a puppy,” Hermione said defensively. “I enjoy being with him,” she admitted shyly. 

“If I wasn’t standing here, you’d hug him, wouldn’t you?” Zabini teased. 

“Be serious, Blaise! I’m hardly the type of witch he’d want doting over him,” she said with a sad look on her face.

“Wrong, Granger! You’re the _only_ witch he wants doting over him,” he said, smiling like he had a secret. Hermione blushed. Draco may have changed, but she hardly thought he’d changed so much that he’d be interested in muggle-born witches, especially her. She couldn’t let Blaise encourage whatever pull she felt toward the blond wizard, or she’d be likely to embarrass herself. “Were you going to leave the little bag of Draco’s favorite sweets you bought from Honeydukes, or am I still pretending I didn’t notice?” he asked bluntly. That damn Slytherin was too observant. She sighed loudly and reached in her purse to leave the little bag on the bed stand. Hermione glanced longingly once more at Draco’s sleeping form before marching out of the hospital wing. 

“You can properly thank me later for all of that,” Blaise whispered to Draco. “Make your move already before you find yourself stuck being her friend forever, like Weaselbee,” the Italian wizard warned. Draco smirked. “I knew you were awake, you tosser! Now tell me what happened.” Blaise demanded. The blond groggily opened his eyes. 

“I’m not sure,” he rasped, wincing slightly as he tried to talk. “The last thing I remember was someone yelling a curse behind me, then an explosion of pain,” he whispered. Blaise handed his friend a glass of water. 

“Did you recognize the voice?” 

“No, but he was definitely male. I’m not sure how old, but his voice was too deep to be a younger student,” he answered slowly, his heavy eyelids beginning to droop. 

Alright, mate, we’ll talk more later,” the Italian wizard said. “You better get yourself fixed up by Saturday because I’ve decided to have a party and lose our inhibitions.” Draco smiled weakly in return before falling asleep. 

* * *

**October 5, 1998**

“These attacks are getting out of hand!” Hermione exclaimed at the prefect meeting. “ _All_ students should feel safe here, but Slytherins can hardly walk down the hall without being teased, threatened, and now hexed.” 

“Leading by example is the only way we’ll fix this,” Ernie chimed in. Like most of the other students in the N.E.W.T. level Defense class, the Head Boy had become friendly with Draco. 

“We need more than just prefects to monitor the halls during classes,” Ginny said. “Is there any way to get all sixth, seventh, and eighth-year students involved?” she asked. 

“We can set up some sort of meet-” Hermione started before Blaise cut her off.

“Let me stop you there, Granger,” the Italian wizard stood from a chair hidden in the back of the room and made his way up front, shewing Ernie and Hermione out of his way. “Meetings are awful and accomplish nothing,” he told the group. “No offense, you two,” he said offhandedly to the two Heads. “We need a party with-”

“A _party?_ ” Hermione cut in.

“Stuff it, Granger. As I was saying, we should plan a Halloween house mix up party,” he held up his hands and spread his fingers as if he just saved the world and was waiting to be thanked for it. The only response he received was a sea of wide-eyed stares.

“What exactly is a house mix up party?” Ernie finally asked.

“Maybe _party_ is the wrong word, it’d be more like a ball, or better yet a masquerade ball...I’ll work on the name,” Blaise said, speaking to himself. “Maybe the Masquerade Mixup or the Moonlight Masquerade Mixup?” he continued to muse.

“Blaise! Explain what you mean by _house mix up_ ,” the Head Boy said shortly.

“Oh, yes, that. It means your date has to come from a different house.” 

“Love it!” Ginny whooped.

“I knew you would, Red,” Blaise said, winking at her. 

“I fail to see how a party will solve our problem,” Ernie said, confused. Blaise rolled his eyes. 

“Well you see, when people spend time together and create fun memories, they begin to trust each other,” Blaise spoke to the Hufflepuff as if he were a child. “We’re forced to spend all of our time here with the same people in our house and no chance to socialize except in class, where talking isn’t really permitted. Plan a ball for the older students, maybe a carnival or something for the third-years and below, create friendships, and start to reduce these attacks. Problem solved, you’re welcome!” Zabini said as he made his way back to his seat. As Hermione looked around, she noticed many of the prefects looked excited about the prospect of hosting a ball. The last big one was the Yule Ball during her fourth year, so none of the younger students had experienced such a grand event during their time at Hogwarts. 

“Let’s set aside for a moment the fact that you aren’t even a prefect,” Ernie said.

“This concerns me and my house more than anyone else here, so I’ve deemed myself a prefect for the evening and any future boring meetings that need my guidance,” Blaise said matter-of-factly. Hermione couldn’t help but smile at the audacity of the wizard who selected himself as a prefect. His confidence was admirable. 

“A ball and carnival are lovely ideas, Blaise. Let’s have fifth and sixth-year prefects work together to plan a Halloween carnival for the younger students, and the seventh and eighth years will plan for the ball,” the Head Girl announced. “Maybe we can seek some help from the rest of the student body to create games and decorations, which will allow us all to work together.” 

“Granger, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I’ve already created a planning team for the ball,” Blaise chimed in. “Actually, you fifth and sixth years,” he said, pointing to the younger prefects, “can plan the carnival with whatever it is that people do at one of those,” he said indifferently. “Truth be told, I don’t really know what it is, but I heard Finnegan blabbing about his gram taking him to one when he was little or something.”

”Who did you choose to plan exactly?” Hermione asked.

“Myself, obviously, Gin, Parkinson, and the Ravenclaw Patil twin,” he said. 

“What could go wrong there?” Hermione asked sarcastically. 

“Trust me, Granger” he countered. She glared at him playfully. “If I must explain, Parkinson has standards, Red keeps me in my place, the Ravenclaw twin is the voice of reason, and of course, she’s really hot,” he said winking at Padma. “And I don’t need to explain my involvement as it is obvious,” he finished as if these explanations explained anything at all. 

“What does Padma being hot have to do with anything?” Ernie asked, exasperated. Blaise looked at Ernie with disgust.

“That question alone is why you are not equipped to deal with this,” Zabini said in a haughty tone that only a true Slytherin could pull off. “All in favor of my team taking over the ball?” he asked the group. Almost every prefect’s hand was raised high with the exception of a confused Ernie, who still had no idea what had just happened. 

“Alright, I suppose that is -er settled,” Hermione said. 

“Excellent! Also, there is a party in the eighth year common room this Saturday for any witches and wizards of age, so spread the word!” Blaise said cheerily as he rose to leave. 

“Meeting adjourned,” Ernie said, rubbing his temples.

“We’ll meet next week after Ernie and I speak with Headmistress McGonagall about the Halloween festivities,” Hermione announced. As everyone filed out, she told Ernie, “Don’t worry. I’ll help keep the party under control and ask the headmistress if the seventh-years can have an extended curfew that evening.” The Head Boy looked skeptical. “It’ll be fun, I promise!” she said lightly nudging his shoulder. 

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” he laughed. 

* * *

**October 7, 1998**

“Is Ron supposed to be sending you something, Gin?” Hermione asked. Draco followed her eyes to the smallest owl he’d ever seen, carrying a bright pink package. The poor thing could hardly hold up the parcel and had to flap its tiny wings twice as fast to stay airborne. To his surprise, the mini owl landed gently in front of Pansy, nuzzling into her as she untied the pink package from its leg. The Slytherin witch grinned widely. 

“If that’s Ron’s owl, he is as bright as his owner. The silly thing delivered to the wrong person,” Draco laughed. Pansy scowled at him.

“Oh, gross! I told you he was trying to flirt with her when we were in Hogsmeade,” Ginny said as she smacked Blaise in the arm. “Sorry, Pans. I’ll tell him to leave you alone,” the redhead offered. 

“No!” Pansy said quickly. All eyes at the table snapped to her. “It’s alright. I wrote him first, actually,” she said shyly.

“They’re friends now,” Hermione said proudly. Draco scrunched his nose in disgust.

“ _Why?_ ” the blond snorted.

“Maybe the same reason you’re _friends_ with Hermione,” Pansy challenged. Draco stared at her for a moment, feeling heat creep up his neck. She poignantly raised one of her eyebrows. From the corner of his eye, he could see Blaise laughing uncontrollably behind his hand. He hated that his two friends had spotted his growing affection for the Head Girl. 

“Let’s have a look at what he sent you?” Hermione chimed in, breaking the tension. They watched as Pansy lifted the pink package, which was actually a tiny cage. Inside was a bright purple pygmy puff. It was the same one she’d admired at the popup joke shop on Saturday.

“What is that abomination?” Blaise asked, pointing at the fluffy creature. Pansy ignored him as she cuddled with the purple ball of fur, speaking to it in a soothing voice. 

“I think it’s cute!” Hannah gushed. “I have a pink one at home.” 

“If I were you, I’d start finding nice things to say about my brother, so I’ll have nice things to say about you when the time comes,” Ginny whispered to Draco. She pointed her head toward Hermione, sitting across from them. “Understand?”

“You’re as subtle as a hungry dragon, Gin,” he whispered back to her, dropping his head into his palm. The fiery witch had the nerve to laugh at him. _Can everyone see through me so easily?_ he wondered. _Does_ _Hermione see through me too?_ Maybe she did, and that was why she seemed so hesitant to touch him. She’d told Blaise that she’s hardly the type of witch Draco would want doting over him. Did she really think that his blood prejudice was still so strong after everything? He thought he’d made it clear how much he’d changed, including his feelings toward her. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy,” a small voice said from behind Draco. He turned around to find Oliver Blythe, a second-year and the new Slytherin seeker.

“Hello, Blythe. Are you ready to practice with me tonight?” Draco asked. The boy smiled brightly.

“Yes, sir. I just wanted to make sure you could still help me,” Blythe said.

“Of course I can. Anything for a Slytherin win, right?” Draco said as the boy smiled even wider than before. 

“Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!” the boy yelled happily as he ran off toward his house table. “I told you he was going to help me!” he announced to his friends. The small group of young Slytherins stared at Oliver with varied shades of disbelief and awe. 

“What was that all about, _sir_?” Hermione asked with a grin. 

“For your information, Granger, that boy is the new Slytherin Seeker, and I offered to help him work on his skills. He’s nervous about his first match against Ravenclaw next month,” he informed her.

“I had no idea that Draco Malfoy could be so sweet,” she said, still grinning at him.

“I can be sweet, Granger,” he took a chance and winked at her. She flushed and shook her head as if to collect herself. Maybe he had an effect on her after all. 

“You’ll be going to the quidditch pitch alone?” she asked, suddenly sounding concerned.

“Yes. We’ll be going out shortly after school and before the team practice,” he said. The crease in her eyebrow deepened and she drew in her bottom lip with her teeth. He wasn’t sure how long he stared at her mouth before Ginny elbowed him in the ribs. 

“Malfoy being kind to a child, now that is something I have to see!” Ginny exclaimed. “Do you want to go with me to watch them, Hermione?” The worried look all but disappeared from the Head Girl’s face as she nodded. A surge of pride swelled inside him with the knowledge that Hermione cared about him like that. 

“You’re not going to spy on us and steal Slytherin secrets,” Blaise argued. “I’ll go to help, and Hermione can come to protect us since this blond git attracts danger,” he said, pointing to Draco, who was glaring at Blaise. 

“Aren’t you afraid _she’ll_ steal your secrets and give them to me?” Ginny asked.

“No, I’m afraid she’ll be too busy reading to notice when we are attacked by an army of Malfoy’s enemies,” he countered. “Sorry, Hermione, you’re fired. Parkinson will come to protect us instead,” Blaise said. 

“I’ll protect Blythe, but you two are on your own,” Pansy said. 

“I'll keep you company, Pans,” Hermione offered. “Are you ready to head to class?” she asked, turning to Draco. He was more than ready to end this conversation, so he jumped up and followed her out. 

“So, you’re allowing Blaise to throw a party in our common room on Saturday,” Draco wondered as they headed toward the Potions classroom in the dungeons. She nodded. “And you know he plans to get everyone drunk on firewhiskey?”

“If Draco Malfoy can be _sweet_ , then Hermione Granger can be _fun_ ,” she said teasingly. Then the cheeky witch winked at him. Saturday night couldn’t come soon enough!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the feedback so far. I really enjoy reading your comments! Keep leaving your reviews!


	9. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been my favorite chapter to write so far. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Truth or Dare - October 10, 1998**

The eighth-year common room had been transformed into a modern looking lounge. The comfortable looking chairs were transfigured into sleek black couches that lined the walls. A house-elf dressed in a tux manned the small, fully-stocked bar that stood in the corner by the portrait hole. Blaise’s theme for the party was unity, so the decor subtly used deep shades of red, gold, green, and blue. He even created a unity cocktail that featured colored layers of each house. Hermione appraised the room and was completely impressed with the transformation. If this was what Blaise did for a small get together, she couldn’t wait to see what he had planned for the Halloween ball. 

“What the fuck are you wearing, Granger?” Blaise asked, scrunching up his nose. He looked handsome in his fitted black button-down shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his forearms and dark blue muggle jeans. Hermione looked down at herself. 

“What’s wrong with this?” she asked. 

“A baggy t-shirt and ill-fitting jeans are not really the vibe we’re going for here. I need you to look sexy, not... _this_ ,” he said as he waved his hand at her. He quickly turned to knock on Pansy’s door. “Take her to Ginny and fix her, please,” he whined as soon as the Slytherin witch opened the door. “If she insists on wearing jeans, make sure they are _fitting_ ,” he said as he dragged Pansy over to judge Hermione’s appearance. “I’m thinking wild, fuck-me hair, a low or see-through back, feminine detailing on the front. There’s no need to pretend there are huge breasts there,” he instructed Pansy. Hermione’s mouth dropped. 

“Close your mouth, Granger, he’ll be happy with a handful,” Blaise said. “Don’t worry, he’s a leg and arse man,” he explained in a soothing tone as if to comfort her. 

“Who?” the Gryffindor asked.

“No, Granger, there’s no time to act aloof,” he shook his head at her. 

“A short skirt will really show off those nice legs,” Pansy chimed in as if Hermione wasn’t standing right there.

“I’ll accept the jeans because you know she’ll fight you on the skirt. Let’s save the legs for the Halloween ball,” he said. “Hurry and get her out of here, I want him to have a nice surprise, not..whatever this is,” he waved his hand in her direction again. Pansy grabbed Hermione’s hand and dragged her up to Gryffindor tower. 

“Oh, Merlin, Mione!” Ginny said with pity when she saw her and Pansy enter the Gryffindor common room. The two witches led her to Ginny’s room and started dressing up the curly-haired witch as if she were a doll. 

“Wait, what’s wrong with my knickers?” she pleaded as they transfigured her bra and underwear into a matching lacy, black set. 

“Be serious, Granger! They don’t even match,” Pansy scoffed.

“They look like something I wear when I have my period and feel ugly,” Ginny explained. 

“Next Hogsmeade trip we are definitely taking you shopping for all new _sets_ of undergarments. Blaise will be so excited!” Pansy said, clapping her hands.

“I don’t want _Blaise_ picking out my knickers,” Hermione argued. Ginny and Pansy exchanged a look and rolled their eyes. “Why do my knickers have to match?” she asked, confused. She hated not knowing the answers, but fashion was an area where she was extremely lacking.

“You want Draco sodding Malfoy to see you in unmatching period underwear?” the Slytherin witch teased. Hermione’s heart sped up and a blush crept up her neck. She was stunned into silence, embarrassed at the thought of _wanting_ Draco Malfoy to see her in any sort of underthings. 

* * *

“Where is she?” Draco asked Blaise for the third time in ten minutes. Blaise ignored Draco as he had the previous times he asked. Malfoys did not like being ignored. Most of the seventh-year students had shown up, and some brought their own alcohol to add to the bar. Always the host, Blaise had everyone take a shot of firewhisky when they walked through the portrait hole. The party was well underway when the girls finally entered the dimly lit room. Blaise rushed over to them, pointing his wand at Hermione.

“Blue, not green. You of all people should know that, Parkinson!” Blaise admonished. “Much better, Granger,” he said as he twirled her around appreciatively. A hot rush of jealousy spread through Draco as he watched his best friend touching and admiring Hermione. He pushed down the feeling as he marveled at the gorgeous witch. The backless royal blue shirt made him want to grab her by the hips and pull her into him. He imagined himself sweeping her hair aside and suckling on her neck. Draco’s throat bobbed in a hard swallow as he allowed his eyes to roam lower down her body. He studied how her tight muggle jeans hugged her perfect arse. Tonight he’d have to stay sober or else he would say or do something stupid in her presence. From the corner of his eye, he saw Blaise shaking his head. He looked over to see his Italian friend mouth, “Say something!” Draco gave him a slight nod and cleared his throat.

“You look lovely tonight, Hermione,” he said, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. She beamed at him and looked slightly abashed as if no one had ever complimented her before. 

“Thank you, Draco. You look quite handsome as well,” she said shyly as she looked him over. His heart thumped in his chest as he watched her eyes flit down his body. When their eyes met again, she flushed, and he grinned at her. 

“Whoever is playing Truth or Dare, come sit on the set of couches by the fireplace!” Blaise called. Draco looked around the room. There was a group of people playing strip poker at one table. Hannah Abbott was missing a shoe, while others were in far less states of dress. Ernie was the least clothed out of the bunch wearing just his skivvies and an undershirt. Dean Thomas was playing an intense game of Wizard’s Chess with a Ravenclaw girl Draco didn’t know. Others were gathered around the tables near the bar chatting. 

“You know I’m game,” Ginny said. 

“Of course you are, Gin. You could never turn down a dare,” Hermione laughed with her friend. “What do you say, Malfoy? Care to play?” she asked him with a gleam in her eye. 

“Yes, all of us are playing,” Blaise commanded as he pointed around to himself, Ginny, Pansy, Draco, and Hermione. Ginny pulled Hermione down beside her on one of the couches, and Draco sat on her other side. Blaise and Pansy sat across from them with some seventh-years, and Seamus ran over with Justin and Padma. 

“I’ll take any dare,” the Irish boy said as he took a seat on the floor between the couches. 

“Thank you for volunteering, Finnigan. We’ll start with you,” Blaise said. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare!”

“Alright, take a shot of firewhisky without blinking,” Blaise said. Seamus rolled his eyes.

“I was practically born with a bottle of Ogden’s in my mouth,” he bragged. The house-elf brought over a full shot glass and handed it to him. Seamus raised the shot high in the air like a salute and poured the liquid down his opened throat.   
“Way to get us going, Finnegan!” Blaise cheered. “Your turn.” Seamus looked around at the group and chose Padma.

“Truth or dare, darlin’?” he asked in his thick Irish brogue. 

“I’m not as brave as my sister, so give me a truth,” she said. 

“Excellent! Have you or would you ever consider having a threesome that included your sister?” the Griffindor asked excitedly. Blaise’s eyes widened as he waited for the answer with interest, but Padma scrunched her nose up as if she would be sick.

“No! Not with her!” she said in disgust. 

“But with someone else?” Seamus pressed.

“Though I would love to know the answer to that, you only get one question. Respect the game, Finnegan,” Blaise warned. 

“My turn, Padma announced. “Pansy, what will it be?

“Truth, for sure,” she answered as she took a shot. 

“What makes you want to give Ron a chance when you’d never considered him before?”

“Well, my father is in Azkaban for the foreseeable future, so I have already received most of my inheritance. Now that I have my own money, I realized that I don’t have to find someone with wealth and connections any more. No offense, Draco,” she smirked, looking at her blond friend, but he chuckled and waved her off. “I want a man who can freely fall for me and not be forced to settle into an arranged marriage,” she said thoughtfully. The Slytherin witch downed two more shots before yelling, “I love gingers!” and everyone cheered, some downing their own shots. “Your next, Gin. Should I just give you a dare?”

“Of course!” Ginny said proudly.

“Are all Gryffindors going to choose a dare? I wanted to know if the Chosen One is a good shag!” Pansy said pouting. A chorus of groans broke out among the group. 

“I’ll just take the dare. Harry would kill me if I bragged about him in front of you lot,” Ginny laughed. Seamus pretended to throw up and they all laughed. 

“Okay, you have to owl Harry a dirty message right now, and read his response aloud,” Pansy dared. 

“Fine,” Ginny said. The elf brought over the parchment and a quill, and Ginny wrote a message. “Malfoy, lend me your owl please.”

“Come on, Gin. I hardly want my owl to be used to send dirty messages to Harry bloody Potter!” he said in disgust. 

“Merlin, can you imagine his reaction when he gets this message delivered by your owl, Malfoy!” Ginny started laughing hysterically.

“Thank you for another reason why we won’t be using my owl,” he sneered.

“You know it’s my turn in the game, right?” she warned. Draco’s sneer immediately dropped. Salazar only knew what that witch would dare him to do. He whistled and the owl tapped on the window a few moments later. Ginny tied the message to the owl’s leg and told him to find Harry and wait for a response. Everyone laughed as the owl swooped away. 

The game continued with silly dares and dirty truths. With the exception of Draco and Hermione, everyone was pretty drunk. Ernie was half-naked and passed out in his chair. As the poker game ended, many of the players came over to join the Truth or Dare game, not even bothering to put the clothes on that they lost during the game. Dean had abandoned the Wizard’s Chess, but the girl he was playing sat in his lap as they whispered to each other. After some time, Malfoy’s eagle owl was pecking on the window, and the room filled with a ruckus of laughter. Ginny handed the owl a treat and accepted the letter he carried. She dramatically opened the note and held it up. 

_Dear Gin,_

_You are right, pigs do play in the mud. If I had to guess, I’d say you were dared to write me a dirty note, and with your sense of humor, you decided to write about farm animals. Please tell Malfoy that I am flattered that his owl is delivering me naughty messages._

_Also, inform our friends that there is no way I am sharing with them all the things I will do to you when I finally have you to myself! You’re all a bunch of prats!_

_Love,_

_Harry_

_P.S. - I will hex the bollocks off any wizard who dares my girlfriend to do anything inappropriate. I’m talking to you, Finnegan, and from what I hear, you too, Zabini._

The room erupted with more laughter after Ginny read Harry’s letter. Malfoy couldn’t help but chuckle too. He was surprised that Potter was actually funny. 

“See, you’re not the only one that Potter can threaten, Draco!” Blaise proclaimed, pointing vaguely in the blond’s direction. “Now, it’s my turn. Granger, come here!” he called loudly. Having evaded being picked for most of the game, she looked stunned. “Are you going to make me spill all your bloody secrets or are you going to be a brave little Gryffindor and take a dare?” Draco’s heart thundered as he anticipated her answer. He peeked over at her reddening face just as she mustered up her courage to rise from her seat beside him. As Hermione tried to stand, she lost her balance and grabbed Draco’s knee to balance herself. Without thinking, he raised his hand to steady her with a light grip on her waist. A sudden current coursed through him at her touch, and he knew she felt it too when she quickly drew away. A curious, wide-eyed stare trapped his gaze for a moment before she took a deep breath and turned to walk over to where Blaise was standing.

“I’ll take a dare, I suppose,” she said cautiously. Blaise’s grin slowly spread across his face as he pinned his eyes on Draco. The blond sat up a little straighter in anticipation of whatever his best mate had planned. 

“If you’re brave enough, your dare is to snog a wizard or witch of your choosing,” he said as he draped his arm over Hermione’s shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes shot straight to Draco. Afraid to break the fateful moment, he held her gaze. “If you choose a witch, choose Ginny since she won’t let me near her,” Blaise said, seemingly unaware of the building tension between the Head Girl and his Slytherin friend. 

“Sorry, Zabini, nobody comes close to these lips except the Chosen One!” Ginny giggled. The Italian wizard’s disappointment was clearly written on his pouting face. 

“Who’ll it be, Granger?” Blaise asked expectantly. Hermione forcefully lifted her eyes away from Draco, breaking their temporary trance. The disappointment of her possibly choosing someone else felt heavy to him. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees as he watched her glance around the group. Her gaze finally landed back on Draco, and she simply pointed to him. “You’re sure you choose him?” Blaise asked with a huge grin. She nodded. 

Like a man possessed, Draco crossed the small space between them. He gently placed his fingers behind her neck, his thumb lightly caressing her jaw, and he tilted her head back slightly. Taking a deep breath, he began leaning in toward her, slowly at first, then pausing as if working up his nerve. His steel-gray eyes stared deeply into hers, searching for permission to continue. The people talking around them were drowned out by the sound of the blaring drum of his heart pounding its way through his chest. Suddenly, Hermione’s hands snaked around his back. She grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt, pulling him closer. At last, his lips found hers.

Everywhere Draco touched Hermione, he could feel their magic pressing into one another as if their magical cores were trying to become one. She parted her lips, and he deepened the kiss, tracing his tongue over her delectable mouth. He allowed his hands to wander down her neck, over her arms, and finally grabbing her hips to pull her even closer. The beautiful witch entwined her fingers into his shock of blond hair, and Draco growled in response. A soft golden light encircled the couple, and somewhere outside of themselves, he registered a collective gasp. Something powerful was happening, but the only thing he cared about was the witch he was holding. _His_ witch. Draco felt some internal instinct that she was marked for him, and he had also become hers. They pulled away from one another, eyes closed, leaning their foreheads together and breathing heavily.

“Did you feel that, Hermione?” Draco whispered to her. He felt a gentle nod in response. “Me too.” 

“Everyone sees silver animal creatures running around them, right?” Blaise’s voice finally dragged Hermione and Draco from their reverie. A few affirmative noises answered the Italian wizard.

“That’s the most magical thing I’ve ever fucking seen in my life!” Pansy declared. Draco felt Hermione hug him more tightly. He stroked her back with the tips of his fingers, comforting her with his magic as it poured into her. 

“I feel like I just watched a unicorn being born or something,” Hannah said in a daze. The blond kissed his witch on the top of her head, pulling her into his chest and held a protective arm around her. He opened his eyes to find the entire room staring at them in complete shock. 

“Malfoy’s Patronus is a bloody raccoon!” Seamus guffawed loudly. 

“I’d have guessed it would be a fox like yours, but a raccoon fits too,” Ginny laughed along with the Irish wizard. Draco didn’t understand what they were talking about, but at that moment nothing else mattered more to him than Hermione.

“Will someone please explain to me what the fuck we just witnessed!” Blaise exclaimed as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of that kiss? Please review and let me know your thoughts!


	10. More Than a Kiss

**Chapter 9: More Than a Kiss - October 11, 1998**

Dozens of books were strewn about the surface of a secluded table in the back of the library. Hermione chose topics about everything from casting a Patronus to using wandless magic. She didn’t want to miss anything while they researched whatever powerful magic was stirring between her and Draco since they’d shared that extraordinary kiss the night before. 

“Why weren’t Ginny and Seamus surprised to see your otter animal light?” Draco asked curiously. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. 

“It’s called a Patronus, and I’ve been casting a corporeal Patronus since fifth-year when Harry taught us about them in Dumbledore’s Army,” she explained as she continued to flip through the book she was reading. “I’ve never cast one wandlessly, yet alone nonverbally, which is curious, especially since I wasn't even thinking about it at the time,” she mused. “It’s interesting that you were able to conjure one at all, considering you aren’t even familiar with them.”

“Can you explain them to me, please,” he asked her hesitantly. When she spoke, he knew she was working through what happened as if it was a difficult Arithmancy problem. 

“It is advanced light magic and is unique to each witch or wizard. According to Miranda Goshawk, this ancient and mysterious charm conjures a magical guardian, a projection of all your most positive feelings. The Patronus Charm is difficult, and many witches and wizards are unable to produce a full, corporeal Patronus, a guardian which generally takes the shape of the animal with whom they share the deepest affinity,” she explained in her swotty professor voice. Draco knew she wasn’t trying to be condescending, she just loved knowledge. He used to hate when he heard her answering questions in class this way, but now he found it incredibly sexy. A smirk formed on his face as he thought of the things he’d like to teach her. She’d make an excellent student. Merlin, he would love the chance to worship every part of her. The Slytherin shook his head to clear it once he felt a tightening in his pants. He couldn’t be distracted now.

“So, I have a deep affinity for _raccoons_?” he laughed. She giggled sweetly in return. 

“I think it makes sense that your Patronus is a raccoon. They’re cunning of course, but they can be extremely friendly and affectionate or they can ferociously attack when they feel threatened,” she said. “I think it’s the perfect Patronus for you,” she pecked him on the cheek. A goofy smile spread across his face, causing Hermione’s heart to stutter.

As they continued to study, Draco kept his hand draped over Hermione’s knee. Everywhere they touched, she felt their magic swirling together as if they were mixing ingredients for a potion. It was difficult to concentrate when she felt his fingers dance on her skin, but she found that it was worse when they weren’t touching. Whenever they let go, they both felt a strong yearning for one another. It wasn’t unbearable, but it sure made sleeping apart the night before complicated. 

Before dawn this morning, Hermione had found Draco pacing outside her door. She had already awakened with the same feverish need and was wondering if she should go to his room when she heard him. The blond wizard nervously asked her if he could simply sit beside her and hold her hand. They’d only just kissed for the first time the night before, so he apologized for being ungentlemanly several times. She grinned at the thought of how sweet he’d been about the whole situation. 

“I hope that smile is you thinking about how handsome I am,” Draco drawled, interrupting her thoughts. He smirked as he turned toward her and pulled her hand to his lips, kissing each of her knuckles. 

“Yes, I was thinking about how cute you look when you’re nervous and acting like a gentleman,” she said peering up at him. A soft sigh escaped her throat when he leaned in to kiss her cheek and his other hand accidentally brushed slightly higher up her thigh. She was embarrassed by her response to his innocent touch, but he stirred something inside of her that intensified with the slightest physical contact.

“Merlin, Granger, if you keep making noises like that, you’ll be the death of me,” Draco whispered into her ear. She slowly turned her face toward his, and her breath hitched before he caught her lips. Their mouths hardly had a chance to connect before a large textbook whizzed past their heads and hit the shelf behind them. Draco jumped up protectively in front of Hermione with his wand at the ready. She stepped around him with her wand poised as well, but they didn’t see anyone around them. “Let’s check these books out and head back to the common room,” the blond wizard said with his brow furrowed low. 

Something felt off. While she gathered her books and levitated them toward the front desk, he kept a vigilant eye on their surroundings. This was no mistake. Books didn’t just fly across the library. Hermione couldn’t shake the feeling that they were being watched, but nothing else strange happened during their short, tense walk to the dorm. Draco led her right to his room without speaking to anyone in the common room. When the door closed behind them, he dragged her to his chest and held her tightly.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed into her hair.

“Why are _you_ sorry?” she asked as she soothingly stroked her hands up and down his back.

“Because I’m sure that book was aimed at me, and by being near me, you’ve become a target,” he said wearily. “I’m so sorry,” he said again, placing a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

“Please don’t apologize, Draco. It isn’t your fault, and we’ll figure out who is responsible for attacking you.” Hermione squeezed him tightly. Reaching for her gently, he tilted her chin up toward him so that he could lean down to place soft kisses on her mouth. The fluttering in her chest quickened as he gracefully turned them and pushed her against the wall. One hand was spread wide on her hip while the other was placed on the wall beside her head. The captivated witch allowed her fingers to explore the hardened muscles of his chest and abs as he expertly kissed her. She didn’t have a lot of experience with boys, but she knew whatever was happening between her and Draco was not normal. Whenever she’d heard other witches describe their escapades, they’d never mentioned the feeling of their magical cores weaving themselves as one as if... _as if they were meant to be joined together like two puzzle pieces,_ she thought. _As if they were made for one another...fated._ “Draco, wait,” she said, stopping him just as he started kissing a trail down her neck. He put his hands in the air and backed away immediately.

“I’m sorry!” he said quickly. “I didn’t mean to...go so fast...I just,...well, I just feel like I -er... _need_ you,” he said hesitantly. 

“Exactly!” she said, snapping her finger. “Come on!” she grabbed his hand in hers and dragged him to her room beside his. Hermione let go of him as she grabbed the old tome she’d borrowed when she helped him pack his stuff at Hagrid’s before school began. She held it up like it explained why she’d pulled him into her room. Then he read the title, _Vincula Antiquis Magicae: A History of Ancient Magical Bonds_ , and it clicked.

“You think we’ve been…” Draco said in disbelief as he trailed off and waved his hand between them. She nodded, unsure of his reaction. After reading so much about magical bonds when they realized Harry was connected to Voldemort, Hermione knew how powerful they could be. Depending on the type of bond they’d developed, this could be an extremely serious commitment. They’d only recently became friends and discovered their growing feelings for one another. This was a lot to take in. Wanting to give him a little space to contemplate their situation, she sat down on her bed and began to read the aged text. When the Gryffindor witch felt him sink into the bed beside her, she let out a sigh of relief. 

“Can I show you something?” he asked. Hermione nodded. Draco started rolling up his sleeve, exposing his forearm that was stained with Dark Mark. “It’s...faded,” he said, rubbing the mark. Hermione gasped. The last time she’d seen it, it was black against his alabaster skin, but now it was a dull grey. “I noticed it in the shower this morning. I think it...I think it has something to do with...with us,” he stammered, avoiding eye contact with her. She grabbed his arm to look more closely, and he pulled away slightly before releasing it to her. He looked ashamed. Hermione knew he was embarrassed to show her his tainted arm. Tentatively, she touched the mark, then looked to him seeking permission as he watched her. Draco gave her a stiff nod to continue, and she rubbed her hand over it. Draco couldn’t control the groan he unleashed as she touched his mark. Frightened, she quickly pulled her hand away.

“Did I hurt you?” she squeaked with concern.

“No. It was rather the opposite actually. It feels incredible. Like the mark was retreating from your magic or something,” he tried to explain. She curiously reached for him again and rubbed his mark.

“When I touch you here, it’s harder for me to press my magic into you, but I can feel some of it seeping through,” she said. She started rolling her own sleeve up.

“What are you doing? Oh, Merlin, has the mark started to appear on your arm?” he asked worriedly. She smiled up at him and reached up to smooth the worry lines from his forehead with her thumb. 

“No, of course not!” she exclaimed. “Look,” she said, holding up her arm. He saw faint lines in her skin.

“What is that?” Draco asked.

“It’s the scar your aunt left with her cursed knife,” she said matter-of-factly. He winced. “It’s started to fade too!” she said happily. 

“Hermione, listen. I’m so-” he started to say before she silenced him with her finger to his lips. 

“Stop apologizing to me for things that aren’t your fault,” she said earnestly. “We’re moving forward, not back.” The blond wizard slipped his dragon leather shoes off and scooted himself back on her bed, resting his back on the headboard. He crooked his finger at her to join him. 

“I’ll never deserve you no matter how hard I promise to try,” he said as she crawled toward him. Hermione’s heart stuttered at his words. She sat between his legs and leaned her back against Draco’s lean front. “Let’s see if we can find another couple like us in all the history of wizardkind,” the Slytherin said, grabbing the book and opening it between them. He brushed her hair aside and placed his chin on her shoulder, so they could research together. 

After a little while, they turned to the cover page for a chapter called “Soulmate Bonds”, but noticed that most of the pages were missing. Hermione kept turning the pages back and forth until she opened the book wider to reveal the pages had been torn out. 

“Where is this chapter? Why would anyone ruin such an old and useful book?” she questioned. “Was it like this when you got it?” she asked Draco.

“I don’t know, I hadn’t started looking through it yet. My mother just sent it to me this summer without offering a reason why. I just figured she was trying to protect anything she could from the Malfoy library before the ministry took it or something,” he guessed. 

“I think we need to talk to the headmistress about our _situation,_ ” Hermione stated. Draco recoiled. He hardly wanted to discuss his insatiable desire for his witch with their professor. _What will the Ministry say when they realize my sponsor has possibly been bonded with me? Will they separate us? Will they send me back to Azkaban?_ Draco’s mind whirred. 

“No, we can’t do that,” he said sternly. She turned her body completely around to face him. 

“Why not?” she pressed. The beautiful witch sat cross-legged in front of him. He looked down as he placed his hands on her knees.

“I fear...they’ll….-er, I fear they’ll take me away from you,” he said shyly. Silence. He dared to peek up at her, and she was smiling at him through her eyes, which were slightly glossed over. Draco moved his hands under her knees and dragged her closer to him, bringing her legs over his own. Hermione reached out and gently stroked her knuckles down his cheek. 

“I won’t let that happen,” she whispered. He leaned into her hand, closing his eyes as she caressed his face and slowly worked her way down his neck. 

“Let’s hold off on telling Headmistress McGonagall for a while. We can do more research on our own for now. Please,” he pleaded. “I just got you...and I...can't risk losing you,” he said apprehensively. Hermione closed the small space between them placing a gentle kiss on his lips. 

“Alright, Draco. We’ll wait for now,” she conceded. His eyes shot open. He hadn’t expected her to readily agree without an argument. Before he could stop himself, his arms were around her, holding her tightly. Hermione stifled a moan as his mouth slanted over hers. Her fingers grabbed his hair and pulled him into her, encouraging him to use his tongue to explore her. Draco licked and sucked his way down her neck, releasing sparks of light around them. It was like their magic was fusing together. Every kiss, every lick, every touch was one step closer to becoming whole in a way. It was beyond her capacity to explain, which was infuriating, but Hermione knew that they made each other better somehow. The blond wizard groaned into her neck, and the sound forced her hips to involuntarily grind against him. Oh, Merlin, she wanted more. She _needed_ more. His large hands pulled her hips closer, and she felt his firmness below her. 

“What do we have here?” Blaise’s voice boomed as he slammed the door open. Hermione and Draco jumped apart. She was mortified. “First you two run out of the party after your little _display_ last night, and now you leave the door cracked open while you’re practically shagging your way through another little light and animal show!” he exclaimed with a broad smile on his face. “Not that I don’t mind watching, of course, but _some_ of us are still nursing a hangover.” Hermione perked up, completely abandoning her embarrassment at being caught snogging Draco. 

“Just now, you saw the Patronuses again?” she asked curiously. Blaise’s brow furrowed.

“Granger, I don’t know what the bloody hell you’re talking about,” he said. 

“The silvery animals, you git,” Draco explained. 

“Yes, I saw them again. Are you two going to produce a fucking menagerie every time you snog?” he laughed. Hermione’s face became more determined.

“What else did you see? Last night and just now?” she questioned.

“I can’t really remember, Granger. How about you two start going at it again, and I’ll sit right over here to take notes,” he said snarkily. She hefted out a deep sigh. “If you’d like, I’d be willing to help with your research. We can see what other types of animals and lights we can make when I join in the fun,” Blaise teased. Draco jumped in front of Hermione and gave his friend a murderous glance.

“ _That_ won’t be necessary,” the blond said harshly. Blaise held his hands up in an innocent gesture.

“I was kidding, mate. Calm down,” Blaise said. Draco looked sheepishly between Hermione and his best friend.

“Sorry,” he whispered. Hermione moved around him and sat beside her wizard on the edge of the bed. She grabbed his hand and kissed it quickly before jumping into full research mode.

“We need to discuss what everyone saw, so we know where to begin. I’ll go get Ginny, and you two meet me in the common room with Pansy,” she ordered.

“Ginny is already here. I’m pretty sure she slept on one of the couches out there,” he said. 

“Good. Let’s get started!”

* * *

After about a half an hour of hearing multiple accounts from people at the party, they learned a couple of interesting details about the _magic kiss_ , as everyone started to call it. The first thing they learned is that drunk people are not reliable keepers of time. They reported that it had lasted anywhere from 30 seconds to 5 minutes. Even though Hermione and Draco were both sober, they weren’t paying attention to the time either, so it was hard to say the actual amount of time the event actually took to transpire. The next key element to the kiss was the golden magical light that burst around the two immediately after Draco’s lips landed on Hermione. Some recalled the light exploding from everywhere, but Pansy and Padma both independently noted that it only shot out anywhere they were touching skin to skin. They also learned that everyone’s recollection of the appearance of their Patronuses was about the same. Hermione’s otter burst out first and sat by Draco’s leg, looking up at the man in expectation. When the blond wizard’s raccoon appeared a moment later, the otter happily reached for it with both paws and they frolicked like long lost friends. As if they were having a reunion of some sort, the raccoon ran to Hermione’s leg and hugged her as the otter did the same to Draco.

“I can’t believe I missed all of this!” Ernie whined as he listened to everyone talk about what happened between his two friends. 

“The rest of us didn’t miss much about you last night,” Hannah joked. Ernie’s face reddened and he looked away. The Hufflepuff witch suddenly sat up straighter and asked curiously, “Do Patronuses recognize others?” She closed her eyes in thought for a moment. “I don’t recall any of ours really interacting together when we were in the DA,” she recalled. 

“That’s true,” agreed Justin. “I only really remember them interacting with their witch or wizard.

“Can someone explain what a sodding Patronus is please?” Pansy requested, lost in the conversation. Draco proceeded to define what it was as Hermione had done for him earlier that morning. 

“So everyone gets their own unique little animal protector?” Blaise questioned. 

“My brothers’ Patronuses were twins like them,” Ginny said sadly. “I wonder if George’s will change now that Fred is gone,” she wondered. Hermione reached over and hugged the melancholy witch, trying to comfort her. 

“Harry’s is a stag like his dad,” Seamus said helpfully. “I know that doesn’t mean they would interact, but it is interesting that some family connections have the same or a similar Patronus.”

“Yes, you might be onto something there, Seamus. Lily Potter’s was a doe...Professor Snape’s was too,” Hermione said. The three Slytherins stared at the Gryffindor witch in disbelief.

“You’re telling us that Snape could make one of those?” Pansy interjected. “Was his happy memory tormenting school children?” she snorted. Everyone laughed, but Hermione and Ginny exchanged a sad look.

“Actually, all his happy memories were tied to Harry’s mom. They were close growing up. He loved her, but she only ever saw him as a friend,” Ginny explained. Draco, Pansy, and Blaise’s mouths fell open in shock. 

“No wonder he hated Harry so much!” Pansy exclaimed. “My mum told me he looks exactly like his dad, James.” 

“This conversation is getting too weird,” Blaise said, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Wait, there’s one more thing,” Seamus said quietly. Everyone looked over to him expectantly. “I wasn’t going to say anything because I didn’t want Hermione to hex me...but…”

“On with it, Finnigan,” Draco prodded.

“Well, as you two left in a hurry last night, I -er, _noticed_ a mark...on your back, like a glowing tattoo or something,” he finished nervously.

“What? Why would I hex you over that?” Hermione asked confused as she unconsciously reached behind herself to touch her back. 

“Because I was...checking out your arse when the glowing caught my eye,” he finished quickly. Draco snarled, grabbing ahold of Hermione. Blaise exploded with laughter at his fellow Slytherin’s response. 

“Apparently another side effect of this is how possessive this prat has become,” Blaise laughed. “He nearly attacked me earlier for joking about joining the two of them for a snog session.” He chuckled even louder when Draco tried schooling his angry facial expression to no avail. 

“Let’s have a look,” Ginny said as she dragged Hermione to her room. When the Head Girl lifted her shirt, Ginny gasped. She lightly fingered the markings on Hermione’s back between her shoulder blades. “I don’t know what they mean, but you definitely have two faint golden runes here,” she said worriedly. 

“Is Draco marked too?” Hermione wondered aloud.

“There’s only one way to find out,” Ginny said as she marched back out to the common room with Hermione in her wake. “Take your shirt off, Draco,” she commanded, wagging her eyebrows.

“What? _Why?_ ” he asked bewildered. The determined Gryffindor pushed him around and ripped his shirt up high on his back.

“You’re freakishly strong!” the blond wizard griped.

“Being the youngest of six brothers does that to a girl, let’s move on,” Ginny said. “I think these are the same as yours, Mione. Though it’s hard to tell because he’s so pale.” Draco scoffed at her comment. 

“Care to fill us all in,” Blaise chimed in as he swatted Ginny’s hands away, so he could get a look at what they were talking about. Hermione moved next to Blaise and traced the faint runes on Draco’s back between his shoulder blades, the same place where her markings appeared.

“These are...ancient bonding runes,” Hermione whispered. Draco turned his head to peer at her. 

“What do they mean?” he asked slowly. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. The curly-haired witch looked deeply into Draco’s penetrating eyes.

“They mean…-er well, they mean...love...and...and marriage,” she finally revealed, holding the blond wizard’s shocked gaze. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the way the story is starting to unfold! Please review to let me know what you think!


	11. It's Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention: Fluff and a starter lemon ahead!

**Chapter 10: It’s Complicated - October 23, 1998**

“The least that wizard you’re seeing could do is find an owl that can actually carry the gifts he sends,” Draco griped to Pansy as Pigwidgeon struggled to stay airborne with a package nearly twice his size. Unbothered by the blond wizard, the Slytherin witch grinned at the arrival of Ron’s latest present for her. Every few days, he’d sent Pansy sweets, flowers, and other tokens of his admiration. They’d had their first official date the week before when Ron requested special permission from the headmistress for Pansy to meet him for dinner in Hogsmeade. Since they’d been reacquainted, the two wrote letters back and forth, sometimes several times a day, and they were more than ready to see each other in person. Though Pansy never divulged any particular details from their evening at Madam Puddifoot’s, it must have gone well because Ron sent her bouquets of roses at every meal the following day. 

The dark-haired witch untied the green velvet box topped with a purple bow and the parchment tied to the tiny owl’s leg. Pig snuggled into her and accepted the treats Pansy had ready for him. 

“Maybe you could stand to learn from Ron and treat your witch to an occasional gift sometimes,” Pansy admonished as she opened the parchment and began to read. Draco stared at her dumbfounded. _Would Hermione want to be showered with gifts?_ he thought. He didn’t think she would want him to spoil her like he wanted to, which is one of the reasons he hadn’t given her the gift he’d made her already. Perhaps the traditional pureblood courting gift would be silly to her. 

The blond squeezed the Gryffindor witch’s hand a little tighter, hoping to convey everything he couldn’t say to her aloud. Since the ancient runes had appeared on their backs, things had been a little complicated between them. At first, Draco was elated with whatever this rare binding meant for them, but then he was saddled with guilt that Hermione was stuck with him. What would life outside of school be like? People were already attacking him here, in a controlled environment, so he expected life outside of Hogwarts to require constant vigilance. Could he keep her and their eventual children safe? What if someone attacked her to punish him for his crimes during the war? He was torn between his own desires for Hermione and his need to keep her safe from his ill-fated future. What was the right thing to do? Keep falling or let her go?

“I don’t need to _buy_ her affections,” Draco finally said half-heartedly since Pansy was engrossed in her letter.

“No, you just brand each other like livestock!” burst Blaise before he and Ginny collapsed in a fit of laughter. Draco started to grimace until he felt Hermione giggling beside him. Seeing her happy immediately relaxed him, and he lightly kissed her cheek. The faint marks on their backs hadn’t grown any more pronounced, but they felt incomplete somehow. The library held little information about soulmate bonds though it didn’t dampen the couple’s efforts to research. One text had simply mentioned the names of the last known soul-bound couple in 1629, Octavia Timmons and Orion Black, perhaps a distant relative of Draco’s mother’s lineage. Another text about bonds simply referenced the book he already owned, and they cursed the missing pages of the old text. 

“Oh, Merlin! I can’t believe him!” Pansy squealed. Hastily, she united the purple bow and ripped off the top of the green velvet box, revealing an intricately carved wooden object about the size of the dark-haired witch’s forearm. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she whispered, “How did he know?”

“How the fuck did he know to make that?” Draco spat angrily. He couldn’t believe that Ron bloody Weasley knew to make a courting gift. Even worse, it looked like it was somewhat well done. 

“You’re welcome,” Blaise said to the sneering wizard.

“What?” the blond asked.

“When I saw you had made yours,” Blaise started, failing to see Draco’s embarrassed expression, “I didn’t want Pansy to feel like she was missing out on the courting experience, so I made sure to tell Ginny to explain the tradition to Ron. All of you are lucky to have me since I’m always thinking of others,” he bragged. Draco glared at him, which also went unnoticed. 

“Ron’s letter says he spoke with my mum seeking her permission to officially court me,” Pansy said with a demure smile on her face. “He said that he went back three days in a row trying to convince her, and on the last day, he showed up with the Minister of Magic himself and presented her with this,” she said proudly, holding up the carved wooden piece. The Slytherin witch traced her fingers over the wood as she admired each detail Ron undoubtedly worked hard to perfect. Hermione noted the dainty flowers and the heart-shaped bowl. It was truly lovely.

“You made one of these?” Hermione asked Draco curiously. He turned to her and nodded slowly. The bright witch cocked her head to the side in confusion at his reaction. “What is it exactly?” she wondered.

“Didn’t he explain it when he gave it to you?” Blaise asked Hermione, completely oblivious of his friend’s unease. 

“Draco?” she coaxed. 

“Yes,” he said as he stared at the ground. “I made it for you when I couldn’t sleep...the night after we first kissed,” he quietly explained.

“Why didn’t you give it to her, mate? You showed to me ages ago,” Blaise pressed. Draco had the sudden urge to punch his nosy friend at that instant, so he ignored him and turned to face Hermione.

“I thought you might think it was a silly tradition, so I didn’t give it to you,” he said just above a whisper as he tucked a curl behind his witch’s ear. 

“Please tell me about it, Draco. I’d like to know about it if it is important to you,” she assured him. 

“It’s a courting gift called an amordicula. Traditionally, a wizard uses magic to carve it with an elaborate design and utilizes symbolic elements to convey his intentions for the witch. With this gift, the wizard would gain the witch’s father’s permission to court her officially,” he clarified. “I know it is kind of old-fashioned, but it’s just one of those customs that I grew up with,” he trailed off. “It’s stupid, he said shaking his head.

“No, it’s not. A little old-fashioned maybe, but definitely not stupid,” Hermione said as she stroked his forearm under the table with her fingers. The Slytherin wizard stifled a groan. The little minx knew it drove him insane when she rubbed his mark. It was like her touch drove out all traces of darkness and filled him with light. “Can I see the one you made?” she asked softly, as her cheeks pooled with heat. Merlin, he’d give this beautiful witch anything she asked for.

“Tomorrow,” he promised her. “I don’t know how late I’ll be at Hagrid’s tonight.” 

“That’s a long time to make me wait, Mr. Malfoy,” she whispered in his ear alluringly. 

“I think I can more than make it up to you, Miss Granger,” he whispered back, squeezing her knee. 

“You two better stop before you give the whole school a magic show they’re not prepared to see,” Blaise teased. Hermione looked around as if just realizing they were in the same room as the entire population of the school. It made Draco the slightest bit smug that he was the only wizard that had the ability to make the Head Girl forget herself. 

“Oh, wipe that smirk off your face, and let’s get to class,” she commanded before rising from her seat and heading out of the Great Hall. The blond wizard quickly followed after her. 

A low-burning fire glowed in the darkness just outside the Forbidden Forest. Neither Draco nor Hagrid was bothered by the late-October evening chill that hung in the air. Though the autumn temperatures had dropped, the two had continued to drink by the fire on Friday or Saturday nights. The young wizard never had an adult that cared about his thoughts or feelings before forming an unlikely friendship with the half-giant. Draco never knew he needed such a person in his life. It was during these weekly sessions that Draco could openly admit anything, including his growing affections for Hermione. Hagrid had nearly crushed him by the force of his hug last Friday night when the blond had told his former professor that he’d kissed the curly-haired witch. His parents would hardly react with such joy when they found out. Draco didn’t much care how Lucius would take the news in Azkaban, but he was interested in his mother’s response. She still wrote to Hermione weekly, so at the very least, she liked his Gryffindor as a person. He stared at the fire, contemplating his life. Squinting in the darkness, he wondered if the half-giant had fallen asleep already.

“Have you ever been in love, Hagrid?” Draco slurred after a long period of silence. The large man shifted in his seat.

“Aye, it’s hard to be apart, but we make it work,” he replied, swallowing another swig of his bottle of Firewhiskey. 

“What?... Who’s ‘ _we_ ’?” the blond drawled. He leaned forward to rest his forearms on his knees. This was news to him. How could he not know that Hagrid had, what, a girlfriend? A wife?

“Madame Olympe Maxime and me, o’course!” he said as if it were obvious. “Yeh know her from the Triwizard Tournament.” 

“The Beauxbatons headmistress?” Draco asked. As much as he’d confided in Hagrid, he felt guilty that he didn’t know something so important about his friend.

“That woman carries my heart,” he said weepily. 

“How did you know when it was... _love_?” the blond asked curiously. His heart quickened. Was it too soon to know? He’d never been in love before, but it felt like this was it. 

“Ey knew as soon as ey saw her,” he proclaimed. Draco’s mouth dropped. 

“Did she know right away too?” the young wizard was desperate to know.

“She, -er, took some...convincing,” he replied shyly. “Do yeh...think that yeh might be...” the half-giant trailed off. Draco swallowed hard and nodded. 

“Don’t you think I should leave her alone? I’m not exactly good for her,” he said, finally voicing the thoughts that had been plaguing him. 

“O’course yeh’re good for her!” Hagrid countered. “Why would yeh think that?”

“Because of who I am, who my family is, the things I’ve done,” Draco listed on his fingers. He dropped his head into his hands. “People will hate me the rest of my life...isn’t it selfish of me to want to include her in whatever uncertain future is out there for me? What if someone tries to hurt her?” he argued. 

“No, Draco, yeh can’t think like thah,” the half-giant said comfortingly. “Listen to meh, boy. Our Hermione is smart. We both know thah she’s already thought all abou’ what it means to be with yeh, and she still chose yeh in spite of all those things yeh don’ think make yeh worthy. If all yeh have to offer her is yehr love, then give her that, and it’ll all work out,” he said passionately. 

“Thank you, Hagrid,” Draco said. The large man gave him a small salute in return.

“Well, if ey’m wrong, yeh can try and see if all yeh’re galleons are enough teh keep her around,” Hagrid guffawed, shaking with laughter. The Slytherin wizard couldn’t help the chuckle he let out at the half-giant’s joke. He sat back in his chair and warmed his feet by the dying fire, feeling grateful for nights like these. 

**October 24, 1998**

“Are you avoiding me, Draco?” Hermione asked as they walked back to the dorms after dinner. 

“I’ve been with you all day, Love,” he said, a look of confusion crossing his face. _Love? That’s new,_ Hermione thought. She did like the way it sounded on his tempting lips. In a million years, she would never imagine herself to enjoy being called a term of endearment, but when he said it, she felt it deep in her heart. 

“I meant, are you avoiding being _alone_ with me?” she hinted. His notorious, handsome smirk graced his lips. 

“Not _avoiding_ , just waiting until we won’t be bothered,” he told her in a suggestive voice. Hermione’s heart leaped in anticipation. Not only did she enjoy being with him, but he promised to show her the armordicula he made. She’d read all about them while he was with Hagrid the night prior. Though she hated the idea of women being treated like possessions by men, she was flattered by the romantic gesture of a man creating something. Knowing Draco Malfoy had made her a gift that couldn’t be bought in a store profoundly affected her. 

When they walked in the common room, the Slytherin wizard pulled the Head Girl directly into his room and backed her against the closed door. Hermione felt Draco’s magic pressing into her before his lips even reached hers. One of his hands wound into her wild hair while the other stroked her side through her thin t-shirt. He held her steady as he gently pulled away and led her over to his bed, guiding her to sit. Draco walked over to the desk and produced a small bouquet of violets and a blue velvet box adorned with a white bow. A slight gasp escaped Hermione’s throat when the wizard knelt before her, taking her left hand in his own. 

“Hermione, I want to...do right by you. I can’t erase everything I used to believe or every terrible moment you had to endure my bullying before this year, but as long as you continue to choose me, I will do my best to treat you the way you deserve. Before I give you this,” he held up the box, “I want you to know that I would have made this for you even before we found out about the bond between us. The feelings I have for you are genuine and have been stirring within me for some time,” he said as his gray eyes stared intently into her chocolate orbs. The two hardly noticed the sparks of magic stirring the air around them. He handed her the velvet box, and she carefully lifted the lid. 

“Draco, this is magnificent,” Hermione said adoringly, staring at the carved wooden piece. It was more beautiful and intricate than any of the pictures she saw in the books she’d read the night before. She delicately appraised each detail with her fingers in disbelief. Athena’s symbol of an owl stood atop a stack of books guarded by a flying dragon in a starry night. “Is this your constellation, Draco?” she asked, immediately recognizing the now-familiar pattern of stars. He nodded beside her, a smile forming as he studied her reaction. Early into their developing friendship, he’d taken her by the Black Lake to stargaze on a few evenings. She’d eagerly listen while he told her the childhood stories his mother had told him as a boy. 

“Athena’s owl is for you, of course, and the books are the ones we use in our current classes together,” Draco said. Hermione looked up at him approvingly. 

“And the dragon is for you, I suppose?” she guessed. 

“Yes, but dragons also represent protection,” he informed her. “Right now, we know there is at least one person trying to hurt me, but once we leave here, I am sure there will be more _incidents_ of that sort,” he said, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. “I know you are strong enough to protect yourself, but I will never stop trying to keep you safe,” he vowed. Unable to hold herself back, Hermione pulled the kneeling wizard toward her and kissed him fiercely. 

“Thank you,” she said as she broke away from him. “I love everything about this. It’s perfect,” she said sweetly. The enamored witch reached for her wizard’s hands and helped him up. He moved the gift and the flowers to his desk and swept Hermione into his arms, placing her gently on the bed. Draco crawled up beside her and traced one long finger over her side. He let it snake it’s way around the back of her neck and into her hair. Appraising her as he stared into her eyes, he rested his chin on his free hand. She needed him closer. Everything inside her was calling out to him. The pulsating magic between them drew them nearer to one another. Their tongues slid together, and Hermione hummed with pleasure. The wizard’s deft fingers drifted down her neck and crept down the length of her body before landing on her hip. Draco traced his thumb along the exposed skin between Hermione’s pants and shirt, the circles he drew spreading wider until his hand had leisurely moved under her shirt and was tickling her ribs. Her breath quickened when his devious thumb outlined the bottom of her bra. She’d never been touched there before. A yearning from deep inside forced her chest out toward him, granting him the permission he sought to continue his exploration. The blond lightly squeezed the soft mounds she offered him. Her nipples hardened immediately under his touch, begging for his attention. 

“Is this okay?” Draco whispered. Hermione nodded. “I want to see you, but only if you’re ready,” he said pleadingly. She smiled shyly at him as nerves and anxiousness swam around low in her belly.

“I’ve never...I don’t -I don’t know what to do,” she confessed. “Can you...show me?” she asked sheepishly. His face brightened with a look that was a cross between pure pride and an excited little boy on Christmas morning. Somehow, he’d managed to sit up and drag her into his lap in one swift movement. 

“Some things we’ll have to -er, learn together. I’ve never...well I haven’t done everything,” he admitted. Hermione was somewhat relieved by his admission. She really liked the idea of being each other’s firsts when they decided it was time. Turning in his lap, she placed her hands on his chest adoringly and wrapped her legs around him. “Let’s start by removing this,” he said flirtatiously. He reached for her shirt and began to pull it up.

“Wait.” she stopped him. His hands dropped immediately. “You first,” she challenged. When he realized she wanted to see him too, his trademark smirk surfaced. It’s funny how the same smirk that used to irritate her as a child suddenly set her whole body on fire. He ripped off his shirt with one hand, revealing the hard planes of his chest and tight abs. Sinewy arms wrapped around her, finally resting his hands on the small of her back beneath her shirt. Hermione openly gaped at his impressive form as she ghosted her hands over his slender build, mesmerized. He drew in deep breaths while she studied him. She took her time, placing tiny kisses on his chest and shoulders. 

“My turn,” Draco leaned in and whispered in her ear. A blush spread across her cheeks, but she allowed him to slowly remove her shirt. He groaned approvingly, and Hermione was suddenly grateful for the matching undergarments that Ginny and Pansy forced her to buy. The blond wizard nibbled his way down her neck and kissed her slowly across her collarbone. She gasped when he skillfully removed her bra in one deft move and tossed it across the room. He leaned back to admire her for a moment. “You’re fucking perfect, Granger” he praised her. His gray eyes were heavy with lust. Slowly, she reached for his hand and placed it on her breast. She needed more. Their magic was heavy in the air, a golden light churning around them. Draco tested the weight of her with his hands, and he smoothly guided her to lie down on the bed, nestling himself between her legs and propping himself up on his elbows. A soft moan escaped Hermione’s throat when he leaned his head down to lick her pert nipple. His tongue swirled around each side as he suckled and kissed her, making sure to give both breasts his full attention. Her hips bucked against him involuntarily, and he growled. “If I’d known you were hiding these under your robes when we were growing up, I would have been a lot nicer to you in school,” he said playfully. 

“I’ll keep that in mind next time you argue with me about something,” she laughed.

“Being wrong the rest of my life would be worth it if I get to taste these whenever I want,” he emphasized by sucking hard on her flesh and kneading her on the opposite side with his firm hand. Watching this man worship her body was the most arousing thing she’d ever seen in her life. A throbbing started in between her legs and spread throughout her body. The cunning wizard began working his way down her belly, leaving a wet trail of kisses in his wake, and she squeezed her legs tighter around him. 

Suddenly, a persistent tapping lifted them from their reverie. An owl was begging admittance to deliver a small scroll tied to its leg. “Draco, help me up, so I can let him in,” Hermione said.

“No. Whoever sent that can wait,” he persisted and gave her a playful bite.

“What if it’s important?” she asked.

“ _This_ is important,” he countered as he glided his hand up her body and gently squeezed her exposed breast. She didn’t want to stop, but the bird kept tapping. “Fine,” Draco whined while he glared at the owl, getting up and storming across the room to the window. 

“Be nice to him,” Hermione pleaded. She couldn’t see her wizard roll his eyes, but she knew he did as he opened the window and shoved a treat at the owl while he untied the scroll. The curly-haired witch chuckled when he tossed the letter on his desk and jumped back on the bed beside her.

“Where were we?” he said grinning and pulling her in close, so their skin was touching chest to chest. Waves of pleasure pulsed through her, but Hermione feared they shouldn’t ignore the scroll.

“Draco, it must be important if someone sent you a letter now instead of waiting until breakfast. Hermione said. He sighed loudly.

“It was addressed to both of us,” he admitted. The determined witch pushed herself away from him and grabbed the scroll off the desk. “Half-naked walking around my room is also nice,” he said, openly staring at her bouncing breasts. She started to cover herself with her arm when he begged her not too. “Please don’t! You’re beautiful, Love. Don’t ever hide from me.” Merlin, she wanted him. Hermione sat beside Draco and opened the letter. 

_Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy,_

_Please find me in my office as soon as you receive this letter._

_-Headmistress McGonagall_

“Thank you for coming,” the headmistress said as Draco and Hermione took their seats in her office. “It has come to my attention that some - _special_ type of magic occurred between the two of you at your party two weeks ago.” The couple looked at one another unsure of what to say. 

“That is correct, professor,” Hermione answered nervously. 

“Mr. Malfoy, has your father,” Draco sat up straighter and masked his emotions at the mention of his father, “ever revealed to you his suspicions that you might have been soul-bonded?” she asked curiously. 

“My father never discussed things with me; he only gave me orders to follow,” he said flatly.

“Right. Well, you see, some students have come forward about your -eh... _kiss_ at the party, and Professor Dumbledore informed me about an incident from your third year that may shed some light on everything,” she said pointing up to the former headmaster’s portrait. His eyes twinkled just like Hermione remembered and he waved down at them, smiling brightly. “Professor, why don’t you explain,” she said to the portrait. 

“First let me say how very proud I am of both of you,” the kind old headmaster started. Draco dropped his eyes to the floor and he squeezed Hermione’s hand. He’d done nothing deserving of this man’s pride. “None of that. Head up, Mr. Malfoy. As they say, change your thinking, change your life, and your life has certainly changed for the better, hasn’t it,” the wise wizard said cheerfully. Draco nodded in agreement. “Alright then. Back in your third year, your father noticed some faint markings on your back, which he noticed when you were swimming in the family pool on break. He marched into my office asking about every young lady you’d had physical contact with. Of course, I have no way of knowing such things,” he winked at the young wizard. “Your father left the pages of an ancient tome on my desk, rather forcefully I might add, about soulmate bonds. These are rare, which I’m sure Miss Granger researched and you already knew. According to this text, the bond is a natural magical occurrence from birth when two souls are born a perfect match. When the soulmates touch, skin-to-skin, the bond starts to form. Once the outpour of witnesses came forward about your kiss, especially Mr. Zabini’s overly detailed account, it occurred to me that you two had to have made physical contact at least one time during third-year or sooner, the catalyst that officially started your bond,” he said. Draco looked over at Hermione, who was sitting up straight as if she was in a lecture. She probably wanted to take notes. The thought made him smile at her.

“That was the year you punched me in the face,” he laughed. 

“I don’t feel bad. You deserved it,” she said with a grin. 

“That must be it,” the headmistress announced. 

“Ah, yes. That would be enough for it to begin,” Dumbledore agreed. 

“Excuse me, professor, but you have mentioned a couple of times that the bond had only started or begun. Is the bond not complete?” Hermione asked, curious as always. The thought of it being incomplete saddened Draco. He needed her to be his completely. She might not know it, but she had every part of him. Anything he could offer was hers. 

“This is where it gets tricky for the two of you. Many years ago, people courted and married within a very short period of time. Certain _activities_ would have been prohibited until marriage, of course. The bond grows stronger with every touch, which it seems you two have noticed,” he said as he gestured toward their clasped hands. Hermione looked down embarrassed but held onto Draco more tightly. Their magic flowed between them soothingly. “Once complete, you two will be soul bound forever, including death. Essentially, you will be married, but with a force much stronger than a typical marriage bond. You will be husband and wife on every conceivable level, bound not only with your mind, body, and soul, but in law as well,” Dumbledore explained. The two students took a deep breath. Draco was nervous to see Hermione’s reaction. That was quite a commitment to thrust on a girl that only recently learned that she had a crush on him. 

“Professor, how is the bond completed?” Hermione asked, still in learning mode.

“Your bond will be complete, that is fully formed, once you...well, once you-eh consummate,” Headmistress McGonagall explained. _Well, that could certainly put a damper on things. How long will she want to wait? How far can we go without completing the bond,_ Draco wondered. 

“When you say consummate, professor…,” the young wizard trailed off once he caught the mortified expression on Hermione’s face. He thought she’d appreciate knowing their boundaries, but perhaps that was just him. 

“I much prefer Miss Granger’s questions to yours, Mr. Malfoy,” the headmistress said exasperated. “If you’d like to know more about what is considered intercourse, you may ask Madam Pince when you leave my office,” she articulated. 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Draco replied unabashedly. He caught a glimpse of Dumbledore’s portrait stifling a laugh, while beside him, Snape’s portrait rolled his eyes at his former student’s candidness. 

“I’ll leave these pages with you, Miss Granger, since Mr. Malfoy’s quest for knowledge seems to have been satisfied,” Headmistress McGonagall said, handing Hermione the pages before dismissing the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - The amordiculas that Ron and Draco both made are based on an old Welsh courting tradition called lovespoons. I just put the word into Google to translate into Latin because the word "spoons" didn't quite feel right. 
> 
> As always leave comments to let me know what you think! I loved all the recent reviews I received on here and fanfiction! It is great to see what people like about the story.


	12. Halloween Masquerade Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than usual. I hope you enjoy it! Please take the time to review to let me know what you think!

**Chapter 11: Halloween Masquerade Ball - October 30, 1998**

“Why do you two look all done up like that?” Blaise questioned Pansy and Ginny as they entered the eighth-year common area with Hermione. “Not you, Granger, you look the same as always,” he said, eyeing her up, “but you ladies,” he pointed at the witches in question, “look a right bit hotter than you did during school hours earlier. What’s going on?” he demanded. 

“You think we look hot?” Ginny asked gleefully. 

“I think I’ve made it quite obvious that I think you’re hot every day since we’ve become friends,” the Slytherin wizard said rolling his eyes. “It’s just right now, you look even more beautiful than normal with your make-up and hair flowing nicely around your shoulders. Is there someone else? Are you trying to replace Potter with someone other than me?” he asked accusingly. The red-haired witch laughed at Zabini’s antics. She knew he was joking. A wizard like him would never let himself be tied down at such a young age. Though he enjoyed setting other people up, he had no interest in any romantic relationship that wasn’t casual. 

“Ron and Harry will be here before supper tonight, you dolt” Pansy cut in. “Gin hasn’t seen Harry since he left for auror training, and I’ve only seen Ron once since we went out to dinner” she explained. 

“I thought they weren’t coming until tomorrow,” he said.

“They weren’t going to, but Hermione arranged for them to come early if Potter speaks to the students before the meal tonight,” Pansy said. 

“Please tell me that Draco doesn’t know yet!” Blaise burst with glee, clapping his hands wildly. 

“What don’t I know?” the blond wizard asked as he stepped out of his own room.

“Potter and Weasley will be here tonight for dinner, and Saint Potter is making a speech or something!” Zabini rushed out before anyone else could answer. 

“Wipe that smile off your face, mate; I already knew,” Draco said snidely to his friend just as he grabbed Hermione’s hand and placed a loving kiss on each knuckle. “I’ve already been told that I’m to be friendly and must keep my sarcastic comments to myself,” he explained. Hermione smiled at him and planted her lips on his cheek. 

“Ugh, whipped Draco is so boring,” Blaise complained. He shook his head in disgust.

“Sorry, mate. ‘ _Whipped Draco_ ’ earns the affection of the brightest witch of her age and stays out of Azkaban,” he countered, winking at the other Slytherin wizard. “Now, let’s go get this over with,” Draco mumbled. In response, Hermione elbowed him in the ribs before they headed out of the portrait hole for supper. 

Once the group reached the Front Hall, Harry and Ron were already there. The boys were surrounded by old friends and acquaintances, who were excited to chat with the two now-famous wizards. As soon as Harry saw Ginny approach, he immediately broke free of the crowd that had formed around him and practically ran toward his witch like there was no one else in the room. The wizard swung her around and kissed her passionately in between whispered sentiments of love. Tears of joy filled Ginny’s eyes while she savored his warmth, tugging at his shirt to pull him in closer. 

“Well, that is fucking adorable,” Blaise whispered to Hermione as a giant grin spread wide across her face. She knew how much Ginny missed Harry these past few months and was delighted at their reunion. It melted her heart to see her two friends so lost in one another. 

When Ron finally noticed that Harry was no longer standing near him, he began searching the room. He grimaced when he was treated to an eyeful of his sister and best mate in a lover’s embrace. People were still talking to the red-haired wizard while he ignored them and started to search again for Pansy. When he spotted her, Ron’s mouth dropped and he openly stared at her.

“This one is a little slow, isn’t he?” Blaise whispered over Hermione’s head to Draco. She elbowed him lightly.

“Why isn’t he moving?” Draco whispered back. They watched him a moment longer, waiting for him to cross over to the Slytherin witch. “Does he know a gentleman should approach the lady?” the blond asked Hermione. 

“It appears he doesn’t know much of anything right now,” she said with a smirk, looking up to meet his soft gray eyes. 

“That will not do,” Blaise said, annoyed. He inconspicuously jerked his head toward Pansy, trying to catch Ron’s attention to walk over. Draco joined his fellow Slytherin wizard, even going so far as to point when Ron only stared back in confusion. Finally, the red-haired wizard remembered his manners and crossed the vast entrance hall to greet the Slytherin witch. Flames of crimson licked his face as he came closer, unsure of how to greet her in front of his former enemies. Luckily, his Gryffindor courage kicked in at the last moment, and he dragged her into a deep kiss. Looks of surprise fell upon the crowd that had gathered. Not many people knew there was a second unlikely Gryffindor and Slytherin pairing in the aftermath of the war. 

“Not as smooth as Potter, but he finally got it together in the end,” Blaise whispered. “It must be rather strange to kiss your girlfriend in front of her ex-boyfriend and your own ex-girlfriend, who are also dating each other,” he pointed out. 

“Shut up, Zabini!” Hermione and Draco snapped simultaneously. 

“Like I’m the only one that finds that interesting?” he challenged, raising an eyebrow at them. 

“Hermione!” Harry shouted, unknowingly breaking the small bit of tension. He held Ginny close with one arm and hugged his best friend with the other. Hermione felt Draco’s grip on her hand tighten and a low growl emitted from his throat behind her while Blaise whispered something to calm him down. “Malfoy,” Harry acknowledged his former nemesis by offering him the hand he had just used to hug Hermione. 

“Potter,” Draco shook the other boy’s hand graciously. Harry smiled at the awkwardness of the situation, which made the Slytherin wizard chuckle in return. “I suppose this will take some getting used to,” he admitted.

“We’d better start getting used to it now since you’re practically engaged to my best friend,” Harry said seriously as he clapped Draco on the shoulder. It was strange to think that their relationship was so new, yet through their bond, she was practically his wife. Draco had thoroughly thought about this fact and was surprised to find that it didn’t really bother him. It just felt right. He only hoped that she felt the same way. “She’s more like a sister to me, really. I would give you a whole speech about not hurting her, but Hagrid and Ginny tell me there is no chance of that anymore,” he said amused.

“Believe me, Potter, if I could go back in time and beat up that little shite of a boy I once was, I’d invite you along with me to have a go at him!” Draco smiled at the bespeckled wizard. 

“I told you we’d all become great friends, Gin!” Blaise sang as he captured both boys in an unexpected hug. 

“Ah, Zabini. I can now see what Ginny meant when she told me that nothing she wrote in a letter would prepare me for the real you,” Harry said, gently pushing himself out of the embrace. Hermione’s heart soared at the sight of Harry openly accepting Draco and Blaise. The swarm of students around them watched the exchange in disbelief.

“He grows on you. I promise,” Ginny giggled, rubbing Harry’s arm.

“I’m not a bloody fungus Gin!” Blaise whined. 

“Of course you’re not,” The Gryffindor witch lulled, patting him on the shoulder and smiling at him. 

“Gin, Mione!” Ron called once he’d thoroughly snogged Pansy. The girls ran over to him, and he encircled them both in his long, protective arms. 

“I’m so glad you and Harry are both here,” Hermione said. “I’ve missed you two!”

“From what I’ve heard, you’ve done alright without us,” Ron said, looking over at Draco. The Slytherin wizard hesitantly stepped forward and reached out his hand toward Ron.

“Weasley,” Draco greeted him with uncertainty. A moment passed before the Gryffindor wizard reluctantly offered the blond his hand too. After one stiff shake, the two wizards backed away from one another. Pansy whispered something in Ron’s ear that sent a rush of color up his neck and cheeks. A satisfied grin overtook his face.

“Good to see you’re doing alright, Malfoy,” Ron said, obviously trying to appease Pansy more than anything. Draco didn’t reply but smiled to himself when she began to kiss Ron fiercely. The Slytherin witch finally had a wizard who could give her what money can’t buy, unconditional devotion, and perhaps, one day, love.

“What am I supposed to be saying in there?” Harry asked Hermione. “I didn’t much care about the reason you were able to get me here early, I just wanted to see Ginny...and all of you, of course,” he added as he brushed his hand through his messy hair.

“Oh, yes. I wrote you a speech. We’ve been having a bit of trouble with the Slytherins being bullied although it has gotten better as of late. I want you to talk about how you’ve befriended and relied on all kinds of wizards during your auror training and how it’s important to work together to achieve goals. That sort of thing,” she instructed him, handing Harry a long roll of parchment. 

“I knew I could still count on you to take care of my homework,” he laughed. “Let’s get this over with,” Harry said, pulling Ginny closely beside him, and headed into the Great Hall. 

As expected, the students listened to Harry with rapt attention. He possessed a leadership quality that made people want to follow him. Hermione could see that trait even before he defeated Voldemort. When he finished, he politely greeted each of the professors and spoke with Professor Jones for a few minutes before returning to the table. 

“So, Malfoy, tell me more about Defense class this year. Do you enjoy teaching?” Harry asked.

“To be honest, Potter, I do enjoy it. It’s kind of nice to do something good with the terrible things I had to -er... _learn_ ” Draco replied uncomfortably. Hermione stroked his Dark Mark under the table, knowing how much it soothed him. She felt him relax at her touch. 

“Before I came back to Hogwarts, I spoke to the Minister about you possibly putting together a few classes for the auror training program. If you’re interested, of course,” Harry said. “Auror Jones thought you'd be an excellent asset should you agree,” the Gryffindor wizard caught Draco’s eyes to gauge his reaction. The Slytherin gaped back in disbelief. 

“You’d want _me_ to help train aurors?” he asked. 

“That would be wonderful, Draco,” Hermione beamed. “It’s not a curse-breaker, but it is an opportunity for you to give back to the wizarding world,” she said encouragingly. Draco squeezed her hand under the table and brought it to rest low on his thigh, holding it in place. A thin stream of magic spiraled around their arms. 

“What the bloody hell is that? What’s he doing to her?” Ron called down the table in alarm.

“Shut up, Ronald! It’s fine. Sit down!” Ginny warned. “I already told you about their bond, so we wouldn’t have to deal with your ridiculous questions and reactions.”

“You didn’t say he’d be using his magic on her,” he said incredulously. Pansy whispered something in Ron’s ear which seemed to calm him down immediately. “Uh...sorry about that,” Ron said before looking back at Pansy for her approval. He was rewarded by her tightly hugging his arm and a kiss on the shoulder. The wizard surely needed someone like Pansy to protect him from himself and to make him feel like he could always fix his mistakes. Hermione was always so hard on him that she knew she often made him feel like he wasn’t good enough, but Pansy was the opposite. He always seemed to be enough for her. 

“This is nothing. Wait until they kiss,” Blaise chimed in fully aware that he wasn’t helping the situation. Ron scowled in disgust. “It’s like a light show. I can hardly walk by either one of their rooms without seeing their magic seeping out under the door,” he continued as Draco kicked him under the table. “Powerful stuff, that is,” Blaise was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Pansy scowled at Blaise, but the Slytherin wizard hardly seemed to notice. 

“Thank you, Potter. I’ll have some questions for Minister Shaklebolt,” Draco replied to Harry as if Ron hadn’t interrupted. “Obviously we couldn’t set anything up until after I have taken my N.E.W.T.s and finish the year.”

“I didn’t know you were interested in becoming a curse-breaker, Malfoy,” Ginny commented. The Slytherin wizard nodded at her shyly. “My brother and sister-in-law are curse-breakers working for Gringotts. Perhaps you can talk to them about it sometime,” she offered. 

“Thanks, Gin. I’d appreciate that,” he replied gratefully. 

“You know the aurors could use some curse-breakers too. There is a training program for it. I bet Auror Jones can get you some more information on it if you wanted to keep your options open,” the dark-haired wizard offered. Draco looked down at Hermione in surprise at Potter’s helpfulness, but she simply grinned in return. 

Throughout the meal, Harry continued to converse with everyone at the table, especially his old friends, but he made sure to include Draco and Blaise in the conversation. Hermione smiled as she watched Pansy and Ron seem to disappear into their own world, the Slytherin witch losing herself in the Gryffindor wizard’s constant affection. It amazed the Head Girl how the two seemed to balance one another in spite of their differences. 

“That went far better than expected,” Draco whispered to Hermione as they walked back to the common room. “Except for Weasley accusing me of using my magic on you, I hardly had to bite my tongue at all,” he said proudly.

“I almost gave him a piece of my mind before you simply ignored him like that,” Hermione fumed. “You deserve a reward,” she whispered into his ear suggestively. The Slytherin wizard smirked as he tightly wrapped his arm around her.

“I like the sound of that, Granger,” he whispered back, sending shivers down her spine. 

They followed everyone through the portrait hole where they’d all gathered in the seating area by the hearth. The only available chair was an armchair, where Draco sat and pulled Hermione onto his lap with ease. Harry had done the same with Ginny in the seat across from them, and she giggled. 

“Well isn’t being the seventh wheel just delightful,” Blaise whined as he scowled at all the couples that surrounded him. 

“Why don’t you just invite Padma over to keep you company,” Pansy jeered from her seat beside him on the couch. 

“Her sister is a complete nitwit, and they are a package deal in all ways except the way I want,” he complained. 

“Didn’t you ask her to the Halloween ball?” Hermione asked.

“And burn that bridge this early in the year? Of course not, Granger!” he cringed. “I’ll wait until the end of the year to break any eighth-year girls' hearts. I don’t want to have to avoid their weepy faces every time I step out of my room,” he said in disgust.

“How sweet of you,” Ginny said mockingly. “He’s going to the ball with a seventh-year Hufflepuff, Katia - _Something_ ,” she informed the group. 

“You’re welcome to everyone living here for that. I learned the lesson not to shit where you eat the hard way during sixth-year,” Blaise said.

“Like that year wasn’t bad enough, you strung Daphne along for ages while you were also secretly snogging her sister, who was only a fourth year!” Draco exclaimed. “You also had a seventh-year and another sixth-year witch in your regular rotation,” he accused. ‘It was awful!”

“When you say it like that, it sounds impressive,” Blaise said cockily. Pansy slapped him hard on the arm.

“Hardly!” the Slytherin witch admonished, rolling her eyes before snuggling back into Ron. “Fancy a walk around the Black Lake?” she asked him. He nodded and helped her to her feet.

“We’ll see you all later,” Ron said, waving as he and Pansy left hand in hand.

“I’d like to visit more with you, Harry, but we have to study for a test tomorrow in Potions,” Hermione said regretfully. “Blaise, you aren’t getting out of another study session!” she commanded. 

“You just want me there so Draco doesn’t distract you!” he harrumphed.

“While that is true, I do care about your education too,” she laughed.

“Fine. But I’m sitting in between you two at the library,” he snapped. Blaise hated studying with the couple now that they couldn’t keep their hands off one another, and they wouldn’t allow him to join. 

“Let’s go check out your room for the weekend, Harry,” Ginny said, wagging her eyebrows. She laughed as the man she loved threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the newly transfigured room in the eighth-year dormitory. 

* * *

**October 31, 1998**

“Malfoy, will you sit the fuck down?” Ron demanded as the blond wizard paced the length of the common room in his custom-fit tuxedo. Draco ignored him. “Why are you so nervous, aren’t you... _bound_ to her or something?” Ron pressed. Draco sighed deeply as if that made him more nervous. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Harry asked as he entered the room looking smart with a fresh haircut and also wearing a fitted tux. 

“I know what’s not wrong with him,” Ron mumbled from his seat on the couch.

“I said I’m sorry, Ron! What more do you want from me?” Harry asked desperately. His best mate scowled at him. 

“You could try not to shag my sister in the room you and I are _sharing_ !” Ron yelled. Draco stopped his pacing and turned to look at the two Gryffindor wizards with interest. “I think I saw things, Harry! Things a brother should _never_ see his sister doing!” he squeaked, looking sicker than when he had vomited slugs so many years ago. He rubbed his palms in his eyes as if trying to scrub away what he saw. The three wizards turned to the portrait hole as Blaise burst into the room.

“Ah, just the wizards I wanted to see!” he chirped. “You can all thank me later because I made sure your witches looked perfect for tonight,” he said proudly. Blaise suddenly turned to Harry and pointed at him, “Potter, you’ll just have to appreciate what I did with Ginny because you wouldn’t answer my question last night about whether you prefer tits or arse.” 

“From what I saw, it’s both!” Ron cringed. 

“Excellent! Because I gave you both,” Blaise boasted. Harry stared at the floor and absently rubbed his scar. “What did I miss? I thought we were all getting along,” the Slytherin said confused.

“Weasley caught Potter fuckin’ ‘is sister,” Seamus answered from his doorway. “The aresehole came bangin’ on my door and slept on my floor. I hope you at least got to finish Harry!” he laughed. Ron’s face started to redden the way it did when his temper flared up. Draco had been on the receiving end of that angry wizard enough times to know to end this before it ruined their evening.

“Shut it, Finnigan!” Harry and Draco yelled at the same time, then eyed each other in shock that they were on the same side. The Irish wizard had the decency to look somewhat ashamed. 

“Alright, gentlemen, we need to get it together now. Those witches will be here any minute, and I _refuse_ to let you ruin their evening,” Blaise warned. “Weasley, I am both sorry and jealous that you had to see that last night, but your sister is of age, and at least it is Harry, your best mate, and not some jerk who would try to hurt her,” he said soothingly. Ron nodded. “Good, now don your masks because I want them to get the full effect when they walk in.” The rest of the eighth-year wizards began to filter into the common room and put on their colorful array of masquerade masks as well. Most of them were meeting their dates at their respective houses, so they left almost as soon as they appeared. Draco began to pace again.

“Not again, Malfoy,” Ron complained. “What are you so bloody nervous about?”

“This is..our...our first real date,” he said, embarrassed. Ron and Harry exchanged a look of surprise just as the portrait hole opened. All four wizards stood tall in anticipation. 

Ever the host, Blaise ran over to kiss each witch's hand as she entered. Ginny was first in a golden mermaid cut dress that fit her curves perfectly. A tasteful mound of cleavage peeked over the top of her gown. Her golden mask was embellished with sparkles and pearls and her hair flamed around her shoulders and down her back. Harry’s jaw dropped as he looked her up and down appreciatively. 

“Gin, you are...breathtaking,” he said before kissing her deeply and forgetting all about Ron’s discomfort. Luckily, Ron was distracted by Pansy, who wore a black lace dress that was embellished with red stitching that covered her in all the appropriate places, Her mask was black lace with intricate red stitching at the edges. The poor wizard was rendered momentarily speechless. 

“You’re...you’re…,” Ron stammered before Pansy pulled his lips down to hers. She didn’t need him to say pretty words because his genuine reaction was enough for her. His eager blue eyes said everything he couldn’t put into words. 

“Where’s Hermione?” Draco worried.

“I’m here,” she came rushing in. “Ernie had to talk to me about some head stuff,” she started to say when she turned to see Draco in his tux. She beamed at him as her eyes lazily drifted down his body. He strode across the room and closed the distance between them, kissing her gently as a promise of things to come. 

“Are you trying to kill me, witch?” Draco breathed in her ear. “Looking at you in this dress makes me want to skip the ball and complete our bond this instant,” he said in a low, gravely tone. She gasped in response. The blond wizard spun her around to get a full view of the royal blue ball gown that was long in the back and short in the front, showing off her gorgeous legs. The fitting lace bodice hugged her curves and bared her shoulders to him. She wore her hair high on her head with some loose curls to tantalize him all night. 

“If I wanted to kill you, I’d show you what I have on underneath right now,” she whispered back breathily. Draco let out a low groan. An explosion of magic forced the two closer together like magnets as it swirled through the air around them. Before he knew what was happening, Draco felt his tongue moving in a slow dance with Hermione’s. Her hands were entwined in his hair, pulling so hard it bordered between pleasure and pain. The wizard needed to feel her. While one arm was planted firmly around her waist, his other hand started to wander lower down her curves in an attempt to find out how short her dress really was. Finally, he found her muscular thigh, and his hand had a mind of its own when it began to follow the smooth skin beneath her dress.

“Merlin’s sweaty balls, we’re standing right here!” Ron griped. 

“I’ve never seen magic quite like that,” Harry said in amazement. “That’s really quite impressive,” he commented.

“Draco!” Blaise shouted. Hermione and Draco jumped and their faces parted slightly. They were panting as Draco dropped his forehead down against hers. “Let’s not turn this ball into a wedding night for you two please,” he said trying to coax them apart. They held their embrace while Draco’s fingers danced on her skin. “If you keep this up, you’ll have the next Malfoy heir by the time you get off your probation,” Blaise continued. 

“We’re, -er, sorry,” Hermione said, flushed with embarrassment. She peeled herself away from Draco as if it physically hurt her. He offered her his arm, and she clung tightly to him as he escorted her down to the ball. 

A sea of delighted masquerade couples swarmed the Great Hall. The decorations were simple and elegant, which spoke greatly of Blaise’s preferred taste. He’d chosen dim lighting to promote the eerie Halloween mood, which was accented by a purple smoke wisping its way around the room like an early morning fog. Enchanted trays of hors d'oeuvres and drinks floated through the crowd and carefully avoided the dance floor. 

Requiring students to bring a date from a different house turned out to be an interesting arrangement. While some were forced to get to know each other better in order to find a date, other established couples from the same house had to befriend couples from other houses so they could arrange to switch dates to get their tickets. Fortunately, Headmistress McGonagall offered voluntary ballroom dancing lessons for two weeks prior to the event, which provided opportunities for all the houses to interact. Since most of the more wealthy pureblood families required their children to learn to dance from a young age, they were able to help teach the rest of the students. Leading up to the event, much of the prejudice against the Slytherins had begun to die down. Hermione was pleased to see an overall camaraderie among Hogwarts students that ran deeper than the house they were sorted into. 

“What do you think?” Blaise asked once he’d found the group after picking up his date, Katia. Though he’d donned the more reserved persona he adopted for people he didn’t know very well, Draco could see that he wanted to burst with pride at the work he’d put into this evening. 

“I can’t believe you put this together!” Hermione gushed. “It’s amazing!”

“It’s the second most magical thing I’ve seen all night,” Harry said gesturing to Hermione and Draco. Blaise’s lip twitched into a small smile. 

The music changed to a slow waltz, a dance Hermione excelled at during the lessons. Although Draco had been classically trained in ballroom dancing from a young age, he accompanied Hermione to the lessons because he couldn’t stand the thought of another wizard touching her. She was a quick study, as she was in most things, and they partnered with each other well. 

“May I have this dance?” Draco asked Hermione, his heart thundering in his chest. Even though the bond they shared sped up the status of their relationship, this was still their first official date, and he wanted everything to go perfectly. Nothing else mattered to him except making her happy. She beamed up at him, and he led her to the dance floor. 

Draco cast a cooling charm around himself and Hermione after they’d danced to almost every song. She’d made him teach her the steps to any dance she didn’t know, and he had to learn from her how to dance to some of the contemporary muggle music the band had played. 

“What do you mean you don’t understand?” she giggled when he questioned her about the muggle songs that required her to rub right against him.

“You’re telling me that muggles dance like this all the time?” he asked.

“Like what?” 

“Like they’re…” he said as he looked around, “...like they’re practically shagging in front of everyone,” he whispered. Hermione laughed so hard that tears started to form in her eyes. 

“Not all the time,” she said through a bout of giggles. “You seemed to enjoy it,” the witch said suggestively eying the front of his pants. Draco’s normally pale complexion tinged pink. 

“I never said I didn’t like it,” he grinned down at her. “I’d just rather we be alone and preferably naked next time you decide to gyrate against me,” he said against her neck. Hermione let a sigh sneak past her lips. 

“Merlin, you two look like cracks of lightning in all this smoke,” Blaise called from behind them. “Keep your little animals to yourself too because they will clash with the Halloween theme,” he warned them. 

“We’re just about to get out of your hair, so calm down,” Draco replied. 

“Ginny and I are about ready too. We’ll walk up with you,” Harry chimed in. “Where’d Ron and Parkinson go?” he asked, looking around. 

“Ugh, they’re over there,” Ginny winced as she pointed to a dark corner behind a decorative pillar. Everyone turned to see Ron kissing Pansy, pressing her against the wall as she clung to his broad shoulders. “I’ll just let them know we’re leaving,” the youngest Weasley said, and she marched over to her brother, tapping him hard on the shoulder. They wildly gestured at one another a few times before Ginny walked away, Ron and Pansy following closely behind. 

“Why’s she so mad at him?” Draco asked.

“That wasn’t anger, that’s just how they talk,” Harry chuckled. “You’ll see. Just wait until you attend a family dinner,” the dark-haired wizard said as he clapped Draco on the shoulder. The Slytherin tried to imagine himself being accepted by the Weasleys, so much so that they’d invite him to their home. He knew Hermione looked to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as parental figures, especially since she’d had to alter her own mum and dad’s memories before the war. After they graduated, he’d accompany her to find her parents in Australia and heal them, but in the meantime, the Weasleys were her family. Perhaps he should have written to Mr. Weasley before presenting her with the amordicula. He knew Hermione thought it was rather sexist to ask for her father’s permission to date her, but he felt like he was being sneaky without it. By the end of the weekend, he’d be sure to owl Arthur Weasley and hope he was the forgiving type.

The four couples happily chatted as they left the Halloween Masquerade Ball and headed toward the eighth-year common room. All of a sudden, Harry threw a strong shield in front of Draco, blocking a stream of red light from hitting him directly in the chest. The dark-haired wizard took off running down the corridor. 

“Harry!” Ginny screamed. Draco quickly turned to check on Hermione, who had a thick shield around her as well.

“Protect her, Weasley!” Draco growled, unsure if he was speaking to Ginny or Ron, before sprinting to catch up with Harry. With his long strides, he easily caught the Gryffindor. “Where’d he go? I’ll kill him!” the blond fumed. 

“Malfoy, wait!” Harry commanded.

“We have to find him, Potter! He could have hurt her!” The Slytherin said, turning toward Harry in a rage. 

“Just listen. What would a criminal do in this situation?” Harry asked, trying to remain calm.

“I’d hide,” Draco said instantly.

“Alright, good thinking, Malfoy,” the auror trainee said. “Where would a criminal hide?”

“Behind the tapestries,” Draco replied as he started toward the walls, tearing back the heavy, woven hangings and holding up his wand defensively. 

“Excellent!” Harry ran over to join him. 

“Look here, Potter, it’s a discarded school robe!” Draco shouted. 

“Bloody hell! It’s a Gryffindor robe!” Harry said angrily once he grabbed the black garment to inspect it. 

“Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, come quickly!” the headmistress called. Professor Jones was also running toward them and stopped Harry to find out what happened. “Hurry, Mr. Malfoy, it’s Ms. Granger!” Professor McGonagall declared. A rush of magic and adrenaline surged through Draco, and he sprinted past the older witch and back to where he’d left Hermione. 

“What the fuck did you shield her with, Malfoy?” Ron was shouting as the blonde approached. He felt instant relief when he could see Hermione was alright except for the thick shield surrounding her.

“I did that?” he asked. As he reached toward her, the protective shield instantly fell, and she instantly wrapped her arms around him.

“Next time you’re attacked, please protect yourself first, then me,” she said pleadingly into his chest. 

“I can’t promise that, Love,” he said as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. “All I could do was react, and even my subconscious knows you come first.”

“Well, your evil little Patronus snarled at anyone who tried to come near her” Ron complained. 

“I’m sorry, Weasley. I don’t even feel myself casting him, but protecting her is exactly what I would want him to do,” the blond chuckled. Ron rolled his eyes. 

“Draco, if Harry hadn’t cast his shield around you, then you would have been hurt,” Hermione worried. He rubbed his fingers along her back and shoulders and pressed his magic into her soothingly.

“I’m sorry, Hermione. I didn’t think, I just reacted,” he apologized.

“Oh, thank goodness you were able to free her,” the headmistress said. “Ms. Granger, please find Mr. Macmillan and have the prefects lead everyone back to their dormitories. The Heads of House will be taking roll immediately to make sure all students are accounted for,” she directed. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Hermione said and quickly assumed her Head Girl duties. Professor McGonagall turned to Ginny. “Ms. Weasley, shall I expect your name to be included in the eighth-year headcount this evening?” The red-haired witch flushed and nodded slowly. “Wonderful. I will tell your mother that Ms. Parkinson kindly allowed you to stay in her room,” the older witch said, eyeing Ron’s arm low on Pansy’s waist. The youngest Weasley brother’s eyes grew wide, and he slowly pulled his arm away as if he were a naughty child with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

“Absolutely, Professor. That won’t be a problem,” the Slytherin witch replied. 

“Mr. Zabini, I trust you to be a gentleman and escort your date back to the Hufflepuff dormitories and promptly report back to your own room,” she addressed Blaise poignantly. 

“Of course, Headmistress,” he answered, looking surprisingly relieved. He offered Katia his arm and began to walk away.

“Another thing, Mr. Zabini,” she said. He stopped and turned toward the elder witch. “Excellent job putting together this ball tonight. I am sorry that this incident ruined an otherwise, flawless event. I shall like to speak with you about your career plans after graduation. Please see me next week.” A charming smile swept over the Slytherin wizard’s face.

“Thank you! I’m sure I can miss Herbology any time to meet with you, Headmistress!” he announced before marching away with his date. Everyone around them scurried toward their dorms, while Draco watched Hermione shouting orders and organizing students.

“Mr. Malfoy,” Professor McGonagall said, startling the young wizard. “I want you to feel safe in this school and apologize that we have yet to catch your attacker. We believe that it is most likely the same person who hexed you earlier this year.”

“Yes, I assumed so as well,” he replied.

“The shield you used to protect Ms. Granger was advanced magic I have never seen before. I’ve never witnessed a Patronus charm fiercely guard someone against other wizards. Do you know how you cast such a defense or was an automatic response to your bond?” McGonagall asked.

“To be honest, I believe it was the bond. I felt my wand raise as soon as I saw Potter respond. Professor, I...I can’t help this overwhelming need to... _protect_ her,” he admitted. 

“Maybe I can help the two of you learn to harness the unknown powers you’ve developed. Perhaps if you could learn to control the magic, we can learn from it. If it’s alright with you, I’d like to work with you both a couple of times a week,” she said. 

“Thank you, professor. I’m sure I can speak for both Hermione and myself when I say we’d appreciate your time,” Draco stated. 

“Wonderful. Now let’s find Ms. Granger, so I may escort you both back to your dormitory myself,” the headmistress said as she held her wand out protectively. 

* * *

A heavy blanket of unease hung over the eighth-year dorms as they waited for Harry to come back. More aurors were called to the school, and Harry was helping with the investigation. Considering he wouldn’t officially graduate from auror training until December 19th, it was an honor for him to be included on the case. As the hours ticked by, only Ginny, Draco, and Hermione were left waiting. Everyone had drifted off to their own rooms with complete confidence in the aurors. When Harry finally returned he was accompanied by Auror Jones.

“Mr. Malfoy, I’m impressed by your natural instincts,” the professor said. “Harry told me how you protected Hermione and found the discarded robe. I’m impressed.”

“Thank you, professor,” he said insecurely. He wasn’t used to being praised for his actions like that. His parents had only complimented him when it was about things he had no control over, such as his blood status. 

“I’d already thought you might make a great auror, but this incident proves you would,” she praised. 

“Oh, I don’t think I’d be accepted much as an auror due to my past. Besides, I was only reacting because I thought Hermione was in danger. It was nothing really,” he replied.

“Your past doesn’t dictate your future, Mr. Malfoy. I think you’re selling yourself short,” she said seriously. He acknowledged her with a curt nod, unsure of the right response to her confidence in him. “I’m glad you’re alright. I’ll see you all tomorrow sometime,” she said before turning on her heel to leave. 

“Ron’s not in there, is he?” Harry asked as he pointed toward the room. 

“I think you're safe tonight. He drifted into Pansy’s room at some point after we got back,” Draco chuckled.

“Alright, we’re going to turn in. We’ll see you both in the morning,” Harry said as he pulled Ginny toward the door.   
“Can you wait for me in your room for a moment?” Draco whispered to Hermione. 

“Yes, of course. I’ll leave my door open for you,” she said as she kissed him on the cheek and left.

“Potter, wait,” Draco called. Harry said something to Ginny and the witch disappeared into the room. The Gryffindor wizard walked back toward the Slytherin. “I -er, wanted to thank you for saving my life...again,” Draco stammered. 

“Consider us even, Malfoy,” Harry said.

“Even?” Draco questioned. “We’re hardly even, Potter.”

“What do you think your aunt would have done to you if she’d found out you lied about recognizing me when we were brought to the Manor last year?” Harry asked.

“What?” Draco questioned. “She’d have tortured and killed me, of course.”

“What do you think would have happened if Snape hadn’t saved you when I hexed you during our sixth year?” Harry inquired.

“I’d have bled to death in a sodding girls’ restroom,” Draco replied. 

“As I said, I think we’re even at this point,” Harry countered. “Goodnight, Malfoy,” the dark-haired wizard called as he walked away. Damn it all if he wasn’t starting to like that Harry Potter.

Draco quietly let himself into Hermione’s room and was surprised to find her asleep on her bed still wearing her ball gown. The sight of his beautiful witch lying there angelically took his breath away. For a moment, he just studied her and imagined a time when he’d be able to see her sleeping like this every night. Eventually, he took out his wand and loosened her hair in an attempt to make her more comfortable. Although he wished their night had ended differently, he felt lucky to witness Hermione in this state of relaxation. Draco transfigured her dress into a silk nightgown before stripping down to his own silk boxers and crawled in the bed beside her. They’d never slept in the same bed before, but with all the excitement, Draco needed to be near her and know she was safe. As soon as he was close to her, the witch naturally snuggled herself into him, pressing her backside to his front. He slipped an arm around her trim waist and tucked the other arm under a pillow. As he laid there imagining the future they could have together, the ebb and flow of their magic lulled him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, Ron walked in on Harry and Ginny after his walk with Pansy. He was not in the room when they started. Harry and Ginny assumed he wouldn't be coming back that night. Sorry for any confusion. LOL!


	13. Accepted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut ahead!

**Chapter 12: Accepted - November 13, 1998**

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Please excuse my delayed response to your letter. I’m afraid you caught me unaware of your growing affection toward Ms. Granger. Apparently, my wife thought me incapable of separating you from my longtime feud with your father, and she decided to keep me in the dark about this issue. Although I refuse to admit she was right at first, both my daughter and Mr. Potter assure me that your feelings for Ms. Granger are quite real._

_I am truly touched to stand in as a father figure for Ms. Granger until her own dad’s memories are restored. David Granger and I have been friends for quite a few years, and I believe in the end, he’d trust his daughter to make the final decision on whom she chooses to love. Although, between you and me, I think he’d appreciate the gesture._

_My wife and I would like to invite you to our home for Christmas. I have personally spoken with the Minister to grant special permission for an exception to your probation, so you may join us for the holidays._

_We look forward to seeing both of you next month._

_Sincerely,_

_Arthur Weasley_

* * *

**November 20, 1998**

_My darling son,_

_As always, it was wonderful to hear from you. I must say, I am extremely disappointed to only just see a confirmation from you about your feelings for Ms. Granger. At least she had the courtesy to reveal your relationship to me over a month ago. After receiving your last letter, I have to admit that things are a bit more serious between the two of you than I originally thought._

_I have sent the items from the Malfoy family vault that you have requested per your birthright. Please, Son, remember that you must be absolutely sure before gifting these precious heirlooms to any young woman, especially if it might simply be a passing fancy. I beg you not to make any rash decisions about your future in order to get back at your father. Even from a cell in Azkaban, we both know he is not a man to be trifled with._

_If you truly believe yourself to be in love, I want to support you in any way I can. Please understand that it will be hard for me, but I will try. Overall, I approve of Ms. Granger as a person and have come to appreciate her friendship through our weekly correspondence._

_Sincerely,_

_Your adoring mother_

* * *

**December 12, 1998**

It was still the early hours of the morning when Hermione awoke to a certain blond wizard wrapped around her, his legs entwined with her own. One hand had begun to knead her breast unconsciously in his deep state of sleep. The magic he emitted swirled lazily around his hand with the slow rhythm of his relaxed breathing

The first time she’d woken up this way was the morning after the Halloween Ball. It was also the first time she’d heard Draco say he loved her, though he had yet to tell her when he was awake. Hermione recalled the way her heart sped up at his dream-filled declaration. It sounded so sure and clear that Hermione thought he was talking directly to her before she realized he was simply talking in his sleep. After he’d said those three beautiful words, his fingers searched her body desperately before he sank his hand between her legs. The sensation was too enjoyable for Hermione to wake him, so she’d let him explore her while he sleepily breathed sentiments of love. She’d hummed in pleasure, unable to control the moans she let out as her body searched for a release. Her romantic experience was limited, so she hadn’t realized she was on the cusp of an orgasm when he must have awoken, and his whole body stilled.

“I’m sorry,” he had apologized in a deep, sexy morning tenor. “I was asleep...and I…”

“More!” she’d pleaded as she rubbed her arse up and down the length of his boxer-clad cock. It took another moment for his brain to catch up and realize she wanted him to move again. One hand had slipped slowly inside the dampened lace of her knickers and the other teased her hardened nipple. That morning, Draco had left a trail of languid kisses down her neck while his deft fingers worked her slick folds. While he continued to rub himself against her backside, he pressed his magic deep into the spaces his body couldn’t be. Finally, the building pressure was too much, and her entire body exploded with a tidal wave of pleasure just as she screamed out his name. A moment later, Draco’s grinding against her arse reached a galloping pace before he’d let out a stuttered moan into her hair and collapsed. 

“If this is how we’ll wake up together every morning, then I’m never sleeping without you again in my life,” he’d promised in his deep, drowsy voice and pulled her flush against him. Before long, she’d felt his breathing even out, and she drifted off in his arms. 

Since that day, Draco had tried to find new ways of teasing pleasure from her. Just last night, he’d asked her to play a strip studying game where whoever answered a question wrong would have to take off an article of clothing. After about fifteen minutes of playing and both were still fully clothed, they’d realized they were too smart for that game to be fun for them. 

Suddenly, Draco was sliding her nightgown up higher, pulling it over Hermione's head, which brought her right back to the present.

“Are you awake?” she asked. 

“I should hope so. Do I often try to undress you in my sleep?” he asked huskily. 

“Yes, you do,” she laughed. “You say and do quite a bit in your sleep, actually.” Hermione felt his body stiffen.

“I _say_ things? What do I say?” he questioned worriedly. She turned in his arms to face him and slowly stroked his cheek.

“Nothing bad,” she said, kissing his chest. 

“The things I say don’t...upset you?” he hesitated.

“Hardly,” she replied, wondering what he thought he would say to upset her. 

“Can I be honest with you?” he asked, sounding quite nervous. Hermione felt his heart thrumming as she nodded against his chest. “We haven’t really discussed our bond aside from what we’ve read about it. I’m….frightened that...that you feel trapped with me. Like all your choices were _stolen_ from you, and in the end,...you’re stuck...with _me_ ,” he stammered. Hermione’s heart ached to know that he felt that way.

“Yes, it is quite difficult for me to be _stuck_ with a handsome, intelligent, funny, thoughtful, loving man, who adores me and is my _perfect_ match. I can see why you would be worried about that,” she said as she smiled up at him. 

“It’s not funny, Hermione. The entirety of the British wizarding world hates me. We will have to defend ourselves against verbal and physical attacks for a long time to come because of the things I’ve done. My mother has to _try_ to accept you as my girlfriend as if _I_ am somehow the prize in this match. I haven’t even told her that we’re soul-bound yet. And what of our children? How will we explain to them that their dad is the one who let Death Eaters in the school, who just stood there while their mother was tortured, who bears the mark of the darkest wizard of our time? Merlin, they’ll hate me as much as I hate my father!” Draco said passionately, his chest heaving when he finished as if he no longer had the strength to carry the weight of his burdens alone anymore. 

“I’ve thought about those things too, Draco. Life will be difficult for us at times, but we’ll have each other to lean on. I don’t care what the British wizarding world thinks, nor do I care if your mother accepts me or not. _You_ accept me and _you_ choose me, and that is the only thing that matters. Your mother will come around eventually, but it will take her time. She is trying, and I think that is enough for now,” she said while rubbing her hands over his chest soothingly. Hermione took a deep breath. She was surprised that he’d been thinking so far ahead in their future. “As for our children, they’ll know you had little choice when Voldemort was threatening your family. We’ll tell them the truth about that night in the Manor: If you had attempted to save me, we _both_ would have been killed. And your Mark doesn’t define you. You were just a misguided, lost boy at the time,” she said, moving to stroke his Mark. She brought his forearm to her lips and placed light kisses over it. Draco hummed in response. He gently tipped her head up to him and stared deeply into her eyes.

“Hermione, I...I love you,” he said, gauging her reaction. “Maybe it’s too soon to tell you that, but I’ve never been more sure of anything….and...I’ve never even said those words to another person aside from my mother,” he finished apprehensively. The Gryffindor witch pulled his face down to hers and kissed him without abandon. She poured everything she felt for him into that kiss. Their magic flowed around them in thick golden swirls of light, pressing them closer. 

“I love you too, Draco,” she whispered. Her hands were lost in the flaxen silk of his hair, and her long legs wrapped around his waist. The wizard slowly suckled his way down her neck and collarbone. 

“I _need_ you, Hermione. Please, let me taste you,” he pleaded. The Gryffindor witch stiffened.

“I’m...nervous, Draco. No one’s...ever…,” she stammered. 

“Please, Love,” he begged. Nothing would make the Slytherin wizard happier than showing his witch how much he could gratify her. 

“Are you sure?” she worried. He pulled her chin up to look at him.

“Positive,” he assured her with a grin. Hermione nodded shyly. 

Just as he began teasing little moans from her with a journey of kisses down her chest, a banging at the door startled them both. 

“Draco, your presence is required!” Blaise called happily through the door. The blond wizard glared in the direction of his friend’s voice.

“Go away, Zabini!” he growled. 

“It’s really important,” Blaise shouted. “Can you please come to the door?” Draco dropped his forehead to Hermione’s stomach and let out a deep sigh before he jumped up from the bed, grabbing his pajama bottoms from where he’d thrown them onto the floor earlier, and pulled them on. 

“What do you want?” he gritted through his teeth angrily as he ripped open the door. 

“Professor Flitwick is here to see you,” Blaise said with a smirk, pointing down to the scarlet-faced man beside him. “You remember him, Draco. He taught you how to cast a _silencing_ charm back in fifth-year,” he said smugly. The blond flushed with embarrassment. The Charms professor must have heard enough to guess what he’d interrupted based on the red stain of his cheeks. “It seems that the two most intelligent students in school should know how to cast such a simple charm, Don’t you think, Professor?” 

“-Er, yes, they should...find that charm, -er, useful in future,” the professor said, staring at the floor. 

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Draco said guiltily. 

“Quite alright, Mr. Malfoy. Anyhow, the headmistress asked me to bring you to her office immediately,” Professor Flitwick informed him.

“Is everything okay, Sir? Is it my mother?” he asked, concerned as he rushed out of the room to leave.

“Wait! No, nothing like that,” the professor assured him. “Uh, Mr. Malfoy, please do get dressed. I hardly think the headmistress would appreciate you showing up to her office shirtless,” the older wizard chuckled. 

* * *

Instead of Headmistress McGonagall greeting him as he entered her office, Draco was startled to find Minister Shacklebolt sitting tall behind her desk

“Hello, Mr. Malfoy,” the Minister said, standing to shake the young wizard’s hand. “I’m pleased to see you doing extremely well in your classes during your probationary period. Many wizards and witches, whom I dearly trust, have spoken to me this year on your behalf, and I wanted to talk to you in person about a few things,” he explained.

“Thank you, Sir,” Draco said, unsure of how to respond. 

“As you may already know, before I landed this job as Minister, I was a damn good Auror,” the large man said with a smile. “Auror Jones and Harry Potter have both told me they believe you have what it takes to become one of the Ministry's elite. What do you think of that?” the former Auror asked.

“Although I am honored to hold the esteem of Professor Jones and Mr. Potter, I’m no hero, Sir. I’m not brave,” Draco answered, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He didn’t understand what it was they thought he had inside him. The only times he acted courageously were when he was trying to protect Hermione. 

“Bravery is something we look for in our field Aurors, of course, but I understand you want to become a curse-breaker. This job requires intelligence, wit, and endurance. We have a program for you. It’d be a lot tougher than the curse-breaker training required to work over at Gringotts with a bunch of goblins, but you have what it takes. You’ve survived worse, I’d say,” the Minister said. Draco swallowed hard.

“If I may ask, what would this training involve, Sir?” the young wizard asked, intrigued.

“Ah, you _do_ have what it takes. A weaker man would have simply walked away from the more difficult path,” Kingsly smiled knowingly. Draco sat up straighter under the weight of earning this man’s approval. “To start, you’d have to complete the regular Auror training program. There will be some occasions that require all hands on deck, and you’ll need to know what you’re doing at those times. After you graduate, you’ll be immediately enrolled in the curse-breaker school, which is an additional three months of intense training. There is more pay, of course, but I’m sure you have no reason to care about that benefit,” he laughed. Draco nodded in agreement. Money was one thing he didn’t need. It was more about earning respect and changing what the Malfoy name would come to mean for his future children. He refused to let them face the world carrying the burden of his family name’s current state of disgrace. “Only the best make it through. The curse-breaker program only has a 50 percent graduation rate,” the Minister warned. The young wizard raised an eyebrow in surprise. “I won’t even require you to go through the long application process; I’ll just accept you in the program based on your marks in school and Harry’s word. What do you say, Mr. Malfoy? Are you one of the best?” the Minister pressed. Draco spent his life trying to be the best, and always fell short in the eyes of his family. This was his chance. This could be the path that leads to redemption and becoming worthy of Hermione’s love.

“Yes, Sir, I am exactly what you’re looking for. When may I start the training?” he replied confidently, holding his head up high. The former Auror grinned.

“You’ll need to earn all E’s or O’s on your N.E.W.T.s, which I suspect won’t be a problem. After you graduate from Hogwarts, you’ll begin training at the start of August. I’ll even make sure you make it home most nights to your soon-to-be wife,” the Minister said, offering his hand to Draco, who gave him a firm shake. 

“Thank you for the opportunity, Sir. I’m sure Ms. Granger will be grateful to you,” the blond said gratefully.

“Speaking of Ms. Granger, I haven’t yet informed the Wizengomat of your _relationship_. Once your bond is completed, there will be a media shitstorm. From what I understand, all magical records and accounts will change instantly, and it won’t take long for that type of news to break.” Draco nodded sharply. Suddenly his mouth went dry and his hands felt clammy.

“Will they, -er, the Wizengomet, try to...take me away from her?” he asked, the desperation apparent in his flushed face.

“I looked into it, and you won’t be breaking any of the terms of your probation by _marrying_ Ms. Granger. I’m sure some of your enemies will call for an investigation, but I promise to do my best to shield you both from any of that. Headmistress McGonagall has sworn to defend you in front of the Wizengomet if she must,” the elder wizard assured him. 

“Thank you, Minister. I am grateful to you,” Draco said humbly. Minister Shacklebolt stood and clapped Draco on the shoulder. 

“The pleasure is mine, Mr. Malfoy,” he said as he walked toward the floo. “I’ll see you for Christmas with the Weasley’s!” he said before disappearing into a burst of green flames. 

* * *

“I can hardly believe it, Draco! I’m so proud of you,” Hermione praised as they walked hand in hand back to the common room from lunch. 

“I don’t really understand what Potter sees in me that would make him speak to the Minister on my behalf,” Draco wondered. 

“Harry has a natural intuition for things like that,” Hermione explained. “It’s like he can see straight through to the core of a person just by spending a small amount of time with them.” 

“Well, I suppose that explains why he rejected my friendship the first moment we met during our first year,” the Slytherin wizard joked, walking through the portrait hole. 

“In all seriousness, Draco, I think we need to set up a study schedule to prepare you for all your training. I don’t like the odds of a 50 percent graduation rate. I’ll ask Professor Jones if she can get her hands on some curse-breaker course materials, and we can begin creating study materials,” Hermione said as if there was no time left to prepare. Merlin, she was perfect. No one had ever cared about him like that. She was about to head toward the couches in the common room, but Draco tugged her into his room instead. He stared down at her and tucked a curl behind her ear. 

“You’re selfless, you see the good in others, you’re strong, smart, and of course gorgeous, and every moment I’m with you, I find a new reason to love you,” the blond wizard declared as he slanted his mouth over hers.

“Say it again, please,” she begged against his lips. He began making a trail of gentle kisses up her neck.

“I love you, Hermione Jean Granger,” he whispered softly into her ear, punctuating each word with a kiss. His large hands gripped her bottom where he began massaging her firm arse. Every breath he took as he suckled on her ear made her nipples harden and the need to feel more of him grew inside her, pooling deep in her center. Draco lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her lean legs around his waist. When he licked the seam of her mouth, begging for entrance, she shamelessly started grinding her core against his stiffened member.

“Draco...please!” she pleaded. The wizard let out a low hum of satisfaction. He walked her writhing body over to the bed and laid her down. As he ripped off his shirt, he cast a wandless silencing charm. “Touch me, Draco... _please_!” she urged while pulling her own shirt over her head and throwing it across the room. The blond crawled up her body and seated his hips between her legs. While their tongues did a slow dance, he reached down and massaged her breast, causing her to wildly buck her hips against him. “I want your pants off now!” she ordered. Her demanding tone was sexy as fuck! He quickly rolled to his side to rip off the offensive clothing just as she peeled off her own jeans. Draco stared down at her beautiful form in the matching blue bra and underwear set she wore. Hermione impatiently climbed on top of him, sliding her sexy knickers easily up and down his silk boxers along the length of his cock as she continued kissing him deeply. 

“Hermione, let me taste you,” he whispered like a prayer. Her gyrations paused momentarily.

The thought of this man kissing her most private place sent a shot of fire through her body, and she unconsciously bucked against him. A long, deep groan escaped his throat. 

Draco decided to take his time with her since he’d never pleasured her like this before. He slowly worked his way down her body, lazily sucking her nipples, kneading her breasts, and placing teasing kisses down her stomach and legs. The moaning witch reveled in the warm breaths of air he blew over her center before moving on to kiss the inside of her thigh. When she started begging him for more, he pulled her knickers down with his teeth. Draco dragged her to the end of the bed and threw her legs over his shoulders as he kneeled on a pillow, facing her sweet entrance. Finally, after torturing her with peppered kisses on the insides of her thighs and on the top of her mound, he brought his mouth over her and licked her folds. Hermione breathily moaned while he worked her over, spelling his entire name on her clit with his tongue. Draco could tell she was getting closer to finishing, so he slid a finger inside her wet center and pumped while he continued to lick and suck. All at once, she began to squeeze her legs around his head and bucked against his face, fucking his mouth. A scream erupted from her throat as she fluttered and squeezed around his finger. Draco lapped her up through her tremors of pleasure. Once he was positive she was done, he moved up the bed beside her to kiss her hard and let her taste herself. Hermione looked completely satiated with her half-lidded eyes and tiny smirk. He almost thought she’d fall asleep when she suddenly sat up. 

“Your turn,” his witch asserted, grabbing for his cock. He guided her hand to stroke him and laid back to enjoy her firm grasp. When Draco was getting close, she surprised him by leaning forward and clumsily took his dick in her mouth. 

“Fuck!” he growled. The sight of her with her sweet mouth wrapped around him made him explode almost instantly. He didn’t even have time to warn her before he shot into the back of her throat. To her credit, she only coughed once before swallowing every last drop. “Holy shit, I’m sorry!” he apologized. “I was so close already, and you looked so fucking sexy...Fuck! I’ll warn you next time...that’s if...I mean, you don’t have to…” he sputtered, completely embarrassed.

“Draco, kiss me,” she demanded. The blond wizard quickly complied with his witch’s wishes. “That was so perfect I want to cry,” she confessed, kissing him again. “You make me feel beautiful,” she whispered as her eyes began to glass over.

“You _are_ beautiful, Hermione!” he declared, holding her close and kissing the top of her head. “And if you need me to do that to you every day to prove it, I will,” he said with a smirk. The curly-haired witch slapped him on the chest. Draco wrapped his arms more tightly around Hermione as she snuggled into him, grinning against his chest. Before long, they’d both fallen fast asleep for an afternoon nap while their magic hung in the air around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure who else has a man who feels you up in his sleep, but mine sure does! LOL! 
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think of Draco and Hermione's first real action below the belt!
> 
> I was trying to think about what it was like the first time a boy asked to do that to me and how nervous I was about the whole thing. And don't worry ladies, Draco won't always blow so easily. He's still young and hasn't gotten a whole lot of action in the last year or two of his life.


	14. The Holiday - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make the decision to split this chapter, so you could all have another chapter tonight instead of waiting. Part 2 coming in a day or two.

**Chapter 13: Holiday -** **_Part 1_ ** **\- December 18, 1998**

“We’re simply waiting on Ms. Parkinson,” Headmistress McGonagall informed Hermione and Ginny as the elder witch watched Draco pace the length of her office. The professor had rarely ever seen this boy she’d watched grow into a man over the past eight years exhibit any emotion, and she found it a bit unnerving. “Mr. Malfoy, if I thought you were capable of such things, I might think you were nervous about something.” The Slytherin wizard stopped his pacing and schooled his features immediately, walking toward his former professor’s desk and taking a seat.

“I apologize, Headmistress. Seeking others’ approval is new for me,” he replied honestly. The three witches exchanged a smile.

“If it makes you feel any better, Molly Weasley would have probably allowed Voldemort himself into her home if she thought he might have accepted her kindness,” the headmistress remarked. Hermione chuckled at the twisted thought of Voldemort wearing a Weasley sweater. Just then, Pansy appeared with a team of luggage floating behind her. 

“I’m sorry I’m late, ma’am, but I had a bit of trouble deciding on what to pack,” the Slytherin witch said shyly. 

“Well, it appears you brought _ everything _ ,” Headmistress McGonagall commented, eyeing the bags and trunks in Pansy’s wake. “It seems Mr. Malfoy isn’t the only one who overpacked,” the witch murmured to herself. She pointed her wand at Pansy’s luggage and shrunk it down for the young witch to fit into her pocket. “Shall we?” 

Hermione followed Ginny through the floo to the Burrow, followed by Pansy, Draco, and Headmistress McGonagall. The two Slytherins looked out of place in their fine clothes, staring at their surroundings as if they were in another world. 

“I know it’s grander than you expected,” Ginny said in jest. Draco and Pansy exchanged a look, unsure of how to respond. It was the smallest living space Draco had ever seen, yet somehow, it felt warm and inviting. It was clean but lived in. Draco thought of the cold, lifeless rooms at the Manor. They even had rooms his mother had forbidden him to ever step a foot into lest he ruin something. He was pretty sure his family owned furniture that had never been used or even touched save the elf’s who dusted them. At the Manor, he’d always felt like an uninvited guest, but the Weasley home felt like what a home should feel like. 

“Hello! Welcome!” Mrs. Weasley’s voice greeted the newcomers. Hermione and Ginny were scooped up into a hug by the matronly woman at once. Even Professor McGonagall stepped up to give the kind witch a familiar embrace. Draco swallowed hard and exchanged another unsure glance with Pansy before stepping forward to offer Mrs. Weasley his hand. He was shocked when she slapped his hand away and announced, “In this house, we hug!” and she proceeded to squeeze him like a long-lost son. Aside from Hagrid and Hermione, no one had ever hugged him like this. He must have been a small boy the last time his own mother had shown him this level of affection. The blond wizard was so stunned by the loving gesture that it took him a moment to respond. “Don’t tell my husband, but I think you might be even more handsome than your father,” she said as she winked at him. Ginny and Hermione squealed with laughter at the wide-eyed look on Draco’s face. 

“-Er, thank you, ma’am,” he said awkwardly. The young Malfoy couldn’t remember the last time someone had mentioned his father in a complimentary way. It was the first time in a while that he hadn’t recoiled at being compared to the man he’d grown to hate. 

“Please call me Molly, dear,” the older witch said. He nodded in response. Mrs. Weasley finally turned toward Pansy, who looked quite nervous still standing by the floo. The older witch straightened up as if she too were nervous. Pansy mustered some form of courage and stepped forward.

“Mrs. Weasley, it is lovely to finally meet you,” the Slytherin witch said before dropping into a curtsey. 

“It is wonderful to meet you, dear,” Molly said, grabbing for the younger witch’s hands and looking in her eyes. “My Ronald tells me so much about you, and I am so grateful he met a witch that can tolerate him.” 

“ _ Tolerate  _ him? I  _ love _ him,” Pansy proclaimed as she took a small step back. Hermione knew her two friends had yet to openly declare their love for one another. Ron thought he’d scare her away if he told the Slytherin witch how hard he’d fallen, though it was obvious to anyone who’d ever been in the same room as the couple. Pansy refused to be the first to say it because she’d be mortified if he didn’t feel the same way. 

“Of course you do, dear! I was only joking, of course,” Mrs. Weasley soothed, her eyes brimming over with delight at Pansy’s declaration. She stepped forward to embrace the young witch, and Pansy responded in kind. 

“What did I miss? Why is my wife crying?” Arthur Weasley asked as he entered the room. He kissed both Ginny and Hermione on the head and hugged them. “Mr. Malfoy,” he greeted the young wizard kindly with a hardy handshake, looking him in the eye. “Minerva, good to see you again,” he said, giving her a friendly hug. “Is this  _ the  _ Ms. Parkinson I’ve heard my son tell me so much about?” he asked. 

“Dad!” Ron said sheepishly as he entered the room, staring straight at Pansy. 

“What? You do go on about her whenever you come home. You shouldn’t be ashamed of being in love with the girl!” Mr. Weasley said innocently. Ron’s face brightened to a rush of scarlet. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Weasley. It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir,” Pansy said, breaking the awkwardness as she dipped into another graceful curtsy. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Parkinson. Any witch that makes my son this happy is always welcome here,” he said before giving her a fatherly embrace. Ron clumsily walked over to Pansy and gave her a meaningful kiss on the cheek. Had his parents and old professor not been in the room, he would have kissed her properly. 

“Alright, now that we are all properly acquainted, Ron and Ginny, do take our guests’ things to their rooms. I’ve already added an extra bed in yours and Harry’s room for Mr. Malfoy and an extra bed in your room, Ginny for Ms. Parkinson. Hermione, Dear, of course, you know where to put your bags already,” Mrs. Weasley commanded. Ron rolled his eyes dramatically but approached Draco to take his bags. 

“No, ma’am, -er Molly, it’s not a problem. I can carry my own bags,” Draco offered. He’d promised Hermione that he would try to get along with Ron, so he didn’t want to start off on the wrong foot. 

“Have you eaten lunch yet, Dears?” Mrs. Weasley asked as if the Slytherin wizard hadn’t said anything. 

“We haven’t, but…”Draco began.

“Wonderful! I’ve made lunch, please sit down,” Molly cut him off as she directed the two Slytherins toward the large family dining table. 

“I wouldn’t try to argue with her,” Ron whispered before taking the bags and following Ginny and Hermione up the stairs. 

“Most of my boys won’t be here until tomorrow morning before we leave for Harry’s graduation, so you may make yourselves comfortable in any seat,” Mrs. Weasley said. Headmistress McGonagall, Pansy, Draco, and Arthur all sat as Molly floated a feast over to the table. 

“Arthur, I’ll need to sign custody of Mr. Malfoy over to you while he is here on holiday,” Minerva said matter-of-factly. Once she saw the Draco flush at the mention of his probation, she said gently, “It’s a requirement by the Ministry, Mr. Malfoy. No one here believes you capable of doing anything stupid.” Draco nodded in response. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, my boy,” Arthur said soothingly as he signed the paperwork the headmistress handed him. 

“Thank you, Sir. I appreciate all of your kindness toward me,” Draco said. 

“Please call me Arthur. We aren’t very formal around here,” he admitted with a wink. 

* * *

The first evening at the Weasley’s went far better than Draco had hoped. It was interesting to see how other wizarding families lived, especially since Mr. Weasley had an entire shed full of muggle gadgets he’d collected. They spent over an hour looking through his collection, while Hermione answered all of Draco, Pansy, and Mr. Weasley’s questions about the different objects. After supper, they all played a game. Ron tried to get Pansy alone on multiple occasions, but under the close scrutiny of his mother, he was completely unsuccessful. Up until it was time for bed, where Mrs. Weasley made sure the boys and girls slept in their separate rooms, it hadn’t really occurred to Draco or Ron that they’d have to sleep in the same room alone. 

“If you’re going to say something nasty about my family, save it,” Ron said defensively as soon as the door closed. 

“Why would I say anything mean about them? They’ve been really kind to me in spite of...everything,” Draco said, confused. “If I were to say anything, it would be that you were lucky to grow up here,” he admitted.

“What are you on about?” Ron asked skeptically. 

“My parents have never hugged me for no reason. Like, you’re just standing there and your dad will throw his arm around you like he’s proud of every breath you take. I can’t even imagine a situation in my life where my father would feel any reason to treat me like that,” Draco tried to explain.

“My parents hug everybody, and they’re proud of all of us, even my prat of a brother, Percy. That makes me lucky?” Ron questioned skeptically. 

“Yes, Weasley!” Draco countered. “My dad has never expressed any sort of pride in me. Do you know how much shite he gave me, knowing I always came second to Hermione in school? I didn’t even know  _ crucio  _ was an unforgivable curse until fourth-year when Professor Moody taught us in Defense,” Draco said as he sat down on one of the beds and ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. “Meanwhile, your parents just love you unconditionally. It’s nice,” he finished.

“I’m, -er, sorry, Malfoy...I didn’t know,” Ron said awkwardly, sitting down on the bed across from him. Draco looked up at Ron with a slight smile. This was the first real conversation they’d ever had. 

“So, have you told Pansy, ugh, how you, -er, _ feel _ yet?” Draco asked in an attempt to be amicable. Ron huffed and laid back on the bed, throwing his arm over his face dramatically.

“I guess my dear old dad took care of that, didn’t he? Merlin, that was embarrassing!” Ron whined. 

“No kidding! I actually felt bad for you for the first time in my life! That was rough,” Draco agreed. 

“I’m surprised she didn’t go running right back through the floo after that,” the red-haired wizard replied. Draco laughed to himself at his former enemy’s theatrical exaggeration. As much as it really wasn’t his place, he decided to help Ron out.

“She’s not going anywhere. You know she loves you too, right?”

“How do you know?” Ron asked hopefully.

“Do  _ not  _ repeat this,” the Slytherin warned, “but she talks to Hermione and Ginny about it all the time. She doesn’t want to be the first to say it, and somehow, she can’t tell if you feel the same.” Ron sat straight up and grinned wildly. 

“You’re sure? You’re not messing with me, right?” Ron asked cautiously. Draco nodded, grinning back at him. “I’ve never really told a girl that before. So much for that Gryffindor courage when I need it the most,” he complained.

“I just told Hermione last week, and I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest,” Draco sheepishly admitted.

“How do you get nervous about someone who is a sure thing? Her bloody soul is bound to yours. She’s got no choice except to love you back,” Ron laughed, shaking his head. 

“But that’s the point; I want to give her a choice,” the blond explained. 

“She’ll appreciate that,” he agreed. After a moment, Draco gathered the courage to show Ron what he’d been planning to give Hermione for Christmas. “Can I show you something without you being a complete git about it?” Draco asked hopefully.

“It’s not your cock, is it? I don’t want to see that!” Ron laughed. 

“Fuck off, Weasley. Only people I really like get to see that!” Draco bantered. Ron started to laugh too before his face morphed into a grimace.

“Oh, no!  _ She’s  _ seen your cock!” Ron fretted. The blond wizard stared at the Gryffindor in confusion.

“What do you care? We’ve been together for a while now, so don’t you think it was bound to happen at some point?”

“What? Not Hermione. Pansy,” Ron corrected, holding his face in his hands. 

“Oh,  _ her, _ ” Draco said simply. Well, this was suddenly awkward. “I hardly think I would have done anything, -er,  _ memorable _ at 14 or 15 years old,” he lied. He knew he was the first wizard to ever go down on Pansy, though she’d done many things with other boys since then. “And we never did, uh... _ everything _ , so there’s no need to dwell on that really,” he said assuringly. Ron didn’t reply. He just sat on his bed looking sick. “When you are with Pansy, are you thinking about every witch you’ve ever dated?” Draco asked after a few moments of silence.

“Of course not!” Ron scoffed. 

“Then why would you be worried about her doing that?” he challenged.

“I don’t know. I’ve never thought of it like that,” Ron said as he uncovered his face, looking a bit relieved. 

“Listen, Weasley. I’ve known that girl my whole life and have never seen her get like this over another wizard,” Draco promised. 

“-Er, thanks, Malfoy,” Ron said uncomfortably. “Just so you know, I don’t hate you being here as much as I thought I would,” he smirked. 

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me, Weasley,” Draco chuckled. 

“Don’t get used to it. Harry might get jealous if he thinks I’d try to replace him with an insufferable prat!” he laughed, lying back on the bed with his hands behind his head. Draco laid back too as they fell into a comfortable silence. “What were you going to show me before?” Ron asked after a few moments.

“Do you promise not to be a git about this?” Draco pressed as he got up and began to dig through one of his trunks. 

“I promise to try my best,” Ron grinned. The blond wizard rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, but he was excited to show someone else besides Hagrid. He pulled out the velvet box and opened it as he turned toward Ron.

“Do you...think she’ll like it?” Draco asked nervously when the other wizard said nothing at first. Weasley simply stared with rounded eyes and mouth agape at the goblin-made diamond ring flanked by two sapphires. 

“Bloody hell!  _ I’d  _ marry you if you gave me that monstrosity!” Ron exclaimed. 

“Fuck! You’re right. It’s too big, too ostentatious. Hagrid said it was perfect, but you and Potter know her best,” Draco spluttered and began to pace. “What if she hates it?”

“Please don’t start the pacing, Malfoy! It drives me barmy when you do that. She’ll love it. Of course she will. What woman wouldn’t want  _ that _ ?” Ron was trying his best to be soothing, but he suddenly wished Harry was here for this. Calming people down was more of his area of expertise. “What I mean to say is, -er, does it have a special meaning behind it? Hermione gets all wrapped up in sentimental things. Like Harry, for instance, is going to give Ginny his mother’s engagement ring,” the youngest Weasley brother floundered. Draco stopped his pacing and shot a look of disbelief at Ron.

“Fuck. Potter’s proposing on Christmas?” Draco asked as he rubbed his temples. 

“Actually, he’s going to do it tomorrow after his graduation, but she doesn’t know...well,...he  _ thinks  _ she doesn’t know, but she’s like my mum. She knows everything,” Ron explained while Draco closed the box and hid it back in his trunk. 

“I suppose that changes things a bit. Thank you for warning me about Potter’s plans,” the Slytherin muttered as he absently rubbed the back of his neck. 

“That’s it then? You’re not going to propose as you planned because of Harry?” Ron asked bewildered. 

“Hermione and Ginny both deserve to have their  _ own  _ engagement memory. I’m not going to detract from either one of their experiences by asking Hermione to be my wife less than a week after Potter asks your sister,” Draco said thoughtfully. “Also, I’m scared to death of Ginny,” he smiled as he laid back down on the bed. 

“You should be. She’s frightening,” the Gryffindor chuckled. The two wizards were quiet then, lost in their own thoughts. Before long, Ron’s curiosity was piqued. “It hasn’t been that long. Are you really ready to commit the rest of your life to Hermione right now?” 

“It seems silly, I’m sure. We’ve only been together for a short time, but she is  _ it _ for me. Even without the bond, I would still feel drawn to her. If we both know we’re perfect for one another, why would we wait to start our lives together?” Draco explained. Ron looked over at the blond wizard, gauging his sincerity. It seemed that everyone was right; Malfoy really had changed. 

* * *

**December 19, 1998**

Hermione felt Draco’s eyes on her as they watched Harry drop to one knee amidst the celebration of his graduation from Auror training. Surrounded by all of the Weasleys, most of the Order of the Phoenix, Hagrid, the Minister, and many of Harry’s new Auror friends, she cried with joy at the sight of her two friends getting engaged. Her wizard’s magic pressed into her as he stroked and kissed her ring finger as if he desperately wished it were them celebrating their engagement along with Ginny and Harry. In a way, she wished it too. 

The Gryffindor witch had never been the type of little girl who dreamed of being a princess for the day at a grand wedding, but she had at least pictured her dad walking her down an aisle and celebrating with family and friends. The soonest they’d have a chance at something like that would be after they completed their education and hopefully, restored her parents’ memories. In the times she could be honest with herself, she knew they wouldn’t make it that long. It was getting harder and harder to resist him when all of their instincts called for them to complete their bond. It wasn’t just about sex for her, though she was definitely looking forward to that part. Hermione inherently needed Draco to be hers in every way. At first, she’d been upset that the bond made her feel that way, but once they’d been able to read about it, she realized that their bond was as natural to them as breathing. She couldn’t dismiss their need and desire to complete it because it wasn’t conventional. In the long run, they’d have each other no matter what, but an actual wedding was something they could probably never have. Rationally, she knew being together was all they needed, but the irrational part of her wanted the pomp and circumstance too. 

“I’ll never let you want for anything, Love,” Draco whispered, taking her hand to his lips and kissing her ring finger again. 

“Hmm?” she replied as she turned to look into the stormy depths of his grey eyes. 

“It appears that I am starting to pick up on the tenor of your feelings, or perhaps your mood reflects my own,” he said, gently brushing his thumb across her cheek. “I don’t recall reading about this particular connection in any of our research,” he mused. All Hermione could do was stare up at him. Oh, Merlin, she didn’t want him to think he wasn’t enough or that she needed something more! Without thinking, she held him as tightly as she could. “Empathy, confusion, guilt, love,...overwhelming love...I can hardly keep up with your emotions. What  _ are  _ you thinking, Hermione?” he pleaded as he rubbed her back. 

“You should know that all I need is you no matter what path we take together,” she said in earnest. Draco kissed the top of her head.

“It’s alright for us both to want certain rites of passage even if we don’t get to do them in the time or order society dictates,” he assured her. “I don’t want to miss out on that moment where you will affirm once and for all that you chose me,” he said as he planted his lips on her ring finger once again. “And you are absolutely crazy if you think I’ll deny Blaise the opportunity to plan the Malfoy wedding of his dreams!” Draco laughed as he bent down to take her smiling lips. 

* * *

“He finally did it! Ron told me he loved me!” Pansy gushed later that evening after Mrs. Weasley banished everyone to their rooms. She leaned over the top bunk they’d transfigured for her to stay in Ginny’s room, her long dark hair spilling down over her shoulders. Hermione and Ginny exchanged a knowing look. 

“It’s about damn time! When did he do it?” Ginny asked excitedly.

“Before we left for Harry’s graduation, he pulled me outside the wards by the copse of trees,” Pansy recalled dreamily. “Of course he was tongue-tied and his skin was practically glowing red at first, but then he just said it quickly as if he was telling me a secret that he shouldn’t. I jumped into his arms and kissed him, telling him I felt exactly the same” she said gleefully. It brought a smile to Hermione’s face as she pictured the look of relief on Ron’s face when he realized the witch he loves returned his feelings. “I've never had a man so worked up over me before. Merlin, I love how he makes me feel like the only witch in the world that matters. It was perfect. Well, perfect until your mother started calling us before we could take things any further than kissing. It’s like she has some sort of sex detection spell or something!” 

“Sorry, my mum is such a cockblock! You could be off doing gross things with my brother now if she wasn’t trying so hard to keep us all separated every night!” she smiled. 

“Don’t worry, I will find a way to reward him,” Pansy promised, wagging her eyebrows. Ginny scrunched up her nose in response. 

“I’m happy for you too, Pans, but I don’t want to hear about how you’ll reward him either,” Hermione joked. 

“Speaking of rewards, Ron said Draco showed him the huge rock he had picked out for you,” the Slytherin witch said in the low charming tone she reserved for gossip. 

“What?” Ginny and Hermione yelled at the same time. Pansy lapped up the attention of having information they didn’t. She took her sweet time to answer by pretending to be interested in her nails. 

“Well,” she drawled, “Ron told me that they actually got along really well last night, and Draco asked if he could show him the ring that he wanted to give to Hermione for Christmas,” she grinned at the curly-haired witch. Hermione’s heart was hammering. She couldn’t believe he already had a ring picked out before they’d even had their conversation earlier that evening. 

“What do you mean ‘wanted’?” Ginny asked curiously. 

“Oh, Hermione, you’ll probably like this part, as tragic as it is for you, but once Draco found out that Potter was proposing, he said he couldn’t propose to you yet because you both deserve your own special memory of getting engaged,” the dark-haired witch informed them. Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes.

“I don’t care about that stuff,” the red-haired witch said. “So long as I have Harry, it doesn’t bother me what anyone else does.” 

“I think it is incredibly thoughtful of him,” Hermione said proudly. The selfish little boy she once knew would never step aside for someone else to have the limelight. 

“When do you think you’ll have the wedding, Gin?” Pansy asked.

“I’m not sure. We really didn’t get a chance to talk about it,” she answered as she adoringly appraised her ring. “My mum’s sex detection must have gone crazy as soon as I saw Harry in his Auror robes, so she never allowed us to be alone today,” Ginny chuckled. “We’ll need to figure out a way around her because I will not make it this entire holiday without touching him!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have commented so far. I truly appreciate hearing your reactions to each chapter. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Comments = LOVE!


	15. The Holiday - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for posting this so late! This chapter was a bear because there was so much I wanted to include and so much that had to be left out. There is a little smut but mostly fluff in this chapter. ENJOY!

**Chapter 14: The Holiday - Part 2 -December 24, 1998**

By some miracle, Mrs. Weasley was able to accommodate the entire family and the extra guests for the holiday celebration. Only Bill and his newly pregnant wife, Fleur, were permitted to share a room since they were married. Another bunk was added to Ginny’s room for Angelina Johnson, who surprised everyone when she arrived with George. The remaining Weasley twin refused to stay in his old room that he’d always shared with Fred, which had caused Mrs. Weasley to cry for hours, but she allowed him to sleep in Ron’s room instead. It was crowded, to say the least, but it was actually quite fun since George spent most of his time finding ways to annoy Ron. 

“A little wager, gents,” George whispered as he, Ron, Harry, and Draco headed out for a game of family Quidditch. With so many people, they could almost form two full teams. “Whoever’s team wins this match, each man gets an hour alone in the room tonight with his witch,” he said, looking around to make sure they weren't overheard. The three wizards looked at each other and grinned. They’d been kept away from their witches for too long, so this was a pretty good prize. 

“Alright, you’ve got yourself a deal,” Ron answered immediately, speaking for all of them. 

“Excellent! We need two of us on each team to make it fair. I’ll take Malfoy as my seeker since I completely disapprove of Harry defiling my sister in a room I have to sleep in,” he teased, forcing Harry’s already cold cheeks to redden further as Ron scowled. 

“Thanks for putting that thought in my mind, you git!” the younger Weasley said. 

“Gin, you’re on our team!“ George yelled, completely ignoring Ron’s tantrum and pointing between himself and the Slytherin. 

“You’re going to make her play against me?” Harry griped. George slapped Draco on the shoulder as they laughed at Potter’s dismay. 

“Are you sure you weren’t Slytherin?” the blond joked with the older Gryffindor. 

“The joke is on you two! Once I tell her what we’re playing for, she’ll lose on purpose, and I’ll have her in both your beds,” the dark-haired wizard threatened with a smirk. 

“Too far, mate,” Ron grimaced. 

“Respect the game, Harry. If you tell her, then you’re cheating, and we win!” George countered, pointing again between himself and Draco. The new Auror clenched his fists tightly and took a deep breath. In addition to all the time they’d spent apart this year with him in training and her in school, he hadn’t been allowed to be alone with Ginny since they’d come home for the holiday. His frustration was mounting, and Draco felt bad for him. 

”We’ve never had a chance to play with seekers!” Mr. Weasley said excitedly, breaking up the boys’ conversation. “Believe it or not, we never have enough players to use the snitch,” he said, elbowing the blond wizard as if he just told a funny joke. “I say Harry and Draco get to pick teams,” he suggested. 

“Great idea, Dad,” George said with a smirk as everyone gathered around. “Since Malfoy is our guest, let’s let him choose first,” he suggested, playfully sticking his tongue out at Harry and Ron when Arthur turned toward the blond to await his first pick. 

“Thanks, George. I’ll need a good beater,” Draco said, playing along with whatever scheme this genius of a wizard had planned. “Remind me to never cross you,” Draco whispered as the clever man threw his arm around him. 

“Choose Ginny next. Even if Harry told her about our bet, she’s too competitive not to play to win,” George said in a low voice while Harry chose Ron for his team first. 

“Gin, you’re with us,” Draco said as he winked over at Harry. The youngest Weasley joined the pair, standing on Draco’s other side to help strategize. 

“Alright boys, I play to win. When it comes down to it, only Dad and Percy will be left, but Dad’s a pretty good keeper. Harry will think he doesn’t need him because he has Ron,” Ginny resolved. Draco was actually surprised how cutthroat she was even though it was against her own fiancé. 

“What about Angel-”

“We’ll take Angelina,” Harry boasted as he cut off George's protest, smirking at their team and raising an eyebrow. “How does it feel to play against _your_ witch?” Harry teased just as Draco noticed George and Angelina exchange a secretive glance. 

“Malfoy, if you don’t get us Charlie, I’ll murder you,” Ginny whispered. 

“Charlie it is,” Draco announced. The charismatic dragonologist strolled over with a giant smile and gave his teammates a high five. 

“Bill,” Harry said without hesitation. 

“Not Percy, not Percy, not Percy!” the three Weasley’s chanted in Draco’s ear. 

“You know I can hear you,” Percy scoffed and rolled his eyes. George and Ginny started giggling like little kids at their brother’s reaction, while Charlie tried to stifle his laughter. Percy glared at them and folded his arms over his chest haughtily. 

“Arthur, we need a good keeper,” Draco called, laughing as Harry’s team deflated when they were left with Percy. Arthur sauntered over with pride, hugging everyone on the team like they’d already won. His easy affection still surprised the Slytherin wizard even though he’d been staying in the Weasley home for a few days now. 

“Which position am I playing?” Charlie looked to Draco. 

“What are you good at?” 

“During my day, I was the Gryffindor seeker,” he answered confidently. This wasn’t news to Draco; he just couldn’t remember if it was Bill or Charlie who’d played quidditch. Gryffindor had won plenty of cups during Charlie’s reign as seeker. 

“He was good too!” Arthur said fondly. Ginny and George nodded in agreement. 

“I have an idea,” Draco smirked. “I’m actually a better chaser than a seeker, but my father was hellbent on having me compete with Potter all the time back then. It’d catch them by surprise if we switched. You play seeker, and I’ll play chaser.” he said gesturing between himself and Charlie, who smiled widely. 

“I like it!” Ginny easily agreed. “Let’s take these arseholes down! I refuse to lose to a team with Percy on it!” The girl said fiercely. 

“Ginny!” Arthur warned without heat, looking around to see if Molly heard her daughter’s language.

“Sorry, Dad. I already checked: mum isn’t around,” she grinned at her dad knowingly and kissed him on the cheek.

“I can’t wait to see the look on ickle Ronniekins’ face the first time you smash the quaffle through one of his goals!” George started giggling again as he clapped Draco on the shoulder. 

Everyone took to the pitch on an array of old, beat up brooms, except Harry and Charlie, who both had a Firebolt. Draco had rarely ridden on a broom that wasn’t the latest model, and these were practically ancient. Though it lacked any balancing charms, at least the broom Draco picked had speed. Having to work extra hard to maintain his balance would certainly make him sore later. Everyone took their positions as Mrs. Weasley released the quaffle, bludgers, and snitch. 

“You had better play fair!” she warned before walking over to a spot at the side of the pitch where Hermione, Fleur, and Pansy were watching the game. When his witch spotted him, she waved, and he almost fell off his broom trying to wave back. 

“We’ll get a true test of your flying skills today, Malfoy,” Ron called without malice. Draco had to beat down the insult he had on the tip of his tongue and remember that he and Ron weren’t enemies anymore. Draco simply shrugged and shook his head in defeat. All of the sudden, Ginny raced through with the quaffle and at the last second, passed it to Draco, who threw it right past Ron into a goal. 

“We’ll be testing your keeper skills too, Weasley,” Draco smiled, as George flew around to laugh at his brother’s surprise.

“What the fuck, Malfoy? Seekers can’t do that!” Ron screamed.

“I’m not the seeker for our team,” Draco informed him as he flew off to chase the quaffle with Ginny, leaving Ron with a stunned expression on his face. Harry was on the other side of the pitch, but when he saw the Slytherin fly out, he must have assumed he saw the snitch and raced over, searching for the elusive golden ball. He didn’t notice Charlie patrolling high above them as Potter tailed Malfoy in confusion. 

“Do you even see the snitch or are you just messing with me, Malfoy?” Harry grinned discovering he was being tricked. It wasn’t the trick he’d thought though. He watched in horror when Draco caught the quaffle out of nowhere and raced toward the hoops. The realization of what was going on clicked into place when he saw the blond pass to Ginny and score. “Bill!” Harry yelled. “Hit the bludger at Charlie!” Bill looked around frantically but caught on quickly as his brother dove wildly toward a flash of golden light. The dark-haired wizard raced toward the snitch, but it disappeared from both seekers' view at the last second.

The game went on for a while with Ginny and Draco working together flawlessly, but poor Angelina was practically on her own. To his credit, Percy did score once when Arthur thought he was going to pass it off to Angelina as he had the rest of the game. The score was 120 to 70, in favor of Draco’s team, when Harry and Charlie started to battle it out for the snitch. George managed to knock Harry’s broom off course with the bludger and cleared the way for Charlie to catch the golden ball for the win. 

Mr. Weasley grabbed their team into a giant hug once they’d landed safely on the center of the pitch to celebrate. The older wizard was so excited, you’d think they’d just won the Quidditch Cup. It made Draco happy to see this loving man get such joy out of a simple game of quidditch with his children. It made him start to think about how he could be as a dad one day. How much different his life would be if his own father took pleasure in time with his own son.

“Slytherin might have won a lot more matches if you’d played chaser instead of seeker,” Ginny teased, poking Draco in the ribs. “I’m glad we won because I had a lot riding on that victory,” she admitted. She blushed when everyone looked at her in confusion. “Well, I couldn’t lose to Percy, now could I?” she quickly recovered. 

“Just where are we supposed to go for two hours?” Ron complained while they walked back to the house. 

“Lucky for you, ickle Ronniekins, we all win today,” George whispered as if he was hiding a secret.

“You shagging your girlfriend on both our beds is hardly winning,” Harry said disgustedly.

“I get to shag her either way. You see we planned this little scheme together. Before the game, she made a similar bet with the girls for time alone in Ginny’s room. I knew if I chose Gin, Harry would try and get me back and take Angelina, so one of us would win the bet either way,” George said gleefully. The three other wizards stared at the cunning wizard in disbelief. 

“You’re a genius,” Draco said in admiration. “How were you not placed in Slytherin?” 

“The hat put Fred in Gryffindor, and I’m just as brave and loyal as him! We planned for me to follow him to any house,” he explained with a hint of melancholy. “Except Hufflepuff. I told him he’d be on his own if he went there,” George said with a ghost of a laugh, recalling the memory of his twin. The boys walked in silence for a moment, remembering Fred. Draco hardly knew him, but he did feel ashamed to be on the side of the wizards that had killed him. 

“But Pansy and Hermione weren’t even playing, so I lost either way,” Ron whined after a few minutes. 

“You underestimate me, baby brother,” George smirked. “Angelina claimed Hermione, so Ginny took Pansy on her team. Everyone wins! You’re welcome!” he said in a similar way to Balise when his plans worked out perfectly. 

“Fucking brilliant!” Harry marveled. 

* * *

**December 25, 1998**

“Why do I keep hearing children out of bed?” Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs shortly after midnight. “Are you all so excited for Christmas?” she asked loudly as she marched up the stairs for the sixth time that night. “Ronald! Is that you this time? What are you doing?” she demanded. Ron signed in defeat.

“Yes, mum. I, -er had to...use the loo,” he squeaked. She shook her head in disappointment, her hand resting angrily on her hip.

“If one more child gets out of bed, I’ll have the lot of you! Do I make myself clear?” the exasperated woman warned. 

“Yes, ma’am,” a chorus of mumbled responses sounded from Ginny and Ron’s rooms. 

“That woman is frightening,” Pansy whispered to the girls as she climbed back into her bed. 

“You have no idea,” Ginny and Hermione said simultaneously, giggling at their shared response. 

“George thought we had it all figured out, but he certainly underestimated the power of your mother. How does she know every time the doors open?” Angelina griped. They’d tried everything they could think of to get around the doors, silencing spells, the invisibility cloak, a disillusionment charm, but every time, Molly knew. 

“If I wasn’t scared to death of her, I’d run down the hall, grab Harry, and have my way with him in the bathroom right now!” Ginny declared as the other girls roared with laughter.

“I said it’s bedtime!” Molly yelled from just outside the door. Ginny’s face flushed, hoping her mother hadn’t heard her. Angelina, Pansy, and Hermione stifled laughter behind their hands and in their pillows before the Head Girl cast a silencing charm around the room, allowing them all to erupt with laughter again. After the fits of giggles died down, they snuggled back into their beds and gave up on the quest to see their wizards for the evening. 

* * *

“What the _fuck_ are you wearing, Malfoy?” George asked when he’d finally decided to stop ignoring his mother calling them down for breakfast and cracked his eyes open. Draco looked down at himself. He’d assumed he should dress down for Christmas morning with a simple button-down shirt and a pair of pressed chino pants. His mother would be embarrassed by his relaxed attire on such a day, but the Weasleys were far more informal than his family. 

“Should I put on a tie? I wasn’t sure,” he asked nervously, uncertain if he’d assumed wrong. Harry and Ron’s eyes both popped open at that question, and they stared at him for a moment before collapsing into a fit of laughter. Draco looked around at all three of them, unsure of what was so funny. 

“You can’t wear that down there,” Ron howled. “Mum will have a fit if you go down there like _that_ ,” his eyes were watering from laughing so hard.

“It’s not a problem. I can wear a damn tie,” he fumed as he pulled out the small collection of ties he brought with him. When George saw the ties, he lost it. He could hardly catch a breath from the comedy of this situation. 

“Godric, Malfoy! You have more sodding ties there than all the Weasley brothers combined!” Harry said through shakes of laughter. 

“Where the fuck are your Christmas pajamas?” George said after he calmed down, though small giggles continued to escape his throat every few seconds. 

“Pajamas? I sleep in boxers,” Draco replied, still confused by what was expected of him. 

“Ronniekins, get him a pair of Christmas pajamas please,” George said. Ron yawned before slowly rising and digging through his drawers to find something for Malfoy. The blond was still staring at George wondering if he was being set up, when he was hit in the face with the gaudiest pair of pajamas he’d ever seen. They expected him to wear bright red and green plaid pants coupled with an evergreen tree wrapped in colorful lights that were charmed to blink.

“Are you messing with me? I’m supposed to wear _these_ to breakfast?” Draco said in disgust. He looked up to see Harry already dressing in an equally offensive pair of pajamas with a fat man on the front laughing and surrounded by woodland creatures. 

“They’re festive and fun!” George said as he donned his own ugly sleepwear. “But if you like, you can still wear a tie!” The four of them all chuckled at the thought of Draco wearing this disgrace to fashion with a fine fairy-silk tie. 

“This better not be a sick joke,” Draco said as they left Ron’s room and met the girls in the hall. At the sight of him, Ginny, Hermione, and Angelina started laughing hysterically. Pansy looked as uncomfortable as he did in her long green nightgown with cats all over it wearing red and white hats and wreaths. Once she saw her Slytherin friend, she immediately relaxed, and they laughed at one another’s obvious discomfort. 

“I don’t believe I’ve ever loved you more,” Hermione whispered, grabbing his hand and giving him a peck on the cheek. He looked down at himself in disbelief.

“ _This_ makes you love me more?” Draco said incredulously as he shook his head. “What about this is so appealing?”

“For one thing, I’ve never seen you look so ridiculous in all the time I’ve known you, and it’s adorable. And for another thing, we had a bet on whether you’d be wearing something that required a tie,” she giggled. Draco felt his face flush and hoped the boys wouldn’t tell Hermione about what he actually had been wearing this morning. “We already had to talk Pansy out of wearing a dress. It was hilarious!” Hermione grinned widely. 

“I apologize for my early presence, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I see I’ve arrived too soon,” they heard Blaise’s voice from the bottom of the stairs. 

“No, Mr. Zabini, you are right on time albeit a little overdressed for our humble celebrations,” Arthur said soothingly. As the group made their way downstairs, Blaise, wearing a similar outfit as Draco earlier, politely pushed past the Weasleys and scooped Ginny up in a huge hug. He set her down to have a look at her ring, humming with approval. “Goblin made, a sizable stone, the Potter family crest on the side,” Blaise listed out each valuable quality of the ring. “I can’t believe we’re engaged!” he sang, grabbing Harry into a hug and kissing him on the cheek. “Well done, Potter!” The rest of the family watched this exchange with mirth, laughing as Harry noticeably wiped his cheek when Blaise released him. 

“I didn’t know you’d be joining us, Blaise,” Hermione said merrily. It was at that moment that the Slytherin wizard noticed his best mate wearing the atrocious garments, and started laughing hysterically. 

“Ginny told me a few days ago that I had to be here this morning for gifts, and I am ever so glad she did!” he chuckled as he looked Draco up and down. The blond rolled his eyes.

“You’re the only one out of place, Zabini,” he said while Hermione raised her wand and transfigured Blaise’s fine clothes into a similar set of ugly pajamas. Blaise stared down at himself in disgust, but allowed it since the entire family was dressed this way. 

After breakfast, everyone crammed into the family room around the beautifully decorated tree. Draco had liked the tradition of everyone adding their own magical touch to the tree. The entire family had helped decorate a few evenings prior when Arthur, Bill, and George had come home with the largest evergreen they could find in the forest. Mrs. Weasley made hot chocolate and cookies, and they all sang along to muggle Christmas music that Arthur played on something called a radio. Pansy and Draco both agreed that being at the Weasleys’ that night was better than any stuffy holiday ball they'd ever attended. Normally, the house-elves took care of the tasteful decorations around the Manor, but this was far more meaningful. He’d seen Pansy tear up when Molly asked if she could add the star to the top of the tree, which was apparently a coveted spot that Mrs. Weasley had told them caused fights among the children every year. 

One-by-one, Mrs. Weasley passed out presents for everyone. Draco watched as each person unwrapped personalized jumpers with their first initial on the front. He’d remembered growing up seeing Ron, the twins, and even Harry wearing the ugly things around Hogwarts sometimes, and he would sneer at them. It was shameful how cruel he used to be. He wanted to belong, to be considered part of this family that had shown him more kindness and love in a few days than his own two parents had shown him in a lifetime. Those jumpers weren’t ugly to him anymore. When it was his turn, he carefully opened the wrapping. Inside was a blue sweater with a silver D on the front, meticulously constructed from a softer material than the one Hermione opened. He promptly held it up with a smile. 

“Thank you, Molly. Blue is my favorite color. How did you know?” Draco said gratefully.

“A mother knows, Dear. I used fairy-woven yarn on yours instead of my regular skeins. I hope you like it,” she replied nervously. 

“I love it, but you didn’t...have to make mine... _differently_ ,” he said, touched that the woman had put so much effort into this gift, but felt bad that she thought her regular materials weren’t good enough for him. 

“It was nothing, Dear,” she said, waving him off. 

“Well, it was something to me,” Draco responded as he crossed the small room to give her a hug. The older witch smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “I shall wear it tonight if that is alright.”

“That is called manners, boys,” she scolded her sons while pointing at Draco. They all started to get up to hug her, but she stopped them and said, “Oh, sit down, or we’ll never finish in time for me to make the Christmas meal!” 

With so many people, the gift exchange was a flurry of excitement. Draco felt proud when Hermione loved the dragon forged charm bracelet he gave her that featured little tokens of their relationship so far. She’d doted over each of the five charms he’d chosen, a little book to represent their love of learning, a tiny masquerade mask, a heart with the date of their first kiss, and little replicas of the ancient ruins on their backs. He told her they’d add more as they made more memories together. Of course, he’d gotten her quite a few other books and bobbles, but the bracelet was clearly her favorite. His witch had given him a framed picture from the Halloween ball. Draco watched the scene of them dancing with grins on their faces and the love clear in their eyes over and over while everyone around him unwrapped their presents. He’d have to thank Blaise for remembering to hire a wizard photographer that night. Hermione had to remind him to open the rest of his gifts. The determined witch had managed to get her hands on the actual textbook they use for the Auror curse-breaker program. She never stopped amazing him. 

“Oh, Draco, this is too much!” Mrs. Weasley said, holding up the wizard camera he’d ordered by post for her and Arthur. The older wizard was already trying to grab it out of his wife’s hands to inspect the high-end camera, but she slapped him away. He was lucky it came in time since he’d picked it out after he’d officially met them and thought it was something they’d appreciate. 

“Your kindness is too much; I’ve done nothing to deserve it,” he said softly. “Allowing me to stay in your home, welcoming me, that is worth more than a few galleons that I’ll never miss. Please accept my gift to you,” he pleaded. 

“Sweet boy, how can anyone turn down that handsome face,” Mrs. Weasley gushed. 

“Excellent! Just think, Molly, we’ll be able to save memories of Bill and Fleur’s baby, all the kids growing older and falling in love. Muggles use something like this all the time, you know,” Mr. Weasley said excitedly as he was finally able to take the camera from his wife and get a good look at it. “Thank you, Draco. We’ll use it all the time!” It felt really good to make Arthur Weasley so happy. Draco wished he had gotten him something more. Hermione squeezed his knee and shot him a knowing smile as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. He couldn’t help the joy that emanated from deep within him. Looking into his witch’s eyes, he grabbed her hand and let their magic intertwine while the last gifts were opened around them. 

“I think there’s one more present, isn’t there, Malfoy?” Harry said over the hum of chatter in the room. The sound of his name pulled Draco from the chocolate depths of Hermione’s eyes. He swallowed hard when he turned to see the box the dark-haired wizard held in his hand. What was Potter doing? Ginny and Blaise sat beside Harry giggling and lightly clapping their hands together. Did they expect him to give Hermione the ring now? He looked back and forth between them stupidly. 

“Do it, Malfoy!” George and Angelina yelled from beside him, giving Draco the thumbs-up signal. A low chant began with Charlie, and the rest of the Weasleys quickly picked it up.

“Do it, do it, do it!” the mantra rumbled around the room. Draco’s original plan was to propose to Hermione on Christmas, but he changed course so as not to take the focus off Ginny and Harry’s engagement. As he looked around the room of everyone cheering for him, save Percy who looked confused as to what Draco was supposed to be doing, he knew now was the time. With that, he crossed the room and took the box from Potter and a hush fell over the room. 

“Hermione, “ Draco said, reaching for her hands to stand with him. “As you know, I am completely in love with you. Over the last few months, we’ve realized that we were literally made for one another in every way. So, today, in front of everyone here,” he paused and dropped to his knee and presented the ring to her. The brilliant witch gasped at the sight of it, bringing her hands to cover her mouth in surprise,” I want to ask you to be my wife. I don’t care that we’re too young, or too different, that some will think we’re moving too fast, or that I am wearing these _awful_ pajamas, I can’t wait another moment to be bound to you in every possible way. Will you marry me?” 

“Yes! A thousand times, yes!” Hermione affirmed as she jumped into his arms and kissed him hard and fierce, pouring so much love and magic to him, it was as if she had been holding back every other time they’d touched. They were lost in one another, oblivious to those around them before the outside world began to creep in, starting with a loud whistle from George. They broke apart resting their foreheads together and breathing heavily. 

“This is fascinating to see,” Mr. Weasley was saying. “It’s amazing how their Patronuses encircle them and the tendrils of their magic engulf them. Look, Molly, this camera captures it perfectly! Just fascinating!” 

“Draco! Mate!” Blaise yelled. “Try putting the ring on her actual finger instead of holding it in that underwhelming box,” he suggested. With a deep sign, Draco slowly placed the ring on Hermione’s finger and threw the box directly at Zabini before turning back to his future wife. 

“This ring has been worn by every Malfoy matriarch since the beginning of our line, though I had the band melted down and reformed into something new, lest their bigoted filth touch your beautiful skin. Together, we will change what it means to be from the noble house of Malfoy,” Draco declared, kissing her hand. Hermione graced him with a radiant smile.

“How did you arrange all of this?” she asked curiously.

“I requested my mother send me the ring in my November letter to her. She reluctantly sent it, but it is my birthright, so she had little choice. Creating the charm bracelet and the new band for the ring was somewhat more difficult and required some charm on my part. I drew up my ideas with specific instructions and asked Headmistress McGonagall to take it to my family jeweler. She said she was never keen to take orders from Malfoy men, apparently, she went to school with my grandfather, but she would do my bidding since I ‘bothered to say please’!” he explained.

“I hope you thanked her properly,” she said.

“Of course I did, Love. I made a sizable donation to the Hogwarts library in your name,” he grinned. Hermione stared at him in disbelief. 

“Then I should properly thank you,” she said, looking around to make sure no one was listening to them. “I do have to shower this morning and I wouldn’t mind some company,” she whispered seductively. Draco felt blood rush into his ears before it raced further south. “Try to get Harry’s invisibility cloak, so you can join me,” she said. Before he could answer her, Mrs. Weasley was shooing everyone upstairs to get dressed and ready for the day. 

“Potter, I need your help!” Draco said desperately once the door to Ron’s room closed behind them. Ron and George were figuring out how to add a fifth bed to the small room for Blaise. “Hermione’s figured out a way to be... _alone_ , and I need your invisibility cloak and some help concealing us,” he whispered.

“That depends,” he smirked. “Will you do the same for Ginny and me?” 

“Yes! Whatever you want, yes!” he promised. Harry nodded, and Draco told him the plan to sneak in and out of the bathroom with the cloak, but because of their magic bursting around them every time they touched, Harry needed to place some charms on the door to prevent the inevitable light show. 

* * *

“Oh, sorry, Hermione. I didn’t know you were in here,” Harry said with an obvious wink when she opened the bathroom door to his knock. She felt the heat of an invisible force glide past her as she told Herry she’d be done soon. They were finally alone even if it was only for a short time. The cloak dropped and she was in Draco’s arms immediately. She cast a quick silencing spell before dropping her wand and running her hands through his silky hair. 

“Clothes off!” she panted between frantic kisses. He ripped off his shirt with one swift movement and did the same to her. The Slytherin pressed her against his chest with one hand while reaching for the knob to turn on the shower with the other. She slid her hands down his chest and stomach, stopping at the top of his pants. A low groan escaped him when she teased her fingers under his waistline.   
“Quit teasing me, witch. It’s been too long since I’ve touched you,” Draco breathed as he slowly lowered his pants, letting them drop to the floor and doing the same to her. Hermione squealed when he lifted her into the shower. He placed her on the floor of the tub with her back to him and the warm water cascaded down their bodies as he explored her neck with his lips. Draco reached for the soap and began lathering it all over Hermione’s body. His large hands slid over her breasts, caressing her nipples as he continued his ministrations. She pushed back against his erection pressed between the cheeks of her arse. Her bottom easily slipped up and down his length and she relished in the low moan he let loose at her touch. 

“Lower,” she moaned, pulling his hands down her front. “I need...please,” Hermione was begging now. Draco didn’t disappoint her when he firmly grasped her hips, impossibly pulling her closer to him. He held her around the waist with one arm and used the other to spread her hands wide on the wall. The blond nipped and sucked at her neck as he maneuvered his fingers to the place she needed the most attention. Soft moans filled the air when he pushed two fingers inside of her and she rubbed against his straining cock. 

“Imagine this is my dick, Love, pumping inside your tight cunt and pleasuring you,” he breathed, circling her clit with his thumb. As his pace increased, so did her screams. She felt herself squeezing against his long, thick fingers, the pressure building within her. “Where won’t I fuck you when you become my wife? I’ll have you in a classroom, in a broom closet, in that fucking library you love so much,” he murmured in her ear, thrusting hard against her. It only took a brief moment to picture him pushing into her against a bookshelf for Hermione to explode with pleasure. If he hadn’t held her up, she would have collapsed on the floor of the shower. It didn’t take long for him to chase his own release and spray his seed all over her lower back. They were breathing heavily and barely any cleaner than when they started. 

“I want you, Draco. All of you. I don’t know how much longer we can deny ourselves,” she confessed as they sensually washed each other. He kissed her softly.

“I’m ready when you are,” he answered honestly. Hermione would have to think about this when she was clear-headed and not lathering soap over the hard planes of his body. 

* * *

“What the fuck are you two aresholes grinning about?” Ron demanded when Harry came back into the room looking refreshed and winking at Draco. “I thought this one was just excited about his engagement, but now you look just as idiotic as him,” he said, looking between the two former enemies. “What gives?”

“Weasley, please allow me the pleasure of informing you that Potter just fucked your sister,” Blaise smirked as he hopped off the bunk that now hung between George and Draco’s beds. Harry’s ears brightened and he guiltily looked away from his grimacing best friend. 

"What? How?” George wanted to know. 

“The shower. Hermione thought of it this morning,” the blond responded proudly.

“Brilliant! That witch is brilliant!” George lauded. “I’ll be showering this evening and Happy Christmas to all of us!” he said merrily skipping around the room and pulling his clothes on. 

“Boys, there are chores to complete before our guests arrive,” Mrs. Weasley called through the door. All five of them sighed heavily before getting the rest of their clothes on and heading downstairs. 

It was around five in the evening when the floo steadily rushed to life with Christmas guests. Minister Shacklebolt was first to arrive and was followed almost immediately by Headmistress McGonagall. Hagrid drove in on an enchanted motorbike and squeezed Draco so tight, he thought his lungs might collapse. The half-giant clapped him on the back when he saw the ring on Hermione’s finger, and the older man choked on his tears. 

“First Harry and now yeh two. Ey don’ think it’ll be long afore Ron is headed that way too. Look at ‘im o’er there. He’s head over heels for tha’ witch,” he sobbed happily. 

No one had anticipated Neville Longbottom’s reaction to Draco’s presence when he drew his wand and held it to the Slytherin’s neck. What was even more of a surprise was Hermione's reaction to the threat. A thick shield covered the blond much like the one he had cast around her at the Halloween Ball. The Minister, Arthur, and Professor McGonagall wanted to study it, but Hermione removed it before they started shooting jinxes at it to test its strength. 

“It’s good to see your light is blue now, Draco. It seems to have finally dispelled the red and black completely,” Luna said dreamily when she saw him. He had no idea how to respond to that, so he simply nodded. “I always wondered when your lights would match. It was only a matter of time,” she smiled at Hermione. “I’d say you're only a step away from becoming one light,” she guessed. “How special.” 

“How have you been, Luna?” Blaise asked. He was looking at her hungrily like he did when he was trying to be charming.   
“I think it’s nice that you’d like to know me carnally Blaise, but I’m not interested at this time,” she said without blinking. The Slytherin wizard was stunned. How could she possibly know that?   
“I was simply being polite, Ms. Lovegood,” Zabini struggled to hold his calm facade. 

“Politeness is a fine path toward fornication,” she replied unbothered in her dreamy tone. “I’m sure that is why it works for you most of the time. Oh look, there’s Mrs. Weasley. I should go speak to her,” the strange witch said before skipping off.

“What the fuck just happened?” Blaise asked. Draco, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry laughed at the Slytherin’s stunned expression. “I’ve never wanted anyone more in my life!” he exclaimed. 

All of the sudden, Draco recoiled at what appeared to be his Aunt Bella arriving through the floo. She was supposed to be dead! He stood defensively in front of Hermione. Confusion consumed him when he realized she was holding a baby and looked at him with his mother’s eyes. The witch smiled at him.

“There is no doubt that you must be my nephew. You are a more handsome version of your father, though your face is kinder than his,” the witch declared. “I see some of my sister too though,” she said more to herself. 

“Dromeda!” Hermione squealed from behind him. “I’m so glad you and Teddy could make it,” she said, reaching for the baby.

“Me first, Hermione! He’s my godson,” Harry playfully smacked her hands away and grabbed the child. Draco couldn’t take his eyes off his Aunt. He had only heard of her in harsh whispers, a dark family secret. Burned from the very branches of his family tree. It took a moment longer to remember his manners.

“Please forgive my rudeness. It is a pleasure to meet you...Aunt Andromeda,” he gave her a slight bow, unsure of how to properly greet this woman who was rejected by her own family. His family. 

“Malfoy, quit acting like a prat!” George yelled across the room. “Keep it up and I’ll burn all your ties, ya formal git!”

“I see your mother taught you well, Draco. How is she?” his aunt asked, ignoring George’s teasing.

“I am only permitted to write to her once a month, but she is as well as she can be, I suppose. As you can imagine, she is having trouble... _accepting_...my choice in a wife, but we are hopeful she’ll come around,” he replied, looking over to Hermione as she reached for him, and he felt her wrap her fingers around his mark the way she always did to soothe him. 

“For your sake, I hope she does. Hermione is quite special, but I can see you already feel that way about her,” the older witch smiled at them. 

Before long, Molly had called everyone to gather for the dinner she prepared. Somehow, the table stretched to accommodate the huge gathering. Draco was proud to be among those donning a Weasley sweater as if he were part of this family. He noted that Pansy also looked delighted as she held onto Ron’s arm in her own green jumper embroidered with a silver P. 

“Thank you all for joining Molly, the children, and myself for this difficult Christmas,” Arthur said somberly. “We are missing many, but we have gained a few. Mr. Zabini, Ms. Parkinson, and Mr. Malfoy’s very presence shows us that we did not lose those we love in vain. This comradery, acceptance, and now peace was exactly what we fought for,” he sniffled. Glassy eyes blinked around the table as everyone remembered those that were lost. Draco felt tears prickling at his own eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks. Up until this point, no one had really faced the reality of this first Christmas after the war. They’d spent the holiday playing games and distracting themselves from this inevitable pain. He hated his part in their loss. Everyone here was missing someone they love because of him or his family’s role in that pointless war. He was wracked with guilt. Hermione’s arms came around him, and he realized he was shaking. She was crying too.

“I’m so sorry...It’ll never be enough...but I am,” he said with remorse looking directly at Molly and Arthur. 

“Well, there’s no need to apologize, my boy. I meant for my speech to show you how grateful we are that you’re here,” Arthur said kindly, before his face filled with anger. “George now is not the time!” Mr. Weasley yelled abruptly. Everyone turned to George, who was giggling. Then they saw it. Ron’s hair was as blond as Draco’s.

“What did he do? Why is everyone looking at me?” the youngest Weasley said as he felt around his face and hair. It was too much. The scared look on Ron’s face and that platinum blond hair were hilarious. Eventually, the table erupted with laughter. Ron picked up a spoon and gaped at his reflection. “I don’t want to look like that tosser!” he whined. “No offense, Malfoy.”

“I disagree, Dad. It was exactly the right time,” George said proudly. “Fred would have hated all those tears.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think about the shower scene, Christmas, Draco's proposal, everything! Remember, comments = love!


	16. Change is Inevitable

**Chapter 15: Change is Inevitable - January 6, 1999**

The snow fell softly over the Hogwarts grounds, creating a soft blanket of calmness around the once war-torn castle. It was hard to believe that this peaceful place was the same setting of the final battle of the war just a little over half a year ago. It wouldn’t be long until Draco would have to leave this safe haven and join the real world. Being at the Weasley’s over the holiday gave the young wizard hope that he’d be able to make amends for his past if people would simply give him a chance. 

After Christmas, when the older Weasley children had gone back to their normal lives, Hermione and Draco had time to be somewhat alone, under the watchful eye of Molly Weasley, to discuss what they wanted for their future. For the most part, they wanted the same things in life, and they came up with a pretty solid plan for immediately after they graduated. They’d decided against living in the Manor because it held terrible memories for both of them. Although Draco hated to leave his mother in his family home alone indefinitely, he couldn’t bring himself to ever live there again. Hermione suggested living in a flat in London to start out., They could both start training and working for the Ministry of Magic and live close to Harry, Ginny, Ron, and presumably Pansy. Draco didn’t mention that it didn’t matter how close they were to their friends since they could apparate or floo any time they wanted to see them. He knew the real reason she wanted to live in London was to be close to both the muggle and wizarding world. 

Another topic they’d discussed was finding Hermione’s parents in Australia. They would have to wait until Draco’s parole was over, shortly after the school year ended. Hermione wanted to find a flat before they left for this trip, considering they didn’t know how long it would take. He knew his Gryffindor witch was nervous about this adventure because she was unsure of how her parents might react when they found out their true identities and what Hermione had to do to protect them. Everything had changed. Their little girl was an adult now. She’d be a married woman by then, to a man that used to treat her like dirt. Merlin, they probably hated him for ruining their daughter’s life. This would be a difficult task to be sure. 

If all went well, they wanted to have a wedding even though by legal standards, they’d already be married. They couldn’t plan for this celebration until they dealt with her parents and received their input. If they didn’t approve, Hermione had told him she didn’t want to go through with the wedding without them. Draco knew how desperate she was to make things right, but she couldn’t bear a wedding that didn’t include her own parents. He’d do everything in his power to win their blessing.

One thing he’d wished they’d decided on is when they planned to complete their bond. Hermione was adamant that she didn’t want to plan a date because it should happen naturally. They were so bloody close on New Year’s Eve until Draco grew a conscience at the last possible moment. Arthur had swept Molly off to bed with an unexplainable charm he hadn’t realized the man had possessed, although it did make it extremely clear why they had seven children. Before the older wizard followed Molly up the stairs, he slurred out something about how his wife would be much too busy to monitor the whereabouts of the children that evening. Draco will never forget the sly smile that crossed Arthur Weasley’s face when he turned to wink at them and stumbled up the stairs giggling, sounding very similar to his mischievous son, George. Without preamble, each of the couples ran off in different directions. Hermione and Draco had clumsily fallen into the shed stuffed with muggle gadgets. Right as his witch had begged him to take her, he thought of Molly’s disappointment and shame if she knew they’d completed their bond right under her nose. The date would be in all of the records. She’d be sure to find out. Though in her drunken state she’d required some convincing, Hermione reluctantly agreed with him that they couldn’t let Mrs. Weasley down. So fucking close! 

“Mr. Malfoy, we are ready to begin,” Headmistress McGonagall said, breaking him from his thoughts. Draco walked over to the center of the Transfiguration classroom and prepared himself to work. 

“Yes, ma’am. What will we practice today?” Since Halloween, he’d learned to cast his Patronus on command, rather than just when he was in the heat of the moment with his witch. He’d also been taught how to use his Patronus to send messages, though, on the first successful try, he hadn’t realized that whoever was standing closeby the recipient could hear the messages too. He’d never seen the Headmistress blush so hard as Draco’s little raccoon proceeded to tell Hermione all the things he wanted to do to her. Upon hearing the first few words, the older witch excused herself until the message was finished and warned Draco to keep his pornographic fantasies to a more private setting in the future. Hermione was mortified that their professor had heard anything he said, but they had laughed about it later that evening when she’d allowed him to fulfill some of those fantasies. 

“I’m quite fascinated by the shields I’ve seen you both cast. It would be beneficial to learn as much as we can about them. I wonder if you’re able to use them on anyone other than yourselves,” the Headmistress answered his question. Without warning, she shot a spell toward Hermione, and Draco blocked it with a thick shield without a second thought. “Well done, Mr. Malfoy,” she praised him. 

“With all due respect, Headmistress, I would appreciate it if you didn’t endanger my fiance for the sake of _ learning _ ,” he spat angrily, his hands clenched in tight fists. He turned to glare at Hermione when he heard her giggling behind him. “You knew she was going to do that, didn’t you?” he asked through gritted teeth. The little minx continued her laughter at his expense. 

“While I appreciate your sense of duty toward Ms. Granger, she was hardly in danger from a tripping jinx,” the older witch smirked. “Ms. Granger has agreed to let me test some of the limits of your shield, so I will start with some minor jinxes that will not hurt her should they breakthrough,” she explained. 

“No, absolutely not,” Draco declared. He wouldn’t willingly risk a hair on her head, even if the jinxes were minor.

“I’ll remind you that Ms. Granger has already agreed,” the Headmistress said, raising a stern eyebrow. “Wouldn’t you like to learn how safe she’ll actually be in there?” she pressed. It would help to know what the limits of the shield are. She had him there. Logically, it made sense, but his instinct to protect Hermione outweighed his logical side.

“Do it to me instead. I can’t standby and watch anything happening to her, even if it is only minor jinxes,” he said as he released Hermione from the shield. 

“You’re being ridiculous, you know,” Hermione chuckled. Draco took her hand and kissed it.

“Better to be ridiculous than sorry,” he said completely unashamed. “Let’s go. We’re wasting time,” he said as he stood with his arms open and ready to begin. 

With the roles reversed, Hermione had no trouble volunteering Draco to test the shield for minor jinxes. She knew he wasn’t in any real danger, and the shield had held up flawlessly time after time. Throughout the exercise, he praised the strength of her shield and told her how brilliant she was.

“Perhaps your jinxes aren’t strong enough, Professor,” Draco goaded from the safety of his thick cocoon. When Headmistress McGonagall threw a strong head-shrinking hex in reply, Hermione unconsciously reacted by throwing an additional shield around her wizard, and they both held strong. 

“Care to duel me without the help of Ms. Granger?” the older witch challenged with a smirk. 

“No, Ma’am, that is quite alright,” he replied, innocently holding his hands up in defense.

“I think that is enough for today. This is wonderful and fascinating progress,” the older witch announced. “Though you have grated on my last nerve, Mr. Malfoy, I am proud of both of you,” she said with mirth. 

“I still have so many questions,” Hermione remarked. 

“Of course you do, Ms. Granger. We’ll keep working together to learn as much as we can with each lesson,” Headmistress McGonagall said. “As for now, we learned that the shield is strong enough to withstand minor jinxes and at least one nasty hex. If Mr. Malfoy doesn’t learn to keep his mouth shut, I’m sure we’ll learn the limitations of the shield very quickly,” she said, smiling at the wizard. 

* * *

**January 7, 1999**

“How much does it cost to shoot hexes at you like McGonagall, Mate?” Blaise asked at lunch after Hermione had described their lesson with the Headmistress. “I’d be willing to pay top-galleons for the pleasure,” he jeered. Draco rolled his eyes and ignored his friend. 

“Big day this Saturday, Gin. I hear there will be scouts from some of the pros at your game,” the blond said with pride. He just knew Ginny had what it took to become a pro quidditch player. The red-headed witch smiled brightly in return.

“We have a lot of talent at Hogwarts, so who knows who they’re here to see,” she replied modestly.

“It’s a big day for your best mate too, you know. I will _ also  _ be playing that day, or did you forget?” Blaise said sarcastically into his plate of food. 

“Be serious, Zabini,” Draco said. “You’re an above-average chaser at best. They’re coming for her,” the blond pointed to Ginny. 

“Do you have to be reasonable when I’m having a tantrum? I want attention too!” he whined. 

“Here we go,” Draco sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically. “Blaise, you’re handsome, funny, and smart. Lots of girls would love for you to give them a second look; why are you stuck on this one?” 

“You forgot charming,” the Italian wizard added. Ginny and Hermione exchanged a grin.

“You’re the most charming bloody wizard I know!” Draco exclaimed, slapping his friend on the shoulder. Blaise preened at the compliments even though it was clear that Draco was exaggerating. 

“This can't still be over Luna,” the Head Girl said, exasperated. “You are only obsessed with her because she turned you down, otherwise, you would have forgotten her by now,” she continued. 

“She didn’t even answer my owl, Granger. This is serious,” he said stoically. 

“You sent her an owl? Oh, Merlin, what did it say?” Hermione wondered.

“All it said was, ‘I’ve been thinking about you,’ and he signed it,” Ginny chimed in. “It’s direct and to the point, just like Luna, so I thought she’d appreciate that,” she said proudly. 

“Why are you helping him, Gin? Do you really want Luna to get hurt?” Hermione asked in defense of their friend. Ginny looked down at the table guiltily. “I agree, she does appreciate directness, but above all, she appreciates _ honesty _ . Whatever your intentions are, Blaise, she’ll see straight down to the core of them. Unless you plan on treating her right, please just leave her alone. She’s much too pure to be just another notch on your bedpost,” she admonished. Blaise stared at her in contemplation. It was the most thoughtful look she’d ever seen grace his face. He was silent for a few moments.

“I’m going to overlook your complete lack of faith in my feelings, Granger because I see you are looking out for the best interest of your friend, but I really do think there is something more to that girl,” he said sincerely. “Would you be terribly put out if I simply sought her friendship and promise to only pursue her further if I ever find myself ready to try one of these committed relationships you all keep going on about?” the Slytherin asked with a genuine smile. The boy was too damn charming and cute for his own good. 

“Yes, Blaise, you have my permission to treat her with respect and dignity,” Hermione replied with a snort. 

“Don’t expect me to become some whipped man whose every decision depends on some witch,” he said haughtily. Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise’s subtle way of trying to insult him. The blond smirked at his spoiled best friend. He’d store this conversation away for the day Blaise finally fell in love, so he could goad him relentlessly about it. It might take Zabini years to get to this place, but it’d be worth it to throw it in his face when the time came. 

* * *

**January 9, 1999**

The Gryffindor versus Slytherin quidditch game was well underway as Draco pointed out the various professional scouts in the packed stands. If Ginny was nervous about the extra attention, it didn’t show according to the blond wizard’s running commentary about her performance throughout the match. As Hermione listened to Draco drone on about the sport, she smiled at how proud he sounded whenever he spoke of the Slytherin seeker, Oliver Blythe. The boy wasn’t great yet, but apparently, he had improved quite a bit since Draco had started working with him one-on-one. 

“There’s the snitch! Come on, Blythe!” the Slytherin exclaimed impatiently, sitting forward in his chair with his elbows resting on his knees. Hermione couldn’t see anything when she looked in the direction where he was looking. Suddenly, the Gryffindor stands erupted as Ginny scored again. “She’s doing an excellent job of showing her ability to score and work well with her teammates. That witch might just have every scout here try to sign her.”

“You really think she’s doing that well?” Hermione asked though she knew her fiance wasn’t the type to mince words. He gave her a condescending look as if she should know better than to think he was capable of giving false compliments. 

“Why isn’t Potter here to see this?” he sounded annoyed on Ginny’s behalf.

“Harry didn't want to take any of the attention off of her today, so he stayed away. People still make such a big deal about his every move, and he didn’t want the scouts trying to talk to him instead of her,” she explained. Draco sighed dramatically, but Hermione knew it was more out of habit than actual bitterness. Their longtime rival was hard to erase even if they had become friends as of late. 

“He finally spots it! You’ve got it, Blythe!” Draco screamed. “Fuck! The Gryffindor seeker, whatever the fuck his name is, sees it too!” he spat. The Slytherin and Gryffindor stands were both instantly on their feet in a cacophony of cheers and screams as the two seekers battled for the snitch. In spite of all the noise, Ginny managed to score just before the Gryffindor seeker wrapped his fingers around the snitch. “Fuck! He was so close!” the blond said in disappointment for his housemate before turning to Hermione. “Of course I’m happy for Ginny, but dammit all, I want that kid to catch the snitch in a game at least once this year!” he declared passionately. The curly-haired witch kissed him. It made her heart clench watching her wizard so invested in helping the little second-year seeker succeed. “I’m going to talk to him in the locker room to see if he’s alright. I’ll meet you later,” he told her as the stands started to empty. 

“That’s fine. I’m going to wait for Ginny, so I can congratulate her and see if any of the scouts are interested,” Hermione said before they kissed briefly and split up. 

It’d been over an hour before Ginny finally emerged from the locker room with a huge grin on her face. Six separate scouts had vied for her time. Madam Hooch had to manage them, so the Gryffindor witch had the opportunity to hear what each one had to say. Hermione hugged her friend when she approached. 

“Congratulations! Tell me everything minus all the boring quidditch parts,” the Head Girl said excitedly. Ginny laughed at her friend's lack of enthusiasm for the sport. As they walked back to the castle, the youngest Weasley explained all of the offers for tryouts she received. Some scouts promised to come back to watch her play, while others had said they’d seen enough of her performance to have her try out for their teams.

“This is a dream come true, Hermione! Can you imagine how many quidditch games you’ll be forced to attend in the future if I become a professional chaser?” she joked. “I can’t wait to tell Harry! He’s going to be so proud!” she said fondly. 

“Did you get a particularly good feeling about any of the teams?” Hermione asked. Ginny contemplated the question for a moment while they momentarily walked in silence. 

“I hadn’t thought of it at the time, but the Holyhead Harpies scout was the only one out of the lot who didn’t bring up Harry at all. I like that. It makes me think I’d make it on that team because of my own merit and not because I’ll be married to the most famous wizard of our time. Does that make sense?” Ginny wondered. Hermione nodded in return. 

“I’m sure all of those teams want you because of your natural talent, Gin, but I do understand how you feel. No one wants to feel like they’re being used,” Hermione answered as she thought of the times she sought advice from her mother. Jean Granger always thought it best for people to trust their own gut about big decisions. She always believed everyone had an instinct to know the right path to take even if they didn’t always follow that natural feeling and make the right decision in the end. 

As they neared the third floor of the castle, they saw Draco stalking toward them, a sneering shadow of his former self. For some reason, he looked extremely agitated.   
“Oh, Merlin, is he that mad that Slytherin lost?” Ginny asked. “They’ve been losing all year. I can’t help it if they almost had a chance today and their seeker barely missed.” 

“Draco, are you alright? What happened?” Hermione questioned him with concern. She hadn’t seen him looking this brooding since sixth-year when he was under tremendous pressure from Voldemort and the impending war. She couldn’t think of anything that would have him this upset now. Unless he’d heard from his father. Had Lucius found out about their engagement? Had he threatened Draco in some way? Whatever it was, something was very off with him. She reached for his forearm, knowing that when she pressed her magic into his Mark, it usually calmed him down. Her magic was blocked. She couldn’t feel him at all. He looked down at her in utter disgust.

“Get off of me,  _ Mudblood! _ ” the blond wizard growled through clenched teeth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Don't hate me! I promise everything will be alright! Please let me know what you think happened in the comments! I've already written half of the next chapter, so I WILL post it soon!


	17. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little cliffy in the last chapter! I hope this makes it all better! As a treat for all your comments on the last chapter, some smut ahead!

**Chapter 16: Unexpected - January 9, 1999**

“Get off of me, Mudblood!” the blond wizard growled through clenched teeth. Hermione recoiled from the hate emitting off of him. Tears sprang to her eyes immediately, and there was nothing she could do to stop them. The sight of her crying seemed to make him even angrier. What happened? Why couldn’t she feel his magic calling to her like she normally did?

“What the fuck is your problem, Malfoy?” Ginny growled angrily, her face a bright crimson. In the back of her mind, Hermione noted that she hadn’t heard her friend call him Malfoy in months. “This isn’t funny!” Ginny exclaimed. 

“The only comical thing I see is a filthy mudblood thinking she could save an evil Death Eater,” he scoffed. His eyes shifted to the ring on Hermione’s finger. He seemed to be caught off guard as if he didn’t expect to see it there. “You’re engaged? What a disgrace to everyone who lost their lives fighting against that monster!” Draco snapped. He shook his head in disgust and stormed past the two witches in a fury. In total shock, they could only stare after him. 

* * *

Draco lightly banged his head against the stone wall behind him. What had he done? Strong feelings of betrayal overtook him. So much so that he couldn’t even feel his own emotions, just hers. A dull pain throbbed through his entire body. He felt around for his wand with no luck. Everything was ruined. He let the darkness take him. 

* * *

“I will murder him!” Ginny vowed when she finally overcame her initial shock. She started after the angry boy, but Hermione stopped her. 

“No, Gin. Something isn’t right,” Hermione choked through her tears. She reminded herself to be rational. 

“Do _not_ stick up for that behavior. Even if he was pulling some sort of joke or something, he has gone too far!” Ginny seethed. “Draco sodding Malfoy will rue the moment he ever made you cry over him!” 

“No, I mean, normally I can feel his magic when I touch him, but when I reached for his arm, I felt nothing. The usual pull I feel for him was just...gone,” she tried to explain. The curly-haired witch began making a mental checklist in her head. “Not only that but did you notice the surprise on his face when he saw the ring? Don’t you think if things had completely changed for him, he would have snatched the family heirloom off my finger? He just left without it,” she voiced her thoughts aloud. “Come to think of it, I’ve never even seen that shirt he was wearing. It was red. I’ve never even seen him wear red except on Christmas when he was forced into those pajamas he hated so much.”

“So, what are you saying?” Ginny asked as her temper slowly subsided into utter confusion. “What if...what if there is a time limit on completing the bond? What if your feelings go back to normal if you don’t complete it on time or something?” she questioned apprehensively. Hermione considered this for a moment. In fact, she’d wondered this before, but the pull they felt toward one another only seemed to grow with time, not fade.

“It doesn’t explain why he didn’t recognize the ring though,” Hermione said. The initial hurt she’d felt was replaced by the overwhelming revelation of fear. “Oh, Godric, he’s in danger!” she yelled before she took off in a sprint toward the Headmistress' office with Ginny in her wake. 

* * *

A door slamming ripped Draco from a nightmare. He looked up to see himself sneering over him. Perhaps he was simply being pulled into another nightmare. Usually, his night terrors were of the Dark Lord, or his father, or the faceless Death Eaters who had tortured him, but he’d never dreamed of being sneered at by his own being. Is that what he looked like all those years he spent turning his nose up at everyone. He looked like a complete git. More concerning was that he looked murderous at the moment. 

“No wonder I never wear red, I look terrible in that color,” he commented off-handedly, wondering when he’d wake up from whatever this was.

“Shut up!” his dream self shouted in a voice that started out sounding like himself, but then morphed into a voice he didn’t recognize. That was weird. 

“Is that what I sound like to people? No wonder my dad always thought of me as weak,” Draco said disgusted with himself. His dream cast a silencing charm with a strange-looking wand. It looked short and stubby like that sniveling Peter Pettigrew’s wand. “Why is the dream me shite at magic? I should be able to cast a simple silencing spell silently and wandless. I’ve been doing it since fifth year for Merlin's sake! This _is_ a nightmare.” 

“I said to shut your fucking mouth!” the nightmare yelled before kicking him in the ribs. Pain shot through his entire body, and he realized that somehow this was real life. He didn’t know where he was, but now was a good time to unsilence the room. 

* * *

Seven Aurors burst through the floo in Headmistress McGonagall’s office, including Harry. After hearing the vague details of the incident, the lead Auror gave orders for the entire castle to be searched for Draco Malfoy. They knew the blond wizard must still be on the property since the Ministry hadn’t been alarmed by the trace he had due to his parole. 

“It sounds like either an imperious curse or more likely, a polyjuice potion was used in this case. The only reason I lean toward the potion theory is because he acted strangely about the engagement ring. Imperious curses don’t make you forget your life, they just make you follow orders,” the lead Auror said. Hermione exchanged a look with the Headmistress because the Head Girl had the same theory just before the Aurors entered the school. 

“I agree, Sir,” Hermione said. “Also, we believe the person impersonating Draco to be a student due to the attacks on Mr. Malfoy earlier this school year,” she explained. She could tell by the look on the man’s face that he didn’t like a teenage witch telling him her theories about his case, but could see she was probably correct in her assertation. “Perhaps we could check with Professor Slughorn if any ingredients are missing from the potions lab?” she asked innocently. She didn’t want to overstep his authority, but she was desperate to find her fiance alive. The wizard eyed Hermione for a moment before conceding to her point. 

“Excellent idea, Ms. Granger. I see your reputation for unrivaled intelligence has not been exaggerated,” he said before heading toward the door. Hermione cleared her throat, and the Auror turned to face her expectantly. 

“One more thing, Sir. During the last attack, we found a Gryffindor school robe. Perhaps it would be wise to thoroughly check Gryffindor tower for clues or evidence,” she suggested shyly. 

“Auror Potter beat you to that point, Ms. Granger. He volunteered to take the seventh floor himself because of it,” the lead Auror said proudly as if Harry’s bright idea was an extension of himself. And with that, he swept from the room, leaving Hermione alone with the Headmistress and Ginny. 

* * *

If there was one thing to be thankful for, it was that this aresehole was shite with magic. Whoever he was kept trying to cast a Crucio on Draco, but it was only a sting compared to the real torture he used to endure. Though the Slytherin screamed as if he were in complete and utter pain, he really was just trying to make himself heard by whoever might pass this door. Most of Gryffindor House was probably celebrating their quidditch win today, and the Slytherins would be down in the dungeons licking their wounds. He could be anywhere in the castle right now. Draco could tell that trying to use dark magic was starting to take its toll on the wizard. It seemed his Polyjuice potion was starting to wear off as well. The signature Malfoy family platinum locks were starting to turn into a dull brown.

“Who the fuck are you, and what do you want with me?” Draco asked through clenched teeth, pretending to be in pain. Pure unadulterated rage crossed his captor’s eyes. The blond wizard watched the anger form on what appeared to be his own face as it morphed into the appearance of a younger wizard. The hate was too strong and harsh for his innocent, boyish features. 

“You _killed_ my brother, and you have the nerve to not even know who I am?” he snarled just as he shrunk down to his full stature, which was almost a foot shorter than Draco. The Slytherin held his hands up defensively.

“Listen, I’ve certainly never killed anyone, and I’m sorry I don’t know who you or your brother are. Up until this year, we weren’t really able to intermingle with other houses,” the blond tried to gently explain.

“LIAR! You killed him, yet you walk free among us,” the boys shrieked, pointing his wand at Draco. The door handle jiggled behind them. “I have to do it for him...I have to kill you now!” he yelled, sounding as deranged as Aunt Bella. Before the boy could speak the killing curse, Draco threw his entire body into him, knocking the troubled child off his feet and grabbing the stubby wand from his hands. Draco’s ribs were killing him, but he was able to restrain the boy as the door burst open, revealing none other than Harry Potter in his full Auror uniform. Damn it all if he didn’t look cool as fuck bursting through the door too. 

“Oh, of course, it’s you saving my life again,” Draco said sarcastically through heavy breaths.

“Dennis Creevey?” Harry asked in shock. “You’ve been causing all this trouble?”

“Kill him, Harry! He killed my brother, Colin,” the boy sobbed uncontrollably. 

“A little help, Potter. I’m pretty sure he broke a few of my ribs, and my adrenaline is all spent,” Draco panted heavily. Harry sent a quick Patronus before putting Dennis in a full body-freeze spell and levitating his former enemy out of the broom closet. Within a few moments, several Aurors arrived on the scene, allowing Harry to rush Malfoy to Madam Pomfrey for medical treatment. 

* * *

**January 10, 1999**

Softly stroking the exposed, faded Mark on Draco’s arm was the only thing keeping Hermione sain as she watched him sleep angelically in his hospital bed. She’d been soaking in the feeling of his magic mixing with hers even as he slept since early this morning. It had become so natural between them over the past few months that it was one of the first things she noticed when she encountered the Polyjuiced Dennis Creevey. The curly-haired witch began to shed silent tears as she thought about how empty she felt when bereft of Draco’s connection to her. It didn’t seem possible, but what if their time to complete the bond was running out? Suddenly, it seemed so silly to wait any longer. Merlin, he could have been taken away from her forever yesterday, and she would have lost her perfectly suited other half unbound. She recalled Professor Dumbledore’s portrait saying they’d be bound in every possible way, including death. 

“Are you alright, Love? I can feel your heavy sadness,” Draco said groggily, his eyes still closed. “Am I dead?” he asked curiously.

“Oh, thank Merlin you’re awake!” she breathed as she gently kissed his hand. “Lucky for us, you only had a few broken ribs, which should be mostly healed by now, and you stopped him before he could…” Hermione trailed off, unable to finish the thought. Draco reluctantly opened his eyes to look at his witch. 

“Don’t cry. I feel fine,” he said, wiggling his body around to show her. “His Crucios were shite, so I’m sure his Avada Curse would hardly do any damage at all,” Draco smiled up at her.

“This isn’t funny, Draco. He planned to kill you. What if Harry hadn’t come in time?” Hermione admonished.

“What did that tosser, Potter tell you? I had that kid subdued and took his wand before Potter came charging through the door,” he said defensively.

“Actually, Harry was quite impressed with your ability to fight like a muggle with three broken ribs,” Hermione informed him with a grin. “To be honest, I’m _very_ impressed as well,” she said suggestively as she walked her fingers up his arm and squeezed his bicep. His devilish grin made her heart quicken. 

“I’ll fight the whole world like a muggle if it pleases you to see me act like a barbarian,” Draco said as he raised himself up on his elbows and turned toward her to lean in closer. This man stirred something primal inside of her. Hermione stood and bent down slightly to kiss him gingerly, but her hands were intertwined in his hair before she could stop herself. The blond sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed on either side of Hermione in one swift movement. His hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her in close as he deepened the kiss. 

“Unless there is some sort of magical light show, it seems you are awake, Mr. Malfoy,” they heard Madam Pomfrey call from just outside the curtain surrounding Draco’s bed. The couple jumped apart sheepishly. Hermione slumped back into her chair while Draco hastily laid back in his bed. 

“Yes, ma’am. I’m awake,” the blond wizard said innocently, winking at Hermione just as Madam Pomphrey let herself through the curtain. She proceeded to cast some diagnostic spells over her patient. 

“Your ribs have healed nicely, Mr. Malfoy. You’ll be able to sleep in your own bed tonight,” the older witch eyed Hermione suspiciously, “but first, the Aurors have some questions for you and your fiance, so you must head to Headmistress McGonagall’s office at once,” she directed. 

As the Aurors questioned Draco and Hermione, she was surprised when the Slytherin wizard defended Dennis against a harsh punishment. 

“He’s sick in his head, but he’s not a criminal, really,” he’d argued with the lead Auror. “Listen to me, please! He needs a mind healer, not a stint in Azkaban!” he said pleadingly. 

“It’s not for us to decide, Mr. Malfoy,” the exasperated Auror told him. “The Wizengamot will decide the punishment, of course.”

“Put it in your little report that I refuse to press charges on Mr. Creevey. Since _I_ was the one who was attacked, I see no reason to waste the Wizengamot's time with this matter,” the blond said shortly, sounding every bit like his father albeit with moral intent. “Please see to it that Mr. Creevey receives the proper medical care immediately,” he demanded as he turned up his nose and refused to answer any more questions. Headmistress McGonagall, who had been present for the Auror’s interview with her students, smiled at Draco approvingly.

“It is out of your hands, Mr. Malfoy. He tried to cast an unforgivable curse on you several times according to the report you just gave me,” the Head Auror replied. 

“I believe the keyword is _‘tried_ ’ in this case. He was rather unsuccessful. I’ve been in more pain stubbing my toe than that boy caused me,” Draco argued. 

“Why are you so adamant about this?” the Head Auror wondered. “He’s probably still screaming about avenging his brother’s death.”

“ _He_ is just a misguided child that deserves a second chance,” Draco said looking at the floor. “I was given one and so should he.” 

“That is very admirable of you, Mr. Malfoy. I will write that in my _little_ report,” the Auror smiled. “It was a pleasure to meet you, but I hope not to see you again until you begin your official Auror training in August,” the older wizard said, offering his hand to Draco followed by Hermione and the Headmistress. Once he disappeared through the floo, Professor McGonagall directed the students to sit. 

“To be honest, I never thought I’d be proud to hear your father’s voice come out of your mouth, but the man certainly taught you how to wield control of a situation,” the elder witch complimented. Draco shifted uncomfortably under the weight of being compared to his father even if it was complimentary.

“I suppose it is acceptable to inherit his only other positive attribute aside from his looks, or so I’m told,” Draco said awkwardly in response, unable to meet the older witch’s eyes. 

“You’re quite right, Mr. Malfoy. It is acceptable to use your _natural_ leadership abilities to help the powerless, and that truly is something to be proud of,” she said kindly. Finally, he was able to face her and sat tall in his seat at the approval of this witch he’d learned to respect greatly over the past few months. 

* * *

“I just want you to know, Mate, that if you really had turned back into that insufferable git you used to be, our friendship would be over,” Blaise told Draco as they walked back to the common room after dinner that evening. 

“Thanks, Zabini. If you were still friends with me after hurting Hermione like that, then I hope you would die a painful death,” the blond replied.  
“I just want you to know that I am relieved you’re okay, but whatever you had to go through yesterday for me to see Harry actually working in his Auror robes was totally worth it...for me!” Ginny grinned widely. Draco choked on a laugh at her sarcasm. “Godric, He was so fucking hot!” she exclaimed, fanning herself dramatically. 

“I’m glad I could assist in making all your Potter fantasies come true, Gin,” the Slytherin chuckled. 

“I really am glad you are okay. You’ve grown on me, you giant prat,” the youngest Weasley said as she continued up the maze of stairways toward the seventh floor to Gryffindor tower, waving goodbye for the evening. Blaise, Draco, and Hermione entered the portrait hole to the eighth-year common room, but the Italian wizard headed straight to his room with a quick nod to say goodnight. 

“What’s he up to?” Draco wondered aloud. Hermione ignored him. He watched while she stood for a moment outside the doors to their rooms, looking back and forth between the two. Finally, she came to some sort of decision and grabbed the blond’s hand, pulling him into her room. A jolt of her magic pressed into him, an emotional mixture of unadulterated love, passion, and lust. This was something different, something more. This was... _it_! 

“I think we’re ready, Draco,” Hermione said coyly, a blush rising on her cheeks. She reached her arms around his neck, waiting for his reaction. He stared at her wide-eyed in disbelief.

“Now? We’re ready _right now_?” he finally asked. Hermione nodded with a little smirk, watching his stormy eyes as he slowly realized what she was telling him. “You’re sure?” he asked very seriously. She smiled, bobbing her head up and down. “Absolutely sure?” he asked again, still in shock. 

“Wait here and close your eyes,” his witch told him as she led him to sit on the bed, fluffing up all the pillows behind his back. _Where is she going? Why do I have to close my eyes? I want to see her when we do this,_ he thought but followed her directions _._ Draco hadn’t expected to be so nervous when this moment finally came. He’d never done this before. Thinking back to the talk about sex he received from his father at the age of thirteen, it sounded terrifying back then.

_“It's a tricky thing, Son deflowering a woman,” Lucius told him. “You’ll probably hurt her at first and there might be some blood,” his father said matter-of-factly in his usual dry tone. Draco was disgusted by this bit of news. The way his older housemates spoke of sex, it seemed like it was going to be the greatest thing in the world, but his father made it sound awful. “Wipe that dreadful look off your face and listen to me,” his father sneered and Draco masked his fearful expression. “When you first enter her, you must be gentle. To take her mind off the pain, you should bite her on the neck or the earlobe.”_

_“Bite her? Like an animal?” the young boy asked in disgust._

_“Not like an animal, Son,” Lucius smiled, a rarity for him. “Hard enough to take her mind off the pain below but gentle enough for it to be enjoyable,” he explained._

_“How will I know what an enjoyable bite feels like?”_

_“You’ll have experimented enough by then to know,” he said. Draco contemplated this. He should probably find girls that would allow him to experiment on them right away. “Also, you’ll want to make sure she’s ready for you to enter her by making sure she’s wet down there,” his father added._

_“It’s supposed to be wet? What if she’s not ready? What will I do then?” Draco asked desperately. The more his father told him, the less he seemed to understand._

_“You’ll kiss her and tease her until she is ready for you. The key to being a good lover is by making sure you please the woman first, multiple times if you want to be great,” Lucius advised._

_“What about me, Father? The boys at school say that I should have...pleasure too,” Draco said shyly._

_“Don’t listen to those imbeciles, Draco. You’ll get your gratification too, but if you don’t please the woman first, you’ll be sorry. You can be selfish in many aspects of your life, but a selfish lover often sleeps alone. If you keep your witch satisfied, she will never stray from your bed. Heed my advice, Son and your witch will always beg for your attention.”_

“Open your eyes, Draco,” Hermione said, dragging the Slytherin wizard from his memory. He stared at her. She was beautiful and after tonight, she would truly be his forever. His head was having a hard time wrapping around that thought. The Golden Girl wore a short, white lace nighty that rode high on her thigh. The front dipped down low, almost to her belly, and showed off her perfect amount of cleavage. She stood before him shyly, again waiting for his reaction. All the blood had rushed south when she announced she was ready tonight, and his brain hadn’t been able to keep up. The blond sat there gaping at her as he swallowed hard and licked his lips. “You don’t like it? Blaise said you would. He made me promise to wear this one for our first time,” she started to prattle nervously.

“I love it. I love you,” he assured her while the sweet words he wanted to say were lost somewhere in his muddled head. “You can explain to me another time why fucking Blaise is picking out your lingerie, but right now, come over here,” he said as he reached his hand out to her. Hermione smiled and jumped in his lap. Her shapely legs fell on either side of him. Merlin, he wanted her, but he wanted to take his time. He flipped them over in one fluid motion. Draco tore off his shirt and pants and leaned back on his heels to get a good look at her. He ran his finger down her front from her neck to the bottom of the little nightdress. Her nipples pebbled at his touch and he couldn’t take his eyes off the rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed. His witch reached for him to kiss her. When he spread her legs to seat himself between them, he realized she wasn’t wearing any knickers. His cock throbbed at the sight of her perfect little cunt. 

“I want you, Draco. Please don’t make me wait,” she pleaded. 

“Let me enjoy you first, Love. Once I’m inside of you, I don’t think I’ll last long the first time,” he admitted. Maybe that should be embarrassing, but stamina is something that would have to come later when he learned to better control himself. Their tongues collided in a slow dance of passion. They’d kissed many times, but this time was something more. Neither of them was holding back. Thick strands of magic twisted around them as Draco moved his mouth lower down her neck. He thoroughly lapped up each of her breasts, teasing her pert nipples with his tongue and lips. Hermione let out a soft moan and bucked against him, colliding with the length of his cock. He groaned in response, then remembered to cast a silencing charm before he continued his journey down her body. He spread her thighs wide open, holding them in place with his arms. All he wanted at this moment was to feast on her sweet, pink cunt. Draco set a painfully slow pace with his tongue while he drew out her pleasure. She begged and pleaded for more as she tried to break free of his grasp and seek the friction she desired. 

“Now, Draco! I need you right now!” Hermione screamed as she pulled his hair up toward her. He knew she hadn’t finished yet, but she made it extremely clear that she wanted him inside of her at that very moment. The blond wizard lined himself up with her writhing center, poised to finally sink into her.

“You’re sure?” he asked again. In response, she wrapped her long legs tightly around his waist, pulling the head of his dick so close that he could feel how wet she truly was. Draco kissed her hard before taking a chance on his father’s advice all those years ago and lovingly bit her earlobe as he plunged inside of her. Hermione gasped and he pulled back to see her eyes squeezed tightly shut. He was afraid to move. “Please look at me, Love,” he commanded. “We can...stop if you need,” he started to say, getting ready to pull out. Her eyes shot open, pleading with him.

“No! Wait! Give me a moment to get used to you,” she begged, taking a deep breath. He stayed as still as he could. A moment later, she began to try to take more of him. “Draco, you have to move now, I’m ready,” she said. Slowly, he worked himself deeper inside of her. _Fuuuuuuck, so fucking tight!_ When she started kissing him again, he tried taking longer strokes. Their magic surged around them like a hurricane of light and energy. Pressure started to build up inside of him. He had to find a way to make her come before he did. Sliding his hand in between them, Draco started to rub his thumb in small circles around her clit. 

“Show me how much you love me being inside of you,” he whispered in her ear the way he knew drove her wild. Hermione began moaning in response. 

“Harder…” she said like a prayer. Draco drove into her harder, trying to think of anything else but his own building orgasm. His thumb picked up the pace and he felt her start to squeeze around him.

“Come for me, Hermione. I want to feel that tight cunt squeeze around me before I explode inside of you!” he breathed against her. 

“Please!...Faster!...I need…” she screamed incoherent commands at him. If he went any faster, he wouldn’t last long at all, but he gave her what she wanted. Within a moment she squeezed around him so tightly that it was too much. “Draco!” Hermione cried out just as he erupted inside of her. Light shot out of every place they touched, wrapping around them until they were encased in the magical glow. They kissed as if the other was made of air and they needed to breathe. The swirling magic finally reached a crescendo, and they felt the bond complete within them. Somehow the titles of husband and wife didn’t quite seem strong enough for what they were, but the fact remained they were now married through law and bond. Elation gave way to exhaustion as they fell asleep with their bodies intertwined, connected by love in every possible way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I hope I made up for the cliffhanger in the last chapter! I told you to trust me! Comments = love!


	18. Mrs. Malfoy

**Chapter 17: Mrs. Malfoy - January 11, 1999**

The early morning sun peeked through the window, bathing the newly-bound couple in a warm golden light. Hermione slowly began to stir, basking in the strong, loving embrace of her husband’s arms. Her _husband._ She smiled against his chest and breathed him in. This intelligent and handsome wizard was completely hers. The curly-haired witch finally let her eyes drift open to gaze upon her spouse. Lifting her head slightly, she peered at his ethereal face, a sleepy smile gracing his perfect lips. Draco looked utterly satisfied. Hermione looked around and noticed the bed wasn’t her bed that they’d fallen asleep in; it was bigger. Slowly, she registered that the entire room was different. It seemed that it was no longer _her_ room alone, but it was now _their_ room. At some point during the night, the castle must have registered their marriage and combined their rooms into one. His desk, bookshelf, and belongings on one side of the bed and hers on the other. There was a single door on Draco’s side of the room. Suddenly, a pounding came from the other side of the door in question. 

“Answer this fucking door right now! I have questions!” Blaise demanded loudly. Draco’s arms tightened around Hermione in response.

“Mine!” the sleeping blond exclaimed in his dreamy stupor. The banging grew louder and finally roused the wizard. Draco grinned lazily at Hermione before his eyes momentarily strayed. The changes in the room started to occur to him. 

“Malfoy or should I say _Malfoys_! I know you’re up! Open this door!” Blaise yelled, probably waking the entire eighth-year dormitory by now. The blond grimaced at the door. 

“I’ll get it before he breaks the bloody door down,” Hermione said as she grabbed her robe off a hook. She crossed the room to let the booming wizard in the door. As soon as she turned the knob, Blaise pushed his way in. 

“No one told me this was happening,” the Italian wizard said with his arms crossed and sounding put out. 

“It’s not like we planned it. We just realized we were ready and didn’t want to wait anymore,” Hermione soothed. “Wait. How in the world did you find out already?” she asked curiously. 

“I noticed when I was headed to an early breakfast that both your doors were missing, and they were replaced with that door,” he said pointing, “and above it is both the Slytherin and Gryffindor emblems and ‘Mr. and Mrs. Draco and Hermione Malfoy’ written in the same elegant script we all have to identify the occupant of the room,” he explained. Unexpectedly, Pansy pushed through the door that had been left ajar. She glanced around and took in the changes in the combined space. 

“Slytherin’s saggy sack! You guys finally did it! No wonder you woke the whole sodding castle this morning, Zabini!” the Slytherin witch squealed excitedly. 

“Sure, why doesn’t everyone come in. Don’t mind me, I’m just naked under here,” Draco drawled as he sat up and pulled the sheets up around him. Pansy ignored him and grabbed Hermione into a hug.

“I’m so happy for you both!” she gushed. “Look, Blaise, she wore the right one,” the dark-haired witch announced as she pointed to the barely visible portion of Hermione’s white nighty that her loosely-tied robe revealed. 

“Why the fuck does you or Zabini have any hand in my _wife’s_ lingerie?” Draco demanded in a huff, looking annoyed. 

“Wife!” Pansy giggled and clapped. Draco shot her a death glare. 

“I believe the sentiment you are looking for is ‘Thank you, Pansy and Blaise, for helping my _wife_ to find sexy little underthings’,” the Italian wizard smirked at his friend, but Draco looked murderous. “Wipe that jealous look off your face, Mate! It’s not like _I_ get to see her in any of it. We just tell her what to order when we find things that would suit her figure and accentuate the bits you most appreciate. It’s nothing really,” he explained as if it were some mundane topic of conversation. 

“Oh, sod off, Draco! We’ve been working together all year to dress her properly. You don’t even want to know what you’d be facing if it weren’t for us,” Pansy said defensively. “We’re quite talented in the fashion department if I do say so myself,” she said proudly, smiling at Blaise. 

“Admittedly, I do need the help, Draco. I really don’t understand fashion at all,” Hermione confessed sheepishly. “Only Pansy and Ginny ever see me in anything, I promise.” She could tell by the way he was looking at her that he wasn’t really angry anymore. Merlin, she’d be mortified if he ever saw her in the knickers she used to wear. The blond nodded at her, knowing how difficult it was for Hermione to admit being bad at anything. 

“Guess what, Pans? Now that she’s a Malfoy, we get to shop in a higher price range!” Blaise said as the two started hugging and jumping up and down. Hermione and Draco exchanged an eye roll at their friends’ overly dramatic display of excitement. 

“Alright, well, thanks for waking us up for all of this, but if you don’t mind, we need to get ready for school,” Draco said snarkily in an attempt to get the two intruders to leave. “We’ll meet you in the common room in a little while to head down to breakfast,” he told them. Pansy and Blaise exchanged a knowing look before heading out the door.

“That tosser ruined the experience of waking up next to my wife for the first time,” Draco complained. Hermione climbed in the bed beside him and into his waiting open arms. She looked to his forearm and her mouth dropped in surprise.

“Draco, your Mark!” she exclaimed. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. His Mark was gone! “My scar is gone too!” she said holding her arm up where his Aunt Bella had carved the word ‘mudblood’ with a cursed knife on that awful night so many months ago. Draco rubbed his forearm, studying the clean skin in disbelief. He’d hated that awful Mark, and now it was gone. Reaching for his wife, he encapsulated her into a warm hug. If it weren’t for this witch, he’d be a miserable shell of a man. Being with her didn’t erase his past, but having her made him want to be the kind of man that deserved her. They sat in the bed holding one another for a few minutes longer before Draco realized he was curious what she thought of the night before. 

“How are you doing? Was everything... _alright_?” he asked her nervously, kissing the top of her head. 

“ _Alright?_ Draco, are you mad? It was better than I ever could have imagined,” the curly-haired witch said as she started placing light kisses across his chest. 

“Even though I hurt you?” he questioned, trying to sound casual. 

“It only hurt at first...then it felt... _amazing_ !” she smiled at the memory of being with him the night before. “Was it _alright_ for you?” she asked, suddenly aware that maybe he hadn’t enjoyed it as much as her. 

“Are you kidding? It took everything I had to hold out as long as I did!” he laughed. “You were perfect,” he assured her as he lightly pulled her chin up to face him. “If we had the time, I would take you again right now,” he grinned down at her. “Later, I will show you how much I enjoyed making you my wife,” Draco whispered into her ear causing her to shiver with anticipation. 

* * *

**January 13, 1999**

_**The Daily Prophet** _

**Death Eater Nabs Golden Girl in Secret Nuptials**

by Rita Skeeter

_In a shocking twist to the reformation of Death Eater Draco Malfoy, the young wizard once associated with You-Know-Who has managed to marry Golden Girl Hermione Granger in a secret ceremony on Sunday at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sources close to Mrs. Malfoy, née Granger, Chosen One, Harry Potter and the final third of the Golden Trio, Ronald Weasley, surprisingly expressed sincere congratulations and well wishes to the young couple. The-Boy-Who-Lived reported he spent the holidays with the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and he assures the wizarding world that Draco Malfoy is a changed man, deeply besotted with his bride. A representative from Hogwarts has confirmed that Mrs. Malfoy, née Granger is not under the imperius curse as some would assume. This reporter can only wonder, will Mr. Malfoy change his tune once his father hears about this?_

* * *

“Before you say anything, let me finish,” Draco insisted to Hermione while walking to lunch.

“If it is to apologize _again_ for that ridiculous article, then I don’t want to hear it,” she countered. The blond wizard sighed loudly, shaking his head back and forth in exasperation. 

“Please, Love. Let me just get this off my chest,” he pleaded, stopping mid-stride to look her in the eyes. Hermione grasped his hand and hesitantly nodded for him to continue. “I just want to apologize for the multitude of hardships our relationship has and will endure due to my past. What Ms. Skeeter said about my father finding out about us does have me worried. When my mother sent me your engagement ring a few months ago, she insinuated my father might become a threat when he finds out this news. I am truly sorry for who I am and what that means for us,” Draco said apologetically. She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. The curly-haired witch wished she could vanish all of his unnecessary guilt. 

“Thank you for saying that, and I know you mean it, but don’t _ever_ be sorry for who you are,” she soothed. “We're in this together. It is not the first time my name has been smeared in the papers, nor will it be the last. Can you imagine Rita Skeeter’s face when Harry and Ron told her they were happy for us?” she laughed. Hermione was glad she had owled them both on Monday to tell them her news. Harry had written a lovely letter of congratulations while Ron had sent a letter saying that he wished he didn’t know the particulars of how their union came to be, but he was happy for them all the same. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, please come with me to my office,” Headmistress McGonagall called to the couple just as they were about to enter the Great Hall. Hermione and Draco exchanged a look of confusion and quickly followed the older witch. As she let them into her office, they were met with the frail form of Narcissa Malfoy. She looked weak, a mere shadow of her former dominating presence.   
“Mother! What are you doing here? Are you alright?” Draco questioned worriedly as he crossed the room and hugged her. Malfoys were hardly affectionate, so his mother wasn’t expecting his embrace. It had been years since she’d held her son in her arms like a mother to a child. In an uncharacteristic way, her tears fell suddenly, and she kept apologizing for not being able to control herself. 

“I’m so sorry, my darling boy,” Narcissa whispered as she clutched her son tightly. Hermione and Professor McGonagall watched the scene unfold in awe. It felt like they were trespassing on this private moment. 

“Mother, I’m worried. Why are you here?” Draco asked in a gentle, soothing tone. His mother took a step back from him, and her eyes shot to Hermione as if she only just noticed the girl was in the room. 

“No one told me,” Narcissa said sadly. “I gathered from your letters that you were both serious, but I would have supported you. There was no need to go behind my back and marry in secret,” she sniffled. Hermione felt terrible that this strong woman she’d come to know over the past few months was so hurt by their actions. She’d left it to Draco to tell his mother about their bond because she thought it should come from him. 

“I suggest you two shed some light on that which your mother has so clearly been left in the dark,” Headmistress McGonagall admonished the couple. 

“It isn’t exactly what you think, Mother,” Draco said as he led his mother to sit on one of the office chairs. “When school started, Hermione and I started the year off trying to be friends in spite of our past. We realized how much we had in common and our friendship turned into a mutual crush. It wasn’t until we kissed for the first time that we realized we were soul-bound,” he explained, clearing his throat. Narcissa sucked in a deep breath of air, looking between the two.

“That is when I wrote to tell you that our relationship had progressed. We knew at that moment that it was only a matter of time before we completed our bond,” Hermione said. “I thought it would be kinder to prepare you sooner than later since it was inevitable.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this soul-bond?” Narcissa asked, shooting an accusing look toward her son. His head dropped in shame that he hadn’t been able to share all of this with his mother.

“To be honest, I didn’t think you’d understand and didn’t want you to report it to Father. He would only find a way to sabotage us,” he said, the last part through gritted teeth. “I already fear what he’ll do when he finds out.” 

“Actually, I found out this morning from this,” she held up a worn piece of parchment. “Your father somehow saw _The Daily Prophet_ this morning. I hadn’t seen it yet when I received his letter,” she held it out to her son.

_Cissa,_

_How could you allow our son to fail at achieving his family duties so thoroughly? I’m ashamed that he would lower himself to introducing such an inferior line into our family. For some time, I’ve known that he is soul-bound, though, to whom, I am unsure. Once we find his match, he will not be able to resist ending things with the mudblood. If you don’t take care of this immediately, I will._

_LM_

“I shall take my leave and inform the Minister of Mr. Malfoy’s threat,” the Headmistress said as she turned to leave.

“Before you worry too much, I wrote Lucius back to protect Ms. Granger,” Narcissa admitted. Professor McGonagall spun back toward the group, a little surprised that Narcissa Malfoy would try to protect Hermione.

“What did you tell him?” Draco asked. His mother took a deep breath before answering. 

“I told him that it was a marriage of convenience and you were using her to improve our family name, and she was using you in hopes of mending the wizarding world with your unlikely union,” she admitted guiltily. “I led him to believe that there would be no... _marital benefits..._ to produce an heir,” Narcissa whispered. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“And how will he react when we _do_ have a baby? I’ll have to have Hermione and our child under constant protection and surveillance,” the wizard said defeated. “We can’t live our lives in fear of what Lucius will do when he doesn’t like the decisions I’ve made. I’m a person, not his personal puppet. Merlin, he’s in Azkaban and still trying to dictate my life!” he yelled angrily. His wife stood next to him, taking his hand in her own and pressing her magic into him. Since they’d been married, their magic no longer looked like swirls of light wrapping around them and bringing them together. Now when they touched, the golden glow of their magic flowed between them like two-way communication on a level they never dreamed could have existed. She stoked the place where his Mark once stained his skin out of habit, but he still found it oddly soothing. 

“May I make a suggestion?” she asked him. He smiled at her sweetly as if his anger was forgotten when she was near.

“Why bother asking when I know you’re always going to tell me what you think regardless of my answer?” he countered with his signature smirk. 

“Maybe I think it’s more polite this way,” she grinned at him. Narcissa watched her son melt at his wife’s touch in awe. The easy flow of their magic was beautiful. She’d never seen anything like it. Draco was completely and totally in love with this witch who balanced him perfectly. Their love was obvious to anyone with eyes. It was in the way they looked at one another, the way they moved entirely in sync, and in the way their magic flowed like a steady stream between them. It seemed impossible to think she was skeptical over the young couple not but just a few minutes ago. Narcissa loved her husband, but she knew at that moment that she would fight for her son and his bride no matter what. 

“What is your suggestion, Ms. Granger?” Narcissa asked. 

“Please call me Hermione,” the young witch requested. Her mother-in-law smiled and nodded.

“Hermione, Dear, what do you suggest?” Mrs. Malfoy asked again. Draco squeezed her hand, and she could feel his delight that at least his mother seemed to accept them together. 

“Yes, well, all of Mr. Malfoy’s letters are supposed to be read by a guard before they are sent and received, but this one contains an obvious threat. I suggest that the Minister finds out how he was able to smuggle a threatening letter without anyone noticing. Further, he was able to see _The Daily Prophet_ first thing in the morning. How is that? When Sirius Black was in Azkaban, he was only able to see the paper when Fudge showed it to him once. It’s not like prisoners are keeping up their subscriptions. I would wager that someone is helping your father from the inside. Once he is cut off from receiving any assistance, there isn’t much he can do from his cell,” she explained. 

“I agree with you, Love, but my father will _always_ find someone to help him. Even if they find out who did it this time, he is as cunning as they come and will find a way to hurt you or our future children,” he countered, worry etched all over his face. 

“By the time that will be an issue, you will be an Auror yourself, and I know you and Harry will have it all figured out by then,” she smiled. “In the meantime, I believe your mother’s brilliant explanation should keep us all safe for now. Don’t you?” she asked as she smiled at Narcissa. 

“I don’t want to live a lie and pretend,” he said bitterly. She took his other hand in hers and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek.

“We _won’t_ be living a lie,” she kissed him again. “Only your father will believe you are just playing your part to get back on top if he even sees any of the papers when we’re out in the real world living our lives,” Hermione assured her husband. 

“You’re right. I know you’re right,” Draco said as he bent down to brush his lips to hers. The Headmistress cleared her throat forcing the couple to remember themselves. It was so easy to get carried away whenever they were close. Hermione felt her face brighten at their obvious indiscretion. 

“I can’t stay long,“ Narcissa started to explain, “but I’m glad I had the privilege to see the two of you in person and realize for myself that what you have is very real. Though my wishes for you may have been very different at one time, my darling son, I am glad that in the end, you have chosen your own dreams. I can see you are happy with your choice. To me, that is worth more than any type of silly blood purity. I’m honored to have you as my daughter, Hermione,” the older witch said, tears forming in her eyes once again as she embraced her son’s wife. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. Your blessing means so much to us,” the Gryffindor witch choked through her own rising emotions. Narcissa gave Hermione one last squeeze before embracing her son again.

“Please excuse my early departure, my handsome son. I had to ask special permission to come here due to the... _interesting_ circumstances, and my time is nearly up,” Narcissa said. “If you wouldn’t mind terribly, I would like to throw you both a proper wedding celebration even if you are already married,” she inquired. 

“Of course, Mother. Blaise will contact you about the details. You know how he loves to spend Malfoy money to plan a party,” he said with a smile. 

“Yes, I remember that as he grew in age, so did the extravagance of my annual New Year’s parties,” she remembered fondly. 

“I love you, Mother. I will write to you as soon as I’m allowed,” Draco kissed the top of his mother’s head, wishing they had more time together. With one last farewell, she disappeared through the floo back to Malfoy Manor. 

For the rest of the day, Draco seemed lighter, like there was one less load for him to carry around knowing he had his mother’s approval of his bride. That night he made love to his wife slowly and made sure to please her several times before allowing himself to take his own pleasure. Hermione fell asleep on his chest with his arms around her as he thought about how much his life had changed in just a year’s time. This same time a year ago, he didn’t think he’d make it to his next birthday, and now here he was a married man with an entire future ahead of him. Draco drifted off eventually, content with what lay ahead, knowing that his mother would be part of their lives more than he ever anticipated she would be. Life was good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Hello all who have made it this far. We are getting close to the end now with just a few more chapters to go. Please let me know what you think of Narcissa's reaction in the comments.


	19. Valentines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update, but I just came back home to my family after being away from them for work for over a month.
> 
> Anyway, I have to admit that this chapter got a bit away from me. I intended to pass through a few months via letters between Draco and the boys and take us to NEWTs, but then the chapter started writing itself. LOL! I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 18: Valentine - February 3, 1999**

_ Malfoy, _

_ With all Ginny’s talk about quidditch lately, I’m starting to get jealous. What do you think about a Hogwarts Alumni and eighth-year team versus a Hogwarts school team? Maybe you can mention it to your wife about setting that up? Tell her it is in the spirit of unity or whatever will make her think it’s a good idea.  _

_ -Harry _

_ P.S. - Ron says, “Hello!” _

* * *

_ Malfoy, _

_ I did not say “hello” or any other greeting. George and Angelina are in if you can convince Hermione to set up this game for us. I’m sure Dean Thomas, Zabini, and Finnigan would play for our team if you asked.  _

_ -Ron _

* * *

**February 5, 1999**

_ Potter, _

_ As it turns out, my wife finds my mouth to be quite convincing! Save the date for February 28. _

_ -Draco _

_ P.S.- Tell Weaslebee he’s my seventh favorite Weasley! _

* * *

_ Weasley, _

_ You can’t say “Hello” to the man you don’t hate? Zabini is in. Dean is out because he plays Ravenclaw the day before the alumni match and wants to attempt to impress the scouts coming for Gin. Finnegan seemed too nervous to play when I asked him. Keep looking for our seventh player.  _

_ -DM _

* * *

_ Malfoy, _

_ You are vile. Thanks for setting this up. _

_ -Harry _

_ P.S. - Ron says he’ll punch your “convincing mouth” if you try to put those images in our heads again. _

* * *

**February 12, 1999**

_ Weasley, _

_ Any luck finding us a seventh player? Gin’s put together a pretty good team to go against us. _

_ -DM _

_ P.S. - Zabini thinks it prudent to remind you that Valentine's Day is coming and jewelry is the ONLY acceptable gift. Owl him immediately if you require any assistance.  _

* * *

_ Malfoy, _

_ Oliver sodding Wood has come to the rescue to be our keeper. Fucking professional quidditch player git! Harry saw him play for Puddlemere United last weekend and happened to mention our game. Sign me up for beater, I guess. _

_ -Ron _

_ P.S. - What kind of jewelry? Fuck! Okay, tell Blaise to meet me at the joke shop in Hogsmeade as soon as he can.  _

* * *

_ Draco, (We’re friends now, so deal with it) _

_ You’ll never believe who I found for our seventh...Oliver Wood! He plays pro keeper these days for Puddlemere United. Ron is pretty put out about it, but he plays a pretty good beater anyway, so it’s fine.  _

_ -Harry _

_ P.S. - Do NOT tell my fianc _ _ é (by extension that means Blaise) about Wood. She’ll be all cocky thinking she’s going against Ron as our keeper before the surprise hits her.  _

* * *

_ Harry, (I’ll concede that we’re friends, but this is still weird, right?) _

_ Ron already wrote to tell me about Wood. He’ll definitely put us in a great position to win, and I’m kind of excited to see Ginny go up against him. So, our team will be all Gryffindors except for me and Zabini. What a valiant effort at unity by our side! At least the school team is a good mix of houses. Normally, I wouldn’t care, but my wife does...which apparently means that I do too.  _

_ I understand and promise not to tell Ginny (or Blaise). To quote a muggle author, John Lyly, “All is fair in love and war!” (My father would quite literally murder me if he knew I was quoting muggles.) _

_ -Draco _

_ P.S. - Blaise wanted me to pass along that he wants you to buy Ginny earrings to match her engagement ring. I should warn you that I already bought Hermione earrings for Valentine’s Day, and Zabini is taking the Weasel jewelry shopping tonight for Pansy _

* * *

**February 13, 1999**

“Come on, Blythe! Today is the day!” Draco shouted from the stands during the middle of the Slytherin versus Ravenclaw game. Hermione thought it was so sweet how her husband was so invested in the little Slytherin seeker. They still worked together a few times a week, which was great for Draco since he missed flying so much. Blythe’s last two matches were so close. Draco was trying to work with him on being a little less obvious when he found the snitch, so the other team’s seeker wouldn't catch on as quickly. Hermione continued to read her book as one of the Ravenclaw chasers scored.

“Find that snitch, Blythe!” Ginny screamed. “He better catch it before Ravenclaw scores again or Slytherin will lose,” she said to Draco, stepping in front of Hermione in the front row, so she could discuss the game with the Slytherin. 

“At this point, I just want him to catch the snitch in at least one game,” Draco responded hopefully. He watched the game intently, looking almost as nervous as the boy he was cheering for. Hermione looked up from her book to observe her wizard. She could almost picture him in a few years getting all worked up about their own children’s games and events. The thought of it warmed her heart. 

“Blaise has the quaffle. Let’s see if he can make it past their keeper…,” Ginny joined Draco with running commentary of the game. “YES!” she yelled as the Italian wizard scored and Draco happily high-fived her. 

Another hour passed with the two watching the score volley back and forth between the two teams. The Ravenclaw chasers worked well together, and Blaise was the only real experienced chaser on the Slytherin team this year. They’d held extra practices over the past month to work on earning their first Slytherin win of the season, but it was difficult with so many young and novice players on the team. 

“Fuck, there’s the snitch,” the blond said low to Ginny as if he would ruin the seeker’s chances if he spoke too loudly. “Good, he sees it...play it cool, Blythe,” Draco whispered nervously. “Nice flying...alright, go for the kill,” he continued as he watched the boy inch closer to the elusive ball. Hermione stood with them, with hopes of seeing the young seeker catch his first golden snitch. “Yes...he has a chance. YES! BLYTHE! HE GOT IT!” the blond wizard cheered over the crowd. Ginny was jumping up and down whistling beside him and slapping his arm. “Finally! He grabbed the fucking snitch!” Draco yelled with pride.

“You must be so proud!” Hermione exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her husband. She could feel the joy radiating off of him as he grinned down at the second-year wizard on the field.

* * *

_ Harry, _

_ What are the chances of you coming the day before the game as a favor to me? It turns out that my young Slytherin seeker is a huge Potter fan, and I hate to let the little chap down. (I’m only partially jealous that he looks up to you even though I’ve been working with him  _ _ all _ _ year.)  _

_ -Your most humble blond friend _

* * *

**February 14, 1999**

An abundance of owls filled the Great Hall for Valentine’s Day. Parents and students had sent a plethora of treats and gifts to their loved ones. As a married woman, Hermione had the pleasure of waking up next to her Valentine. He was so sweet when he’d given her a gift to her the night before. He’d stumbled in a little tipsy after returning from the dungeons where the Slytherin victory celebration had lasted well into the late evening. Out of nowhere, he revealed an elegantly wrapped pink box. Draco had announced that this was a gift for both of them as she opened a red and black complicated piece of lingerie. As it turned out, uninhibited Draco was commanding and liked things rough. Hermione was so turned on by his deep growling instructions, that she came several times during this vigorous round of lovemaking. She felt sexy and alluring wearing the naughty piece he’d picked out. A gift for both of them indeed. 

This morning, she wore the diamond stud earrings he’d given her once they woke up. Draco had explained that he picked them out knowing she’d wear them often since they were so practical, but he’d exchange them immediately if she wanted something bigger. Of course, Hermione thought they were perfect the way they were as she unconsciously twirled them in her ears at breakfast that morning.

“Look, Pans, here comes Weasley’s broken owl!” Blaise exclaimed. The Italian wizard had helped Ron pick out a beautiful goblin-made, diamond tennis bracelet that he couldn’t wait for Pansy to see. Unlike most things, Blaise didn’t plan to take credit for this because the lovesick wizard he was helping was trying so hard to please his Slytherin witch. 

“He’s not broken, you git! He’s determined,” she proclaimed as the tiny bird landed in front of her and dangled a small box for her to untie from his leg. She fed him extra treats this morning and snuggled him before sending him off. “His note says to wear this to dinner tonight,” Pansy announced excitedly. “I wonder what it could be,” she smiled demurely, assuming by the box that it was some form of jewelry. Blaise watched closely, anticipating her reaction.

“Apparently, Weasley isn’t as broke as he used to be. He brought 350 galleons with him to pay for whatever I told him to buy,” Blaise whispered to Draco. 

“That’s impressive. I’m surprised. Is the joke shop doing that well?” the blond asked in surprise. Blaise shrugged. 

“Oh, Merlin!” Pansy squeaked as she quickly began putting the bracelet on and allowing a smiling Hermione to clasp it for her. “I can’t wait to properly thank him for this when we go to dinner tonight,” she said cheerfully, clearly impressed with the gift. 

“My brother picked  _ that _ out himself?” Ginny questioned in bewilderment. “He isn’t capable of knowing how to shop for nice things,” she said. Draco and Blaise shook their heads at her minutely, so she would understand to drop it. Suddenly, Harry’s new owl dropped a package on the table in front of Ginny. She started laughing hysterically when she read his note aloud. “I guess we’re all giving jewelry for Valentine’s this year because of those Slytherin areseholes. I thought I just gave you a pretty nice ring, but here are some earrings to match. Nothing will ever be as beautiful as you. I’ll see you tonight at Grimmauld. Love, Harry,” she giggled her way through his card. 

“Who knew Potter was such a romantic,” Draco drawled sarcastically. Hermione playfully slapped him on the arm.

“I thought it was sweet...in Harry’s own way,” she said in her best friend’s defense. 

* * *

“Next year, once I’m not tied to this bloody castle, you know I will take you to dinner at the finest establishment Europe has to offer,” Draco explained, his cheeks slightly reddening after supper. 

“I don’t need fancy dinners or presents to know how much you love me, Draco,” Hermione assured him. “Since you can’t leave Hogwarts, I’ve taken the liberty of having my gifts to you brought here,” she told him. “First let’s head down to your first surprise,” she took his hand and led him to their dorm room. When she opened the door, she had an ice cream sundae bar set up from Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. “Your mother told me how much you complain in your letters about missing your favorite sweets, so I hope you enjoy this,” the curly-haired witch explained nervously, suddenly self-conscious about her silly gift. The grin on his face was enough to show her she’d made the right choice. He dug in like a little kid, adding every topping he could to his already overflowing bowl. 

“I think we should save some of this for later,” he said with a wink. “We might like to try something different tonight,” the blond said as he licked his spoon suggestively. Hermione shivered in response. She might really like that. 

“If I’d known you were going to like this so much, I would have made it the second surprise,” she told him before leading him toward her Head Girl office down the hall. 

“What are we going to do in here, Granger?” he asked, pulling her in close for a deep kiss. His tongue was still cold from the ice cream and tasted like chocolate. Hermione almost forgot where she was when she heard someone clear their throat.

“Mr. Bell, I apologize. Thank you for coming here for us,” Hermione sputtered. The man held several velvet-lined display boxes and began to set them up on her desk. 

“What is my family jeweler doing here, and how do you know him?” Draco wondered aloud. Hermione smiled at him. 

“Well, this is more of a gift for me. You see, I don’t like you walking around with a naked finger, and I intend to claim what’s mine,” she informed him with a smirk. “Since I have no taste for these sorts of things, I thought I’d let you choose your own wedding band. When I told your mother, she insisted we only work with Mr. Bell,” she said sheepishly. 

“Jealous, Love?” he grinned down at her and stroked her cheek with his thumb. It’s not that she was jealous of other women or anything; she just wanted to mark him as hers in every possible way. “You know you would never have anything to worry about, right?” he whispered earnestly for only her to hear. Hermione nodded at him. “The only reason I didn’t get one for myself is because I thought you might want to wait until the wedding ceremony for a formal ring exchange,” Draco explained.

“Is it okay if we don’t wait for that? We don’t even know when it will be yet, especially if I can’t fix my parents,” she said sadly. He kissed her on the forehead and rubbed her arms lovingly.

“We can do whatever you are comfortable with...and we  _ will _ fix their memories, Love,” Draco promised. If it was the last thing he did, he would make sure his wife's parents were fully restored. “Now let’s find my ring,” he kissed her again. 

“Mr. Malfoy, I took the liberty of bringing a large selection for you to choose from,” Mr. Bell started, but Draco held up his hand. 

“Did you bring the set I commissioned?” the blond wizard asked. 

“Of course, Sir.”

“Excellent, please wrap the box and charge it to our family account,” Draco said.

“What? No, I am paying for this. I already set it up with Mr. Bell,” Hermione argued. Her husband sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. The jeweler had the decency to look away and busy himself with wrapping a small wooden box. 

“Hermione, in case I failed to mention it over the last eight years, Malfoys have money. You, my lovely wife, are a Malfoy now,” he smirked at the baffled witch furrowing her eyebrows at him. 

“Draco, I can’t take _ your _ money to buy  _ you _ a gift,” the determined witch insisted. 

“There is no  _ yours  _ and  _ mine _ , Love. There is only  _ ours _ . The night we became husband and wife, your name was added to the Malfoy vaults at Gringotts. Can you please stop arguing with me, so I can get you back to our room and show you what I picked out?” he begged. Hermione easily caved to his charm. Up until this point she hadn’t really thought of his money as hers too. That was too much to wrap her head around at this moment, and she really wanted to see what kind of ring he designed for himself. 

Once they entered their bedroom, Draco sat next to Hermione on the edge of their bed and let her unwrap the box. When she opened it, she was surprised at the intricately designed set of wedding bands. The design around the rings matched that of the band he had created for her engagement ring. 

“May I?” he asked as he held up the thin, smaller band. She nodded and handed him her engagement ring. When he put them together, they intertwined into what appeared to be one piece and he slipped the set onto her delicate finger. 

“I’m in awe that you came up with such a beautiful design,” Hermione said, staring down at her hand for a moment, unaware of her blond wizard watching her adoringly. “My turn,” she announced as she took the thick band out of the box. It was amazing how the same design managed to look both entirely masculine on his ring as it looked feminine on hers. She was puzzled how he came up with something so utterly perfect for them. Hermione and Draco stared into one another’s eyes as she grasped his large hand in her own and slowly slipped the ring on his finger. They held each other’s gaze as the magic danced between them. After a moment, he beamed down at the symbol of their love with pride. Without warning, her amorous husband was kissing her passionately. After a few minutes, Hermione pulled the tall wizard to his feet without breaking the kiss.

“Where are we going?” he asked, hoping she wouldn’t stop his advances. 

“Go get the ice cream and come back to me naked,” she commanded as she ripped her own clothes off and threw them across the room. Draco didn’t have to be told twice. Somehow, he managed to shed all his clothes, grab the magically still-frozen treat, and allowed his wife to push him into his desk chair. Hermione climbed on top of him to straddle his lap. Before he knew what was happening, she had slid down his cock and was riding him hard. The curly-haired witch couldn’t explain what had gotten into her, but seeing her husband wearing his wedding band made her want to devour him. The blond reached two fingers into the pint of ice cream and dragged it over her breast. She moaned into his mouth when she felt the cool sensation of the ice cream drip down her already hardened nipples. 

“Hermione! Fuck!” Draco growled as he lapped up the melting treat with his eager tongue. She grabbed his hand and started sucking on his two fingers dripping with chocolate. The witch was feverish with lust for this man. “Love,...I’m not...I can’t last…” he pleaded with her. His begging drove her insane, and the witch couldn’t help but ride him harder, pulling all the way up his length and slamming herself down over and over until he erupted inside of her. “Holy fuck!” he growled. It was the first time he hadn’t made her come before him. Draco picked up his bride, throwing her onto the bed and slipped his tongue into her folds. Hermione felt the pressure starting to build inside her when the blond wizard startled her by spreading the frozen treat over her clit. He shoved his sweet fingers back into her mouth to suck while he lapped up the dessert from her sweet little cunt. After a few minutes, her free hand yanked at his hair and she wrapped her legs violently around his head as she came into his mouth. Draco licked her clean until the tremors in her legs stopped. 

“That was...mhmm,” the witch murmured happily satisfied. He crawled up next to her and wrapped her into his arms. They fell asleep naked and completely satiated.

* * *

_ To the smartest wizard I know, _

_ Were you aware that jewelry drives witches wild with lust? You fucking genius, I’ll give you whatever you want since you and Blaise set Ron and me on the right path with Valentine’s gifts.  _

_ Anyway, I’m anxious to meet your Slytherin seeker. Ginny told me how much he’s improved since the beginning of the season. I’ll be there Saturday afternoon before the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw game. If he’s up to it, Blythe can practice with us after.  _

_ See you in a couple of weeks. _

_ -The-boy-who-lived-through-multiple-orgasms _

* * *

**February 27, 1999**

Hermione thought it would be cute if Oliver Blythe could sit with Draco and Harry to watch Ginny's game. He stood between the two once-rivals, hanging on to every word they said about the match. Though this was their first time watching quidditch together, the Gryffindor and Slytherin got on like old friends, commenting on almost every play until Gryffindor finally won. 

“Thank you, Mr. Potter, for allowing me to play with you both this afternoon,” Oliver Blythe thanked Harry for possibly the fifth time since they were able to take the pitch after the match. 

“No need to thank me, Blythe. Draco and Ginny have told me a lot about you, and I was anxious to see you in action,” Harry assured the boy. Oliver beamed with pride. 

They’d been playing for over an hour when the three seekers noticed Rita Skeeter and her photographer taking pictures of them. 

“Mr. Potter, a few words, please?” Rita begged. The dark-haired wizard rolled his eyes toward Draco. 

“You’ll have to promise me something first,” Harry called back. Rita’s face fell. She hated making deals, but an exclusive interview with Harry Potter would bring in quite a few galleons. 

“Of course, Mr. Potter!” she exclaimed too sweetly to be genuine. 

“I’d prefer if you don’t refer to Mr. Malfoy as a Death Eater in your article,” he responded confidently. Rita grimaced at his request. Calling him a Death Eater sold papers.

“How will the wizarding community know who I’m referring to if I don’t associate him with them?” she asked with a saccharine smile. Draco kept a calm outer composure but hated this woman for talking about him as if he wasn’t even there or had no other attributes to his name aside from being forced into that hateful group. 

“It shouldn’t be too difficult considering he is one of the most prominent members of the sacred twenty-eight and married the most famous muggle-born witch of our time. Or perhaps you could associate him with his own merits of being second among his class, a man who is headed to Auror training in August and already selected to attend the highly competitive Auror Curse-Breaker program immediately following. If neither of those descriptions work, maybe you could refer to him as a philanthropist that donated millions of galleons to rebuild wizarding Britain after the war,” Harry countered angrily. Draco was both moved and shocked by Harry’s response to this woman. He didn’t know how Harry knew about the money he’d donated anonymously. 

“Oh, Harry, don’t be so upset,” she hedged, “I didn’t realize Mr. Malfoy was so  _ accomplished _ ,” the vile woman drawled, desperate to salvage this situation. She would need to spin this a different way. Without Potter, she had no story. “May I refer to him as a reformed Death Eater?” she asked Harry. “Just once, for the readers, of course,” she looked toward Draco without meeting his eyes. 

“I think we’re done here,” Harry said as he turned to walk away. Blythe followed as Draco stared after the man he once hated. 

“Harry, wait, I was kidding, my dear boy,” she chased after him. “I was hoping to get a portrait of the three of you to showcase Mr. Malfoy’s kindness toward his replacement seeker,” she pleaded. Draco was impressed with the way she turned the situation around so quickly. Harry complied, and the photographer took a portrait of Blythe standing between Draco and Harry, their arms draped around the young boy’s shoulders as if they were all old friends. Blythe looked like he was living the best day of his life when he was photographed between his two favorite Hogwarts seekers and interviewed about his friendship with them. 

“Thanks, Po-...-er, Harry,” Draco whispered so Rita couldn’t hear. 

“If you had the type of Valentine’s Day I did, you’d defend a giant prat like yourself too,” Harry smiled and clapped the blond wizard on the shoulder. Draco snorted with laughter at the unexpected answer and playfully slapped Harry on the back. The two wizards were laughing uncontrollably before they realized the photographer was pointing his camera at them. 

* * *

**February 28, 1999**

The day had come for the alumni versus Hogwarts match, and the entire school was excited to have the opportunity to watch two quidditch games in one weekend. Ginny had put together a competitive team comprised of the school’s best players and representing all four houses. She’d taunted Harry tirelessly the night before about how there was no way Ron’s keeper skills were any match for herself and the other two chasers selected for the school team. The dark-haired wizard ignored her jeering, which seemed to fire his witch up even more. Knowing she could count on Blaise and Hermione to tell her the truth, Ginny pulled them both aside to find out if there was something she was missing. Draco and Harry had been careful not to reveal to either of them that Oliver Wood would be keeper for the alumni team. The feisty Gryffindor chaser had no clue what they had in store for her until both teams stood on the pitch ready to play. 

“Why is Ron holding a beater’s bat?” Ginny questioned angrily before her eyes landed on the professional quidditch keeper playing against her team. “I knew you were hiding something from me, you wanker!” she shouted at her fianc é just as Madam Hooch signaled the start of the match. 

Draco much preferred to play on the youngest Weasley’s team rather than against her. She owned the quaffle for the first hour of the game. It was hard not to admire her as she went head-to-head with Wood time and again. The former Gryffindor keeper looked impressed every time the fired up witch flew near him with the quaffle in hand. He was able to defend the goals most of the time, but she sneaked quite a few past him. The only other thing that stood between Ginny and scoring was George’s ability to throw her off with bludgers. He could scarcely move away from the goals without his sister fighting to run up the home team’s points. 

“I think the element of surprise had the opposite effect on Ginny than we hoped for,” Draco warned Harry as he circled him to catch the quaffle. He’d had a few good plays himself. It almost made him wish he’d joined the Slytherin team this year. He missed playing the sport competitively. The blond would have loved playing all these years if he’d been a chaser instead of the seeker. The Hufflepuff keeper on the home team was pretty good, but Blaise, Angelina, and Draco eventually found their groove and were able to work together to put some points on the scoreboard for the alumni team. It really came down to Harry and the new Gryffindor seeker. 

“Get your head in the game, Mate!” Ron yelled at his best friend when he spent a little too much time watching his witch instead of looking for the snitch. 

“Sorry!” Harry yelled guiltily. He couldn’t take his eyes off Ginny. Watching her in her element was too distracting for him. Of course, he’d seen her play before, but seeing her go against Wood, knowing he was her only real competition in this game was something else. 

“If you catch that sodding golden ball, you can actually see her up close!” Blaise reminded him as he and Draco flew past Harry. “We’d have beaten him every match if he played like this a few years ago,” the Italian wizard remarked. 

Another hour went by without any sight of the snitch before Draco finally saw it. Harry was way on the other side of the pitch, so the blond wizard high-tailed it over to him. He didn’t want to alert the other team, and the Hogwarts’ seeker seemed to be parroting Potter’s every move. 

“Make your way to the place where we competed for the first time during our second year,” Draco managed to hint to Harry, clueing him as to where to find the snitch. Harry gave a brief nod, understanding immediately. The dark-haired wizard was almost half-way to the other side of the pitch before the new Gryffindor seeker caught on and started to chase him. It was hardly a battle once Harry saw the snitch. He raced for it, plummeting toward the ground after the sneaky ball. The opposing seeker pulled up when he thought he was too close to hitting the field below, but Harry reached for the snitch and caught it just before colliding with the Earth. He gracefully maneuvered his broom to avoid his sudden death, holding up the snitch to show off their victory. Even though the home team had lost, the crowd went wild over their hero, Harry catching the snitch to win the game. In the long run, it didn’t count for anything and was just for fun. 

* * *

**March 1, 1999**

**_The Daily Prophet_ **

Friendships in Unlikely Places

by Rita Skeeter

_ In the spirit of unity, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry hosted an unprecedented student versus alumni quidditch match yesterday. While the chosen one, Harry Potter ultimately caught the snitch to win the game for the alumni team, the true competition was between the current Puddlemere United keeper, Oliver Wood, and Gryffindor chaser, Ginny Weasley, who is currently being wooed by professional quidditch teams all over Europe.  _

_ It seems the wizarding world can learn from the unlikely friendships developing among Hogwarts students and recent alumni. This reporter had the pleasure of witnessing a rare event the day before the game. Up and coming Slytherin seeker, Oliver Blythe had an opportunity to improve his skills with the help of not one but two previous Hogwarts seekers, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. The three conducted a friendly practice session Saturday night, where Mr. Blythe confirmed that the former follower of You-Know-Who and The-Boy-Who-Lived are, in fact, close friends. Apparently, Mr. Potter came a day early to the scheduled quidditch match at the request of Mr. Malfoy just to help Blythe improve his abilities as a seeker. The once enemies turned friends can teach us all that perhaps people really do change.  _

* * *

**March 1, 1999**

_ Former follower of a noseless wizard, _

_ I suppose I should have been more specific in how that vile woman refers to you. I tried my best. _

_ -Harry _

* * *

_ The-Boy-Who-Threatens-Reporters, _

_ I’m just glad she didn’t accuse me of imperiusing you, so at least I seem less evil in this article. Overall, a win for me. Also, you should know you’ve created a monster. Gin won’t shut up about a rematch.  _

_ -Draco  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering how galleons compare to Euros and U.S. dollars, see below. Ron actually spent a good bit of money on Pansy's bracelet if he spent all of the galleons he brought with him to the jewelry store with Blaise.
> 
> 1 Galleon =  
> U.S. Dollar USD $6.64 /Euro EUR €5.58


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter up. I was having trouble figuring out which moments were important over the course of the rest of the school year. I especially wanted to build up Draco and Harry's friendship since it will play a role in the next chapter and the epilogue and sequel.

**Chapter 19: N.E.W.T.s - March 6, 1999**

Rolling over early Saturday morning, Draco expected to find the warm, naked body of his wife. Instead, he rolled into a cool spot where she should be. He let out a disappointed grunt. With his eyes still closed, the blond wizard rolled over to his back and felt through their shared bond her feelings of anxiousness and excitement. It was too early for him to feel any of those things, so he attempted to go back to sleep. Out of nowhere, his witch jumped across his hips and was straddling him. His eyes popped open to find his beautiful wife smiling down at him. Unfortunately for him, she was fully dressed already. 

“Good morning, Draco!” she exclaimed. “I’m so glad you’re finally awake,” she hummed happily. 

“Godric, Love, what time is it?” he asked groggily as he reached up to grab hold of her hips. The sleepy wizard couldn’t help but grin at Hermione’s enthusiasm.

“It’s nearly seven already, and we need to get started right away,” she said eagerly. Groaning at the early hour, he smiled up at her. Merlin, she was beautiful. 

“How long have you been up? What are we starting?” he questioned unable to comprehend what was happening this time of morning on a Saturday. The curly-haired witch conjured two pieces of parchment with various colored blocks all over them. 

“I made us study schedules. Before long, it will be time to take our N.E.W.T.s, and shortly after we’ll both be starting our training at the Ministry. I want us to be as prepared as possible. We hardly have time for sleep right now,” she explained as she rubbed her hands across his chest.

“Did I sleep through spring?” he laughed. slowly skimming his thumbs under the hem of her shirt and rubbing slow circles on her soft skin. At first, she began melting into his touch, but before he knew it, she’d jumped off of him and was standing beside the bed.

“Get up, Draco. If you do well today, then we’ll have a study break,” Hermione said, winking at him as she flashed the black, lacy brassiere she was wearing that he’d never seen. 

“Wait, Love! Please don’t tease me. I have to touch you this morning. It’ll help me wake up properly,” he pleaded with her. Hermione smirked in response. 

“You’ll get a proper look when you’ve proven to me that you are serious about studying,” she teased him. Crawling sensually up the bed beside him, she whispered in his ear, “You’ll really want to see the matching knickers. They hardly cover anything at all.” He growled hungrily in response. And with that, she jumped back off the bed and began packing books into their backpacks. Draco woke up like the whipped wizard that he was and started getting ready for the day. That witch could get him to do anything with her sexy manipulative ways. He wanted to earn the right to see his witch in her naughty little underthings. If this was the game she was playing to motivate him to prepare for N.E.W.T.s and Auror training, he’d gladly study anything she wanted. 

* * *

**March 22, 1999**

_ Draco, _

_ My best friend informed me that I  _ _ must _ _ start coming every Sunday to help prepare you for Auror training. It’s still five months away, but there’s no way I’d turn down an opportunity to see Gin even if it is to train a pet ferret. I’m sure now that I’ve accepted this task, the color-coded study guide you’ve undoubtedly already received has been updated to reflect our new schedule. Of course, I requested my time slot be bold Gryffindor colors. You’re welcome. _

_ -The-boy-you-hate-to-love _

* * *

_ Dragon Trainer, (I refuse to acknowledge your ignorant ferret comment) _

_ I am looking forward to learning all your Golden Boy secrets to success. As for my study schedule, you’ll be delighted to know that I receive the best kind of rewards when I show off my enormously sexy brain. Thanks to you and Weasley for setting the academic bar so low all these years because I reap the benefits of endlessly pleasing my wife both in  _ _ and _ _ out of bed. You’re welcome for that imagery. I’m sure I’ll pay for it on Sunday. _

_ -The-man-who-sees-your-best-friend-naked-every-day _

* * *

Hermione watched her husband sitting at his desk as he scribbled away on a piece of parchment, laughing like a naughty child. With a huge grin on his face, he kept tapping his quill against the table to think between each line he wrote. She’d watched him do this same routine every time he received an owl from Harry or Ron. For the life of her, she couldn’t figure out what they wrote back and forth that always had Draco take time to write such seemingly thorough responses. 

“What are you doing?” she wondered, walking up to him. His head whipped around as if he had forgotten she was in the room.

“Nothing, just writing Harry back to confirm our Sunday training session,” he smirked at her, folding the letter he’d written and sealed it in an envelope. “I have to take this to the owlery before we head to dinner.”

“And owling Harry makes you laugh this much? You’re not teasing him, are you?” 

“There is some... _ playful _ banter. Nothing to worry about, Love. Harry and I are friends now,” he soothed, kissing her on the forehead. Hermione could only imagine what “playful banter” meant to Draco, but Harry must enjoy it since her husband received more owls from her best friend than Hermione did these days. 

* * *

**March 28, 1999**

Gasping for air, Draco could hardly walk back to the castle to wash up before dinner. He’d paid dearly for “oversharing” in his letter last week. Harry forced him to work out like a muggle, running all over the Hogwarts campus and performing exercises he’d never heard of. The prat even brought something called a whistle meant to cue Draco to start and stop the various activities, and sometimes the damned whistle was blown to signify that he wasn’t moving fast enough. Unsure of what to wear to his training, Draco had opted for his old quidditch robes, which kept getting in his way. He wouldn’t give Harry the benefit of seeing his discomfort, so he donned his old mask of indifference.

“How does this help me train to be an Auror, Potter? Or are you really just messing with me?” the blond wizard asked between deep intakes of breath. 

“Actually, it’s a little bit of both,” Harry grinned devilishly. “You’d be surprised how important the physical aspect of the job can be. I know I wasn’t nearly as prepared for that part of training as I was everything else,” he admitted. “As it turns out, once you disarm a lot of wizards, they try to run or fight you before you can actually hit them with a body bind or stunning hex. One guy threw a handful of sand into my face before tackling me,” the dark-haired wizard explained. “Luckily, I blocked the sand from getting into my eyes, or else I would have been blinded.”

“Imagine that. Dark wizards fighting dirty. Unbelievable,” Draco drawled sarcastically. Harry laughed as he shoved the exhausted Slytherin in the shoulder. 

“Anyway, I’ve written down a few workouts you should complete in between our training sessions. We already know you’re mentally prepared, but you’ll be that much more ahead if you come physically prepared as well,” Harry said as he handed him a list of muggle exercises like the ones he’d just completed. Next, the Gryffindor handed him a box with a checkmark on the side. 

“What’s this, Potter? A present for trying to kill me... _ again _ ?” he smirked. Harry chuckled in return and shook his head.

“These are a pair of trainers, shoes muggles use that are designed for these activities. They’ll help protect you from hurting your knees, back, and shins, saving you frequent trips to the hospital wing.”

“Their fucking red with a golden checkmark, you prat!” Draco grinned as he opened the box. 

“You’ll probably want these too,” Harry declared, as he pushed another bag into the blonde’s hands. “They’re specialized moisture-wicking clothes to help keep you cool while you exercise,” Harry explained as Draco pulled a pair of red shorts out of the bag and a yellow sleeveless shirt with a red checkmark on it. “If you like them, Hermione will know of some muggle stores for you to order more, so you don’t have to keep washing that set all the time.”

“Thank you, Harry,” he said appreciatively. “This is all really thoughtful of you,” Draco acknowledged, unable to look the Gryffindor in the eye. He felt overwhelmed and undeserving of Harry’s kindness. 

“Alright, Malfoy, run another lap around the quidditch pitch before we both lose our minds and hug or something!” Harry teased as he blew the whistle, and Draco took off in a sprint, his muscles screaming at him. 

* * *

**April 4, 1999**

The castle was as empty as it was during the summer since almost all the students had left for the Easter hols. The few remaining students sat with the faculty at one table on this Easter Sunday morning. Arthur Weasley had written to both Hermione and Draco apologizing profusely that he wasn’t able to get permission for the blond to visit during the break. Even Minister Shacklebolt had sent his apologies to the couple, but his hands were tied with the political ramifications of allowing Draco Malfoy two visitations during his probation. He explained that it would put an even bigger target on the Slytherin’s back when he went to Auror training if people thought he was shown favoritism by the Minister of Magic. The older wizard didn’t want to diminish Draco’s early acceptance to the curse-breaker program. About twelve owls swooped in carrying Easter goodies for the few students spending their break at Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley had sent Hermione and Draco baskets with all sorts of their favorite treats. Finally, a huge eagle owl entered, landing in between the couple. A small box had Hermione’s name written in an elegant script and a huge basket had a tag with Draco’s name in the same elegant script.

“Mother sent us something for Easter,” he commented with a grin. Hermione knew her husband was in heaven with so much candy in front of him, and she grinned as he dug into another chocolate frog. “Look, Love, I got a Hermione Granger!” he exclaimed, holding up a moving picture of her on the collectible card. The curly-haired witch rolled her eyes, embarrassed by the unwanted attention, but smiled when her wizard kissed the card and stuck it in his pocket. “What did Mother send you?” he asked before taking another bite of his candy. She read the attached note.

_ Hermione, _

_ I know you don’t value sweets as much as my son, so I thought I’d send something else you might prefer. If you don’t like it, we can redesign it together, but I thought you might like something that bore your new name. I’ve infused it with various protection spells of my own creation to keep you safe though I’m sure Draco will want to add his own. You are a welcome addition to our family, and I thank you for making my son so happy after all these years.  _

_ With love, _

_ Cissa _

“Did my mother upset you? Why are you crying, Love?” Draco asked, reaching for the piece of parchment Hermione held. She shook her head from side to side and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. 

“This is lovely,” she whispered as she opened the tiny velvet box. Inside was a necklace with the Malfoy family crest hanging from a delicate chain. It looked feminine with the tiny diamonds that wrapped around the outside, unlike Draco’s Malfoy signet ring, which looked aggressive and masculine. His father used to wear the imposing ring all the time, but as the new head of the family, Draco only used it to seal his letters. Hermione held the beautiful necklace out for her husband to clasp around her neck, and he did so with a prideful grin adorning his face. “Did you know about this?” she asked him.

“No. Though I do like the thought of you wearing it,” he said as he fingered the finely made pendant. 

* * *

**May 9, 1999**

“Damn it, Draco, wait for me!” Blaise yelled breathlessly as they ran sprints across the quidditch pitch. The sound of his best mate’s defeat only drove the blond to run faster. The Italian wizard had started to join Draco for his workouts and Sunday training sessions with Harry once he saw how his Draco’s muscles had begun to fill out. It was no surprise that Zabini was more excited about picking out his muggle trainers and outfits than actually exercising, but he powered through each routine nonetheless.

As competitive as both Draco and Harry were, it was surprising that they hadn’t come to blows when the dark-haired wizard would challenge him to these little physical competitions. The great thing about the two wizards rivalry is that they always pushed each other, neither wanting to concede to being defeated by the other. 

“Sod off, Potter, I beat you again!” Draco heaved as he crossed the unmarked finish line with Harry trailing just a few strides behind him.

“You won’t beat me in a pull-up contest, you wanker! I’ve bested you the last two rounds,” the Gryffindor wizard quipped between deep breaths. The two competitors were grabbing their brooms, yelling at Blaise to come count for them. 

“For the love of fuck, give me a moment!” he screamed at them as he gasped for air. The Italian wizard glared at the two hanging from their brooms, their feet dangling just above the ground. Slowly, he stood to his full height. They were staring at him anxiously to tell them to start. “Go,” he said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. It was the same every time: Harry would pump out as many as he could very quickly while Draco took his time. They already established a few weeks ago that Harry could be trusted to count his own, so Blaise was tasked with counting for Draco. After 14, the blond wizard hung from his broom, unable to complete any more, but Harry had completed 16 pull-ups before dropping to the ground. 

“Fancy another sprint?” the blond asked after a few minutes as the three laid exhausted on the ground. 

“No, prat! I want to end on a win,” Harry replied playfully. 

“I hate both of you right now,” Blaise said exasperated. “I’m not running again until at least Tuesday.” 

“Come on, Potter. Just one more. Whoever wins this one wins the day,” Draco proclaimed as he stood up slowly. 

“What the fuck does that even mean, Mate?” he laughed. “Besides, you know you’ll beat me in a sprint. Add push-ups at the end, and I’ll do it,” Harry said as he made his way toward the end of the pitch. 

“It means bragging rights or something. Who cares, Harry? It means you  _ win _ ,” Draco explained. “How many push-ups are we talking about?”

“75,” Harry suggested.

“25.”

“50,” the dark-haired wizard countered. 

“Fine, but the sprint is for the length of the pitch and back. Zabini will count my push-ups at the end since we know there’s no way I’m going to be honest about my number,” Draco chuckled, nudging Harry with his elbow. 

“No magic either,” the Gryffindor warned. The blond agreed and they both walked over to Blaise to hand him their wands. 

“You two have an awful lot of faith in someone who doesn’t give a rat’s arse about this little contest,” Blaise said as he sat up to grab their wands. 

“Zabini, your lack of caring is the only reason I ever trust you to count for Draco at all,” Harry laughed, walking back toward the arbitrary spot they’d chosen for the start and finish line. Blaise shook his head at his two friends. Times really had changed. 

“Why are you tossers looking at me like that?” the Italian wizard asked. “Oh, I see you’re waiting for me to say…” he trailed off, knowing how impatient they were. He waited a solid minute before yelling, “GO!” The former enemies took off in a sprint, though Draco quickly took the lead with his long, lean legs. When he saw how far ahead he was at the turn around point, the Slytherin sped up even more and crossed the finish line well before Harry. He completed 16 push-ups before the dark-haired wizard dropped to the ground to start. In the end, they hit 50 at the same time. “I’m done. You both  _ win the day _ or whatever barmy shite my mate was talking about,” Blaise said as he stood up to offer the other two wizards his hands to help them up. 

“Until next week, Potter. Start thinking of a fair competition,” Draco said as they made their way back to the castle.

* * *

**May 30, 1999**

Few students were still studying in the eighth-year common room. Ginny had left over an hour ago, and Blaise had fallen asleep on the couch. It wasn’t too late, but the seventh and the eighth-year students were mentally exhausted. The whole reason they came back to Hogwarts, their N.E.W.T.s, was upon them. Tomorrow morning would be the beginning of the end of their school careers. Hermione and Draco pored over their Transfiguration book and notes since it was their first exam. 

“Is it weird that I feel like I know all this stuff already?” the blond asked as he stretched in his seat. “It’s almost rudimentary at this point,” he said, rubbing his wife’s shoulders with his strong fingers. When her eyes began to roll back in her head at his touch, he swiftly moved behind her and massaged her neck and shoulders with both of his hands. Low moans poured from her throat as he applied more pressure.

“Let’s go to bed,” she whispered, squeezing his knee. That was all Draco needed to hear. With a whip of his wand, he gathered their books and notes, sending them to stack neatly on his desk. Draco scooped his wife into his arms and carried her to their room, lazily kissing her as he set her on the bed. 

“Roll over so I can take care of you, Love,” the Slytherin wizard said huskily. Hermione gave him a questioning look. She wasn’t sure what he had in mind, but the look on his face held a promise to please her. “I’m not sure if I’ll have the energy to do this after I’m done with you tonight,” he smirked, “but I want to help you relax. You’ve been too stressed. Take your shirt off, so I can work all the kinks out of your neck and shoulders.”

“You’ve worked just as hard as I have if not harder with all of your training and studying. I should be doing this to you,” she countered while she shimmied out of her shirt. Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head. Actually, now that she thought about it, she definitely wanted to rub him all over.

“Another time. Not tonight,” he said, leaning in for a sweet kiss before helping her get comfortable on her stomach. Draco pulled some lavender massage oil out of the nightstand and used his wand to warm it up before pouring a generous amount down the length of her back. His hands felt so good, Hermione could hardly contain the noises she made in response. Tension seeped out of her body while his large hands pushed into her tight muscles, his magic flowing into her like a steady flow of calming draught. After a few minutes, she wanted to feel her husband’s firm grasp in other places and turned to lie on her back. “Eager, are we?” he questioned knowingly, quirking up a perfectly shaped blond brow. 

“Let me see all your hard work, Draco. Take off that shirt,” she pleaded. Hermione loved her wizard’s body before he started training with Harry, but now, he was a sculpted Adonis of a man with chiseled arms and abs. She couldn’t get enough of watching his naked form as he grinned at her and peeled off all his clothes. 

“Like what you see, Love?” he teased, making his way up the bed and holding himself above her. The Gryffindor witch nodded appreciatively while letting her hands roam over his flexed muscles. He kissed her deeply and she basked in his loving embrace. Hermione’s nails dug into Draco’s scalp as she wrapped her legs around his waist, but he flipped them around. The Slytherin leaned back against the headboard, allowing his wife to straddle him. “When do these come off?” he tugged at her shorts.

“Right now,” she hummed, frantically pulling off the rest of her clothes. They’d had a long week with all of the extra time they’d spent studying, and they’d only had enough energy at the end of the day to crawl into bed, holding one another and falling asleep right away. They needed this. She  _ needed _ him. Her husband’s hands all over her body had triggered the wetness she felt between her legs. Without warning, Hermione climbed back on top of Draco’s lap and held his cock to her entrance, sinking down the length of him. He hissed in response. The blond wizard fisted her hair with one hand and massaged her breast with the other, flicking his thumb over her hardened nipples as he kissed her hard. Arching her back and leaning back, Hermione started to gain friction while Draco moved his mouth between her breasts like a man possessed. 

“Can we try something?” he asked as she rode him harder. 

“Mhmm.”

“Get on your hands and knees,” Draco growled. His commanding voice drove her insane with desire. Hermione loved when he barked orders at her during sex. As much as she hated the emptiness she felt when she pulled off of him, he made up for it by filling her back up when she was in the position he desired. His hand slid along her spine, pushing her down in the front and grabbing her hips to pull her bottom up higher. “Good girl,” he praised her. At first, he set a slow pace that drove her insane. She needed him to take her hard and fast. Finally, Draco pulled all the way back and pushed all the way inside of her. The curly-haired witch let out a scream when she felt how deep he was, hitting a spot she’d never known existed. A slap on her bum made her clench around her husband. “Fuck! You feel so fucking good!” her husband praised, spurring her on. 

“Harder!” she gasped. “Please!” His hand snaked around her front, and his thumb rubbed her clit as he slammed into her. It all felt too good. She wouldn’t last. Her whole body spasmed as she came apart. His strong arm around her middle kept her from collapsing before he let himself go inside of her. Gathering her in his arms, they crashed into the mattress in a heap. 

“Was that...did you  _ like  _ that?” Draco asked hopefully. It was cute how shy her wizard became after he tried something he’d undoubtedly heard about from Blaise. In the moment, he seemed so sure of himself and in control, but afterward, Draco almost seemed nervous about her reaction. Hermione noticed that the more cautious her husband was asking about the new thing he’d tried, the more he liked it himself and was hoping she’d like it too. 

“Mhmm,” was all she could muster up to say. Her body was still coming down from her wizard taking her from behind and smacking her arse in throes of passion. It was so rough. So perfect. The blond wizard held her more tightly and flush against him.

“Me too,” he whispered into her ear just before she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**June 11, 1999**

That was it. They’d finished their final N.E.W.T. Their time as students at Hogwarts was over. In about a week and a half, Draco’s probation would end too, and they’d be free to start their lives together.

“That shouldn’t have felt so easy. What if I was overconfident and completely failed? Am I crazy? That was too easy, right?” Draco worried over the final exam. He’d said that about every one of their tests this week. Hermione always felt like that during tests, but she never relaxed until she had her final score. They wouldn't find out until next month, but they had so many other things happening in their lives that they couldn’t worry about that yet. 

“Too easy? What exam did you take?” Finnegan said from behind them. “I was starting to wonder if I sat for the wrong N.E.W.T.!” the flustered wizard complained as they all headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Also anxious about their grades, Hannah and Ernie caught up to discuss what the others thought. Everyone had the rest of the afternoon off to pack, but Hermione and Draco weren’t leaving quite yet, so they’d planned to visit Hagrid before the Leaving Feast this evening. 

Ginny and Blaise were already at the lunch table laughing hysterically and looking like the picture of ease when the rest of the eighth-years walked in. Neither of them really needed top N.E.W.T. scores to start their new careers. Ginny had signed with the Holyhead Harpies since they remained the only team not to bring up her relationship with Harry and seemed to want her for her quidditch abilities. Blaise, on the other hand, was well on his way to becoming a party planner. With the Hogwarts Halloween Masquerade under his belt already and Ginny and Harry’s wedding planned for mid-July, he had already started amassing clients from around wizarding Britain for events as far out as two years. Planning the Chosen One’s nuptials was a sure way to build a base of customers. 

“Perhaps the two of you would be able to extricate yourselves from your room for a while and actually visit with your friends before we leave,” Blaise said playfully. Draco and Hermione exchanged a guilty look.

“Miss me, Zabini?” the blond joked. 

“If you must know, yes I have. The only time I see you anymore is when you and Potter are trying to murder me with muggle exercises,” the Italian wizard pouted. 

“Oh, Blaise. I’m so sorry,” Hermione said, walking around the table to hug him. “I feel so terrible for taking your friend away from you. How incredibly selfish of me,” she said sincerely. The Slytherin winked at the blond wizard.

“Your hugs help, Granger,” he snuggled into her. Draco emitted a low growl, his face morphing into an angry sneer. In response, Blaise plastered a smirk on his face. He loved the fact that he could rile his best mate up and push all his buttons. 

“Let that pervert go, Granger! He’s got your husband ready to jump across the table and break his probation,” Pansy scoffed as she sat down with the group. Hermione released Blaise and smacked him lightly across the back of the head.

“Blaise! I really felt guilty,” she scolded the Slytherin wizard before sitting back down next to her husband. Draco draped an arm around her possessively and glared at the Italian wizard. 

“Sorry, mate, that was too easy. I really do miss hanging out though. Once we’re all settled into our new lives, we’ll need to make sure we still see one another,” Zabini said seriously. 

“Don’t get all nostalgic now, you manipulative wizard. Besides, I fully intend on seeing you at all of Ginny’s home games. Merlin knows that Hermione won’t be any fun at those,” Draco said as he dodged his wife’s slap to the arm. The rest of lunch was filled with talk of the future and making plans together. 

Pansy wanted to help decorate Draco and Hermione’s new flat once they chose it, which was just fine with Hermione since she knew nothing about that sort of thing. The Slytherin witch and Ron had already found a cute little flat just off of Diagon Alley. It was a little small for Pansy’s taste, but she knew how uncomfortable Ron would be in a huge place with just the two of them to fill it. She’d save the house of her dreams for when they were ready to start a family though the size of said family was still a point of contention for them. Of course, Ron would want a large family like he’d had growing up, but Pansy told him she didn’t want to spend the entirety of her twenties pregnant. Hermione knew the two would work it out eventually. It hadn’t occurred to her how much she’d miss the dark-haired witch she’d once hated. This year changed everything. They’d all started off so uncertain of what would be, and now they'd become great friends.

* * *

**June 21, 1999**

**_Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test Results_ **

_ HERMIONE JEAN MALFOY, née GRANGER, HAS ACHIEVED: _

_ Ancient Runes……………………………………………….……….…………… _ **_O_ **

_ Arithmancy………………………………………………………………………… _ **_O_ **

_ Charms……………………………………………………………………………… _ **_O_ **

_ Defense Against the Dark Arts……………………..........…………………… _ **_O_ **

_ Herbology…………………………………………….….………………………… _ **_O_ **

_ Potions…………………………………….……….……….……………………… _ **_O_ **

_ Transfiguration…………………………………………….……………………… _ **_O_ **

_ Professor Griselda Marchbanks _

_ Governor, Wizarding Examinations Authority _

* * *

**_Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test Results_ **

_ DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY HAS ACHIEVED: _

_ Ancient Runes……………………………………………….……….…………… _ **_O_ **

_ Arithmancy………………………………………………………………………… _ **_O_ **

_ Charms……………………………………………………………………………… _ **_O_ **

_ Defense Against the Dark Arts……………………..........…………………… _ **_O_ **

_ Herbology…………………………………………….….………………………… _ **_O_ **

_ Potions…………………………………….……….……….……………………… _ **_O_ **

_ Transfiguration…………………………………………….……………………… _ **_O_ **

_ Professor Griselda Marchbanks _

_ Governor, Wizarding Examinations Authority _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All we have left of this story is getting Hermione's parents back, weddings, and an epilogue. I've mentioned to many of you in the comments that I plan on writing a sequel set a few years after graduation when Lucius is released from prison, so if you are wondering about him, he won't be bothering our favorite couple until the sequel. I'm so excited to start writing it, but I want to do this story justice first.
> 
> Thank you to all who have commented, liked, and/or followed my story so far.


	21. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. School started this week, and I am having trouble teaching content both online and in person. It is a bit daunting, to say the least. I thought I'd have the time to finish this before Monday, but it took to long to perfect my lesson plans for both formats.
> 
> One more chapter before I start the sequel! Once I get the hang of things with this hybrid teaching model, I'll have more time. LOL!

**Chapter 20: Summer - June 22, 1999**

Unbidden tears tore at Draco’s eyes as he woke before the sun. He’d been both anticipating and dreading this day. His probation was officially over. It’d been an entire year since his trial, the day that changed his life forever. His existence was so completely altered that he hardly remembered what it was like to wake up in terror every morning like he had when Voldemort was alive. He’d scarcely had a nightmare about it in months. Not since his first kiss with Hermione had he shouldered the weight of those sleepless nights. It wasn’t just her that changed his life though, and it’s why he was so anxious about this day. As it had been for years, Hogwarts had been a safe haven from his home. Now more than ever. Of course, he was nervous, scared really, of what sort of obstacles he’d face once he left this place, but Hermione ensured him that they’d face it all together. The actual reason he felt those dreadful tears begging to stream down his face was because he was saying goodbye to the faculty that had nurtured him over the course of this difficult year. Each one of the staff had found a way to support him in some form or fashion. Whether it be their forgiveness, allowing him to help make amends, or taking an interest in his future plans, they’d all worked together to mend the broken pieces of the boy they’d fought against to build the man they’d fight for. 

And Hagrid. How would he survive without the half-giant looking out for him? Merlin, he’d been the first person to treat Draco like a human being, the first to truly see him at all. Snape had cared for Draco in his own way, but Hagrid actually showed the affection that the blond wizard had craved his entire life. What would he do without their weekend fires? Even through the winter months. The wizard had used his magic to block the harsh Highland winds and cleared the firepit of snow. They’d sit and drink until all that was left were ashes. Ugh, he was starting to sniffle. This was quite pathetic.

“Draco! Are you alright? What’s happening?” Hermione awoke with a start, already reaching for her wand. Ever the warrior, she sat up, searching for the danger. Her heavy breathing started to subside as she realized there was no threat in their room. The wild-haired witch turned to him, blinking her eyes several times and cocking her head in confusion as if her husband’s red-rimmed eyes couldn’t be real. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, he quickly turned away. He didn’t want her to see him this way. “Please don’t hide,” she whispered as she rubbed her hand across his chest. “Talk to me...what’s wrong?” Hermione implored. The wizard angrily swiped at his eyes with the heels of his hands. 

“It’s silly. I hadn’t meant for you to see me like this. I’m sorry,” he said, clearing his throat and attempting to rebuild the walls of a skilled Occulemens that he’d long-abandoned. Crying like a child in front of Hermione was completely mortifying.

“Look at me, Draco,” his wife commanded, pulling his hands away from his face. It was stupid, but he squeezed his eyes even tighter. Before he knew what was happening, she was straddling him, kissing his tears, and pressing her magic into him. Her emotions poured into him. Love, concern, love, frustration, love. Pure unconditional love. It was so strong that he thought his heart might burst. “Look. At. Me.” she said, punctuating each word with a tone that brooked no argument. His eyes popped open. “Tell me what’s wrong. Please.” Taking a deep breath, he sat up and held her on his lap. 

“I was just thinking about..-er, leaving and...having to say goodbye...especially to Hagrid,” he choked out as he averted his eyes from her gaze. Hermione grabbed his face with both hands until he looked back at her. She snogged him hard before he felt the smile on her lips. “Don’t laugh at me, witch. This is completely embarrassing. I’m surprised you can still stand to look at me,” he said with indignation. 

“Of course, I’m not laughing at you,” she soothed. “In fact, I find you to be incredibly sexy right now,” she said seductively. His witch exuded lust, which rolled over him like waves in the ocean. Hermione began kissing him deeply as if they hadn’t made love in this bed and this castle for the last time the night before. 

“Don’t get used to it,” he huffed. If this writhing witch wasn’t in his arms, he would probably have them folded across his chest like a petulant child. Watching her buck against him was helping to calm him down. The humiliation he felt just a moment ago dissipated. Salazar’s bollocks, how did he get so lucky? 

“I love it when you open up to me. Don’t you feel completely connected right now?” his wife said breathily. He nodded his assent, growling as she sucked his earlobe into her mouth. With that, he couldn’t wait a moment longer to have her, not even to disrobe. He pulled down the front of his boxers, moved her knickers to the side, and took his wife for, _presumably,_ the last time at Hogwarts. 

* * *

“It’s okay to feel upset. Goodbyes are always hard,” Hermione assured Draco as they stood outside the Great Hall for their final breakfast with the staff. He sighed deeply knowing she was right. They’d talked about how repressing his feelings for almost his entire life was not actually healthy. It was hard to let that go because he knew that emotions of any sort would disappoint his father. He shouldn’t care and hated himself for unconsciously yearning for that abhorrent man’s approval, but old habits die hard. Then again, he’d been soul-bound to a muggle-born witch, so he should prepare for a lifetime of never receiving Lucius’ approval. 

“I love you with all that I am, you perfect fucking witch!” Draco said, kissing her on the cheek. 

“How poetic of you to work expletives into your sentiments of love, Mr. Malfoy,” Headmistress McGonagall admonished. The couple hadn’t heard her approach during their conversation, but both their faces stained bright red. The older witch tentatively smiled. “Certainly, you can do better than that. I’ve heard prettier words from two generations of horrible Malfoy men before you. You’re the only decent thing to come from that line, so the least you can do is best them in the art of decorum.”

“I apologize, Headmistress. When I finally have the chance to publicly say my vows to my wife, I’ll prove myself to you by mesmerizing her with my charm, completely devoid of expletives, of course,” Draco said with his most captivating smile. 

“I’m sure you will, Mr. Malfoy, and I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” she replied fondly, leading the way through the doors of the Great Hall. 

After over an hour spent with the professors, Draco and Hermione had come to love, it was time for them to go. They’d promised to visit Narcissa as soon as they left, then they had a long few days of finding a place to live. A collective dread fell over the table as the two students stood to leave. Draco and Hermione made their way down the line the staff had formed in hopes of providing the young couple with a proper sendoff. 

“Get in your last hug now, _Trainee_ Malfoy. I won’t be so kind to you when I see you in August,” Auror Jones said with mirth. Draco laughed. “You’ll just know deep down that you’re my favorite when I’m being especially cruel,” she said with a smirk. 

“Please make use of those silencing charms, Mr. Malfoy,” Professor Flitwick winked at Draco when it was his turn to say goodbye, causing both men to chuckle. 

“If either of you needs _anything_ , do not hesitate to ask,” the headmistress said as she started to choke up, her eyes glossing over. “I know you will both go on to do great things,” she said, pulling them both in for a hug. “Off with you now. We can’t just stand here blubbering all day,” the elder witch shooed them toward the door where Hagrid stood. His face was splotchy and streams of his sadness spilled down his rounded cheeks and disappeared into his beard. Hermione ran into his waiting arms. Draco stood watching for a moment, his emotions on the tipping point. The half-giant looked up and opened his arm for the young wizard to come over. 

“Come ‘ere, my Draco,” Hagrid cried. Everything the Slytherin had been holding back since this morning came rushing forward, and he took two long strides to close the space between himself and his former professor. “Ey know we’ll be seein’ each other, but ey’ll miss yeh so much!” the gamekeeper wailed. “Once ey’m back from my trip to see Madam Maxime, we’ll pick up our weekly…” he looked around to make sure no one else could hear, “...drinks,” Hagrid whispered.

“Definitely,” Draco sniffled as he pulled back to meet the tall man’s eyes. “I just want to thank you for... _everything_ really, but mostly just for being there when I needed a friend. You were on my side since the beginning of all this, and I can’t tell you how much your support saved me from drowning in this new life,” he explained through shaky breaths. “Merlin, if it weren’t for you, I’d have never thought I had a chance in hell with this witch. We both know I don’t have enough money in my vaults to thank you for that,” the blond chuckled.

“Yeh’re a good wizard, Draco. Once ey knew tha’, ey knew yeh were good enough fer our Hermione,” he hugged the witch tighter, leaving her gasping for air. “-Er, sorry there, Hermione.” She backed up and squeezed Hagrid’s hand, allowing him the extra time with her husband. “Alrigh’, best to move along. No’ goodbye, cause ey’ll be seein’ yeh real soon. Bring Harry, Ron, and Blaise with yeh sometimes too.”

Draco backed up and grabbed his wife’s hand, squeezing it tightly. With a final nod, they walked out of the castle for the last time and made their way to the apparition point to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

**July 10, 1999**

“He hit you?” Harry questioned in disbelief, taking a sip of his Firewhiskey. 

“In the face?” George asked as he tried to contain his giggling. Rolling his eyes, Draco gave a stiff nod. 

“I can’t believe it,” the dark-haired wizard said, shaking his head. Ron was laughing so hard, tears streamed down his face. He kept trying to speak but collapsed in a fit of giggles every time he opened his mouth.

“Let me get this straight. You _told_ the bloke to ‘give me your worst,’ dropped your wand, and he hit you right in the face. Is that right?” Blaise asked sarcastically. Ron slapped the high bar table between them as he tried to breathe through a fresh bout of laughter. 

“ _Yes,”_ Draco gritted through his teeth. “You’d think my wife would have warned me that her father was some sort of professional muggle fighter in his youth,” he added grumpily. 

“David Granger was in an _amateur_ boxing club at university,” Harry chuckled. “And no less than 25 years ago,” he added. 

“Muggle fighting skills or not, I still don’t understand why you asked him to hit you?” George asked curiously. 

“The man just found out that his only daughter erased his memories to protect him from a magical war, _and_ she married the boy who not only relentlessly bullied her in school but also fought on the wrong side of the war. I thought it best to allow him to take his anger over the situation out on me rather than her. After everything, I deserved it, and he needed to feel as if he was somehow protecting his daughter,” Draco explained. Ron suddenly sobered at the blond wizard’s words. 

“Wow, mate. That’s actually _respectable_ ,” the Gryffindor wizard said in surprise. The Slytherin gave him a sort of half-smile, knowing that was Ron’s attempt at a compliment. 

“You should have seen his face when the memories returned. All I could think about is how I would feel if it were me. If I ever have a daughter that meets a little shite like me, I will murder him without any regrets,” Draco declared as he took a sip of his Firewhiskey.

“I’ll help you. No witch should be saddled with a prat like your younger self,” Blaise said with a smirk. George, Harry, and Ron raised their glasses in agreement. 

“Would I be able to get that memory from him and watch it in a pensieve?” the younger Weasley asked as he burst into another laughing episode. 

“I think the Grangers are quite done with anyone tampering with their memories, you git,” Harry said before Draco could respond. They sat quietly for a moment before the dark-haired wizard asked, “How did Hermione react? I can’t picture her being fine with that.”

“She doesn’t know, of course. I was being crazy, not stupid. Once I saw his reaction, I just asked him to take a walk with me, and as soon as we were clear of the house, it happened,” the blond explained. “I laid on the ground in pain for a while before he apologized and handed me my wand to fix it. All was forgiven when I told him he was the second Granger to break my nose.”

“Do you think her mother will let me buy her out of her turn to punch you in the face?” Blaise quipped as he lightly pushed his best mate in the shoulder. The three Gryffindor wizards fell all over themselves with laughter. Draco rolled his eyes and elbowed the Italian wizard in the ribs. 

“I knew I’d regret meeting you lot for a pint at the Leaky Cauldron,” the blond said hastily as he knocked back the rest of his drink and stood to get another. 

“Don’t be put out, mate. You couldn’t have thought the four of us would be mature enough to handle that story like gentlemen,” Blaise stated matter-of-factly. Draco knew he was right; they reacted exactly as he thought they would. 

“At any rate, they will be coming to the wedding in January. I asked you four arseholes here to see if you’ll...stand with me at the ceremony,” the blond wizard asked awkwardly, looking down at the table and toying with his napkin.

“Only if I'm the best man. I will settle for nothing less,” Blaise said, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

“You’re the only one I knew would say yes, so you get to be the best man by default,” Draco answered in jest.

“Of course, Draco. I’m truly honored,” Harry smiled. “Now I’m mad I didn’t listen to Gin when she told me to write and ask if you’d stand with me. I wasn’t sure if you’d accept, and now our wedding is only a week away.”

“Fifty points to Slytherin for uncharacteristic bravery, beating Potter at friendship, and buying a round for the table! I won the day! Take a shot!” Draco whooped. Harry playfully glared at his former enemy.

“If either of you starts doing muggle exercises, I’m leaving,” Blaise scoffed at the two competitive wizards.

“I’ll buy the next _three_ rounds, immediately contact my wedding planner to add you to the wedding party,” Harry poignantly looked over to the Italian wizard, who nodded in return, “and I’ll ask you and Hermione to be godparents to our firstborn child,” Harry countered, raising an eyebrow.

“Hey! Don’t start bargaining off our future nephew or niece, Potter!” George exclaimed, pointing between himself and Ron. He turned to Draco. “Obviously, yes. I already told you I’d stand with you in my letter a month ago even though you hadn’t asked.”

“Thank you, George,” he said appreciatively. “As for you, Potter, Of course, you would have already chosen Hermione as a godmother, so I’d be the godfather by default, therefore, you aren’t really choosing me. I need a ruling if I still win the day, Blaise,” Draco turned to the Italian wizard.

“As your best man, I officially rule that you win the day, and I’m still holding Potter responsible for all of his promises,” Blaise declared proudly. 

“My glass is looking rather empty, Harry. You better start fulfilling that first promise and get the next round,” George said with a grin, enjoying the look of defeat on his future brother-in-law’s face. “Make mine a double,” he winked. 

“You really want _me_ up there with you, Malfoy?” Ron asked in disbelief after sitting quietly for the last few minutes. Somewhat taken aback by the question, Draco looked up to meet the Gryffindor’s eyes and nodded. “Why?”

“I thought that we...that maybe we are... _friends_ now,” the blond stammered. “But you don’t…-er...well, you don’t have to…,” he trailed off, feeling slightly embarrassed that he misread how close they’d grown over the many months that had passed since the Halloween Masquerade. 

“No...No, I want to. Is that what we are then? We’re _friends_ now?” Ron asked awkwardly, a blush creeping up his neck.

“Yeah. I mean I thought so,” Draco offered with a smile. 

“Alright, mate. Yes, I’ll definitely stand with you,” the younger Weasley said more confidently. “Make mine a double too, Harry.”

* * *

**July 17, 1999**

The youngest Weasley floated down the stone path aisle leading toward the man she’d fallen in love with as a young girl. Though his formal wizarding robes were perfectly tailored for his muscular physique, his hair was still unruly regardless of how hard Blaise tried to charm it into place. Ginny walked proudly toward her future on the arm of her father, who was having a hard time concealing his joyful tears. 

“I wouldn’t trust my only daughter to any other man,” Arthur proclaimed earnestly as he placed Ginny’s hand in Harry’s. The couple was beaming as the Weasley patriarch took his place next to his weeping wife, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her in close to his side. 

As two of Hermione’s best friends took the traditional vows of a wizarding wedding, she couldn’t help getting lost in her husband’s eyes as he stood across from her in the line of men by Harry’s side. Watching her friends promise themselves to one another was one of the most beautiful events she had ever witnessed. Although she and Draco would already be married for a year when they hosted their formal wedding in January, she was looking forward to saying their vows in front of all of their friends and family. 

Magic filled the air when Minister Shacklebolt uttered the incantation for matrimonial binding. Silver swirls of light wound around the couple’s bodies until the binding was sealed with a kiss. Suddenly, Harry’s silver stag and Ginny’s silver horse burst forth, galloping around the newlyweds. The crowd gasped at the appearance of the corporeal Patronuses, a sight to behold on any day, especially at a wedding. From across the aisle, Draco glanced at Hermione with a slight roll of his eyes, and she laughed in return. 

“Nice parlor trick at the end there, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Wherever did you come up with the idea to cast a Patronus as you kissed?” the blond challenged sarcastically as the wedding party lined up for the photographs before the reception.

“Who guessed under five minutes before Malfoy called us out for our little spectacle during the kiss?” Ginny asked the group. 

“Hermione and guessed under five, so you all owe her five galleons each,” George announced, pulling a ripped piece of parchment out of his pocket and holding it high for the rest to see. “Harry bet on an eye roll during the ceremony, and Blaise guessed he would make some sort of growl or scoff when he saw Ron walk his wife down the aisle, so that’s a galleon from everyone to each of them. Ceremony bets will be accounted for _after_ the event, so don’t be greedy,” the cunning Weasley instructed.

“You made wagers about me?” the Slytherin wizard asked haughtily.

“Of course, we did, mate,” Blaise answered with a smirk. “You’re too easy to predict.”

“In a totally unrelated topic, have you had some sort of dance lessons growing up?” Ron queried obtusely. 

“Sorry, Weasley, I have two left feet when it comes to dancing,” Draco glared at the Gryffindor wizard. Hermione laughed behind her hand, knowing her husband had formal dance lessons throughout his childhood. 

Somehow, Blaise had managed to book a castle overlooking the sea for Harry and Ginny’s wedding. The view was breathtaking as the couple entered the Great Hall to the sound of applause and waves crashing against the rocky shore, fairy lights surrounding them as they made their way through the crowd. Draco draped an arm over Hermione’s shoulder while they watched their friends dance for the first time as husband and wife. He kissed her softly on the cheek, and she could feel his watchful gaze appraise the tears of joy streaming down her face. 

“Even if it will be a year late, I can hardly wait to celebrate our own special day,” the blond whispered in Hermione’s ear. They’d talked about it many times over the past few months, but they only started to solidify their plans once they’d restored her parent’s memories. As soon as she had them back, it seemed all the more important to have a ceremony. Not only did Hermione feel like she owed it to her parents to take part in all of the traditions, but she and Draco also wanted the day for themselves. In the future, they’d want to show their children pictures and tell them stories of their beautiful, perfect wedding. 

Over 500 witches and wizards from all over Europe were in attendance of the Chosen One’s nuptials. If Harry had his way, most of them wouldn’t have been invited at all, but Minister Shacklebolt wouldn’t hear his protests. It was a diplomatic event whether the newlyweds wanted the recognition or not. As a child, Harry had played his role as savior of the wizarding world because it was something he felt he had to do, but he absolutely despised the attention that came with it. After about two hours of being polite to appease his guests, the bespectacled wizard grew tired of the small talk and wanted to enjoy his night with Ginny. Hermione recognized the frustration behind his tight smile and decided to help her best friend before he regretted hosting a wedding at all.

“Shouldn’t you be dancing with the bride?” she said loudly enough for the crowd surrounding Harry to hear. He shot her a grateful look.

“Yes, you’re right. If you’ll all excuse me, I don’t want to disappoint my new wife for the rest of the evening,” he winked at the crowd. As soon as he was free, he grabbed Ginny from her conversation with the French Minister, offering an apology, and led her to the dance floor. The two were lost in one another for the rest of the reception. 

It wasn't long before Draco saved Hermione from the onslaught of people vying for her attention since Harry had left them. Luckily, the public was still too wary of her husband to protest when he stole her away to the dance floor. 

“You know you’re letting Ron win a bet by showing off your dancing skills?” Hermione teased.

“Let him win. The way he’s been looking at Pansy all night, he’ll need the galleons to afford a ring that she would actually wear in public,” he said with mirth as he cocked his head toward the couple. They swayed slowly to the music with their foreheads pressed together and smiling, too in love to care about anything outside of themselves.

“You sound like a Hufflepuff,” she chuckled as he spun her gracefully around the room. 

“Watch it, witch, or I’ll show you how Slytherin I can be,” he said low into her ear.

“Is that a promise?” she asked teasingly. He gave her a heated kiss in return, leaving her breathless. 

* * *

**July 18, 1999**

_Malfoy,_

_It’s time to buy a ring, and I need help. I hate to beg you, but I will. Tell me when and where, and I’ll be there. Bring Blaise._

_Ron_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those that have been following this story! Please let me known what you think!


	22. Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The last chapter of this story! Again, I apologize for this taking so long. I decided it is just another chapter instead of a prologue since the sequel is coming.

**Chapter 21: Life - July 31, 1999**

For the first time in his life, Draco noticed his mother seemed anxious. He’d never seen worry lines appear on her delicate skin, nor had he ever witnessed her pacing the length of a room. A celebration for Draco to start Auror training was the first social gathering Narcissa had hosted since before the war, and she was really nervous about things going well. 

“Everything looks lovely, Mother,” Draco said when his mother hadn’t noticed him standing in the doorway. She walked over and embraced her son, a new habit she’d picked up since he’d been released from probation and able to visit regularly. 

“Do you think it’s too much?” his mother wondered as she surveyed the dining room decorated with pastels of pink, green, and yellow. Draco looked around, slowly taking in all the little details his mother had spent hours poring over. Molly, Pansy, Blaise, and Percy would be sure to notice the centerpieces of pink and yellow roses, the matching serviettes, and the gentle elegance of the spread, but the rest of the guests would only care about the food. 

“I think it’s just right. For them, it is all about the company, so I think the ambiance is wonderful. You needn’t worry too much. It’s perfect,” the blond wizard said soothingly. “They aren’t the snobbish witches in your garden club here to judge you,” he teased. His mother smiled in return, and he put his arm around her. It was nice to be able to show her affection. Lucius would never allow such overt displays of tenderness.

“Narcissa, this looks wonderful. You’ve really outdone yourself. I love it!” Hermione gushed as she walked into the decorated room, taking in all the tiny details. The elder witch beamed at the compliment.

“Thank you, Hermione. It was nothing, really,” the blond witch replied. Draco suppressed rolling his eyes at his mother’s sudden modesty. 

After all the guests had finally trickled in, everyone sat down to eat. Though Hagrid was still out of the country until the start of school, most of the Hogwarts professors were in attendance at this luncheon along with most of the Weasleys, and Aunt Andromeda with Teddy. It was a nice reunion of sorts. Though he’d been able to catch up with some of the professors at Harry and Ginny’s wedding, it was hard to really visit with anyone when the grand castle was bursting at the seams with wedding guests, all vying for attention for anyone close to the Golden Trio. 

Sitting back in his chair with an arm slung around his wife, Draco looked around the table surrounded by so many he would now consider friends or even family. As his eyes skimmed over Ron, he noticed the look of fear mixed with nervousness spread across the Gryffindor’s face. That could only mean one thing: the red-haired wizard was about to do something stupid or crazy, possibly both. Ron looked up, catching Draco’s eye, swallowed hard, and mouthed the word ‘sorry’ before standing awkwardly at the table. Sweet Salazar, was this idiot going to propose to Pansy  _ now _ ? 

“Attention,” Ron said weakly. No one really noticed him at first except Pansy, who looked up at her boyfriend in confusion, and Draco, who felt like he was watching a train wreck. He and Blaise spent hours planning the perfect engagement for Pansy, and all Ron had to do was follow the plan. It was going to be something classy and romantic, everything that Ron was not. Apparently, he was making his own plan now. “Hello, everyone. Can I have your attention, please?” the nervous wizard called across the table. All eyes turned to Ron as the flush of red crept up his face. Draco felt Hermione squeeze his leg under the table. When he looked over at his wife, he saw her eyes tearing up and she had a wide smile aimed at her best friend. “I know this isn’t really the time for this, but I can’t wait a moment longer to do it,” the youngest Weasley son announced. He turned toward Pansy, frantically feeling around his pockets for the ring he’d somehow misplaced. Everyone ignored Harry performing a silent accio behind his best mate. The allusive velvet box popped out of Weasley’s back pocket as the dark-haired wizard caught it and slipped it into Ron’s searching hand. 

“This is hard to watch,” Blaise whispered in dismay. The blond wizard nodded in agreement. 

“Pansy?” Ron continued as he dropped to one knee. She gasped in surprise. He opened the box toward her too quickly and it flipped out of his hand toward her lap, but she caught it. 

“YES!” the Slytherin witch shouted, jumping into Ron’s arms and placing kisses all over his face. All eyes searched around the table in confusion whether that was a proposal they’d just witnessed or not before the guests collectively started clapping for the newly engaged couple. Pansy finally looked down at the box she’d caught in her hand and gaped at the extremely expensive yet tasteful token of her wizard’s affection. Blaise had dragged Ron and Draco to several jewelry stores all over Europe to find the perfect ring. Surprisingly enough, it was the Gryffindor who picked it out. The one-of-a-kind 3-carat, round emerald was flanked by 1.5-carat diamonds and surrounded by intricate ribbons of diamond chips to give it an antique feel. Ron refused to look at any other rings once he found the one that practically begged to be placed on Pansy’s delicate finger. “This is... _ perfect _ ,” the dark-haired witch said breathily as she looked into her new fiance’s eyes. “It’s...too much. You didn’t have to…” she trailed off, her eyes spilling tears down her high cheekbones.

“It wasn’t too much. I saved up so much that I had galleons to spare,” he promised her. “Ask them. They were there,” Ron said as he pointed across the table to the two Slytherin wizards. Blaise and Draco nodded in support. 

“I promise you, Pans. We both even secretly planned to cover the difference if he didn’t have enough,” Blaise quickly replied, pointing between himself and Draco, still nodding in agreement. Ron gaped at the two Slytherins’ confession. They’d obviously not told him their plan because they didn’t want to insult him with the gesture, but Blaise and Draco would always look out for Pansy’s best interest above all else. “He surprised us both and didn’t even flinch when the jeweler told him the price.”

“Look at that thing! Maybe I pay you too much, brother!” George shouted jovially. “Congratulations to you both!” he cheered as he raised his glass to the beaming couple, and everyone clapped and cheered again.

* * *

**December 18, 1999**

Not only had Draco made it through his Auror training, but he’d also been the top of his class. Hermione watched in awe as her husband received special recognition for his accomplishment. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan were among the training graduates in Draco’s class, but neither of them would be moving on to the curse-breaker program with him. In fact, the blond wizard was the only trainee with the N.E.W.T. scores and recommendations to get in. Hermione blushed when he sought her out and winked before taking his seat again. Her ability to sense his emotions through their shared bond wasn’t as strong as his, but at this moment, all she felt was the happiness emanating off of him. His strong joyful emotions swam through her body as if they were her own. 

“Ey couldn’ be more proud of ‘im!” Hagrid sniffled behind Hermione as he dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief. She patted the large hand he placed on her shoulder soothingly, wiping away her own tears of joy. Narcissa hadn’t spoken since the start of the ceremony, yet she wore her pride for her son in her graceful smile. The older witch gripped her daughter-in-law’s hand tightly, especially when Draco was singled out as the best in the class. 

“I reckon without you there to compete with, he can finally be first in something,” Harry whispered quietly. 

“If you say that to him today, you’d better hope you can survive a third killing curse in your lifetime,” she playfully threatened her best friend. Harry stifled a laugh. “You’re just jealous because he would have beat you if he’d graduated with your class.”

“I’ll never admit how correct you are on that!” the dark-haired wizard chuckled.

It was overwhelming to see how many people had come to support Draco achieving the first milestone toward his goal of becoming a curse-breaker. Every professor on the Hogwarts staff was able to attend the ceremony since they’d just released the students for winter hols. Hermione was truly touched when Minister Shacklebolt, Headmistress McGonagall, Mr. Weasley, and Harry all gave small speeches at the celebration party. 

The curly-haired witch could sense her husband’s unease with the praise he was receiving. He still wasn’t used to positive attention, and she could tell each kind word affected him deeply. Draco had once told her that he felt undeserving of compliments. Whenever he received one, it felt like a war raged within him about whether he could allow himself to accept genuine kindness since he felt entirely unworthy. As each person spoke, he tightened his grip around her as if she anchored him to his place. 

“I don’t know why they are so proud of me since I wouldn’t have done nearly as well without you supporting me every step of the way,” Draco whispered. 

“All I did was help you study. You are the one who actually did the work to rise to the top,” Hermione reminded him.

“If you’d been with me, I’d only come second to you,” he said, mirroring Harry’s earlier comments during the ceremony. She reached up and pulled her husband’s chin down to face her. 

“You forget two key details to the training that set the two of us apart. I can’t fly, nor am I in the physical shape you are.  _ You  _ achieved this, not me,” she assured him, hoping her words would help him to see himself more clearly. Draco stared at her for a moment, taking in her comment. She could see his inner war raging behind his eyes as he analyzed how Hermione would actually stack up when he factored in the entirety of the training. He’d spent his whole life coming in second to her, and his father severely punished him for his perceived inadequacies. It probably seemed impossible to accept that he had it within himself to finally best her. The Gryffindor watched as the look of guilt crossed her husband’s face, loathing himself for contending with her even when she wasn’t in the competition. Finally, his face relaxed when he landed on what mattered most. He loved her. First or second place didn’t matter anymore because they were a team now. The blond wizard leaned down toward Hermione and kissed her as if they weren’t in a room full of people. Right now, she wished they were alone too. 

* * *

**January 10, 2000**

One year had passed since Draco and Hermione were magically bound as husband and wife and today they’d host a marriage ceremony for family and friends. Although it was merely a formality at this point, his wife insisted that she sleep at Harry and Ginny’s house the night before due to some muggle marital tradition. He’d hardly slept at all without her by his side. That night, without warning, his old nightmares returned in the absence of her loving touch. 

“You look about as well-rested as Hermione,” Harry said as he strolled through the floo carrying a garment bag. 

“She didn’t sleep either?” Draco asked, the concern he felt heavily lacing his words. 

“Until you came around, she used to have nightmares every night. Apparently, you are useful for something,” the Gryffindor wizard joked. The blond knew his wife used to have nightmares too, but it was nice to have it confirmed that he was the only one who could protect her from them. “Where’s Zabini? I half expected him to start combing my hair as soon as I set foot in the manor.”

“I’m sure by now even Blaise has given up on that rat’s nest you call hair,” Draco answered. Suddenly, Ron burst out of the floo followed immediately by George. In a rage, the red-faced wizard pushed his older brother hard. George laughed maniacally when he stumbled back towards the fire without any floo powder. 

“I never said you should drink it!” the older Weasley yelled through his laughter.

“It said, ‘drink me’ on the stopper and you placed it by my breakfast plate. What else would you expect me to do with it?” Ron argued. 

“Honestly, I assumed you would drink it, but in my defense, if no one volunteers to test out my new products, I have to test them on unassuming people,” George protested. Looking back and forth between the two brothers, Draco and Harry started laughing at what they assumed was an eventful morning in the Weasley household. “Mum, already yelled at me, Ronnikins. Besides, the purple color is mostly gone, right?”

“The swelling isn’t!” 

“Swelling? Hmm...that  _ is  _ an unfortunate side effect,” George said thoughtfully. “Good morning, gents!” he greeted as if nothing unusual had transpired. “Hey, Malfoy? If I hypothetically added a pinch of chimera fur to a potion and stirred it clockwise, could that cause swelling?”

“That depends. How many times did you stir it?” Draco wondered.

“Seven.”

“Seven! Yes, of course, that will cause swelling!” the blond wizard exclaimed in surprise. “Merlin! What is swollen? We’ll have to fix it straight away before it becomes permanent!” he shouted at the younger Weasley. Ron’s eyes grew and he took a deep gulp.

“The  _ worst  _ possible place,” he choked as he looked down at the front of his pants. This was the last thing Draco wanted to deal with on his wedding day, but at least it was an easy fix. 

“Pip!” the blond wizard called. A well-dressed house-elf popped in beside him. “Pip, can you please take care of Mr. Weasley’s medical emergency. He has a bit of swelling in his nether regions,” he explained. 

“Of course, Sir. Pip will take the greatest care of Master Draco’s friend,” the elf said as he grabbed Ron’s arm and popped away. 

“You  _ know _ seven was too many, George,” the Slytherin smiled. 

“Letting you watch Ronnikins suffer a little was your first wedding gift. I know how you love to watch him squirm,” he replied with a laugh. 

“You scare me more than any wizard I’ve ever met, and that includes the self-proclaimed Dark Lord and every Death Eater I’ve ever met,” Draco chuckled, shaking his head at the lengths George would go through to make people happy. 

“Lucky for you I’m standing with you instead of against you,” he replied cheekily as he clapped Draco on the back. 

“Harry, what the fuck is your hair doing now?” Blaise asked, suddenly sweeping into the room with his usual flair. “Are you trying to make it worse?” he accused. The Gryffindor ran his fingers through his dark waves looking slightly abashed. The Italian wizard shook his head. “Alright, gentlemen. Let’s make you all look handsome...except for Potter’s atrocious hair.”

* * *

The pull of Draco’s magic was like a beacon calling Hermione home. Even if he hadn’t been waiting for her at the end of the aisle, she could feel his love and hope reaching out to her as soon as she entered the room. If her father hadn’t anchored her to his own slow cadence, she’d be running the final steps of the path toward her husband. It’d only been a night without him, but it felt like so much longer. She needed him. It was as simple as that. Though there were gasps and whispers surrounding the bride’s procession, all she could focus on was Draco’s wide grin and sparkling eyes as he watched her approach. The look on his face showed her that he needed her too. 

“I’m proud to preside over the nuptial ceremony of these two star-crossed lovers that were soul-bound by fate,” Minister Shacklebolt began. “Today, we celebrate the one year anniversary of the day they completed their bond. A magic so strong, it tied them together through mind, body, and soul. It is our privilege to provide the happy couple with the opportunity to publicly say their vows and celebrate their union. Draco, you may begin.” he said. The young wizard took a deep breath and gently lifted his wife’s hands and kissed her fingers. 

“Hermione, you’ve saved my life in every imaginable way. Before the war, I was dead inside. I felt like a living puppet controlled by the ideology that was forced upon me. In spite of everything I’ve done wrong in my life, you were there to speak up for me, to help me, and to open yourself up to see the real me. Every moment I am with you, I become a little more alive. Because  _ you _ love me, I can begin to forgive myself. My apologies will never be enough to make amends for the boy I once was, but I’ll work the rest of my life to be the man you deserve,” Draco said ardently as he stared into the depths of her eyes, where pools of tears began to form. “With you by my side, I am far less lost in this life. I vow to love, honor, and cherish you for as long as we are both breathing and through whatever lies beyond the veil,” he finished, punctuating his promise by pulling her hand to his lips once more. 

“Thank you. That was beautiful,” she whispered for only Draco to hear. He winked at her before reaching up to brush a tear off her cheek. 

“Hermione, you may say your vows now,” Minister Shacklebolt said.

“Draco, just as I’ve saved your life, you’ve saved mine. Before we were reacquainted, I was alone even when I was surrounded by people. I had so much to say, but no one to really hear me. My whole life, I’ve been known as a know-it-all, swot. With you, I can be just a girl having a conversation because you’re just as swotty as me.” she chided. Soft laughter spread through the audience, but Draco’s smile only widened. “One of the things I love most about you is that you not only listen to me, you understand me too. You challenge me in the best possible ways and make me better every day. Your love builds me up and makes me stronger than I ever thought possible. I will love, honor, and cherish you for the rest of this life and the next.” Hermione vowed from the depths of her heart. 

Without waiting for the Minister, Draco pulled her close and kissed her, pouring everything he had into it. Thick golden threads of magic wrapped around them as Shacklebolt said the incantation for the marital bonds over them. The audience watched in awe as the otter and the raccoon Patronuses burst forth, circling the couple in a silver streak of light.

“Oh, wonderful. Shall we all wait here and watch while you consummate your vows or can the rest of us move on to the reception?” Blaise goaded the couple. 

“Sod off, Zabini,” Draco said against Hermione’s lips. She pulled away slightly and her husband dropped his forehead to hers. It was always hard to tell when they’d gone too far in front of people.

* * *

**February 22, 2002**

_ Draco, _

_ I won again! Add the title of “Dad” to my trophy case. Baby Potter coming in October 2002! _

_ -The-boy-who-will-be-a-father _

* * *

**April 14, 2002**

“Are you ready?” Draco asked anxiously as he paced the length of the living room in their flat.

“Are  _ you _ ?” Hermione countered, watching her husband look more nervous than he had when he took his final exams for the Auror Curse-Breaker course. As expected, he’d done well on them. Actually, he did too well. No one had ever scored a perfect Outstanding on that exam before Draco. It was impossible to cheat, and everyone knew that, but that wasn’t enough to stop the small investigation to make sure of it. Apparently, the Aurors highly underestimated the Malfoys when it came to studying. If they’d bothered to check, they’d know that the couple had helped each other learn and study their chosen professions through and through. Upon graduation from the course, Draco was given an immediate promotion since his abilities superseded the other three curse-breaker apprentices. 

“More ready than Potter!” he declared. Hermione gave her husband an exasperated look. 

“It’s not a competition. This is out of our control. No amount of preparation will change the outcome,” she chastised him. Draco walked toward her and opened his arms. She fell into his chest, hugging him fiercely. “I’m so nervous. Ginny didn’t say it was like this. What if something is wrong?” the curly-haired witch worried. Her husband kissed the top of her head as she burrowed into his chest.

“No matter what happens, I love you. Nothing will change that,” he promised, rubbing his hands up and down her back while soothing her with his magic. 

“I love you too, Draco,” she said. “I think I’m ready now.” Hermione stepped out of his arms and took a handful of floo powder. She waited for him to do the same before disappearing into a burst of green flames. 

“St. Mungo’s Hospital!” the Slytherin called as he followed his wife to their appointment. 

Upon arrival, they were quickly ushered through reception to wait in the healer’s office. Though they only waited a few minutes, Draco felt like he was trapped in a small cage while he paced. A light knock sounded on the other side of the door, and he quickly stood by Hermione’s side.

“Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I am Healer Willis and I’ll be taking your initial diagnostic,” the portly gentleman introduced himself. Let’s get started, shall we? Mrs. Malfoy, would you please lie back?” he asked kindly. Once Hermione was settled, the healer waved his wand over her. He quickly scanned the information and his eyes bulged when he hovered his hand over Hermione’s stomach. Draco tensed when the wizard asked him to take a seat. 

“Is everything alright, Healer Willis?” the blond asked, the worry thick in his tone.

“Better than alright, Mr. Malfoy. I just wanted you to be sitting when I told you that you’re having twins!” the healer announced jovially. “That is why you have been so tired and sick lately, Mrs. Malfoy,” he informed the expectant mother. 

“I don’t understand,” the blond said dumbly. “There are two babies in there?” he questioned, pointing to his wife’s belly. Healer Willis exchanged a thoughtful look with Hermione. 

“It sounds like you  _ do _ understand, Mr. Malfoy,” the healer said gently, offering a kind smile.

“Well, yes. Of course, I  _ know _ what twins are, but it’s impossible for Malfoys to have them. For almost an entire millennia, only one male heir is born per generation with very few exceptions having a second child. There have  _ never _ been twins,” he explained. “I think you’ve made a mistake. Can you please check again?” Draco asked, trying to control his voice. Perhaps they would get a second opinion. There was no way Hermione was pregnant with twins.

“Has anyone in your lineage in the last millennia married a muggle-born?” the healer asked knowingly. The young wizard shook his head. “Has any member of your family become an Auror?” the older wizard pressed. Again, Draco shook his head. “Have any of  _ them _ graduated at the top of their class or earned a perfect score on a near-impossible exam?”

“Not to my knowledge,” the blond answered, feeling slightly embarrassed by his immediate reaction.

“It seems you will be the first of your line to accomplish many things, Mr. Malfoy. You can add siring twins to that list,” the healer smiled kindly again. “If you’ll just give me a moment, I can show you,” the older wizard waved his wand in the air with a flourish. Suddenly, the room was filled with the sound of two racing heartbeats. Hermione gasped as she squeezed Draco’s hand tightly within her own. Through joyful tears, they stared at one another in disbelief.

* * *

_ Father-to-be-of-only-one, _

_ I’ll be needing that Dad trophy back from you since I best you in nearly every competition. Malfoy TWINS coming in December 2002! _

_ The-wizard-who-can-create-two-children-at-once _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who took this journey with me. This was my first time writing any sort of narrative other than a short story. When I first started, I wasn't sure how long it would be or how it would all come together exactly, but here we are at the end.
> 
> Look for the sequel, Life Adapted, coming soon. It will be set five years from the last chapter when Lucius is released from Azkaban. Let me know in the comments if you would like me to start posting it as a WIP from the first chapter or wait until I have at least five or so chapters completed first. I don't see it being longer than 10-12 chapters right now, but perhaps the characters will take over the story as they did in this story!


End file.
